Soaring
by CaBu
Summary: When Jak and Daxter just happen to meet two new girls, everyone seems to be okay until they just disappear. And what happens when he meets up with them again in the future? Are these girls really what they seem? OCs, SPOILERS, COMPLETE, JakxOC.
1. First Arc: Act One

I own no part of Jak and Daxter. (II, 3, or X.) Just the characters: Kat, Jam, Kal, Star, Lov, Nana, Bell-bell, Sydni, and Kimi. Thank you.

* * *

"_I've got a premonition that a legend greater than a fairytale is about to begin!"-_ (translated) Little Princess Pri, Lilpri.

Soaring

First Arc: Act One

The everlasting sun had once again shown its face to the people of Sandover Island. Though this was not to be seen, everyday the sun would rise as usual. The sun would then set, as usual. And the people would rest, as usual. The happenings on the island never evolved much. The usual happenings on the island were small and meek: a storm here, a new Flut-flut birth there, nothing unusual or exciting. And of course these tedious, dull actions could only result in the boredom of two young adventurers.

And being the young male adventurers they were the boredom could only be converted into misbehavior. With the amount of energy stored within their minds the two young boys could only imagine the abundance of fun they could be having if they were to travel to distant lands. If only real dragons existed…then they could become heroes! They could fight off the villains and become true men, worthy of remembrance.

But alas, no true threats threatened their tiny home. Or so they thought. Only when their imaginations became the better of them did the boys truly realize that evil still existed. As a result of the boy's wandering minds a young Daxter had become small and fuzzy. He had plummeted into a brew of Dark Eco, the darkest essence on the land. His transformation had left his best friend, and top explorer, Jak stunned and taken back. Guilt had convinced the small-minded Jak to help his best bud in his dire situation.

So now, to two were on a true mission. Though their mission come as planned. Instead of becoming rouge men off on an adventure filled with real danger and monsters, the boys set off in search of Powercells. These small energy-filled balls would set Daxter free. He would be free to become himself once again.

"Hey Jak…HEY JAK!"

Jak's eyes snapped open to the sound of his dearest friend. He shifted his eyes to look over his should where the newly transformed Daxter stood. Although his appearance had changed drastically, Jak couldn't help but see his old friend. The mounds of fur and animal teeth had not phased Daxter's true personality. He remained the same funny persona.

Jak had to sigh has he looked upon his current surroundings. About him were the old walls of Sage's hut. Samos. He was the island's current Green Eco Sage. Jak dragged his feet across the wooden floor, his ears twitching to the sound of the creaking floorboards, as he continued to clean the small hut.

The old Sage, Samos had promised the two young boys a Powercell if they were to complete their task of cleaning his home. Of course this was a very sneaky move on the elderly Sage's part. He felt as though the young 'adventurers' deserved any hard work that came to them. Their carelessness had gotten them into the mess they were now faced with so they could pull themselves clean out.

"Look at this Jak!" Daxter flung his paw up and down in the air, desperately trying to catch Jak's attention.

"Hmm?" Jak turned his attention to the orange rat on his shoulder.

"Looks like Keira's eggs finally hatched!" Daxter answered with a small smirk as he jumped down from his bud's shoulders and landed on the floor below.

Jak was quick to direct his interest to the small birdcage near the hut window. Keira, the Sage's only daughter had been raising the small eggs since finding them abandoned on the beach. The female had been found herself counting down the days until the eggs were due to hatch with no such luck, until just that moment. Jak pulled his face closer to the tiny cage and watched the tiny hatchlings sprout slowly from their protective shells. The thought of new life being born unto the island formed an exciting thought in Jak's mind.

"Whatdd'ya say we let 'em go?" Daxter chuckled; his small Ottsel fingers wrapped around the cage latch.

"Nah," Jak pulled back Daxter's paw from releasing the small birds, "Keira's been waiting forever for those eggs to hatch, we shouldn't."

"Come on!" Daxter whined as he jumped up and down. "It'll be fun!"

"Dax!"

"That's quite enough."

The haunting sound of the Sage's voice placed the boys in a state of fear. The elderly croak of the Sage crept from behind the two and slithered into their ears. At a slow pace, the two males turned to face Samos. In his usual pose, the Green Sage hovered over the boys with an angered look plastered on his face.

"Now if you're done ARGUING," Samos began his rant in a low growl, "I have another task for you."

The two boys stood up straight.

"It seems as if we're going to have some new company to our lsland," Samos closed his eyes as he began to explain himself, "My oldest friend is moving here." Samos continued only to be interrupted Daxter's smart-aleck mouth.

"FRIENDS? You?" Daxter laughed, "That's funny! To think_ you_ still have friends."

"Daxter!" Samos shook his head in anger and shouted at the small animal. "If you want to stay orange and fuzzy, keep talking!"

"Go on." Jak choked back a small chuckle as he reached down to his friend and covered his orange mouth.

"Like I was saying," Samos cleared his throat, "My oldest friend is moving down here and I want YOU to help, and his daughters move into their new hut."

"_DAUGHTERS? _And he's your oldest friend?" Daxter threw his head back in a loud laughter. "Are they as old as you are?"

"QUIET!" Samos roared, causing the boys to take a step back, "Now I usually wouldn't trust this task to two 12 year-old boys, but that's beside the point!" Samos slammed his cane to the ground in an attempt to make his point clear, "Get down there and help them!" He then directed his index finger toward the hut's only exit.

"For helping two old hags, I think we should get _two _Powercells." Daxter snorted throwing up his middle and index finger at the old Sage.

Samos' eyebrow twitched with pure frustration, "Just…get…" Samos' cheek then twitched, "GOING!" He finally hollered at the boys, feeling as though he had reached his limit.

With a quick nod of their heads, the two boys scurried out of the tiny Sage's hut. They hopped down the creaky floorboards beneath them as they made their way closer to their new destination. The hot air graced the boys with its heat as they strolled. Jak looked upward and let out a relaxed sigh, today was beautiful day.

It was then Jak's ears flicked to the sound of small footsteps. He turned his attention to the female before him. Keira was making her way toward to two young boys, a smile pasted on her delicate face.

Jak was quick to raise one arm in the air, welcoming the girl, "Hey Keira."

"Hi guys." Keira squeaked in reply as she waved in return, "What are you two up to?"

"Well," Daxter began as he leapt from before Jak with a glare, "Your Father's dirty work! That's what!"

"And what exactly is that?" Keira's tone suddenly morphed to match her new angry facial expression.

"We have to help some old hags move in." Daxter sighed, lowering his head, "Boring stuff."

"Oh!" Keira clapped her hands together in delight, "Daddy told me his old friend's daughters were coming here." She reverted to her smiling face as she continued, "That should be fun right? I mean new faces on the island?"

"It's something new, I suppose." Jak added as he placed his chin against his hand.

"Well," Keira moved her arms upward and began to stretch, "I'd better not hold you up any." She then continued with her walk, "I'll stop down later to meet the new girl, so I'll see you two then, okay?" She let out a small giggle, as she pressed onward.

"Bye…" Jak waved longingly.

"Come on…" Daxter grumbled as he hopped back on Jak's trusty shoulder, "We've got old women to help…this is gonna be fun." He replied with a low tone.

Of course Jak was fast to agree with his Ottsel buddy and turned forward once again. They had to get down to business, if Daxter ever wanted to become 'human' again. Besides, a little adventure didn't discourage Jak by any means.

The two boys set off down the sandbanks, soaking up the warm afternoon sun as they did so. It wasn't until the two had reached the very limits of the small isle did Jak catch a small glance of a hut. The hut was small in size and was almost hidden away. This didn't bother Jak much, although the question of 'why' the hut was so far from the rest of the community struck him once or twice. As the two advanced even closer to the tiny hut, Jak took quick note of the open front door although no luggage was present around the house. By the sights of it, the hut was empty of any personal items. This sight was odd, very odd.

"I CANNOT believe we have to help old Greeny's friend!" Daxter exclaimed, "This is a waste of a good day, a day that we could be spending trying to turn me back to my handsome self!" Daxter crossed his tiny, furry arms across his chest and growled.

Jak rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatics and let out a small sigh, "If we get in and out, it won't take long." Jak replied in a reassuring manner.

"What would two old women have_ that_ would be terribly heavy anyway?" Daxter questioned before jumping down from Jak's shoulders. "Wait…" Daxter paused for a moment, after momentarily looking toward the hut before him, "Now that I mention it…there's no bags around anywhere!"

"You're right." Jak agreed.

"WELPT," Daxter's trademark grin grew across his face, "I guess that means no heavy lifting for us, huh buddy?"

"We should still help out anyway." Jak began to walk forward much to Daxter's despair. "Samos won't give us that Powercell if we don't at least try to help. Besides the sooner we get this over with," He spoke with a tired tone as he continued to advance toward the hut, "The sooner we can change you back."

Jak looked forward. It was then the sun hit his face. He flinched at the light and squinted. Blinded, he lifted one arm over his eyes. A moment later, he reopened his eyes. It was then he saw a small girl standing at the edge of the beach.

The small girl had light brown, shoulder length hair that gently sailed in the hair. She was smiling, as she stood there watching the waves hit the banks. Her attire consisting of a simple white tan-top and brown, ripped shorts.

A sudden emotion rushed over Jak as he watched the young girl. Nostalgia filled him. It was almost as if the whole world began to spin around him, causing him to feel a great amount of lightheadedness and vertigo. His had begun to ache with pain, almost as if he had been hit with a sudden migraine of sorts. His legs felt light as air as if he were to float right from the ground he was standing upon. He drew himself back and closed his eyes tightly. As he did so, a flash of strange familiar images filled his head; Strange reflections that he could not quite recall at the current moment. Memories, strange memories of the past but he could not label them.

Daxter looked up to see Jak's strange facial expression. He then watched with curious eyes. Jak pressed his fingers against his forehead, feeling the beating pain grow. An odd pressure in the center of his skull caused Jak to grunt in pain. In that short moment, a mixture of emotions peaked within him he could not explain. Sadness, bliss, horror and rage all seeped into his being almost as an imprint. It was then Jak slowly and gently reopened his eyes to look upon the new girl. Had he met her before? She was so familiar to him. They had to have met in the past…or maybe even the future.

"Jak?" Daxter tugged hard on Jak's pant leg.

"My head…" Jak struggled to speak, "…It hurts…"

"Come on!" Daxter rolled his eyes after snapping at his eldest friend, "Don't give me any excuses now, Jak! Let's just get that Powercell!"

The two were suddenly interrupted by the sound of a soft voice. The two boys looked up to see the girl with brown hair start to sing a soft melody. The girl lifted both hands to her chest and sang. Though her voice wasn't mature or pitch perfect, Jak felt as though her tiny attempt at performance was suitable.

"Looks like we got an opera singer on our hands!" Daxter snickered sarcastically as he elbowed Jak.

Ignoring Daxter's comment Jak began to speak in a low, confused manner, "Have…" Jak stuttered for a moment, "Have we met her before, Dax?"

"Hey are you okay, buddy?" Daxter shot a glare toward Jak; "You're acting higher then a Flut-flut during mating season!" Daxter exaggerated. "But NO we haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet."

"But…"

"Come on!" Daxter shouted as he stomped on forward, "I have work to do!"

Just as Jak began following his small buddy a feminine voice formed from behind him, "And just where do you think you two are going?"

The sound of the voice sent shivers down the boys' shoulders. They jumped in surprise; the voice had unexpectedly entered their ears. They both hunched over, feeling a small amount of fear; the thought of an 'old hag' standing behind them was an image from a nightmare. Slowly the two turned to match the voice with a face. They were pleasantly shocked to see a young face to match the female voice they had heard. It was quickly noted that this female was related to the singing girl they had seen first. Only this woman was older and held an angered look on her face. She carried the same brown hair and facial structure although her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail.

"I hope that you're not headed toward MY house." The woman spoke again, her voice still holding to its angry tone.

"As it is…" Jak began to speak in a nervous voice.

"WELL!" Daxter stepped in, "Looks like 'ol Sage's friends are young…and CUTE!" Daxter then ran his furry hand up his arms, an imitation of rolling up sleeves, "I'll be MORE than happy to help out now! You know," Daxter's voice dropped into a sultry whisper, "I am very strong."

"Is that right?" The older woman snorted, "Too bad that I don't need any help from two prepubescent boys." She then shrugged her slender shoulders, "You can leave now."

"Prepu-WHAT?" Daxter backed away from the brunette.

"You heard me, rat!" She snapped as she balled up her left fist.

"Jam?"

Jak's ear twitched to the sound of a small voice. It was the same singing voice Jak had heard moments before. He looked up to see the small girl rushing toward them. Jak squinted his eyes as her image became clearer. It was then something became painfully obvious to the blond youngster. The smaller female had strange ears emerging from her head. Not at all like the ears the older female and he carried.

"Jam?" Daxter barked, "Aaaaand, I'm guessing that's YOU," Daxter pointed his furry orange finger toward the eldest girl. "Am I right?"

"Kat." Jam turned to the younger female with a sharp growl. "Go back inside."

The young girl twitched and nodded, "Yes, ma'am." She then knelt her head downward in a small bow.

It was then her eyes met Jak's. The sudden pressure shot back into Jak's mind the moment they became linked in their stares.

"Hiya." She finally spoke.

Jak opened his mouth as if to ask if they had met once before but was quickly interrupted by his smaller chum, "What are THOSE?" He gasped, jumping on Kat's shoulders.

He then began to gently tug on her strange animal-like ears. He had to let out a small chuckle as he felt the ruff short furs that surrounded her ears. Kat was quick to slap Daxter away in shock of his misbehavior. Daxter let out a small grunt as he hit the floor.

"Those…are my ears…" She muttered, looking away from the group in shame.

"Hey! No reason to get touchy!" Daxter hissed as he rose from his current position into a standing one. "Lemme guess, you have some sort of strange monster tail too?"

Kat's eye twitched. A tiny finger rose to her lip as a small black tail wrapped around her left leg. She blushed and slowly backed away from the two boys.

"WHAT THE?" Daxter yipped, "What the HECK are you?"

Jam pushed herself in front of the two boys and snarled. She slammed her hands on her hips and let out a mighty glare.

"It's not like you're a common sight around here, rat."

"Ottsel here!" Daxter announced with glee and pride, "Daxter, Orange Lighting at your service! And oh yeah, that's Jak." Daxter pointed back with his thump at Jak.

Jam's eyes then shot in Jak's direction. "Don't talk much ey?" She glared at the boy as she crossed both arms tightly.

Jak shrugged his shoulders in silence and gave the older female a warm smile.

"I'm part of a different clan," Kat spoke in a soft voice, "I'm half elf and half…something else, okay?"

The two boys looked at Kat with strange eyes. They had never heard of such a thing. Mixing races? How odd. It was now obvious, after she had stated it, how her appearance was slightly similar to theirs.

"Try not to bring it up, okay?" Kat whispered as she began to chew on her fingernail.

"Then," Jak's mind was racing with questions, "Are you two fully related?"

Jam snarled, "Is that really any of your business?"

Both boys stepped back at Jam's unexpected rely. In reply to her comment they both nodded letting the older woman know they understood her clearly.

"HEY!" Daxter jumped upward, "I just remembered! Do you girls need help or not?" He moved his head from side to side, "Because you see, Jak and I are on a little something called, 'adventure'. Got it?"

Jam squinted her eyes at Daxter's rude words, "Like I said before, we don't need _your_ help. So don't bother. Run along, children." She then waved her delicate hand at the boys, dismissing them.

"So you two moved everything already?" Daxter clapped his orange paws together in delight, "Then our mission is done!" He then turned back to Jak with a grin on his face, "Let's get back to Samos and get that Powercell!"

Jak nodded his head to agree with Daxter. "You don't mind?" He looked back at Jam, concerned.

"Whatever," Jam snapped as she slammed her hands on her hips, "We'll say you helped us if you just LEAVE US ALONE."

The boys looked at one another in confusion then shrugged at each other. Whatever gained then Powercells quickest was fine with them. As long as they obtained the small sphere, lying was all right.

"We'll be sure to check in on you guys later, alright?" Jak closed his eyes and smiled once more.

"No!" Jam barked. "Just leave us be!"

"Hey!" Daxter shouted in return, "What's up with you two? Why don't you want us here?"

"Just go!" Jam stamped her foot on the ground with great force; "Don't you two have a _Powercell _to retrieve?" The boys nodded at Jam's question without hesitation. "Then get going all ready!"

Feeling as though their stay had been enough, the two youngsters turned away from the girls and began their stroll back to Samos' hut.

"Wait!" Kat called out in her tiny voice, "Can we ask one question before you two leave?"

Jak and his Ottsel pal turned back, awaiting the question. They couldn't imagine what these girls could want. It all seemed so odd. In one breath the girls were ordering the boys to leave immediately then seconds later, they wanted answers.

"Well, what is it?" Daxter growled feeling bothered by the girl's changing emotions.

"Um," Kat mumbled as she tapped the tips of her index fingers together, "Well,"

"WELL WHAT?" Daxter hissed.

"Do you two know where the nearest Green Eco vents are?" Kat blurted outward, her eyes closed tight. "I mean…" Her voice then toned down into a mumble once again, "I've heard there are some…around here. Is that true?"

Jak blinked, "Yes. There are some to the west, you can't miss them really." He answered in a confused tone. "Feel free to use them if you need to." His smile returned as he spoke to the young Kat, "I don't think Samos would mind. You are his friend's daughters after all…" He then paused, "…Right?"

Kat's mouth dropped open after hearing Jak's question. She then shook her head from side to side and nodded.

"Good." Jak's voice entered Kat's ears warmly.

It was then that Jak and Daxter turned away once more and continued walking on to Samos' small hut. The farther away Jak came from the girls, the more questions and strange emotions filled him. Something was wrong; something was off, something he couldn't explain. He felt tempted to ask Daxter if he felt about the girls the same way he had but the fear of Daxter answer blocked his question from leaving his lips. Perhaps this was just a bizarre feeling.

"Well, that was easy." Daxter grinned wiped off his paws, "Now we can just tell old Greeny that we helped move the two in, and get my Powercell!"

"Okay." Jak nodded, still feeling strange about the situation, "Let's go then."

Act End.


	2. First Arc: Act Two

Soaring

First Arc: Act Two

The ocean waves slammed against the warm yellow sad, as the sun began to set on the island of Sandover. The way the sun would set on the tiny island was magnificent. The sun would cause the waters to reflect a reddish glow. The sky would shine and present a beautiful red blush. Almost like an elegant oil painting.

And on this gorgeous evening, the newest edition to the Sandover community, a young Kat stood outside her small beach hut, in front of the recurring waves. She had her tiny fingers wrapped around a small device. The device was a small violet colored communicator, littered with numerous buttons. She quickly tapped her small index finger on the small machine, pushing down on the many buttons. A look of anger crossed her face, she glared down at the device; something had gone wrong.

"Ahh!" She threw her head back in frustration, "This thing, it's worthless!" She then threw the communicator to the ground.

She growled to herself as she looked to her right. She crossed her arms tightly, fed up with small machine. She pouted, puffing up her cheeks. She raised her left arm to her face, and began wiping away small buds of tears that cornered in her eyes.

"How am I gonna get…" She sniffled tears now coming out faster, "…home now? If I can't get through, then I can open the Warp Gate."

She continued to pout, until she felt the cool ocean water splash up against her tiny feet. She quickly shifted her eyes downward to see that the tide had begun to come in. She let out a small gasp as she watched the water wrap around her tiny ankles. It was then she realized that her small communicator had begun to drift away from the shore.

"Oh no!"

She cried out loud as she began to run out, trying desperately to reach the device.

It was then she realized she was standing in water. The icy water beat against her skin causing shivers to shoot down her spin. She let out a squeal, and covered her mouth with both hands. Tears quickly began to race down her cheeks. She darted away from the water, and on to dry land. She panted as she watched the small device gently glide on top of the ocean water. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head back and forth.

"No!"

She sobbed louder and louder. How could she allow the small device to drift so far away from her grasp? The sound of the waves filled her large ears and her tail coiled around her leg. But then the sound of footsteps crept into her ears. Her eyes snapped open to reveal a man standing before her.

He was great in height and towered over her. For a moment, the man's silhouette frightened the small child and her mouth dropped open as if she were to reply to his appearance. The man stepped closer and closer until he was inches away from her. The stranger then extended one arm out toward the small girl. His palm opened slowly and there before her eyes lay the tiny communicator in his open hand. The man had retrieved the device for her. Her expression transformed into joy as she reached out and with one quick swipe, obtained her communicator.

Kat then looked upward to study the man's structure; perhaps he was a familiar face from the island. Kat looked only to have the man's face hidden by shadows. The only item clear to her eyes were a large pair of goggles that wrapped around his head. These goggles instantly reminded the young Kat of Jak's trademark goggles but this man couldn't be Jak. He was far older than the Jak Kat knew now. Her face turned a bright red as she stood before this handsome stranger. Her hands hit her hot cheeks in an attempt to cover her bushing face.

"You don't like the water much, do you?" The man finally spoke, his voice deep and sultry.

Kat shook her head back and forth, "N-no! I'm terrified of it!"

The man let out a low chuckle, "Good thing I was here then…wasn't it?"

Kat's eyes widened as the man reached outward and placed his large hand on her head. He then began to stroke the girl's head gently. Kat's face flushed with a red glow as the man's hand lifted from her head.

"I-if I may ask…" Kat began her voice tiny and shy, "What is…is your name, sir?"

The man then stood up straight and looked to the sky. As if he was searching for an answer. He then let out another small chuckle. Kat cocked a brow, confused by the man's sudden pause.

"Mar…" He answered, "You can call me Mar."

Kat's eyes glistened with wonder, "Lord Mar?"

"Before I go," Mar replied just before he turned away from the girl. "I have a request."

"A-anything!" Kat clapped both of her tiny hands together. "I'll do anything for you, Lord!"

"Just be nice to the Ottsel."

"Huh?" Kat curled her lip. "You mean Daxter?"

"That's the one." He then turned his back completely to the female and with one wave of his hand, he spoke once more. "See you later, okay…"

Kat's mouth dropped as Mar walked further and further from her. Inside, she could feel her heard ache as his image seem to fade. Slowly his figure began to die away into the distance as if he were some sort of phantom. She let out a small whimper as he fully vanished from her sight.

"Lord Mar…"

XoXoX

"So how old did these two girls look?" Keira voice held an excited tone as she walked with bliss beside her oldest friends, Jak and Daxter.

The sun had completely risen when Jak and Daxter gathered Keira together to meet the newest additions to the island. Although the two boys were warned to stay far from the girls, Jak felt as though the four had gotten the wrong impressions of one another. He wanted the girls to feel at home. Especially seeing as the girls were close friends to Samos, Jak wanted everyone to get along accordingly. So a visit was in order.

"The youngest can't be older than ten or twelve." Jak answered, inside in high spirits of today's visit. "The oldest…maybe sixteen, seventeen…"

"Quite an age difference, ey?" Keira blinked, feeling surprised by the age gap between the girls.

"I won't be so enthusiastic about them!" Daxter snarled as he dragged his small orange feel against the hot yellow sand. "They don't even want us down there! Did you see the fangs on Jam?"

"But Daddy wouldn't allow those types around here," Keira insisted, "I'm sure they were just stressed out yesterday."

"Yeah, come on Dax," Jak agreed with his female counterpart, "They're probably feeling better today."

Daxter had to roll his eyes. "You know I have a REAL funny feelin' 'bout those two!" He continued as Jak and Keira looked at him strangely, "They're acting pretty suspicious if you ask me!"

"And what exactly could two girls be up to around here?" Keira shook her head, feeling Daxter was acting overdramatic as usual.

"She has a point, Dax." Jak agreed, giving Daxter a firm nod.

"Well, don't come running to me when they go psycho and chop us up!" Daxter raised his small index finger.

Keira let out a small sweet giggle and shrugged her slender shoulders, "There's only one way to find out, right?"

And with that, she ran in front of the two boys, proposing a cute race. Feeling competitive with the young girl, Jak ran along with Keira. He loved and longed for the competition of a race, whether it be on foot or aboard a Flut-flut. The warm sensation of victory gave Jak satisfaction. While Daxter on the lazy end, hated racing even when his feet stayed above ground. Lacking behind the two, Daxter sluggishly trailed behind the two teens. It wasn't long before Jak stole first place from Keira.

In doing so, became the first to reach the far end of the beach and the first to arrive at the tiny hut. She then raced down toward the small hut at the edge of the beach. Soon Keira and Daxter caught up with Jak and stood before the small wooden door that barricaded them from the new girls. Keira looked on at Jak and smiled she nudged her head toward the door. Jak nodded and allowed the girl to give the door a gentle knock.

No answer. Confused, Keira knocked once more, harder this time. Still, no answer.

"Is anyone home? Hello?" She called outwardly.

She then turned to the small rounded window that was placed conveniently aside the door. Her curious demeanor became the better of her as she placed her left cheek against the cold glass, peering into the hut. Inside, the hut was dark. No lights could be seen. She squinted her eyes trying to see deeper into the home. Her attempts were unrewarded. She pressed harder against the window until,

_BAM_!

A large hand slammed against the window. The loud and sudden sound sent Keira flying backward in shock. She caught herself before she tumbled to the ground and placed her right palm over her chest, trying to catch her breath the best she could. Jak ran to her aid, wrapping his arms around her.

"Can I help you?" The front door swung open to reveal an angered Jam standing in the doorway.

The trio stood in utter shock of the loud bang they had just endured. Surprised by Jam's appearance, they stand silent as her anger grew.

"Didn't I tell you two to stay away?" Her voice simmered into a low growl.

The three continued their silence. Still shocked none of them could find words to answer Jam with.

"You should leave." She replied once more before turning away from the teens.

"What IS your deal, lady?" Daxter was the first of the three to speak up. "Are you CRAZY? Scaring us like that!

"We just wanted to say 'hello'," Keira bit her lower lip, trying to hold back any anger she held. "There's no reason to be impulsive!"

Jam inhaled a deep amount of air and closed her eyes. Seemingly calm, she reopened her eyes and gave Keira the most eerie smile. She then backed away from the trio and into her home. With slow movements, she then reached out and placed her hands on the front door. And with a sudden jolt, she slammed the door in the three teen's faces.

"Ah!" Keira squeaked in surprise of Jam's actions.

"HEY! That's NO way to treat us, heroes!" Daxter snapped his fingers before rushing at the door and slamming his tiny furry foot against it.

He continued to bang against the wooden door. He wanted the girl to reopen the door so he could give her a good 'talking to'. He hated rejection of any kind, and the kind Jam had just given him had to be the worst, female rejection. Daxter soon became out of breath after repeatedly slamming himself against the door and stopped to catch his breath. A moment of uncanny silence came to the three before the front door opened little by little. A loud creak echoed through their ears before the door slipped open completely.

"Can I help you?" Kat answered stood before the three.

"Kat?" Jak stepped toward the young girl, "Is everything all right?"

Kat's eyes shifted from side to side. She lifted a balled fist to her mouth and began to cough and nodded her head. She then let out an awkward giggle before shutting the door behind her. She then shrugged at the trio with innocence.

"THAT'S IT!" Daxter threw his little paws in the air, feeling fed-up with the girls' games. "Just WHAT is going on?"

Kat moved her hands in front of her face, palms open. "Nothing, really!" Her eyes then landed on the unknown female, Keira. "Excuse me?" She blinked confused by the female's presence.

"Oh," Jak grew a smile, "This is Keira…wait," Jak's brow fell, "You know Keira, you're Fathers are friends. You two should know each other."

Keira looked on at the small girl. "No…" Keira narrowed her eyes at the young woman. "We've never had the pleasure. I've never seen either girl in my life."

"Really?" Kat laughed and threw her arm behind her head. "That's too bad! Haha…ha."

Jak crossed his arms and leaned in toward the youngest female, "Kat who-"

"KAT!" Jam's booming voice caused all four children to flinch. "GET BACK IN HERE!"

"Just WHAT ARE you doing in there?" Daxter snapped as he pushed the young girl aside and began pushing himself inside the small hut.

"No! Get away from there!" Kat screeched as she bent down and grabbed Daxter, hurling him away from the door. "You can't be in there!"

"What's your problem?" Keira cried as she ran to Daxter and picked him up from the floor, "What are you hiding!"

Kat gasped and slapped her hands over her mouth. She then ran to Daxter's side. "I'm so sorry but it's just-"

"Kat, get back in here now!" Jam then appeared before the four. "We don't need to communicate with these people." Her lip then curled at the sight her sister aiding the small Ottsel. "Ew, and stay away from that rat."

"You have no right, speaking to us like that." Keira growled, as she handed Daxter to Jak, "You've only been here two days, and you're all ready causing trouble."

"Psh," Jam scoffed, "And just who are you to give _me_ orders?" Jam placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm the daughter of Samos the Green Sage!" She announced with pride as she balled up both fists.

Jam's eyes paused, her mouth dropped open as her arms dropped from their pervious position. "What did you say?"

Keira was baffled, "I'm Samos' daughter, Keira." She repeated.

"Jam," Kat looked on at her older sibling and moved her head to one side.

Jam then shook her head and cleared her throat. She gritted her teeth and gave the group a faulty smile. The trio looked at one another with strange looks before turning their attention back to a smiling Jam.

"Look," She began her voice now calm. "I'm sorry about my being rude and all…I'm just very stressed." She then closed her eyes and extended her hand out to Keira, "Buddies?" Her brow twitched.

Keira looked at the older female before her obviously feeling quite puzzled about her current situation. Should this woman be trusted? None of them could be sure but it wasn't in Keira nature to turn down friendship without a clear reason, so she placed her hand in Jam's and began to give her a friendly handshake. Her offer for peace accepted, Jam snatched back her hand. Keira then shook her head as she too brought her hand back.

"So," Keira spoke up, "You know my Father, then?"

"No," Jam looked away from the group, "But my Father did. Got a problem with that?"

"No, no!" Jak threw his hands up in defense of Keira. "But that is interesting. Your Father knows Samos but you're both relatively young."

"Look," Jam was quick to snap at Jak's comment, "I'm not gonna get into the details, got it? Just accept my answer and move on!"

"Come on!" Daxter wiggled his way closer to Jam, "You gotta tell us more about 'ol Greeny in his young days!"

"Get off my case!" Jam raised her hands up in the air ready to give the Ottsel a good whack.

"No! Jam, stop!" Kat jumped before the small Ottsel, arms placed outward, ready to protect him. "Don't hit him!"

"What's gotten into you?" Jam barked, taking back her hand.

"My Lord!" Kat threw her hands on her chest. "He told me to protect Daxter! I can't let anything happen to him!"

"Your LORD?" Daxter busted out in a loud laughter, "And just who is this Lord of yours?"

"Have you gone mad?" Jam hissed. "Being on this crazy island of forty-eight hours has made you insane!"

"We met last night…" Kat murmured in a soft tone and blushed. "He came to me…but then he disappeared…"

"You ARE mad!" Daxter was quick to agree with Jam.

"Really?" Jak cocked a brow, "And what did he look like, exactly?" Jak then moved his curled index finger to his mouth. "Because there aren't many other young men on this island besides us."

"I don't care…" Kat then looked to the sky with hopeful eyes, "I know I saw him."

Jak felt a small amount of hurt within him. How could this be? A mystery man on the island? The small hurt in his chest began to grow the more his mind stayed on the subject. Could this possibly be jealousy? How could Jak feel so protective of a girl he had only known for days? This connection, this bond had to be something more. The underlining of something greater.

"So my Father did know Samos in any event." Jam sneered as she looked to one side.

"So where is your Father?"

Jam and Kat's eyes snapped open to the sound of the Sage's voice. The two girls looked upward to see the great Sage standing behind Keira, Jak and Daxter. He looked on at the new girls with wise eyes.

"Daddy!" Keira exclaimed in glee.

"So I see you two girls have settled in well?" He spoke in a peaceful voice as he hovered closer toward the girls.

"That's Samos…?" Kat whispered into her elder sister's ear.

"I suppose so…" Jam gulped, feeling the pressure of Samos' authority.

"Wait!" Daxter hopped between the girls and Samos, "I thought you two said you KNEW 'Ol Greeny here!" He then pointed his finger in an accusing manner, "Are you FIBBING?"

The girls stood straight up. Their faces went pale as they looked at one another; they both were at a loss for words. Jak knew it! There had to be something more to this circumstance.

"No, no," Samos waved one hand much to everyone's surprise. "I know these girls well. They just might not remember me. We haven't seen one another in quite awhile."

"Y-yeah!" Jam nodded and then glared at the teens, "See? Who's fibbing?"

"This still seems strange…" Keira narrowed her eyes at the girls, feeling cautious. "Are you sure, Daddy?"

"Yes, Keira." Samos reassured the group, "Their Father and I were very good friends at one point. Don't worry there's no threat here."

"Yes…" Jam lowered her head, "Don't worry about us…"

"Jam?" Kat peeped in confusion.

"Now, now!" Samos clapped his hands together, gathering the teen's attention. "Jak, Daxter!" The two boys looked on, "We have business! It looks like we are now able to enter into the Blue Sage's village."

"Oh yeah!" Keira squealed, "I was able to use those Powercells you gathered to perfect that Zoomer. You two can now access the Wrap Gate so we can continue on our quest!"

"YES!" Daxter gripped his fists and jumped up and down, "Only DAYS now until I'm my beautiful self again!"

"We should head off first thing in the morning then." Jak added feeling anxious now about the journey into the Blue Sage's village.

"You two will be alright here in Sandover by yourselves?" Samos questioned as he looked at the two girls, one eyebrow cocked upward. "Right?"

Jam was quick to clear her throat, "Yes, perfect."

"Now, feel free to make yourselves at home, all right girls?" He continued as he turned away from the group.

"HEY!" Daxter yelped, "Why are you being all sweet to them! You're usually cranky when it comes to giving us orders, old man!" Daxter stamped one orange foot against the ground.

"DAXTER!" Samos hollered. "Just get back home so you can rest up for tomorrow, leave these girls be!"

Jak and Keira looked to one another as if one were to answer the other's question. Everything in this moment was quite odd and puzzling. But it was clear that they could not be of any danger if Samos felt safe. He of all Sages was the wisest; they could nothing more than to trust his better judgment.

And with that the group said good-bye and good night to one another. It was time to turn in for the night. They had a big event coming their way. They were to travel farther from home then they ever had before. It was time to take their adventure to the next level; it was time for their real quest to begin. And that quest was to begin at sunrise.

Act End.


	3. First Arc: Act Three

Soaring

First Arc: Act Three

It all had seemed but a dream. The Blue Sage's village, the Red Sage's village and Gol, all but a small hallucination now. It had felt so long ago, all their adventures had but gone away with the awaking of his true destiny. He had saved his island, he had tried his hardest to save Daxter and he had gained enough Powercells to open the rift gate but was it really enough?

He now lay against a cold cell wall. His legs lay limp on the cool cobble-like floor beneath him. He had been taken captive. By who? He couldn't even begin to guess. It all happened so fast, so sudden. Soldiers dressed in crimson uniforms gathered around him and stole him away from Daxter, stole him from the life he once called 'normal'. But he was a hero; he could beat this, right? He had defeated the all-mighty Gol and saved his island from the mounds of Dark Eco that threatened them. He could easily escape a small jail cell…so he thought.

He couldn't estimate how long he had been held against his will. It must have been centuries. The many beatings and injections he had undergone had aged him greatly. His mental state had been tested and weathered through the many days and nights he spent there. He could feel the hot sensation of anger and regret circulating through his veins. And he vowed every night before his could finally fall in to his slumber that he would one day have his revenge.

Only the memories of his old life on Sandover kept him sane. The many memories he had collected on the island gave him hope; hope that one day he would see Daxter's furry face once again. But then as these visions of the past ran through his mind, something that happened long ago came to him. A burning question that was never clearly answered when he lived on that small sandbank. What happened to those two girls? The girls who had inhabited the Sandover and kept their lives separate from the community. He played the memory over and over in his head and still, no answers.

XoXoX

_Jak leaped from his bed, the sun had shown itself once again. It was the dawning of a new day. And today was the start of a whole new adventure. Today, he and Daxter were to travel to the Blue Sage's village and open the rift gate for Samos and his daughter. Jak could barely contain his excitement; this was the adventure he so longed for. _

_With a skip and a hop he rushed out the door of his small hut. The sun beat down onto his skin with humble warmth. He couldn't wait. Before he could even begin to trace his friend, Daxter down he heard the Ottsel's voice from behind him. _

"_Hey." _

_It was apparent that Daxter was in more of a hurry that Jak had once expected. It was unlike him to get up earlier than Jak to do anything, even a pleasurable event. Perhaps he had become fed up with being small and fuzzy. Jak couldn't blame Daxter and this only gave him even more inspiration to turn him back to his normal state. _

"_And just how long did you expect me to wait for you?" He snapped as he jumped on Jak's shoulder. _

"_Sorry," Jak let out a small laugh as he rubbed his eyes. _

"_Well, let's get a move on!" Daxter reached down and began to give Jak's ear a tiny tug. "I want to get to the Blue Sage's village now!" _

"_Right." Jak then gave his orange friend a firm head nod just before taking a long pause. "Wait,"_

"_Now what?" Daxter barked, throwing his hands to his hips. _

"_I wanted to say 'good-bye' to the girls first." Jak explained as he turned his attention toward the far end of the beach. "I mean, they just got here and I wanted to make sure that they're okay before we leave." _

"_Geez!" Daxter grumbled, "Do you HAVE to be so…so hero-like?"_

_Jak smiled and shook his head before his began to walk toward the girl's tiny hut home. It was only instinct for Jak to make sure everyone was safe before he could leave. And the fact that small Lurkers were known to roam the area didn't make Jak feel any safer leaving the girls to themselves. So he felt it smart of him, to check on the girls one last time before heading off. _

_It didn't take more than a few mere minutes to reach the hut. But something quickly caught Jak's eye as he approached the girls' home. His eyes looked beyond the hut to see the Green Eco vents._

"_Daxter!" He called out, his voice strained. "Do you see that?"_

"_Huh?" _

_Daxter pulled his attention away from a hangnail to notice what Jak was saying. He looked on to see that the Green Eco vents had all but stopped emitting the luscious Eco it was known for. Both boys let out a loud gasp and sprinted toward the vents. As they reached the vents it was quickly noted that the vents had been used up, almost as if the vents had been 'sucked dry'. Jak bent down on one knee and placed his open palm against the empty vent. He felt nothing exiting the open opening and let out a grumble. _

"_Something's wrong, Dax." He muttered. _

"_Yeah!" Daxter was quick to agree with his best bud, "It looks like someone SUCKED out all the Eco!" He then snapped his tiny orange fingers together, "I bet it was those two girls! They were asking about the vents the other day, remember?"_

_Jak grew silent. Inside he couldn't logically explain the reasoning behind the empty vents but he also just couldn't accuse the girls of stealing Eco. How could they even steal the precious Eco to begin with? It was nearly impossible to obtain that amount of Eco without taking it into your own body. There was something very disturbing about it. _

"_Let's give those girls a visit, Dax." Jak replied in a soft whisper. _

_He stood upward and turned about to see the small hut. It was then his eyes landed on two figures standing before the girls' hut. It was surprised to see Keira and her Father, Samos standing in the doorway of the hut. Jak let out a small gasp and rushed toward the two, perhaps they had the answers he so desperately wanted. _

"_Keira, Samos!" Jak called out as Daxter followed not far behind. _

"_Jak!" Keira held her hands to her chest, her face expressing worry. "Something horrible's happened!" _

"_We know," Daxter huffed, finally reaching the scene. "The Eco vents, they're empty!" _

"_Yes, it seems so…" Samos replied one finger placed under his chin. "How very odd." _

"_Hey!" Daxter shouted, "You look pretty calm for what's happened, old man! Those girls just STOLE all the Green Eco!" _

"_What?" Keira whimpered, looking at Jak for some sort of answer. _

"_I'm not sure who did this but…" He turned away from Keira as the guilt of the situation set in. _

"_Jak, Daxter," Samos began in a calm voice, "If you need to see the girls before we take off, please do now. We don't have much time left." _

"_But Daddy," Keira began to plea, "What about the Eco? What happened to it?" _

_Samos closed his eyes and took in a great inhale of air. "Keira, something's can't always be explained the moment a great event takes place. You just may have to wait until you receive the answers you are searching for."_

_The three teens were silent for a moment. Their precious, sacred Eco had vanished. Into thin air it seemed. How could this have happened? It was unacceptable._

"_What are you all doing here?"_

_The grouped turned to the voice of Jam as she stood firmly behind them. Her hands crossed over her chest, a menacing glare was shot to the group. It was quite obvious she was unhappy seeing the group before her. Jak had to flinch at the sight of her; he knew deep down inside Daxter was right. But could never admit it to himself, how could two girls do this to the island. To steal the very essence of the island was an act only a true criminal could commit. _

"_Jak? Daxter?" Kat's voice popped up as her image became clear; she stood behind her elder sister. "What's going on?" _

"_I'd like to ask you the same question!" Daxter pointed his finger toward the girls in an accusing manner. "What happened to all the Eco?"_

_Jam was quick to snarl at the Ottsel's question. "Like I should know!" She shouted one fist now balled up. "What makes you think we had anything to do with it?" _

"_But you two were the ones asking about it the other day!" Daxter snapped in reply, "If you ask me, you seem PRETTY defensive about the whole thing too." _

_Jam's lip curled up in frustration as she turned away from the crowd. She let out a loud grumble before she walked back into her small hut. Then produced a loud 'crack' as she slammed the door behind her. The small Kat let out a small whimper as she stood before the group. She was all alone with the strangers. Jak watched as she twiddled her fingers in her hands obviously nervous. _

"_In any event," Samos' voice broke the awkward silence between the teens, "Jak, Daxter, you two have a mission to complete. You must get to the Blue Sage's village."_

"_But what about the vents?" Keira questioned her Father's disposition. _

_Samos turned his back to the teens. "Did you all ever consider this may be the work of the Lurkers? You know, they've been roaming the area lately." _

"_That's true…" Jak mumbled his eyes glued to the ground. _

"_Then…" Samos voice grew low, "Let's be on our way." _

_Daxter turned a glare at Kat previous to jumping aboard Jak's sturdy shoulders. Being as stubborn as he was, Daxter wasn't too easily convinced otherwise. He kept his staring glare on the small hybrid as Jak too turned his back to her. _

"_Kat," Jak spoke in a slow tone. "We'll be back in awhile, okay?" Kat's ears gave a slight wiggle as he continued, "And when we get back, we'll figure this out together. Nothing you could ever do could be that bad…all right?" _

_Kat's eyes grew wide as she watched Jak throw his thumb upward. It was a gentle reassurance of his safe return. Though the tiny girl had known Jak and his Ottsel friend only mere days, she felt as ease as she watched the adventurer make his way to the Fire Canyon entrance, where his true adventure would begin._

XoXoX

_The two parted ways and though it seemed like such a short time before his safe return, Jak hadn't realized how long his search for the Powercells truly took. Before he knew it weeks passed before he could defeat the Dark Eco Prince, Gol. He had beaten the odds and completed his task; he had given Daxter the option to become his old self once more. But alas, Daxter had selflessly given his gift away to save the island from the dark powers Gol had obtained. And together the two boys had gathered enough Powercells to reveal a small warp gate._

_After Gol's defeat, Jak and Daxter had been given the chance to seep into the gate, to hopefully discover another new adventure. Excited by their new find, Jak could hardly wait to inform Kat and her sister Jam on his findings. It had been so long since he had seen the girls; he couldn't hold his stories within himself. He had to tell the girls about all the great times he and Daxter had defeating the master of Dark Eco, Gol, and becoming infused with the purest Eco of all. Light Eco. And now that this new gate had bared itself to them, he just had to report to the girls. He wanted them to become closer. _

_So he ran down the beach, his journey nearly complete. He ran and ran, Keira and Daxter not trailing far behind, he reached the sandy banks of Sandover. _

"_And just what do you think your accomplishing by talking to them?" Keira cried out loud to Jak as he followed his lead. "They stole the Eco, remember?"_

"_You heard Samos!" Jak replied, "It was the Lurkers! Besides, don't you think they would like to see the gate?" _

"_Ah, leave 'em be, Jak!" Daxter added to Keira's pervious statement, "They don't want to hang out with us anyway!" _

_Ignoring both friends, Jak continued with his sprint to the girl's home. As he advanced faster he could see the hut before him. But it was not the same hut he had once seen before, it was a complete mess. Broken planks burnt out windows, collapsing roof. Everything was completely torn apart. The floorboards themselves were frayed. Jak didn't know what to think seeing this sight. He couldn't imagine what could have happened to the tiny shack by the edge of the beach. Something had gone horribly wrong. _

"_What happened?" Jak exclaimed, "The girls! They're missing!" _

XoXoX

The memory was so uncompleted; the girls had simply disappeared into thin air. Absolutely no signs of life were visible in their home, almost as if they never existed. Jak couldn't shake the feeling of insanity from his brain, was he imagining things? Did the girls ever exist? Could they have been a figment of his imagination? He could never be sure. The only truth he knew now was the truth of his captivity. He had been held at gunpoint the moment he exited the portal he had been so proud of finding.

_Baron_,_ Baron_, _Baron_…

The name repeated itself almost eternally in his mind. He knew nothing about this 'Baron' but his face, name and that he was the person in charge of all his Dark Eco treatments. Anger filled his being at the sound of his voice or name. He hated the ground that horrid man stepped upon. To do this to someone, he had to be the devil himself. Jak could feel vomit enter his mouth at the sight of this man, he couldn't imagine putting anyone through pain such as this, not even Gol himself would torture someone so. As the darkness filled him day after day, Jak could only dream of his past adventures and long for them to return to him one day.

"All right Jak, I'm finally here!"

Jak's ear began to twitter at the sound of a familiar voice. As he sat in his cell, fatigued from the previous day's treatment he could only imagine that the voice of Daxter was but a dream or a hallucination of some sort.

"Jak!"

He heard the voice one more. He pushed himself to open his tired eyes. He wanted to prove to himself that this was only a dream, that this torment was only a disgusting night terror. As he opened his eyes, he saw the guards coming for him once more. It was time for another injection of Dark Eco. Perhaps today the experiment would be successful. Inside Jak was pleading with the Precursors for the guards to leave him be, he didn't know how much more pain he could endure.

XoXoX

The sounds of drills and machinery had come to a halt; the experiment was apparently over with. It was now safe for Daxter to peer from the dark depths of the tower. He scurried across the cold floor until Jak's image became clear. He had been strapped against his will, to a large stretcher where needles pierced his veins. Daxter let out a small gasp as he leapt to Jak, landing on his firm chest. He then reached out and began tugging on Jak's prison clothing collar.

"JAK!" He shouted. "Wake up, Jak! Please!"

Jak flinched. It had to be true, this had to be Daxter. His scent filled Jak's nostrils; his furry fingers rubbing against his skin…this had to be real. Jak's eyes flickered open and they're before him stood Daxter. Inside he was more relieved than he had even been before in his life, Daxter was here now, and everything was going to be okay. It had to be.

Jak opened his mouth as if to speak but before any words could leave his mouth, a spurt of bile flew from his mouth.

"EH!" Daxter yipped and jumped away from his buddy, "Watch it, would ya?"

It was then Jak felt his body began to twitch and spasm. His muscles twisted and twirled beneath his skin, something strange was happening to him. He was changing. A sudden heat filled his body, sending him into a rage. The pain day after day had just become too much for him to bear any longer. Jak's fury became the better of him, as he broke free from his chains. His skin began to flash a purplish glow and his nails elongated into black claws. His eyes were the last item on his being to transform, they became pitch black. A demon now stood before Daxter, Jak had become lost within all the Dark Eco that now circulated within him.

"Jak! Snap out of it, buddy!" Daxter whimpered loudly trying his best to plead with the imp before him. "Come on! It's ME, DAXTER!"

_Daxter_, _Daxter_, _Daxter_…

Was it the truth? Was his oldest and most trustworthy friend truly standing before him? Could this be the answer to his longest and darkest nightmare? Could someone actually come to his rescue and free him from the binds that kept him confined to this revolting cell? Jak could feel himself come to his true senses. This was reality; Daxter was standing before him, orange fur and all. Though he cowered at the sight of Jak's new darker ego. Jak panted as he felt himself return to his normal state.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" Daxter shouted as he witnessed Jak become human once more.

"The Baron…" Jak huffed, "He did this to me…" He then placed his hand over his forehead.

"Well, that's just perfect!" Daxter then threw his paws upward into the air, "Now NEITHER of us is normal! Thanks a lot for getting yourself caught, Jak!" He growled before turning his small back to Jak.

Jak had to smile at his old buddy. He couldn't believe he was actually standing before him now. He was real and he had come to his rescue no matter the danger.

"Thanks…" He whispered to the Ottsel. "I didn't think you'd have it in you…"

Daxter's ear gave a harsh twitch, "Hey, I didn't get here COMPLETELY on my own, you know…" He then puffed his small yellow cheeks in embarrassment, "I did have some help…" He then shook his head from side to side, "But that's another story! Let's just get outta this place; it's givin' me the creeps!"

"Daxter," Jak spoke in a low voice, "How long has it been?"

Daxter let out a tired sigh as he jumped from the floor and began to climb on to Jak's shoulders, "A looong time, buddy! Two years in fact."

Jak twitched, had it only been a mere _two years?_ How could he have only suffered two short years? Surly it had been two centuries since his capture. But he couldn't deny the fact that what Daxter had told him was the truth; it had only been two years. But now he was finally freeit had been so long since he was able to walk where he wanted, move how he wished and say what he desired to say. Could it really be too good to be true?

"Oh and let's get you a new set of duds, Jak?"

Act End.


	4. First Arc: Act Four

Soaring

First Arc: Act Four

What could the outside world of Haven City truly look like? Jak had spent so many of his days inside his damp, dark jail cell that he had no idea of what this new city could appear to be. Was it as bad as Daxter alleged it to be? Horrid, gloomy, and as appalling as sin? It couldn't possibly be _that_ bad could it? Then again, the cell in which he was held captive was revolting enough.

As the two boys walked through the Baron's tower, escaping ever trap and obstacle that came in their way. With ease, Jak leapt and dodged every guard he came across. His great physical condition prepared him for this type of activity and his escape from the tower was child's play. So just before the duo exited the dark dungeon, Jak turned to his orange Ottsel buddy with a series of questions; he had lost so much in the past two years he endured, he had to have answers.

"Daxter," His voice held a cold tone, "How did you even get up here?"

Daxter rolled his large eyes, "Geez, Jak! It was simple for a HERO like me." He then beat his small paw against his furry chest, "But it's not like I didn't have _any_ help. There were a few people that gave me a hand…a little."

Jak cocked a brow. "Really?" He asked, quite curious to Daxter's adventures while he was away.

"YES!" He shouted into the blond's ear. "It's a great story, I just may tell you one day…maybe!"

Jak had to let a small chuckle leave his lips. He had so missed Daxter's humor. His comical relief would bear light in the darkest times. In reality, Daxter's mouth would usually keep Jak sane in the dimmest days.

Daxter again rolled his eyes and let out a loud, tired sigh. It was apparent all he desired was to leave this dim tower as soon as humanly possible. And a smile began to return to his fluffy face as Jak approached the exit. Although the dark warrior assumed the outside world of Haven City was nothing to really look forward to.

"Look's like were here…" Jak mumbled to himself as he drew near a small open doorway.

The scent of the city entered Jak's nose. He was quick to flinch at the horrid stench. The smell of rotting food and smog almost caused the blond to gag in disgust. If the reek of the city was at this extremes, then what could the city look like? Could the visuals of the city truly match the stink he now smelled? It couldn't be. With this thought in mind, Jak pressed forward. His head then peered out the small exit. He was quickly blinded by the sun's glow and winched at the sight of light. It had been so long since his skin last felt the heat of the sun.

He then opened his eyes wide as they became accustom to the bright light. His eyes then laid upon the city sights; beyond him lay crumbling houses and rugged streets. Potholes filled the city streets and weakly held the fragile homes beneath them. In some senses Jak was not surprised by the city's current conditions. If the Baron treated him with such disrespect and abuse then what could become of his ruling city? Not much.

"So, this is Haven?" He muttered.

"Thee one and only!" Daxter announced with a sarcastic tone as he moved his arm outward showcasing the wonders that Haven had to offer.

"What has the Baron done to this city?" Jak's mouth dropped as his eyes found more and more poverty around him. "This is horrible."

"Yeah? Well it ain't the island you're used to!" Daxter snapped. "Now, let's find someone to give us some info!"

Jak shook his head from side to side, Daxter was right. He had to find a citizen to fill him on the city's current events. With a hop, Jak jumped from the small exit and landed on the Haven City street. He looked forward to see an elderly man standing before him with a small child to his side. Anger became of Jak as he rushed toward the man. He reached out and grabbed the man by his bony shoulders and began to demand information.

"Hey," He began in a harsh voice, "You look like you know these streets well; give me some information on the Baron and where I can find him!" He insisted as his anger strangely grew. "So I can destroy him with my bear hands!" His fists then clenched before the elderly man and the small child.

"WHOAH!" Daxter barked into Jak's ear, "Keep calm there, blondie!" He then turned to the man and with a charming smile began to speak, "Excuse my buddy here, he's just socially maladjusted."

"Oh my," The man spoke, his voice timid, "The Baron has effected every citizen's lives with his evil." He then placed his hand over his chest. "My name is Kor. And if it's revenge you seek," He continued as the small child coward behind his legs, "You must find a young man by the name of Torn. He leads a small group of rebels against the Baron and his mighty forces. The group has been called the 'Underground'."

"Sounds interesting," Jak grinned at the man's words. "Where can I find Torn?"

"He is hidden away," Kor answered his voice shaky. "At the edge of the city, at a dead end street, someone of _your_ intelligence should have no problem locating him."

Jak's brow twitched at the man's last statement. He knew not whether the man was being sarcastic or not. His first instinct was to snap back at the man, but for now he had given him _some_ helpful information so he placed his anger aside.

"Let's go Daxter," Jak spoke in a dull tone, "This 'Underground' doesn't sound too shabby."

Daxter gave Jak a firm head nod and thumbs up before he pressed forward with his old buddy. The two then began their next mission, to find this 'Torn' and gain access to this underground rebellion plan. He just had to get back at that beast named, Baron, the horrid man from the depths of his greatest nightmares. How could this 'Baron' destroy someone's body so? The body of an innocent young boy whose only dream was to occupy himself with the greatest adventure life could find. Perhaps Jak's vision of true adventure was a false, childish one. One where he would always come out the winner, one in which there was no sorrow, torture or even death. But that could only be labeled as a fairytale; and fairytales weren't real.

It wasn't long before the two boys reached the farthest end of Haven City. Once the two had noticed a dead end, they knew they had reached their destination. This must be where the great, 'Torn' was to be hidden. Jak looked from side to side with no sign of anyone let alone a man by the name, Torn. He let out a low grumble before gripping his fist. He had grown frustrated with the empty lot before him. There was no Torn, Underground. His mind was sent back to the old man, Kor. Could he have lied to them?

"You lookin' for someone?"

Hair on both of the boy's backs stood up straight to the sound of a raspy voice. It immerged from behind them and sounded angry. Jak, feeling no fear from the voice, stood and faced the man who spoke with such a sly tone. He turned to see a young man, face and arms littered with tattoos of many sorts. He was obviously visibly affected by the Baron and his rule upon the city. _This_ must be Torn, one of the leaders of the Underground.

"Hey," Jak began in a firm tone, "I'm looking for a man by the name of 'Torn'." He then placed one finger under his lip. "Are you Torn?" He asked already knowing that the answer was to-be an obvious 'yes'.

The man closed his eyes and gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. "What's it to ya?"

Jak released his hand way from his lip and balled it up. He felt a strange sense of competition with this strange man. Perhaps they had met somewhere before? No, it couldn't be, Jak would have remembered this face.

"Hey!" Daxter was quick to cut in a snap, "Are you Torn or not? Because we gots some questions for the leader of the Underground!"

"The Underground you say," He began with a chuckle as he reached one hand behind his back and receiving a curved knife. "And just what would two freaks want with them?" He then began to trace his index and middle finger across the sharp knife blade. "Because I doubt they have time for you."

"Hey, just give me the straight answer," Jak demanded, one fist now pointed at the slender man. "I need to join; I have some 'business' to take care of with the Baron."

The man threw his head back and laughed once again. "Don't we all?"

"So you ARE Torn?" Daxter barked, leaping from Jak's strong shoulders onto the cold ground. "Leader of the Underground? Are we in or not?"

"Leader?" He cocked his head to one side, "No, but yes, I'm Torn if it matters." Torn then ran the pointed knife along his lower lip, "And whether you become members of the Underground is not my judgment."

"Then let us talk to the Big Guy behind this Underground business!" Daxter snapped his tiny orange fingers.

"Heh," Torn shook his head in disappointed. "You just think you can talk to our leader that easily? Haha, you really are foolish." He then pulled his knife away from his face and let his arm fall to one side. "How can I be sure that you aren't spies for the Baron?"

"Hey," Jak snarled, "Don't lump me together with that 'man'." He then pointed one finger toward Torn's direction. "If you don't want us, that's just fine. Just know you're losing two great fighters for the Underground."

Intrigued, Torn cracked a smile, "Is that so," He then turned his back to the group and sneered, "Well I guess it wouldn't be a loss if you were tested before meeting our leader…"

Jak and Daxter looked at one another, both feeling very confused about Torn's statement. Test? Was this a game to him? The lives of the people in the city? Was it all nothing but a sport he found entertaining? Why else would he deny entrance of two healthy, young adventures to the Underground? It would be insane to let loose to good fighters that could stand against that horrible monster.

"If you can prove yourselves to me," Torn turned slowly to meet the boys face to face once again, "Then you can meet our leader."

"Just name the task, buddy!" Daxter exclaimed feeling confident that anything Torn had to dish out was nothing compared to the foes they once faced back on Sandover Island.

Torn's cheek twitched to Daxter's enthusiastic reaction and growled, "I want you two to steal the Baron's flag for me. Go to Dead Town at the far end of the city and get that flag. Bring it back here and…" Torn's evil smirk returned to him, "We'll talk."

"Is that ALL?" Daxter laughed as he threw his hand outward. "And I thought this would be DIFFICULT." He then turned to face Jak with a huge grin on his furry face, "I'll get that flag for you before you know it! Right, Jak?"

Jak looked down at his friend and gave him a friendly nod. Daxter was quick to hop back aboard Jak's shoulder, ready for adventure. Jak then began to step forward, making his way past Torn. The two men eyed one another for a short moment before Jak pressed onward. Jak couldn't help but feel a strange sensation around the older male. The continuous thought of competing with him or proving him wrong was all that filled his mind. For a solid second, Jak forgot about the Baron and what he had done to him and he focused on Torn and that cocky smirk of his. But only a mere moment did the thought of destroying the Baron leave his mind. That was his main objective and he would complete it if it killed him.

XoXoX

The boys entered the lonely town with quiet footsteps. Of course it hadn't taken a long amount of time for the two to actually find the town. But inside, Jak could only imagine what this town looked like with the name is was currently given. Upon entering the town, Jak took note that his suspicious of the town were nothing but correct. The town was deserted, lost, and empty. No signs of life, other than natural were present in this place. The silence within the city was eerie. Jak could feel his ear begin to tremble to the silence, searching for the sounds of any given life. He let out a loud sigh as he walked forward.

"Place ain't to lively is it?" Daxter replied with a calm tone.

For some odd reason both boys found it proper to whisper within this place. Almost as if it would be disrespectful to speak aloud within its walls. The ground felt familiar in some strange aspects. Had they been here before? Inside, Jak was becoming more than frustrated with the nostalgia that continued to fill him. Was this place a part of his distant past? Or the future? If so, how would it feel familiar, if this place was 'to-be'?

"Let's just get this flag and get out of here." Jak replied with a cold voice.

The boys continued their walk until a small object on the ground caught Daxter's eye. The small Ottsel leapt from Jak's shoulders and on to the ground. His small feet carried toward the small item without fail. Once close enough, he reached down and plucked the object from the ground and presented it to a curious Jak. Jak looked down to see a small violet colored device. It looked almost like a communicator of some sort. He cocked a brow before taking it from Daxter.

He lifted the item upward, above his head to get a better look at the tiny thing. He saw a tiny screen and an abundance of buttons but nothing of real importance. He then turned the object around to scan the back of it, but again nothing out of the ordinary was present on the small computer. He grumbled before handing it back to Daxter.

"What is it?" Daxter mumbled before shaking the device in one paw.

"Couldn't say," Jak shrugged his broad shoulders. "Let's not worry about it now," Jak then turned his attention to a large, crumbling building before them, "We have a flag to steal," He replied as he pointed his index finger upward.

Daxter turned his head around to see that Jak had pointed out the Baron's flag. The flag that Torn had wanted so badly. With a small smirk Daxter gave Jak a thumbs up and hopped back onto his shoulder.

"Here," Daxter then pushed the small item into Jak's cheek, "You keep this, seeing as I have no POCKETS."

With a roll of his eyes, Jak took the item once again, this time placing into a small pocket. He then pushed himself to continue his mission. To receive the Baron's flag and gain entrance into the Underground, that way he could get his revenge on the Baron.

XoXoX

The two entered the Underground's secret entrance with caution. They looked around them, studying the many sights about. The dimly lit room only allowed the boys to see 'so much' at first glace, but the squinting of their eyes gave them the ability to see more. But the image before them was clear, even with out straining their eyes. It was Torn. He was standing with confidence behind a round table, a table littered with maps and paperwork or all sorts.

"So, how did you two fair in Dead Town?" Torn asked, his voice hinted with surprise that the two made it back in one piece.

"Great," Jak moved his hand, "Now, when do we get to meet your leader."

"Haha," Torn's laugh was filled with sarcasm, "You actually believe completing a mission of _that_ caliber would gain you access to the Shadow?"

"The SHADOW?" Daxter jumped onto the round table. "Is that your leader's name?"

Torn was quick to raise his arm to Daxter, ready to strike him. "Just because you may have squeaked by Dead Town's threats doesn't mean you get to meet the Shadow!" He growled, "You'll have to do a lot more for the Underground before you talk to him!" And then with the slyest smirk he replied, "Got it?"

"Oh yeah?" Jak squinted his eyes at the older man, giving him a fierce glare. "And just what do you want us to do next?"

"Heh, confident are we?" Torn inhaled a great amount of air before continuing, "Unfortunately, it seems you aren't the only one the Baron is punishing for living in the city," His voice seeped into Jak's ears slowly, "He has decided to cut off all water supplies to the Slums." He then balled his fist. "I cannot risk innocent lives on the grounds of that 'man' keeping his rule strong."

"That's horrible…" Jak mumbled in a soft tone as he watched Torn's anger grow at the thought of thirsty citizens.

"Yeah, but you get used to it."

"Don't be so doom and gloom, Tattoos!" Daxter laughed as he gave Torn a good pat on the arm. "Well, get those water supplies back on for ya!"

Torn's lip curled at the feeling of Daxter's fuzzy hand. "JUST GET GOING!" He shouted before slamming his balled up fist down on the table.

"Yes sir!" Daxter was quick to salute before jumping aboard Jak's trusty shoulder.

Before he could turn away from Torn, Jak let out a loud, tired sigh. And a thought accrued to him: Was this man, Torn, really as vicious and tough as his outward appearance told him to be? A true rough and tumble man would not think twice about hungry or thirsty citizens but instead fright for himself. Perhaps he was softer than he first thought. Jak had to smile on the inside, maybe people, like Torn, were worth fighting for; instead of just seeking revenge. If just a small amount of citizens in the city were as kind as he, maybe they were worth saving. To preserve the small harmony left in this world. And maybe one day this city could become as peaceful as the home he once knew.

"What are you waiting for?" Torn scolded, breaking Jak from his deep thought. "Get going all ready!"

Jak snapped back into reality and gave the older man a good nod before turning back toward the entrance of the Underground base. He stepped out with slow steps. Inside his mind continued to wander at the thought of actually trying to save this city. If Torn was up for it, why couldn't he?

Act End.


	5. First Arc: Act Five

Soaring

First Arc: Act Five

"I take your meeting with Krew went smoothly?"

Jak's ear twitched to the sound of Torn's voice. If it wasn't the roughness of his tone, it had to be the question he had asked. The sarcasm in his words caused Jak to roll his eyes and allow a sigh to pass his lips. He hadn't quite adjusted to Torn's attitude or mannerisms and perhaps he didn't _want_ to. The older man had an air about him that Jak could only curl his lip at. An invisible rivalry that lingered in his aurora. This was not mentioning the fact that Torn was notorious for giving Daxter and himself the 'lower raking' missions. Delivering rare Eco ore to a mobster? How much lower could he get?

Now he was standing in Torn's presence, ready for Torn to dish out the next crazy mission. He swore to himself, if it was another delivery mission that was it! Jak was _no one's_ delivery boy.

"Smooth like peanut butter," Daxter said as he slid across the table in the center of the room. "What do you got next for us? More explosions? Maybe another life-threatening mission of death?"

Torn rolled his eyes and crossed his slender arms over his chest. "Jak," He said in a low tone. "I want you to go back to the Pumping Station."

Jak cocked a thick brow at Torn's simple request. "What for?" He asked, feeling wary of his next mission.

"One of the Underground members has gotten themselves in trouble…" Torn paused for a moment and shut his eyes. "Again."

"Sounds like this has happened more than once." Jak replied in a frank manner.

"This one's a repeat offender."

"_Great_!" Daxter exclaimed as he threw his tiny orange paws into the air. "Why do _we_ have to gather together the losers all the time?"

"Look," Torn growled under his breath, his eyes fluttering open. "Just go there, pick up our member and bring 'em back here." Torn chuckled to himself, "Or if that's too hard for you two…"

Jak lifted his right hand to pause Torn from speaking any further. "No, we can take care of it."

"What?" Daxter's arms dropped from the sky and he whirled around to face Jak. "We're actually going to do _his_ dirty work?" Daxter then peered over his furry shoulder to shoot a glare in Torn's direction. "Why don't _you_ go out there and get this guy?"

"Coming Dax?" Jak asked with a smile equipped on his face.

Daxter inhaled a deep breath of air through his nostrils. He then slouched forward as he exhaled. There wasn't any sense in fighting it; he always came along for the trip.

"Come back in one piece."

Jak's eyes bounced up to Torn. The older man stood very still with look of frustration stuck to his face. If he didn't know any better, Jak could _smell_ the tension in the air around Torn. Perhaps it was the urge to fight the first 'alpha male' that crossed his path. This of course was a new urge, thanks to the Dark Eco injections.

The sensation and pressure of Daxter leaping on to his shoulders broke Jak out of his thought. He gave himself one shake of the head before turning his back to Torn. At least the mission would give him an excuse to flee the scene for a while.

XoXoX

The station was silent. No roaring or hissing for Metal Heads could be heard for miles. Strange, the place was usually crawling with the monsters. But he would still be on guard; there was no telling when an ambush would happen. Jak stood, his hand close to his Scatter Gun for protection, as he scanned the area for any living Underground members. Jak had come to two conclusions, one: the man they were looking for had destroyed all the Metal Heads in the area or two: the Metal Heads were too busy chowing down to notice any newcomers.

"Where the hell are the Metal Heads?"

Jak glanced up at his right shoulder to see Daxter scouting the area out. Instead of answering his best pal, Jak stepped forward. He had to find this Underground member; his nerves were beginning to get the better of him. The last thing he wanted was to interrupt a Metal Head's dinner.

Jak pressed forward, his feet dragging in the sand. This would be a lengthy mission, he was sure of that. He hopped from platform to platform, up embankments and through the jungle. Over and under pipes he adventured on only to find nothing. Surely he would have stumbled upon something by now? This was just too strange for Jak's liking.

"Hey look!"

Jak jerked and turned his chin up to look at his Ottsel. The small Daxter jumped down from Jak's safe shoulder to hit the sandy floor below. His two feet hit the sand with no sound to tickle Jak's eardrum. Feeling confused, Jak lifted a single brow and watched Daxter as he examined the sand.

"Footprints!"

"Ah," Jak gawked at the floor, kneeling downward to Daxter's level.

Daxter swirled around to face Jak with a huge grin on his fuzzy mug. "What would you do without me?" He asked with pride, moving his paw to his chest.

"I don't wanna find out." Jak teased. "They look like they lead to the main valve." Jak pondered to himself.

"Ugh!" Daxter sighed to himself. "Do we hafta go back there?"

Jak pushed off his knees and stood up straight. "Looks like it."

"FINE." Daxter huffed to himself.

Jak carried on and began to walk forward. The layout of the Pumping Station was still fresh in his mind, he would find his way to the main valve in no time. Daxter lagged along, dragging his orange paws in the sand. It was the last place he wanted to be, but it was for a good cause, right?

Pushing back a good handful of brush to the side, the main valve became clear. Jak squinted his eyes as he focused his view on the image before him. On the ground just feet from the valve lay a slain Metal Head. Jak felt his jaw open wide, so there _was_ a Metal Head roaming about! His eyes slowly looked upward above the body to see a figure seated just inches in front of it.

"Have you come to help me?" The voice called out to Jak.

Jak advanced, Daxter trailing behind his leg. Jak shifted his head outward to get a better look at the smaller person. Wait that voice; this wasn't a man that voice was a female! Processing that thought, Jak pushed forward until he saw the girl seated before him.

The smaller girl sat on the ground, her knees to her chest. Her hot pink-colored hair swayed in the warm wind and her large hazel eyes stared back at him with fear. But most noticeable about her was her ears. One either side of her head lay two black fuzzy, animal-like ears.

Wait this face, it wasn't a stranger's face, it was a familiar face. Jak's mouth opened more as he began to piece together the memories in his mind. This girl, she could be sitting here in front of him right now. No, this girl couldn't be a citizen of Haven City. This girl was from Sandover. This girl was Kat. Just as the thought entered his mind, Jak felt his head begin to spin. The sounds of the environment around him began to muffle and his vision became blurry. A sharp, hot pain in the center of his forehead caused him to cringe. This feeling, he had felt it once before…

"Lord Mar…"

Kat pressed her hands on the warm sand and pushed her body upward. She took a standing position and continued to gawk at him as he stood before her.

Just then from behind Jak's leg, Daxter pushed himself into the light. He winced at the bright sunlight before focusing on the sight before him. Once he had adjusted, he narrowed his eyes at the female standing before him. It was then that his eyes began to widen. His mouth dropped open with shock as he stared at the familiar female.

"KAT?"

Daxter was first to shout in shock. Jak stood speechless and confused. What could he say? A simple salutation would be uncalled for, this was far too important. How did Kat, the small strange half-breed from Sandover end up in Haven City? It was improbable, unlikely, and impossible! She and her sister, Jam had gone missing the day he had returned from his fight with Gol…didn't she?

Without word, Jak rushed forward to Kat. He took a giant leap over the Metal Head corpse to reach her. Once on his own two feet, he reached out to Kat and grabbed her by both shoulders. Meanwhile, Daxter took extra precaution as he silently stepped over and around the fallen Metal Head.

"Kat!" Jak said, his hands attached to her shoulders. "Is that you?"

Kat froze upon contact. Her eyes dilated and her lips parted as if she was about to speak. Kat let her arms fall limply to her sides as she gazed into his fierce eyes.

"Jak?" Kat finally managed to break her silence with a small squeak.

"Yes, it's me, Jak." He reassured her.

"You're not Lord Mar…" She whispered to herself as she lifted her right hand into the air. "But you…" She continued to whisper to herself as her hands touched Jak's goggles. "Look so much like him."

"What?" Jak cocked his head to one side, unsure of what Kat had just muttered. "What are you talking about?"

Kat paused for a moment, before moving her hands to touch Jak's neck. "And that voice…"

Just then Daxter leaped from the sand and crawled up Jak's back. He hung over Jak's right shoulder and moved his furry face closer to Kat's. He lifted his right paw to face-level and began to give Kat a gentle knock on the side of the head.

"What the HECK are you mumbling about?"

Kat shook her head from side to side to regain her sanity. Once she felt herself normal, she looked back at Jak and Daxter. Her eyes once again began to widen as she began to slowly back away from the duo. She lifted her right arm up and pushed away Jak's hands from her shoulders. She began to mutter something as she backed her way into the pipes behind her. Her back hit the cold steel, causing her to jerk upward in surprise.

"And what's more, how the HECK did you get here?" Daxter asked while he shook his little orange fist.

"I…" She stuttered for a moment.

"And what happened to your hair?" Daxter threw a second demand her way. "It used to be brown, right?"

A bright red blush ran over her cheeks. She lifted her hands to her cheeks and shook her head back and forth. Jak and Daxter looked at one another in question and both shrugged their shoulders in confusion.

"I need to get back to Torn!" She blurted out her statement at once.

"Wait, just one second, little lady!" Daxter said as he leapt across Jak's shoulders to Kat's. "We have a few questions for you!" He continued speaking while tugging at her black, furry ear.

Kat hesitated for a moment, pulling her head to one side, allowing Daxter to release her ear from his paw. "But I really need to get back to Torn."

Jak was quick to cross his arms over his chest and glare at the female standing in front of him. "You have to admit, it is _a little_ strange that you're here right now." He narrowed his eyes at Kat. "Care to explain?"

"I can't right now!" Kat's tone lifted in volume.

"Well, if you don't want to spill the beans," Daxter replied before he began to make his way back to Jak's shoulder. "I'm sure Torn will."

"You think so?" Kat managed to chuckle at Daxter statement.

"With some persistent questioning," Jak began.

"And maybe some bribery," Daxter finished for Jak and began to rub his paws together. "He might give us the goods on you."

Kat let out a lengthy sigh and gave the boys a roll of her hazel eyes. "Either way, he sent you out here to save me. I suggest you do so."

Jak and Daxter turned to one another. The locked eyes before throwing their heads back in laughter. Jak unfolded his arms from his chest and moved his right hand to his forehead. Daxter proceeded to bend forward and slap his small orange knees.

Kat jerked back for a moment in surprise. Her cheeks burned bright red once again. Feeling embarrassed, her thin eyebrows darted downward on her head and sweat began to trickle down her temple.

"W-what's so funny?" She demanded as she stumbled over her own words.

Jak broke from his laughter long enough to remove his hand from his head and return his stare to Kat. "You're ordering _us_ around?" He asked, a few chuckles lingering in his voice.

"Yeah," Daxter chimed in. "We hardly take orders from Torn let alone _you_."

"What?" Kat began to curl her upper lip. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not to criticize but," Daxter began to explain. "You're a lightweight compared to us." He then stuck his right elbow out and leaned against the side of Jak's head. "Jakie here as fought yakcows stronger-looking then you!"

Kat flinched. Her right eyebrow began to twitch with frustration. She parted her lips and opened her mouth wide as if to combat the two boys with a comeback. Jak shifted his weight to his left leg and waited. Something interesting should come from her, there was no way a woman would be compared to a yakcow and _not_ be offended.

"Just take me to Torn!"

Jak rolled his eyes. So that was it, huh? No challenge. Jak shrugged his shoulders and swirled around. With his back facing the younger female, he peered over his shoulder to look directly in her eyes. He lifted his left arm and extended his index and middle fingers into the air. With one swift movement, he gestured her forward, to follow him.

"Come on then," He said.

Kat paused. She let her head sink into her neck and she chewed on her bottom lip. She remained silent and still, refusing to move an inch. Confused, Jak turned back around to face the female with a cocked brow. He let his hands link to his hips and shook his head back and forth. What was wrong with her now?

"Aren't you coming?" Daxter was first to ask.

"I…" She lowered her head in shame.

"Wait," Jak lifted his hand into the air to pause anyone from speaking. "Why exactly did you call for help? I don't see any living," He paused for a moment, his eyes landing on the Metal Head corpse on the before them. "Metal Heads in the area."

"I…" Kat muttered to herself once again. "I might be stuck." She said in a tone just above a whisper.

"Stuck?" Daxter said aloud. "Like how?"

Her face turned bright red and she began to kick the sand below her feet. Jak and Daxter both tilted their heads to one side in confusion. They watched as Kat's eyebrows turned upright and her eyes begin to grow glossy with tears. Taking in a deep breath of air, she took a few steps to the left. The boys continued to give her strange stares, until the problem became apparent.

Jak's eyes traveled down to her abdomen, then to her waist and then to her behind. Memories surged through his mind as his eyes landed on a long black, furry tail attached to Kat's lower back. The lengthy tail was stuck between two tight pipelines, preventing Kat from moving anywhere. How long had she been stuck there? Jak could only wonder how many hours this poor girl had been trapped at the deserted Pumping Station.

"HA!" Daxter nearly fell off of Jak's shoulder as he laughed at the pitiful sight before him.

"Daxter." Jak shot a glare in the Ottsel's direction. "Here," Jak replied in a smooth, calm voice as he approached Kat with both hands extended in her direction.

Heat radiated off her cheeks as he neared her. Kat stood up straight her hands shaking as he came step by step. She released a loud gulp and shut her eyes tight. She was anticipating his warm touch and was a nervous wreck. This was after all, a _male_ touching her body, and not just any part of her body but her tail.

Jak's warm fingers wrapped around her fuzzy tail with a gentle touch, easing Kat's nerves. Jak was taken back, how soft the fur on her tail felt on his skin. The lack of shimmer and shine on the fur made him assume otherwise. Either way, there was no time to think, he had to free Kat from her horrible prison at the Pumping Station.

Looking between both pipes, he saw just where Kat's thick tail had gotten ensnared. Jak lowered his head to get a better look at the trapped tail; here he discovered an opening in which he could slip his hand in. He moved his hand between the pipes and was able to grab Kat's tail from the other side of the pipes. Kat jerked upward upon contact and swirled around to face Jak with a look of shock on her face.

"What are you doing?" She shouted in fear.

"Relax." He said in a simple tone.

Her body stiffened. He was _touching_ her after all. With either hand on her tail, he began to move her tail in a shifted motion. Perhaps if he couldn't pull her tail out from between the pipes, he could gently work it out of place. He would work her tail down to the open space between the pipes, easy enough right? He pulled her tail up and down, up and down and began to make slow progress. Her tail had begun to make it's way down the set of pipes.

"You really got yourself stuck, didn't you?"

Her body loosened and she looked down to see that he was still working on her tail, no doubt he had an intense look on his face. She remained quiet however, perhaps she was more embarrassed that he originally thought or assumed?

"How'd you get yourself stuck anyway?" Daxter asked, having taken the chance to remove himself from his shoulder and stood on the ground before Kat.

"Well," Kat began in a low voice. "I was patrolling the area, like I was ordered to and…" Kat hung her head in shame. "A Metal Head cornered me. When I get scared, my tail has a habit of sticking out straight and…" She lifted her finger to her temple and began to scratch. "As I backed up it got caught between the pipes."

"THAT'S how?" Daxter's mouth dropped open.

"But I did take care of the Metal Head!" Kat's tone changed from low to high and excited. "Look!" She replied as she stuck her index finger out and pointed to the fallen monster.

"Yeeeeeah…" Daxter trailed off as he moved his paw to his head and began to scratch behind his ear.

Jak began to chew on his lower lip, he was so close, any minute now and she'd be free. Up and down, he used a sawing motion as gently as he could. There was no telling what would happen if he were to hurt one of Torn's Underground Members. His arms began to ache and burn as his shoulders tensed up; this had gone on long enough. Jak began to tug on Kat's tail a bit harder than before in an effort to hurry the process. He glanced up to the young woman to watch for any sign of pain in her face. She winced once or twice before Jak returned his attention to her tail.

"Looks like I'm going to have to give it one final tug," Jak said his eyes still fixed on his work. "Ready?"

Kat whimpered to herself and shut her eyes tight. She clench her jaw shut and inhaled a deep breath before giving Jak a single, firm nod.

Jak prepared himself; this was going to hurt her. He cleared his throat and took a tight grip to Kat's tail. He then took a single breath of air in before shutting his eyes and pulling. One single yank downward was all it took to free Kat's tail from the pipes. She let out a whimper and balled up both fists, resisting the urge to yelp out any further.

Releasing her tail from his sweaty palms, Jak stood up straight to give her a proper greeting. He hooked his left hand to his lip and looked at the silent female.

Kat continued to keep her eyes shut tight and jaw clenched. Was she still in pain? Kat inhaled a through her nose before her eyes batted open. Her eyes darted over to Jak first. He looked into her eyes to see the glossy shimmer of tears that begun to form. Her cheeks continued to burn a bright shade of red, only know it was to prevent tears from falling from her eyes.

"Hey," Daxter bent down to get a better look at Kat's face. "You all right?"

"Fine!" She was quick to answer.

"Good." Jak nodded his head once. "Then let's get back to Torn. The sooner, the better."

Act End


	6. First Arc: Act Six

Soaring

First Arc: Act Six

Her warm arms wrapped around his torso as they sped along. Jak gripped the handles of his Zoomer while a mixture of thoughts and memories flashed through his mind. Kat. How had she arrived in this time? Whether it be the future or the distant past, there was no clear explanation for her being here now. It wasn't like Jak's explanation for being in Haven City was very clear as it was. So how did she arrive here?

"_It looks like someone SUCKED out all the Eco! I bet it was those two girls!"_

There was also _that_ issue, the Green Eco vents. Did she, could she have anything to do with it? It was hard for Jak to comprehend it, how a small girl could take so much Eco on her own? True she could have had the help of her elder sister but it was still very unlikely. He couldn't, wouldn't believe it unless there was proof.

Jak shifted his field of vision to look back at the girl attached to his torso. The young pink-haired female held a very loose grip to his tunic and had her eyes shut tight. Why? Why was this overwhelming emotion to believe in her innocence? Was it her 'cute' looks? Or shy, reserved attitude? Either way, he had to trust her, for now anyway.

Zipping and speeding through the city, Jak turned a tight right corner and found himself feet from the Underground entrance. He slammed on the Zoomer's brakes, allowing the girl riding behind him to slam face first into his back. She let out a small 'oof' and waited for a moment before pulling her face from his back. Jak sat up straight before turning around to face the young hybrid. For a split second, their eyes locked in a stare. Jak gave her a hard look, while Kat looked back at him with a set of wide eyes and red cheeks.

In that short second, a gust of wind breezed past the trio. Kat's pink hair soared in the harsh wind. She lifted her hand to her face, trying her best to pin down her stray hairs. Jak sat in his silence, his blond hair flying freely in the cold wind. The wind carried along a sweet floral scent that filled Jak's nostrils. As the scent notes hit his nose, Jak felt the urge to shut his eyes and inhale the sweetness. Oh how familiar. Where had he smelled this before? In a dream perhaps?

Jak was snapped out of his thought when Kat broke their short-lived stare. She pushed her body from the Zoomer and allowed her feet to hit the ground with a small thud. Without so much of a glance in his direction, Kat shuffled by the two adventures with her head tilted downward. Refusing to say or even glance at Jak or Daxter, she broke into a sprint and entered the Underground hideout.

Moving one leg over the other, Jak moved himself out of the driver's seat. Once standing straight, he moved his right hand to his hip and looked up to Daxter. The Ottsel had a look of confusion stuck to his furry mug and shook his head back and forth.

"What's her deal?" Daxter asked with a curl of his upper lip.

Jak had to shrug his shoulders in response. "From what I remember, she's always been a bit…strange."

"Perfect!" Daxter groaned and threw his arms into the air. "Why do we _always_ attract the crazies?"

Jak sighed aloud and rolled his eyes before cracking a smile. He then turned is attention the to entrance of the Underground hideout, it was time to enter and once again face Torn. Oh he could hear Torn's voice now, yelling at him for hurting Kat during his mission. He would be penalized somehow or another. A few steps forward and he would be slapped back with detention; a detention that would mean more missions before meeting the Shadow. Damned if he did, damned if he didn't.

His feet descended the long stairway, his footsteps echoing throughout the hideout. As moved downward, his vision of Kat and Torn became clearer to him. Kat stood beside the older male, her head still tipped downward in shame. Jak approached the table in no time and his eyes finally met Torn.

"This is the third time this month!"

Kat's head sunk down between her shoulders. She shut her hazel eyes and took in a deep breath of air. Jak kept his eyes on the familiar female as Torn continue to scold her. What was with the sudden desire to step in? Why did he feel the need to defend her?

"When are you going to get your shit together?" Torn asked, his tone lower in volume then before.

"It was an accident!" Kat lifted her head upward and looked the older man in the eye. "It wasn't _my_ fault, a Metal Head cornered me!"

A long passed Torn's lips as he lifted his hand to touch his forehead. "It's never your fault, Kat." Torn then allowed his hand to slide down his face. "You have an excuse for everything."

Kat bit down on her lower lip before grumbling, "Do not."

Jak poked out his lower lip and crossed his arms over his chest. Watching these to interact, it was interesting, and he had to admit to himself, amusing. Such a difference in character, from what he knew of the two of them anyway. Torn was a man, an alpha male for sure while Kat was a young, shy girl. Perhaps it was the, what he assumed from looks, age gap.

"And what are you looking at?"

Jak jerked. His eyes then bounced over to Torn. The older man also had his arms crossed over his chest and a badass look on is face. Jak felt his upper lip twitch with frustration, what was with that scowl? It was the last thing he wanted to see from someone who continued to give him low ranking missions.

"Nothing," He replied in a sarcastic tone. "I was just watching the two of you."

"Find anything you like?" Torn combated with a smart-ass comment of his own.

"You two are very entertaining, that's all." Jak said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Torn narrowed his eyes at Jak. "How so?"

"Well," Daxter began to answer for Jak. "It _is_ funny seeing someone you haven't seen in two years, jump across time and talk to someone you've just met!"

Torn paused for a moment and turned his head to face Kat. "You know these two idiots?"

"We could be askin' _you_ the same question, buddy!" Daxter shouted, his index finger pointed at Torn.

Kat opened her mouth to answer but was quickly silenced by Jak's answer. "Yes, in fact." His eyebrows lowered on his forehead, creating a glare. "Now that you're back to Torn, care to explain?"

"Yeah!" Daxter shouted once again, this time bouncing off Jak's shoulder and landing on the table in front of him. "And where did you stash all that Green Eco you stole?"

Torn growled under his breath and began to take a few steps forward. He then extended his arm out toward Kat. He placed his hand on her shoulder and began to push her aside. He then proceeded to stand in front of Kat, blocking her image from Jak or Daxter's view.

"That's none of your concern."

"Oh I beg to differ, Tattoos." Daxter said with a flick of his tiny orange wrist.

"Does your 'Shadow' know about this?" Jak asked with a lifted eyebrow. "I'm sure the information would be very tempting for him."

"He does."

Jak, Daxter and Torn froze to the sound of Kat's small voice. The three men turned to see that Kat was still standing behind Torn, her hands cuffed in front of her chest. Her eyes wide and her lips frowned. Her black tail wrapped around her left leg and the very tip of her tail began to quiver.

"I'm sure he does," Daxter was the first of the men to break his silence. "You're quite a sight around these parts, you know." Daxter lifted both of his hands to his ears and began to tug on them. "The ears kinda make you stick out like a sore thumb."

Kat flinched. She lifted her gloved hands to her black ears. She then began to run her fingers over the sides of her odd-looking ears. Her fingers touched the stiff fur on her ears as her eyes darted off in a different direction.

"Your hair," Kat looked over to Jak and watched his lips as he continued to speak to her. "It's pink. It used to be brown."

Kat cleared her throat. "I dyed it."

"What for?" Daxter was quick to question her.

"That's not important now." Torn cut in.

"It is." Jak responded with a growl. "But I'm sure if you won't tell us, your 'Shadow' will."

"What makes you so sure that _you'll_ see the Shadow?" Torn unfolded his arms from his chest. "Last time I checked, that was _my_ decision to make." He finished by placing his open palm on his chest.

"Oh, I still plan on meeting your 'Shadow'," Jak remarked, feeling confident. "I don't think you'll give up on us that easily. After all," He continued while a smirk spread across his face. "You don't seem like you have much of a choice."

"Yeah!" Daxter barked. "With help like _that_," He jerked his thumb in Kat's direction. "I think you're gonna need all the help you can get!"

"Enough!" Torn snapped at Daxter, causing the Ottsel to flinch in fear.

Jak couldn't stop the smirk on his face from leaving. So he was right after all. Torn couldn't afford to lose any Underground members at this point. It was a risky argument, but it worked in Jak's favor.

"I tell you everything you need to know."

The trio of men turned once again to the sound of Kat's voice. Torn narrowed his eyes at the young female, obviously feeling uneasy about her choice of words. Kat inhaled a large amount of air through her nose before continuing.

"When you meet the Shadow."

"There's always a catch!" Daxter groaned as he threw his arms up into the air.

"Everything?" Jak cocked a brow at Kat.

"E-everything I can."

"Sounds good to me." Jak agreed to the arrangement and uncrossed his arms from his broad chest.

"For now," Kat began in a soft tone. "Just know that I'm here and I'm working for the Underground." Kat extended her arm outward. "So we're going to have to work together. You're gonna have to trust me for now." She offered her hand for the shaking.

Jak hesitated for a moment. He then moved his hand out and linked hands with Kat. "I don't trust anyone."

The couple shook hands for a second or two before Kat released Jak's hand and let it fall to her side. Kat then turned back to Torn and waited for his next word or command. Kat watched as her leader turned his back to the group.

"I don't have anything for you to do right now," He said in a low voice. "So you can go for now."

"That's fine." Jak replied. "I have a mod to pick up from Krew anyway." Jak's eyes then landed on Daxter. "Let's go pick it up."

"Before you go," Torn's voice broke Jak from his thoughts. "Take Kat with you."

"What? Why?" Daxter's jaw hung open.

"Just do it."

Kat blinked once or twice before she turned to Jak and Daxter. She stepped forward and stood beside Jak. She shot him a small smile before nodding her head. Daxter rolled his large eyes and turned around to face Jak. The two friends locked eyes for a moment before both shrugging their shoulders. Daxter took a small leap and landed on Jak's right shoulder.

"Kat," Torn's voice reached the young female's ears. "Watch these two, make sure they don't do anything stupid."

"Yes sir." She gave a simple, quick response.

"Oh and be careful." He added.

"Aw," Daxter choke back his laughter, "Torn! You care!"

"Not _you_, you idiot!" Torn shouted as he peered over his slender shoulder. "Kat, be careful. You know Krew doesn't like you much. He can be unpredictable, so protect each other."

Kat's body stiffened, her back and legs straight. She then lifted her right hand toward her head. With her fingers pointed outward, she bent her elbow at shoulder-level and proceeded to give Torn a salute.

"Yes sir."

XoXoX

"What's with all the salutes and 'sir' talk?"

Kat turned to the sound of Daxter's voice. So he decided to drill her for information, eh? Not soon after their Zoomer ride had ended, Daxter was quick to assault Kat with more questions. Kat moved her legs over the side of the Zoomer and stood on her feet. She moved her two arms to her back and gave her chest a good stretch. Her muscles stretched and thanked her in return as she relaxed.

"He's my commander," Kat answered as she watched Jak dismount the Zoomer. "I have to show him respect."

"How did you two meet anyway?" Jak asked.

"Um," Kat lifted her finger to her lips. "Why is that so important anyway?" She released a set of nervous giggles, in an effort to avoid the subject.

"You don't seem to wanna answer any of our questions." Jak grunted and shifted his weight to his right leg.

"Hey!" Kat snapped, causing both boys to stand up straight. "I've got questions of my own, you know!" Kat lifted her fist to chest-level and glared at the two males. "I don't know how _you_ two got here either!"

"Whoa!" Daxter lifted both paws into the air. "Calm down, sweetheart."

"A lot of things happened." Jak answered in a calm voice. "We were transported here by a Precursor Ring." Jak then arched a single eyebrow. "That's our explanation, how about yours?"

Kat lips snapped shut. She dropped her fist and allowed her neck to sink down between her shoulders. She then lifted her left hand and began to scratch the back of her head.

"We had a deal remember?" She mustered up the courage to answer. "Not until you meet the Shadow." Kat removed her hand from her head and lifted her index finger to Jak. "_If_ you meet the Shadow."

"Oh, we'll do more than meet him." Daxter replied from Jak's shoulder.

"He's gonna help us get rid of Baron Praxis once and for all." Jak reassured the young female with a glare and sharp reply.

"I couldn't agree more." Kat added with a frown. "I have my own score to settle with him."

"Doesn't _everyone_?" Daxter asked with a long sigh.

Kat rolled her eyes and began to walk in front of the boys. She turned her back to the duo and guided herself to the entrance of the Hip Hog Heaven. She knew this place well enough. Now it was just a matter of getting in and out in one piece.

XoXoX

"_You know Krew doesn't like you much."_

The words repeated in his head as he caught up to the young female hybrid into the bar. The last thing he wanted to do was have something happen to her under his care. Jak followed right behind her, catching up to her in an instant. He managed to stand beside her as she entered the bar. The low dark lights hit his face and the scent of alcohol entered his nostrils. This was the Hip Hog Heaven all right.

Jak looked upward to see Krew hovering high above the bar. Seated to the left of the room sat Sig, Peacemaker placed faithfully by his side. The sound of visitors entered Krew's ears and forced him to take notice of the trio now standing in his bar. He was quick to alert Sig, who turned to Jak with a smile on his face. The two men then made their way over to the trio.

"Why hello there, Kitty-Kat!" Sig replied with a smile as he stepped closer to the lone female. "Here for another gun mod for Torn?"

Kat released a few giggles before answering. "No, _I'm_ not but," She paused and turned to Jak and Daxter.

"I am." Jak said, stepping forward. "I remember being promised a Blaster mod last time I was here doing your dirty work." He said, directing his words to Krew.

"Oh," Krew spoke while fanning himself with his paper fan. "So you remembered? I'm impressed, 'ey."

"You BET we remembered!" Daxter exclaimed from his seat on Jak's shoulder. "We don't forget things easily, do we Jak?"

"I try not to."

"Ah," Krew inhaled a deep breath as he continued to speak. "I recall hiding a mod in a crate at the port. Find it and keep it for yourself."

"Gee, thanks." Daxter grunted.

"Is there any reason you should bring that _rat_ into my bar?" Krew asked with disgust and a curl of his upper lip. "I don't allow _your kind_ in my establishment, 'ey!"

"Hey!" Daxter barked and pointed up at Krew. "I resent that!"

Krew paused for a moment, his mind processing Daxter's comment. "Mm?" He narrowed his stare at Daxter before speaking once again. "Not you!"

Jak and Daxter looked to one another for a moment, feeling very confused. The two men then returned their glares to Krew. What could he be talking about _now_? If there was one man in Haven City Jak didn't and couldn't understand it was Krew.

"I was talking to _that_ female you brought with you!" Krew huffed before shutting his eyes. "I don't take kindly to freaks in my bar, especially _her_ types."

Kat jerked backward. Her dark eyebrows on her forehead begin to quiver. She began to take in breaths at a faster rate and grip her fists. Her upper lip twitched and shook and finally her eyes darted off to the floor. Jak watched as Kat fought back the urge to cry, it was obvious by the expression on her face that she was hurt by Krew's harsh statements.

"What are you running your mouth about now?" Jak asked, after turning his attention back to Krew.

"Haha," Krew threw his head back in laughter. "Sig, you think he's never seen one of her kind before, 'ey?"

"Her kind?" Daxter tilted his head to one side.

"You _can_ tell she isn't one of us, can't you boy?" Krew looked back to Jak with a single brow raised in question.

Jak turned to his left to see Kat, still standing with a look of dread on her face. "I know she's different, yes."

"Her kind cost a pretty penny around here, hmm." Krew answered as he hovered over toward Kat. "Her head would make a stunning piece to my collection. Don't you think?"

Kat shut her eyes tight and dipped her chin into her neck. She began to chew on her bottom lip as Krew closed in on her. He spun around her in a slow motion before reaching out his right hand to her. His plump hand extended toward the side of her face until is warm fingers touched her ear. She flinched when he touched the stiff fur on her ear, and jerked away.

"I think you should back off."

Her ears twitched to the sound of Jak's voice. Her eyes fluttered open to see that Jak's hand on her shoulder. With one swift movement, he gently pushed her to one side and stepped in front of her. He placed both hands to his hips and glared at Krew.

"Quite protective of her are you?" He asked with a smirk. "It's just as well, she's a hybrid nonetheless." Krew broke his stare from Jak and hovered to the right, away from the trio. "I wouldn't get much for a half-breed."

"Just what ARE you anyway?" Daxter asked Kat.

"She's a WampusCat."

The group turned to see Sig. The larger man stepped forward with a smile on his face. He stepped forward, passing Jak. He then walked toward the female and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"A Wamp-what?" Daxter asked with his mouth open wide.

"Half-woman, half-feline." Sig answered once again. "Kitty-Kat here is a hybrid between a WampusCat and Elf."

"Rare around these parts," Krew continued for Sig. "Disgusting either way." He then turned his back to the group and continued to hover further a distance from Jak. "Next time, don't bring _it_ back to my bar."

Jak parted his lips and lifted his arm as if to defend Kat when a warm hand touched his shoulder. He jumped and turned left to see Kat, with her delicate hand on his only free shoulder. Jak froze. How deep her hazel eyes extended. The floral scent once again invaded his nose, and brought about a mixture of memories and emotions. That scent, could it be hers?

"Forget about it."

Jak snapped out of his stupor and gave his head a quick shake back and forth. What just happened? What was with that loss of track? He couldn't let himself do this, becoming so easily distracted. By a woman nonetheless…

"Let's get that mod upgrade."

Jak gave her a single nod. He then turned to look at Krew one last time. He shot the larger man a glare before turning his back to him. He then allowed his eyes to land on Sig. Jak lifted his right hand to Sig, index and middle fingers extended, and waved him off. Sig tipped his head in return and began his trot back to his seat at the bar.

Jak looked over his shoulder to see Kat ready to leave. He shot her a single smile and nudged his head in the direction of the exit. It was about time they take their lead.

Act End.


	7. First Arc: Act Seven

Soaring

First Arc: Act Seven

Kat passed Jak as the trio entered the port, the location of the stashed Blaster mod. Jak's eyes quickly scanned the area, feeling wary of his surroundings. There was no telling when Krew would turn on him. While he looked around the room, Daxter took a flying leap from his shoulder and landed on the cold concrete. Jak's eyes bounced over to the small Ottsel and watched as he began to investigate behind the crates in the room. Daxter continued to snoop about, sticking his head between the small crates. Jak waited on the sideline, his arms folded across his chest. As Daxter continued to rummage around the boxes, Jak allowed his eyes to move over into Kat's direction.

The young female was sitting on a single crate, her two knees touching one another. Her arms lay behind her back, to support her own weight. Her long tail black snaked its way from behind her body and curled around her left leg. Jak watched the tip of her tail wave back and forth. Jak's eyes shifted upward to her face and watched as she released a lazy yawn. So she was bored, was she? He would switch that up for her.

"Found it!"

Jak turned to see Daxter standing in the center of the room. He lifted the gun mod high above his head in triumph. He then began to scurry his way over to Jak. With both fuzzy, orange arms extended to Jak, Daxter handed over the mod.

"Good." Jak said to himself before bending down to pick the mod from Daxter's hands.

Kat pushed herself from the crate she was seated on. She then began to take slow steps to reunite herself with Jak and Daxter. As she trotted along, she moved her right hand over her mouth and once again released another lengthy yawn. Jak narrowed his eyes at the female, before storing away his gun to his back. He threw his two hands to his hips and waited for a reply from the female.

"Something _boring_ you, your majesty?" Daxter asked with a sarcastic bowing gesture.

Kat shut her mouth in a slow motion and removed her hand from her face. She looked down at Daxter with a single eyebrow raised in question. She then lifted both arms high above her head and began to stretch. She took in a deep breath of air and grunted as her limps stretched. Kat shut both eyes as her muscles tensed then relaxed.

"We should get back to Torn." She managed to speak between grunts.

"I've got a question for you."

Kat's eyes fluttered open as Jak's smooth voice entered her ears. She looked at the tall, blond male in front of her and moved her arms down to touch her sides.

"And I'm hoping it's something you can answer for me."

Kat hesitated for a short moment before answering. "Go on."

Jak's eyebrows lowered on his forehead, creating a glare. "Why did you allow Krew to talk to you that way?"

Kat's back went stiff. Jak could see it in her eyes; she was not expecting _that _question. He watched as Kat's posture went from straight into a slouched pose. She began to sink her head between her shoulders and her black tail uncurled from her leg.

"No reason really…" Kat muttered in a soft tone.

"It's not like you don't have any AMMO on him or anything." Daxter replied in a frank manner. "Let's just say he's no runway model."

"Either way," Jak continued, moving his hands from his hips. "You shouldn't let _anyone_ talk to you that way."

Kat released a few murmurs and tipped her chin further into her chest. She moved both arms in front of her body and began twiddle her fingers. A light dusting of pink crossed over both cheeks and her eyes darted to the far left.

"I'm kinda used to it."

Jak's ears twitched. Did she just speak? At the volume she was speaking, he could hardly make out the words. After a moment or two of processing the words in his mind, the statement became clear to him.

"What-"

"Where I'm from." Kat's soft voice broke Jak from finishing his question. "I got a lot of rejection from my hometown."

Jak paused and resisted the urge to ask further questions. Painful memories were the last thing he wanted Kat to recall. It was becoming clearer to him know, why Kat refused to tell Torn about her painful release at the Pumping Station. She didn't want to attract more attention to her unusual attributes. Was she ashamed of it? It had to be so.

"You don't know what it's like to be different."

Jak flinched. Different? Oh, he had a good idea what it was like to be different. His cheek began to twitch with frustration. How could a female, who he knew little to nothing about, tell him what he felt? She had no idea where he had come from, what he had lost, and what he had become. Not even in her imagination could she reenact the horrors that the Baron had preformed on him.

"EXCUSE ME?" Jak was snapped from his angry thoughts by Daxter's shouting. "Just look at me!" He said, moving his paws up and down his body. "I ain't a common sight around here either, hun."

"Oh and for the record," Jak stepped in, his voice catching Kat's attention quickly. "Don't tell me what I don't know." The statement caught Kat off guard, causing her eyes widen. "You have no idea what _I've _been through."

Jak watched as Kat's cheeks puffed up with air. Her eyebrows tipped downward over her eyes; she was actually glaring at him? This was a bolder move then Jak would have predicted from the young hybrid. Kat then began to poke out her lower lip and pout. She made one swift movement and crossed her arms over her bust.

"Just take me back to Torn!"

"Yes ma'am!" Daxter barked back at Kat. "Geez," He huffed to himself as he turned his back to Kat and faced Jak. "She sure is demanding!"

Jak rolled his eyes and sighed to himself. He waited a moment before Daxter jumped from the floor and on to his free right shoulder. Once situated, Jak spun around to face the exit. He peered over his shoulder once to look back at the girl behind him. She still maintained her look of frustration and refused to look Jak in the face.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

Kat curled her nose at Jak before letting her arms unfold from her chest. She then shut her eyes tight and threw her nose up into the air. She marched over toward Jak and Daxter without a word. Passing them, she stepped out into the cold air. Jak and Daxter glanced at one another for a moment before shrugging their shoulders. This one was going to be harder to crack than Jak originally thought.

XoXoX

Jak's boots hit the ground. The thud alerted Vin, the older man spun around to face Jak and Daxter. Jak stood up straight, trying to situate himself after coming through the Warp Gate. Jak had to admit, the last mission Vin had sent him out on, had really tired him out. Going to the Drill Platform to destroy the latest Metal Head eggs had taken a toll on his body. Sore and tired, it didn't make a good combo. It far surpassed 'grumpy' it was now just infuriating.

"Now how are those 'readings' of yours?" Jak asked Vin as he while stepping toward the jumpy male.

Vin whirled around, his back now facing Jak. He extended his arms out to the many panels before him. His fingers then danced on the keyboards, and bright blue screens appeared before him.

"Readings show that Eco flow has increased." He answered, his back still to Jak.

"GOOD!" Daxter announced with a slap to his chest. "All's in a days work for a hero!"

"That's all for now," Vin replied, lifting his left hand into the air and motioning it to the exit. "You can go."

"Before we leave," Jak cleared his throat and continued. "I have something I'd like you to look at."

Without another word, Vin turned about to face Jak. Jak looked downward and stared at his pocket before moving his hand toward it. He reached deep down inside his pocket and wrapped his fingers around a small device. He slowly pulled the computer from his pocket it to allow the fluorescent lights in the room to touch it's surface. Just as he left it, Jak looked at the violet device with wide, curious eyes. Since the day Daxter had found it, in Dead Town, Jak had been interested on discovering what kind of secrets it could hold. Breaking from his thoughts, Jak reached out to Vin and handed the device over to him.

"What is it?" Vin asked, after taking the computer into his two hands.

"We're not sure." Jak retracted his arm and linked it to his hip. "I wanted to see if you could figure that out."

"Hmm." Vin pondered to himself, while taking a few steps to the right. "Where did you get it?"

"Dead Town."

Vin lifted his right hand to his face. His index finger curled, he placed it under his bottom lip and continued to hum to himself. Something about the small object had obviously intrigued him. After a moment of deep thought, Vin removed his hand from his mouth and moved it toward the small device. He began to tap away at the buttons on the front of the communicator, in an effort to unlock its mysteries.

"Have any ideas?"

Vin jerked out of his thoughts to glance up at Jak. "No, but I could run a few tests on it, if you'd like."

"Oh!" Daxter replied with delight, hopping from Jak's shoulder to Vin's. "Look at all the colors!"

Vin shifted his attention back to the small computer. He watched as various colors flashed on the tiny screen. Strange characters and numbers appeared in bright, bold text. Vin narrowed his eyes at the device and continued to run his fingers over the tiny buttons. After a moment or two of flickering blue and red lights, the machine gave out. A black screen silenced the device and shut it down for the time being.

"You broke it!"

"I-I didn't mean to!" Vin squeaked. "I'm sure it still works, just give me a little time. I'm sure I can fix it."

"Sounds good to me." Jak reassured Vin with a firm nod of his head. "We'll just leave it to you." Jak then lifted his hand into the air and presented Vin with a thumbs up. "I know you'll figure it out."

"I'll try to get it back to you as soon as I can." Vin said as he watched Daxter hop back to Jak's trusty shoulder. "Just one thing."

Jak lifted a brow. "What?"

"This device doesn't happen to belong to the Baron, does it?" Vin answered with a loud gulp.

"I'm not sure." Jak's eyes darted to the floor. "But I have a feeling that we'll need it."

"All right, but if I get in trouble!"

Jak shook his head back and forth and sighed aloud. "Don't worry, the Baron isn't gonna be around long enough to notice."

XoXoX

"The city is in an uproar because of you two!"

Jak rolled his eyes. He was getting quite used to the sound of Torn's shouting voice. He and Daxter had caused the older Underground member to shout on more then a few occasions. Jak was finding that his ears no longer twitched at the sound, he was expecting it by now.

The sounds of shouting continued to enter Jak's ear, but he wasn't listening. He glanced over to Torn's right to see a very familiar image. Kat stood beside her commander with a look of boredom stretched across her face. With both eyebrows arched upward, she was looking toward the ceiling and bounced up and down on her toes. Jak had seen this expression on many occasion, this was the same look Daxter gave Samos anytime the Sage gave them a mission. Perhaps Kat and Daxter had more in common then Jak originally thought.

"Are you even listening?"

Jak twitched. His eyes darted over to Torn. The agitated commander held both hands to his hips and a look that could kill. Jak spent little time staring at Torn and returned his gaze to the only young female in the room. Torn followed the direction of Jak's eyes and saw that he was staring at Kat. Torn was quick to shift his body and stand in front of Kat, blocking Jak's view of her. Torn then lifted his hands to his chest and folded them.

"I suggest you take some time off." Torn said with a growl. "Let your name die down."

Daxter took a lengthy stretch while he stood on the table in front of Torn. "It _is_ hard being so famous, isn't it Jak?"

"Torn."

The older man looked over his shoulder to see Kat with her hands tugging at his arm. Jak and Daxter were alerted by the sound of her soft voice and looked in her direction. Kat continued to tug at Torn, her lower lip poked out in a pout.

Torn inhaled a deep breath through his nostrils before replying in a soft tone. "What?"

"I wanna go to Haven Forest."

Torn lifted his arm upward toward his face. His index and middle fingers began to gently massage the bridge of his nose as he released a long sigh. He shut his eyes for a moment before answering. Kat moved continued to tug on his arm, trying her best to get his attention.

"Jak," Torn broke his silence with a grunt. "Take Kat to Haven Forest."

"What?" Daxter felt his jaw drop open with shock. "When did you start taking orders from a _girl_?"

"Quiet!" Torn ripped his hand from his face and snapped at Daxter.

"It'll give the city time to die down." Jak said in Torn's defense.

Torn grumbled to himself and fell backward into his chair. "Whatever. Just go."

Kat stood up straight and gave her commander a quick salute. She then turned to face Jak and Daxter. Jak watched the expression on her face change from bored to neutral. What could she be feeling? With her, the signs of emotions were so hard to read. Harder than any other person Jak had encountered. She was so different. Shy, reserved and yet her lack of interest in any one subject ignited Jak's boyish curiosity. He could never guess with her.

"Let's go." Jak said with a wave of his right hand.

Refusing to give Jak a verbal response, Kat nodded her head. Daxter took the chance to jump back onto Jak's shoulder. He took his proper place, and smiled down at Jak. It was then that the two boys turned to Kat. The shorter female looked back up at the boys with a set of wide eyes. Was she waiting?

"This shouldn't take long." Jak directed his words to Torn. "We'll be back soon."

Act End.


	8. First Arc: Act Eight

Soaring

First Arc: Act Eight

Kat passed Jak and Daxter with a determined look on her face. She knew where she was going, and there was no stopping her now. Jak paused, mid-step and watched her as she began to mount her Zoomer. One leg over the other, she took her seat without so much of a word. Once settled, she turned back to see Jak, his weight distributed to his right leg and arms crossed over his chest. A devilish smirk spread across his lips as he watched Kat. Kat straightened out her back as her eyes locked with Jak's deep blue eyes. Her face began to throb with heat and her heart nearly pounded out of her ribcage. Why did he have to stare at her with those gorgeous eyes? They were so deep, so blue…it was difficult not to gawk back at him.

"W-what?" The words tumbled out of her mouth as her blush ran deeper.

"Nothing," Jak replied with a small shrug. "I was gonna take my Jet Board though."

"Jet-what?" Kat cocked a brow.

Without another word, Jak reached his left arm behind his back. He released the straps on his back and allowed his board to fall into his hands. He then pulled the board around his back and in front of his chest. Jak sent a wink in Daxter's direction before pressing the release button on his Jet Board. The sound of shifting metal caused Kat's furry ears to twitch. She watched with great wonder as Jak's Jet Board came to life right before her eyes. It spread out a few feet in length. Jak opened his hand and allowed the board to fall from his hands. Kat flinched and shut her eyes, expecting the board to crash to the floor. When no sound penetrated her ears, she slowly fluttered her eyes open to see that the Jet Board was hovering inches from the floor.

"That's…" Kat paused, as her eyes grew wider with each passing second. "Amazing."

"Oh?" Daxter smiled and gazed at his fingernails. "It's just a little something."

"Hop on."

Kat froze. Her eyes traveled up from the Jet Board to Jak's face. Could he be serious? She allowed her lips to part and her jaw to hang open. Was she even blinking at this point? Kat removed her hands from the Zoomer and allowed her fingers to trace through her pink locks. She was at a loss for words, what could she say to such an offer?

It was if her limbs had a mind of their own, she began to pull herself from her Zoomer. She moved both legs from the car and hopped down on the ground. With her eyes still wide with wonder, she began to step closer and closer to the Jet Board. She was mesmerized by the idea of the Jet Board and all her reservations disappeared.

"But," Kat paused for one moment, her eyes returning to Jak. "What if I fall?"

"Then you can take us with you." He replied in a light tone, a smile tugging at his lips.

"What?" Daxter yelped.

"Go on," Jak nudged his head forward. "Try it out."

Kat began to chew on her bottom lip. Her eyebrows quivered in fear and she shot a worried gaze at Jak. He once again jerked his head forward, urging her to step on the board. Kat hesitated for a moment, whimpering to herself, before lifting one leg. She lowered her foot down, and placed it on the edge of the Jet Board. The board dipped a small amount as it adjusted to the new weight. Kat let out a small sigh and shut her eyes tight; the first foot had gone unharmed, now it was time for the second one. Her eyes still shut; she pushed upward and brought her remaining foot to stand on the board.

"There you go."

His smooth voice caused her ear to flicker and twitch. It was that _same _voice from so long ago. The same voice that had came to her on that day and saved her from certain doom. It was a voice she could never forget, a voice that would haunt her dreams.

"_Mar… You can call me Mar."_

Oh and that name. How she would come to adore that name. It was a name that would never leave her, a name that would repeat in her head every dreaming moment. But this voice, that name, it couldn't belong to _Jak_ could it? No, that was impossible and still…

"Kat?"

She snapped herself from her stupor and jerked around to face Jak and Daxter. The two boys stood behind her, both with a look of confusion all over their faces. How long had she been standing there, silent? She must have looked like an idiot! Kat began to shake her head back and forth, in an effort to rid herself of her thoughts of Mar. It was time for a quick subject change.

"How does it work?" She managed to ask.

Jak gave the girl a playful roll of his eyes and began to step toward her. He wasted no time stepping on the board. The weight of his body shifted the board downward but quickly adjusted. He inched closer to Kat, his broad chest just barely touching Kat's back.

Kat felt her back arch upward. Her neck straightened out and the blush on her face became deeper and hotter. She could feel his warm breath on her ear; the sounds of him breathing captivated her. She gulped aloud, in an effort to keep her heart from shooting out of her throat. She was sure the slamming in her chest could be heard by all, the thumping in her ear would surely drown out any sound besides the ones Jak was making.

"Shift your weight forward."

Kat shook her head back and forth. He was speaking to her again! She had to listen, less she look like a loser. She quickly licked her lips and adjusted her weight to the leg that stuck out the most. She could feel the change in the ground beneath her, and could feel her body begin to, slowly, move forward.

Taken back by what seemed to be magic, Kat move her leg backward, changing the weight on the board. The board began to move in a backward motion, causing the riders to shift back. Kat felt her back bump against Jak's chest. Her body was touching his! Kat let out a squeak before taking a leap from the board, her two feet hitting the hard concrete below her.

"What's the problem, now?" Daxter let out a whine. "You're just as jumpy as Vin!"

"I-I-I…"

"You just panicked," Jak said in a calm voice. "It takes awhile to get used to." He then lifted his right hand out to her. "Come on."

Kat let her eyes fall down to Jak's open hand. She looked at each finger, as the blush on her face grew a deep shade of red. Just when she thought she couldn't blush any harder. Kat allowed her eyes bounce from Jak's hand to his face a number of times. She wasn't sure if she could give her trust to someone like him, not just yet. Kat began to duck her head between her shoulders, her bottom lip quivering. What was she thinking? Why did her emotions have to get the better of her? Was it his looks? Or something else?

"On or off, lady!"

Kat gave her head another good shake. She then shut her eyes tight and threw her hand into his. He gripped down hard on her hand and began to pull her up on the board, once again. Kat let out a small yip, just as both her feet hit the Jet Board.

"I'm going to push off now," Jak's voice rumbled through her ears, sending shivers up her spine.

It was if the floor beneath her feet began to move forward. The cool city air breezed passed her ears and caused her hair to waft in the wind. The chill of the wind sent goosebumps up her exposed arms and shoulders. Could this really be happening? No, not with someone like Jak. It wasn't like his name had gone unspoken in this broken city. Stories, rumors of his change from a regular being into a super-powered monster entered her mind while she stood so close by his side. Why did she have to feel so at ease when she was with him?

Like a sweet melody, his voice entered her ears once again. "Good. I'm going to push off harder, that way we'll get a good boost."

She couldn't care less what he was saying, as long as he continued to speak into her mongrel ears. She could be sure what he was saying, she just knew that the vibrations from his voice was soothing enough to put her to sleep. She shut her eyes and inhaled a chest-full of air through her mouth.

The wind began to push harder against her body, and her eyes reopened to reveal that she was now moving faster than before. For a moment, she panicked in silence. The sudden 'boost' Jak must have been talking about had happened. How could he have entranced her with such ease?

"Use your weight to steer."

She had to listen this time, there was no way she would allow him to overcome her with his good looks and smooth voice. Kat began to chew on her bottom lip and applied pressure to the board with her left foot. The board hovered forward, bypassing many Haven City civilians, who stopped to awe. Kat looked back and forth and stretched her arms outward, to achieve better balance.

This was far superior to a Zoomer, far superior.

XoXoX

The sweet scent of damp grass and wood entered his nose. Oh how he loved this scent; it was fresh and crisp, something he couldn't find in the city. The scenery wasn't half bad either; the falling leaves and gentle currents were easy on the eyes. Even the sounds in Haven Forest were far more soothing then the ones found in Haven City. It was a pleasant get away.

Jak looked over to his right to see Kat. The young, quiet female was standing near the water's edge with her arms stretched high over her head. He could see it coming, a yawn emerging from her lips. She inhaled a deep breath through her nose. He watched as Kat shut her eyes and opened her mouth wide. She released a small sound as her lungs forced the air she had collected out of her mouth. Why did he find her actions so amusing? It was like watching a wild animal in a cage, pacing back and forth just waiting to be released.

"Well, we're here! Are you satisfied now?"

Jak's eyes moved down to the floor, where Daxter had been standing. The small orange Ottsel stood with his arms linked to his hips with a smirk spreading over his face. He felt the same way, Jak could feel it, this female _was_ amusing to watch.

Kat lowered her arms to her sides. "I guess." She replied as she gave a weak shrug of her shoulders.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Daxter huffed with a shake of his head. "What else do you want?"

"Hmm." Kat paused for a moment, her eyes fixated on her surroundings. "I would have liked to come by myself." Kat then released a sigh through her nose. "But Torn doesn't let me go out much on my own."

Jak squinted his eyes at Kat. "Why not?"

"What are you, his PET?" Daxter asked.

"It's nice out here."

Jak cocked a thick brow. That wasn't quite the answer he was expecting. What could he expect? Kat didn't have a great record on giving him straight answers. He had to add it up to her being a complete mystery. But he had faith; he would get his answers eventually. Someone had to squeal sooner or later.

"I've always loved the reflections in water," Kat spoke in a soft, slow tone as she knelt down and stared down at the clear waters below her. "But," She lifted her index finger out to the water's surface. "I'm afraid of it." She paused just before her finger penetrated the cool water.

"W-what?" Daxter managed to ask between giggles.

Jak folded his arms over his chest as he continued to watch her. He watched as her long black tail began to twitch and shift. She kept her finger pointed out at the water's surface, hesitant to touch it.

"But we lived on an island." Jak broke his silence and spoke to Kat in a deep, calm tone.

Kat pulled back her hand, placing it on her bent knee. "I know, it was awful."

Daxter rolled his eyes, no doubt he was counting the strange attributes of Kat, it had to be adding to an ever-growing list. Without another word, Daxter began to walk pass Jak and deeper into the forest. His tiny footsteps disappeared into the distance until they came to a complete stop. The dark warrior twitched, what had happened to him? Was something wrong?

"J-Jak?" Daxter called out.

Now _that_ was the kind of pitch that Jak had come to know. This was something that always happened in the midst of a fight or danger. Ugh, what now?

"J-J-J-JAK!"

Jak reached around to his back and felt his Scatter gun, ready for use. He then wrapped is fingers around his trusty gun and ripped out from behind his back.

Just as he was about to rush forward, to rescue Daxter, the Ottsel came running from the bush. Arms waving back in forth in the air, screaming along the way, Daxter shot out toward Jak. Seconds after emerging from the bush, the large Metal Head sprung from the forest, it's large feet slamming on the ground. Kat let out a scream and fell forward, face first into the clear forest waters. Daxter fell down to all-fours and darted toward Jak. The sight of the large Metal Head caused Jak to flinch, but he continued to hold his ground. Now with Daxter hidden well behind his left leg, Jak lifted his gun into the air and took aim. He would have to get this right; otherwise _someone_ would end up injured.

Daxter shut his eyes tight and lifted his hands to his ears. He proceeded to bend his ears over his forehead to block out the booming sound of Jak's Scatter gun. A muffled bang caused Daxter to flinch; the recoil caused him to take a few steps backward.

The smell of smoke entered Jak's nose as the feeling of Daxter's nails on his pant leg lessened. The sound of silence now filled his ears, the deed had been done. He focused his vision and looked forward to see a slain Metal Head on the grassy ground. Now feeling safe, Daxter reopened his eyes, removed his paws from his ears and looked straight up at Jak.

"Great work!"

"_That_ was close." Jak said as he narrowed his sights on the fallen creature.

"You're tellin' ME?" Daxter snapped and shot Jak a quick glare.

"AH!"

Both boys froze. The sound of a high-pitched female scream was something Jak was not used to. He was quick to jerk and turn to face Kat. Perhaps it was a sneak attack? Jak lifted the gun to chest-level, ready to fire once again. Once he was turned to face Kat, he saw nothing. He cocked a brow, confused. The sound of a second scream entered his ear and directed his attention to the floor. His eyes immediately darted to the ground to see Kat. The female was sitting in the middle of the shallow river, drenched from head to toe. She lifted her water-soaked gloved hands into the air and watched as the droplets of water leaked from her fingers. A sheer look of terror overcame her face and caused her eyes and mouth to open.

"HELP!"

Jak couldn't be sure if she was crying or not, her face was already dripping wet with river water. Jak inhaled through his mouth before releasing a sigh of relief. He relaxed his arm muscles and lowered his gun. While shaking his head back and forth, he placed his gun on his back. His eyes then darted back to Kat. The younger female now had both arms shot out in front of her chest, like an infant wanting to be held. Her strange ears dripped with water and her skin began to grow goosebumps. He had to admit, it was cute. The look of shock written on her face while her water-soaked bangs stuck to her forehead. The addition of her childish posture didn't help much either. Jak couldn't fight back to the smile tugging at his lips.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

Jak lifted his hand to his lips, in an attempt to hold back the laughter crawling up his throat. That was the last straw, hearing her whine for help. Jak couldn't contain himself any longer. A set of giggles poured from his lips, causing him to shut his eyes and bend forward.

"_Help_ me!"

Jak fought back his laughter long enough to take the remaining steps to Kat. Giggles still managed to leave his lips as he stood above her. She was quite the sight, all wet and agitated. Jak bit his tongue as he held his hand out to Kat.

Kat was quick to pout her lower lip and dip her eyebrows low on her forehead. She let out a small huff before taking Jak's hand. She rested her wet hand in his and allowed him to pull her. Pushing on her legs, Kat managed to stand up in the mud with the aid of Jak's hand. She was quick to look down at her soaked clothing, then back up at Jak and Daxter. By this time the duo were still trying to fight the urge to laugh, which caused Kat to blush in embarrassment.

Kat darted her way out of the water, to reach dry land. Her boots made a loud 'squishing' sound with each step and her drenched tail hung loosely in the cool air. Her pink hair draped over her face, she lifted her hands to her chest and gave them a firm shake, trying to shake off the excess water. She took another few steps forward, shaking her legs all the way, only to hear the boys behind her snickering. She arched her back and swirled around to shoot them a fierce glare. Once she turned to face them she watched as Jak used his index finger to point at her behind. She straightened out her back and looked down to see that her backside was covered with a thick layer of mud.

"That's _not_ funny." She hissed.

Jak lifted his hand to his mouth. "No, its…its not…" He began to grind his teeth.

Jak and Daxter both knelt forward, hands placed to their bellies, and snickered. They shut their eyes tight causing moisture to collect in their eyes. The sight of Kat in such a situation was just _too_ hard to resist.

"Help me!" She was quick to whine once again.

"What do you want US to do?" Daxter lifted his paw to his eye and wiped away the moisture there.

"How should I know?" Kat shut her eyes as noticeable tears began to welt in her eyes.

"Alright," Jak cleared his throat. "Look, we'll figure something out."

He had to shake off the laughter that continued to tickle his throat. He again cleared his throat, this time with his fist to his lips. Girls were sensitive, so for once, he had to be too. He had to treat her with respect or else he might be out of luck when it came to Torn. If he did something to upset her, there would be less of a chance to meet with the Shadow. Even if it meant treating her like a princess.

Act End.


	9. First Arc: Act Nine

Soaring

First Arc: Act Nine

Jak pushed his hands into the clear forest waters. A splash, forced back by his hands, hit his face causing droplets of water to run down his cheeks. The cool waters sent shivers and goosebumps up his arms; it was a relaxing change from the humid airs in the city. After being submerged in the water, Jak wrapped his fingers around the fabric that floated on the surface. He pushed the denim deeper into the water and with both hands began to rub the fabric together. This was one thing he never saw himself doing, washing a woman's clothes. After a moment of scrubbing the brown-colored denim together, he lifted the pants from the river. As his hands hit the air, he felt the cold wind breeze over his wet hands. He pulled his hands apart, and looked to see if the mud stain had cleared. He frowned at the sight of lingering mud stains. With a loud splash, he dunked his hands and jeans back into the water.

"Are you done yet?"

Jak glanced upward to see no one. Only a large rock stood between himself and Kat. The young female and stripped of her clothes, save for her underwear, and waited for Jak to finish cleaning her soiled garments. He could only guess how what her body language was by the tone of her small voice. Her voice sounded strained; perhaps the chilly winds had finally gotten the better of her. Jak felt his eyes move to the top of the boulder to see her red tube-top. The small article of clothing was just waiting to be worn but was still drying in the afternoon sunlight.

Thank goodness Daxter was on watch at the forest's entrance.

"Where did you learn to wash clothes?"

Jak was distracted by the sound of Kat's voice and paused for a moment. So she was going to 'lighten' the situation by asking questions, was she? Well, two could play at that game. Jak resumed cleaning her clothes, his hands rubbing the cloth together. The splashing sounds his hands made filled the air.

"You learn a lot of things when you're a prisoner." He finally answered in a cold tone. "No one's there to wash your clothes."

XoXoX

Kat choked back her words. Perhaps her innocent questioning had taken a stressful downturn. The last thing she wanted to do was remind him of his prison days. Yes, she had heard certain _things_ about Jak; some rumors, some from Torn. Kat wasn't sure she wanted to continue the conversation if it were going to anger him. It wouldn't be in her best interest to put herself in harm's way. And still, she felt a strange urge to dig deeper. To know more, to listen to his soothing voice, anything to keep his attention.

"I'm surprised you don't know how to wash clothes."

She jumped at the sound of his voice. She slouched over and wrapped her arms tighter around her body. Standing in the cold in her underwear, not only was it embarrassing but it also left her very venerable. It was also very unladylike! Kat shook her head from side to side, Jak had just spoken to her and true, it wasn't exactly a question but it would be rude to ignore him.

"I uh…" Kat hesitated for a moment, "Just never learned how."

"Did Jam do it for you then?"

Kat felt her eyes snap open. Jam. She hadn't heard _that_ name in awhile. Kat found herself looking down at the floor, her arms still hugged over her chest. She began to slowly move both her arms, in a stroking motion, over her upper arms. How could she say anything now? With a question such as that? A question she couldn't quite answer yet.

"Yes."

"Jam," His voice carried in the cool breeze. "Where is she?"

Kat bit down on her lip; she _knew_ that question was headed her way. She had to assume the question would be asked, eventually. Anyone sane would have asked. But…how could she answer? She knew the truth; Torn knew the truth, so why did Jak need to know? Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut and just 'go with the flow'? Why was he so insistent? He shouldn't be interested in the lest. Unless…

"_I'd like to ask you the same question! What happened to all the Eco?"_

"Around." Kat cleared her throat after speaking.

"Hmm."

A hum, that wasn't a good sign. Kat gulped to herself and shut her eyes. She had to let the moment pass without letting any important information leak from her lips. She couldn't be that stupid, naïve or brainless. She had a mission to complete after all and she wasn't about to let a handsome face get in her way. Not his charming smile, his beautiful blue eyes, his comforting voice…

"I'm done."

Kat flinched, _hard_. She jerked her head to one side to see Jak's arm sticking out from behind the boulder. Her brown cropped pants lay in his hand. Kat was quick to snatch the pair of pants from Jak's wet hands. She had to get dressed fast, she didn't want to spend another second in her delicates. She turned to face the large rock that was once behind her and with one small leap, reached to the top and grabbed her tube-top. She was swift while slipping her top on and pulling it over her stomach. She then moved to her pants.

"You're not going to wear wet pants, are you?"

Jak's voice caused Kat to pause, her left leg already inserted in her wet jeans. "I'd rather wear wet pants then none at all." She called out to Jak.

"You'll catch a cold."

Kat shrugged her shoulders and began to slip her right leg into her pants. The cool fabric against her bare skin caused her to shiver. She then bent down to touch the waist of her pants. She was quick to pull her wet pants over her legs. The denim gave her problems as it stuck to her skin while she pulled. After a moment or two of struggle, she buttoned and zipped up her jeans. Finally, clean clothes; wet but clean nonetheless.

XoXoX

Jak watched as the image of Kat appeared from behind the boulder. As she approached, he gave both hands a firm shake, allowing the water on his hands to drip off. Not feeling satisfied with how dry the shake had made his hands, he began to wipe his hands on his shirt.

He turned to face the flowing river, his eyes fixated on his own reflection. What had he become? Why did it have to be this way? When his life had been so perfect before. He had little to no worries and now? It was all so confusing. What _was _he? His ears had heard it all before. _Freak_. He was a freak. He had been tainted with the very essence of Dark Eco. It had changed him and whether that be for the better or worse, he would never know. He had never felt hate the way he had for the Baron. The anger, anguish, and pain had consumed his whole being and changed him. Could he ever be 'normal' again?

The crunching sound of the fresh grass caught him off guard. He peered over his shoulder to see Kat standing behind him. She knelt down onto a single leg and dropped to the ground. Taking her seat, she lifted her head toward the sky and began to smell the fresh air around her. That wasn't a bad idea, Jak had to admit. Without a second thought, Jak also took a seat on the crisp grass below him.

The couple sat back-to-back in silence, only the sounds of the forest echoed through their ears. Jak allowed his eyes to slowly shut and began to breathe through his nose. The woodsy scent of the damp tree bark caused him to release a relaxed sigh. Just as he began to settle in, he felt the warmth of Kat's back leaning against him. He turned his nose to one side and looked over his shoulder. He could see the side of her face; he could see that she had both eyes shut and nose in the air. Her black, furry ears began to give small twitches as the cool breeze passed by them.

A warm hand landed on top of his own. Jak shifted his eyes downward to his hand, which laid on the green grass, to see that she had placed her delicate hand on his. Jak was quick to narrow his eyes at the sight he was witnessing. She was touching him? Her warm, pale hand stayed on his without so much of a twitch. Kat continued to sit, her back against Jak, with her eyes shut and smelling the air. Could she be so caught up with the relaxing scenery that she forgot who she was with? He wouldn't put it passed her. Jak let his eyes bounce back up to see Kat with a smile on her face. What could she be smiling about? Could the forest really bring her so much happiness? Perhaps she had an unseen connection with the forest that she kept hidden. There it was, another one of her many mysteries.

"They say you're a monster."

Jak felt his brow twitch. He quickly allowed his eyes to focus back on the river before him. His hands then began to grip at the grass below him. That word: monster. It held so many meanings. Did he fall under that title? Was he really what the rumors had titled him? A monster, a murder, a _freak_. He was different, there was no doubt about that and still…did that make him a monster?

"But I feel safe with you."

Jak's eyes snapped open. He felt his back stiffen and mouth drop open an inch or two. He felt the urge to whirl around and face her but resisted. He couldn't scare her off, she appeared so sensitive. He allowed his grip on the grass to loosen, and his palms fell open on the ground. She felt _safe_ with him? Why was it so hard to believe?

"What did he tell you?" He asked in a low voice, without a single attempt to face her.

"Torn?"

"Yes." He gave a quick response.

"He told me that the Baron did horrible things to you." Kat's voice fell her lips with a gentle tone. "He told me to be careful around you and to never let my guard down."

His cheek twitched. So Torn _was_ giving her orders to be wary of him. Why did this anger him? Why did the idea of Torn interfering with _his_ affairs strike such a nerve? It had to be that strange urge to compete with him, that invisible link they shared. Didn't Torn know that he could control himself? He wasn't a crazed homicidal maniac, not the person the Krimzon Guard made him out to be.

"But I can't help feeling…like I can trust you." Her voice broke Jak from his thoughts.

Jak turned and looked over his shoulder. He saw that Kat was in the same position, seated with her eyes shut and a smile on her face. So she was being truthful? It was about time. Jak felt his heart in his chest begin to slam away. Was he excited? Nervous? Probably a little of both, it was a mixture of emotions he wasn't used to. She was a unique one, shy and reserve but soft-spoken and sincere when she needed to be. That shell she was kept in needed to be broken, and he was just the right person to do it. He wanted to see her beyond her shell, outspoken and wild. The person he knew she could be.

He opened his mouth; ready to reply to her pervious comment with a snapping sound alerted him. He was quick to jerk toward the east to see what could have made the sound. As he looked he saw a figure standing beside a tree. Jak's eyes traveled up, beginning at the figure's legs, to see who it was. The face was all too familiar.

"Having fun?" Torn asked as a smirk spread across his face.

Jak felt his muscles tense. He was quick to shoot Torn a piercing glare, only to see that Torn's eyes were fixated on something else. He followed the direction of Torn's sights to see that he was looking right at Kat's hand, the hand that was placed on his. Jak returned his glare to Torn, who was smiling. What was with that shit-eating grin? Was he amused by this sight?

"Torn!"

Jak's ears twitched. He looked over his shoulder and watched as Kat lifted herself from her seat. Her hand left his, the warmth of her body still lingering on him. She jolted from the ground and rushed toward the older man. Jak felt his eyes glued to his throbbing hand. Had her touch made _that_ much of an impression on him? It was a simple symbol of affection that he had not felt in _years_.

"You two need to save your energy." Torn spoke, his eyes switching from Kat to Jak. "I have a mission for you both."

Jak moved himself from the floor and stood up straight. He then began to dust off his pants, before facing Torn. Jak looked to see Torn and Kat greeting one another. What was it about this couple that Jak despised so much? He allowed his eyebrows to fall downward on his forehead, creating a fierce glare. Just before he could open his mouth to speak, a familiar creature appeared on Torn's left shoulder. Daxter popped up, his trademark smile on his furry face.

"THAT took longer than it had too!" Daxter exclaimed. "What was taking you two so long?" Daxter took a leap and landed on the grass below Torn. "Torn here isn't getting any younger!"

"We just got caught up in something." Jak answered, shooting a smile in Daxter's direction.

"I'm tired…and cold." Kat whimpered and wrapped her arms over her chest.

Torn gave the younger female a confused gaze. "Why are your pants wet?"

"Long story." Jak answered for Kat, one hand held up to chest-level.

"Come on then," Torn replied with a jerk of his arm. "Let's head back. The sooner," He turned and shot Jak an angry stare. "The better."

Kat gave Torn a small nod before turning her back to him. She then began to walk out of the forest, her arms still hugging her body. It wasn't long before the image of her walking fell out of sight. Once out of hearing range, Jak turned to Torn and snorted. He had a lot of nerve, 'checking in' on them. He wasn't a child, not anymore.

"_He told me to be careful around you and to never let my guard down."_

And, of course, there was always that.

Daxter jumped from the floor and landed on Jak's shoulder. Jak made the effort to stand taller, chest pushed out, before walking passed Torn. The two men stared at one another as Jak passed. It was if small strings of electricity were caught between the two. The tension could be cut with a knife. Jak wouldn't let Torn get the best of him, not yet.

Act End.


	10. First Arc: Act Ten

Soaring

First Arc: Act Ten

Jak watched as Torn's fingers danced along the large map in front of him. He traced the tips of his fingers over the hotspots of Haven City. Jak felt a yawn coming on; this was the part where he grew bored. Sneaking into the Baron's tower? Been there, done that. Jak was sure that Torn had some crafty reasoning for sending him and Daxter in, once again, a reason Jak couldn't really care much for. Although there _was_ a pleasant distraction; Jak shifted his eyes from the map to the lone female in the room. Kat sat on the table, her back facing the boys. She was looking over her left shoulder, down at the map. Her eyes followed Torn's fingers, intrigued by his quick movements. At any moment, Jak expected Kat to lunge forward and paw at his hand. He couldn't expect anything less from a WampusCat.

"We're going to sneak in here," Torn replied as his fingers soared over the crinkled paper. "And we'll…"

Silence filled the room but he could care less. There was just something about _her_. What it could be was a complete mystery to him. There were so many unanswered questions, so many _important_ unanswered questions at that. Maybe if he could get closer to her, she'd tell him the truth? He could only hope…

_BANG_!

"Pay attention!" Torn barked. The older male had taken the time while Jak was daydreaming to slam his balled fist to the table, in effort to gather his attention.

"Whoa, whoa!" Daxter took a flying leap from Jak's shoulder and landed on the map before Torn. "Calm down, buddy! What's with the hostility?" He asked with both paws at chest-level.

"If you two idiots don't start making an impression soon, I'll make sure you never see the Shadow!" Torn removed his fist from the table and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Relax!" Jak was quick to counter Torn's comment. "Just tell us what we have to do so we can get out of here."

Torn inhaled a deep breath through his nose and roll his eyes. So the older former KG wasn't used to two young boys, was he? Ha, it was enough to make Jak smirk and choke back a snicker.

"Yeah," Daxter lifted his right paw to his ear and began to scratch. "What were we supposed to be doing again?"

Jak could _see _Torn resisting the urge to slap his cheek with his open palm. "I want you two to sneak into the Baron's Tower. There, you will go down to the underground garage and disable all of their Hellcat vehicles." Torn explained as he began to shake his head from side to side.

"And could you explain to us HOW we're going to get in there without being noticed?" Daxter removed his paw from his ear and linked it to his small waist. "If ya haven't noticed, we're in code RED over here!"

Jak narrowed his stare at Torn before speaking. "Daxter's right. The city is all ready on alert from last time. I'm sure the Baron has upped his security since then."

"We have a distraction in motion."

Jak and Daxter took a moment to look at one another. The two boys gave each other a look of confusion before returning their stares to Torn. A distraction? How could he distract the whole city long enough for any infiltration?

Just then, Torn uncrossed his arms from his chest. With his right hand, he reached around to his side and touched his communicator attached to his hip. He plucked the device from his belt and lifted it to his lips.

"Vin, are your systems ready?" He asked.

"**A-all systems are a go! Torn, are you **_**sure**_** you want to do this?"** A nervous Vin spoke back through the communicator.

"Positive."

Jak cocked a brow before lifting his index finger to his chin. He allowed his finger to curl under his chin as a mixture of thoughts crossed his mind. If Torn was speaking to Vin then something big must be afoot. Vin had hardwiring to the entire city from his location and there was no telling what Torn had in mind.

"Okay, just WHAT is goin' on here?" Daxter huffed while shooting Torn a nasty glare.

"While you two are sneaking into the tower, Vin and Kat are going to distract the city." Torn answered with a frank tone.

"The whole city?" Daxter's mouth dropped open. "How?"

"Vin has wired all of his connections with the city to a remote location." Torn began to explain as he paced back and forth. "From there they will display a message to the entire city. The message will hack into every screen, TV, radio and computer device in the city."

Jak chuckled to himself. "That'll get his attention."

"That's what we want." Torn rested his chin on the back of his hand. "But we expect the Krimzon Guard to catch on to us quickly," Torn replied in a low tone.

"So who's going to protect Vin and Kat?"

"It _is_ a pretty remote location in the poorer part of town," Torn hummed to himself. "But," He paused before turning back to Jak and Daxter. "There's a back door they can sneak out of." Torn then peered over his shoulder to look at Kat. "They should be fine."

"**S-s-should BE?"** Vin's voice came over the communicator. **"What's that supposed to mean?"**

Without giving an answer, Torn removed his hand from his face and proceeded to switch the device off. He then placed the communicator down on the table in front of him. He linked his arms to his hips and gave Jak and Daxter a serious stare.

"We're going to have to be quick about this."

"WE?" Daxter exclaimed. "Who invited you?"

Jak shrugged off Daxter's comment and gave Torn a confused glare. "You're coming?"

"I wouldn't want to miss the show." He said with a smile.

"I'm going to go now."

The three males turned to the sound of a high-pitched voice. Without another word, she pushed her body off of the table and stood straight in front of her commander. She was quick to salute Torn before beginning her walk toward the front door.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

Torn twitched. He ripped his eyes from Kat, as she exited, and looked to Jak. The two men stared at one another for a brief moment before the older KG glanced away. A strange cocky smirk spread over his face as he spoke. "What are you worried about?"

"You seem so overprotective of her," Jak began to explain himself. "It's just strange that you're willing to let her go now."

"Yeah!" Daxter was quick to jump in with his own comment. "What's your deal with her anyway? Is she your pet, or what?"

Torn's smirk left his face and his upper cheek began to twitch. "That's none of your business." Torn cleared his throat before continuing. "Besides, she wants to help. As you may already know, she has her own grudge against the Baron."

"That's _all_ we know." Jak grumbled.

"That's all you _should _know."

Jak felt his eyebrow twitch. He began to sink his head between his shoulders as his upper lip twitched. He exhaled through his mouth, creating a low growl. He felt his hands leave his hips and begin to grip into a set of fists. The last thing he needed was Torn's smart-mouth. He hadn't the time, patience or attention for it.

"Uh, Jak?"

Jak snapped out of his angered thoughts to peer down at the table. Daxter stood with both of his ears folded backward and a look of worry on his face. He lifted his arm out to Jak and began to gently pull at his arm.

Jak shook his head back and forth, trying to force himself out of his rage. He didn't need to get _this_ angry with someone who was supposed to be an ally. Not until he met with the Shadow.

XoXoX

"Are you ready yet?"

Kat took in a deep breath of air. Her chest maximized in size as she held in the air. As she held her breath, she shut her eyes and bit down on her lower lip. She paused and rehearsed her game plan in her head. Over and over, Torn's words repeated in her mind. What she was supposed to do, what she was going to do, and what do afterward. It was all so confusing. There were also those damn lyrics to remember. Kat's eyes snapped open and released the air in her lungs.

_I can do this_.

The words were on repeat in her mind; She could do this, she had to do this. It would benefit not only the Underground but her as well. Not to mention she had been practicing for weeks. There was no going back now; she had to make Torn proud, for once.

"I'm ready!" She called out to Vin.

"I hope this works, for my sake!" Vin huffed and puffed as his body moved about the small room.

He stepped over the many wires in the room, in hopes that he would not trip. He danced about from panel to panel, allowing his fingers to run over the many flashing buttons and screens. He had to get this right; any minor slip-up could result in a horrible outcome. This short message would be sent all around Haven City for a short period, just enough time before the Baron could locate the hideout. He had about a minute and a half to ensure that the Baron and his forces would be distracted enough to allow safe passage into the tower.

"In 3," Vin began his countdown by lifting three fingers into the air. "2," Vin removed his ring finger, "1!" His index finger remained. "We're on the air!" With that, Vin slammed his open palm down on a single red button.

A loud beat came from the speakers opposite of the room. The bass caused the stereo to shake as it entered the air. A number of musical instruments played along to the beat, creating rhythm. The many security cameras in the room turned and focused on Kat. She stood in front of a large white screen, with microphone in hand. As the music played, Kat tapped her right foot. After a moment or two of music, she lifted the microphone to her lips and began to sing. The melody left her lips, lyrics filling the room around her. She was going to get this right, no matter what.

XoXoX

The wind whistled in his ear as it passed him at a fast rate. He could feel the cold wind on his cheeks, causing a shiver to spring up his spine. How he loved the feel of his body flying through the air while seated on his Zoomer. There was one thing he loved and it had to be racing. Whether it was for sport or fun, racing at rates like this? It didn't get any better. Even if his 'opponent' knew it was a race or not, it was still a race. With Torn as a competitor, it made things all the more interesting. He would beat Torn, no matter what.

Jak pressed his chest down, just barely touching the engine of his Zoomer. The lower he placed his body, the less resistance he had against the wind; anything to make him go faster. Daxter hung on to Jak's shoulder, his claws just nearly hanging on. He let out a few 'battle cries' as they zipped through the slums. He would get there first, he had to.

Jak was knocked from his driven state by the sound of a rhythmic beat. He began to tap the brake, to get a better grip on his surroundings. He looked up and down, following the sound of the music before his eyes finally landed on a large screen atop of a building. He jerked his head upward and gawked at the screen. And there she was, Kat. Her high voice sung a melody he had never heard before and it echoed through the city. Haven City citizens stopped to look at the large visual, with mouths open and eyes wide. So _this_ was how they were going to distract the Krimzon Guard.

"_All girls who dream are princesses!"_

The words repeated in his head. Her voice carried with him and stayed in his heart. Seeing her up there, dancing, singing and _smiling_. There was something about it, something Jak couldn't desirer. She was happy? Had he ever seen her happier? Though her singing had something left to be desired, it didn't matter, at least not to her. She would sing anyhow and _enjoy_ it. Even if the lyrics were anything but fitting for Haven City, she sung. Her dancing was a bit clumsy at times and still, she danced. Could this be the person she was beyond her protective shell? This was definitely a sight he wanted to see again.

"JAK!"

Jak gave his head a good shake back and forth before looking up to see Daxter, tugging at his ears. Jak lifted his right hand off the Zoomer and placed it on his forehead. What was he thinking? How could he let himself get so caught up in a thought about _her_?

A hard wind shot passed Jak, catching his attention in an instant. He looked forward to see Torn passing him by. Damn, when did he allow _that_ to happen? Jak growled to himself, before throwing his right hand back onto the stirring handle. It was time to hit the gas, _hard_.

Daxter let out a loud yell as Jak punched the gas. Jak lowered his head as his vehicle began to rev up. He could feel the stir in the engine; it made his heart pound in his chest. The smell of the exhaust, the rumbling sound of the Zoomer, it was all something Jak had come to love about Haven City. It was perhaps the only thing he owed the city, the love of racing Zoomers.

Within seconds, Jak's Zoomer reacted to his punch to the engine, and began to take off after Torn. He followed after the older man, zipping and zooming around every tight corner. Avoiding citizens, when he could, Jak remained tight on Torn's tail. He wasn't going to give up, not that easily.

XoXoX

"We're going to split up now."

Jak rolled his eyes, more commands from the former KG? It was the last thing he needed. He had been briefed on his mission, it was about time Torn let him complete it! Jak wasn't one to sit around and listen to chatter, he was a go-getter. Anything to get back at the Baron, every distraction counted.

The three males stood inside the Baron's tower. Daxter had come in handy after all, fitting through a crack in the wall and disabling the tower's security system. After that, Jak and Torn were able to sneak into the Baron's tower with ease. But Jak knew better, he knew that this wouldn't last long. It was only a matter of minutes before the Krimzon Guard became wise to Torn's plot to dispose of the Hellcat vehicles. They had to work fast.

"We don't have much time," Torn spoke as he began to walk forward, deeper into the Baron's tower. "The Baron will discover us sooner then you think."

"We can take care of it." Jak replied with confidence.

"Yeah!" Daxter was quick to agree.

"No," Torn whirled around with a single finger raised to the boys. "I know this place better then you two." He then moved his right hand to his chest. "I'll go down to the garage and disable those Hellcats."

"Then what are WE supposed to do?" Daxter exclaimed, shaking his right paw at Torn.

Torn released a low snarl before approaching Daxter. "Look," He began as he pointed his index finger at Daxter, touching his nose. "We cannot afford to screw this up! If the Baron uses those Hellcats on us, YOU'LL be the ones to pay!" Torn then removed his hand from Daxter's face. "They'll be here soon, that is if Kat doesn't get herself caught."

"What?" Jak's upper lip twitched. "You said she would be safe."

Torn shot his glare toward Jak. "I _never_ said she'd be safe." Torn proceeded to turn his back to Jak and Daxter. "We don't have time to talk. I'll take care of the Hellcats, you two stay here and stand guard."

Jak groaned before rolling his eyes. He then lifted his right hand into the air and placed his extended fingertips to his forehead, giving Torn a sarcastic salute. Torn released a lengthy sigh before giving Jak a sad shake of his head. Without another word, he turned his back to the two and began to make his way to the lower garage. Jak watched as Torn sprinted down the hall, his image fading fast.

"Can you believe THAT?" Daxter asked, flopping over Jak's shoulder in a dramatic fashion. "Leavin' us? What are we, chopped liver?"

"It doesn't matter now." Jak replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Jak inhaled a deep breath through his nostrils before looking over his shoulders. No one to his left, no one to his right, the coast was clear. Jak then walked over toward a large white wall, it would be the perfect spot to watch for KG soldiers. Jak released the air trapped in his lungs with a loud sigh. He allowed his side to hit the wall and crossed his arms over his broad chest. He might as well rest, just in case trouble _did_ occur.

Act End.


	11. First Arc: Act Eleven

Soaring

First Arc: Act Eleven

Time had passed, _too much_ time in fact. The long silence and lack of activity in the tower caused Jak's stomach to toss and turn. By this time, Daxter had long left Jak's shoulder and had placed himself on the cold ground. He laid there, one arm extended toward the ceiling. Daxter spoke aloud as he counted the tiles on the ceiling. He had far passed one hundred, Jak was sure he was making up numbers by now.

"What time do you think it is?" Jak asked.

A frustrated Daxter pushed his tiny torso up from the floor. He began to imitate rolling up his sleeve and looking at a watch. After a moment of silence, he turned at shot a glare at Jak.

"Gee, it's half-passed I DON'T KNOW!" He snapped.

"Hm," Jak muttered to himself, lifting his hand to his chin. "It's been more then ten minutes, I'm sure of that."

"Oh well." Daxter huffed before letting his lower torso fall back to the floor.

"It's odd," Jak continued to speak to himself, "I was sure we'd see _one_ KG by now." Jak removed his hand from his face and turned his attention back to Daxter. "Something must be wrong."

"Oh Jak," Daxter lifted his left arm into the air and began to wave his hand up and down. "You worry too much!" He said in a calm tone. "So what we haven't seen a KG? You should be grateful!"

"Maybe…"

Could Daxter be right? Jak began to chew on his bottom lip as the thought processed in his mind. Perhaps he had his guard up too often. Perhaps he had lived on the edge for so long he could only assume the worst. Things were different now, weren't they? It was time to lighten up, live and turn his life around for the better.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Jak jerked out of his thoughts and turned to see Daxter, now standing, with a look of horror on his face. Jak was quick to act, pushing himself from the wall and reached behind his back to touch his Scatter gun. He ripped the gun out from behind him and lifted it to chest-level.

"What did you hear?" Jak asked in a harsh hush.

"Listen." Daxter said, as he cupped his ear with his paw.

Jak lowered his head and allowed his ears to twitch in the cold breeze. He was listening harder then he ever tried before. Anything, any little noise could result in danger, he had to be on his toes. Jak then shut his eyes in an effort to clear his mind of any thought. He needed to just listen. Then, out of the blue, there it was. _Tap, tap, tap_. Footsteps. Jak's eyes snapped open and he gathered himself. Someone or something was coming.

Jak looked down to Daxter, releasing one hand from his gun, and placed his index finger to his lips. He then made a low 'hushing' sound before returning his hand to his gun. Daxter gulped before scurrying behind Jak's leg. Jak then began to take very slow steps forward, toward the sound. He pressed his back against the wall as he scooted down the long hall until he came to a corner. He waited at the corner, his gun lifted and ready for use.

The taps started to become louder and faster, it was coming closer. Jak clenched his jaw and prepared himself for battle. He gripped the handle on his gun; his hands become sweaty with anticipation. _Tap, tap, tap._ It was right around the corner. Jak inhaled a deep, silent, breath through his mouth before tightening all his muscles. It was time to face whatever was around that corner. With one swift movement, Jak jumped out from his secure hiding place with his gun lifted.

"Don't shoot!"

Jak froze. He could feel his eyes widen at the sight in front of him. Standing before him, with both hands raised in defense, stood Kat. Her pink hair still swaying from the sudden jump Jak had made. She had a look of terror on her face that Jak couldn't describe.

"Kat?" Jak asked, feeling his muscles relax.

"KAT?" Daxter's jaw dropped open with shock.

"I didn't mean to scare you!" Kat managed to speak, "I was just…"

"That was a close one, sister!" Daxter spoke, removing himself from his hiding spot behind Jak's leg. "You need to be more careful!"

"I thought you were with Vin." Jak asked, lowering his gun.

"Well, I was." Kat let her arms drop to her sides. "But I wanted to…to…well…"

"WELL?" Daxter huffed with a glare directed toward Kat.

Kat ducked her head between her shoulders. Jak watched as a deep red color began to spread across her cheeks. She lifted her right hand into the air and placed it behind her head. She began to scratch at her scalp and muttered to herself. Her long black tail snaked its way in front of her body, its end twitching and quivering.

"I uh…"

"Listen," Jak removed his right hand from his gun and placed it on Kat's shoulder. "What matters is that you're here now."

Kat's eyes widened as she watched Jak's hand as it was placed on her shoulder. He could almost _feel_ the heat radiating off her face, what was wrong with her? Was she sick or something? She stood, silent and stared at his lone hand.

"Did Vin get out all right?" He asked with a cock of his brow.

Silence.

"HEY!"

Kat jumped. She returned her stare to the two boys in front of her. She looked down to see Daxter standing on the floor with his tiny orange arms crossed over his chest. He was tapping his right foot on the floor as he glared at her.

"W-what?" Kat stuttered. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

"I said," Jak spoke as he released his hand from her shoulder. "Did Vin get out all right?"

"Oh!" Kat straightened out her back. "Yes!" She then began to release a set of nervous giggles.

"Hey, are you okay you know…in the HEAD?" Daxter asked, his voice strained.

"I'm fine," Kat moved her hand to her cheek as the train of giggles continued. "My head is elsewhere. You know, Torn says I can't chew gum and walk at the same time."

"I'd believe it." Daxter said with a roll of his eyes.

"Speaking of which," Kat continued, removing her hand from her warm cheek. "Where is Torn? He told me that he was coming with you two."

Jak turned his head to one side and peered over his left shoulder. "He said he was going down to the lower garage to disable the Hellcat cars." Jak paused for a moment before speaking again. "But it's been awhile."

"Oh," Kat's eyebrows dipped downward to accompany her frown. "I hope he's all right."

"Don't worry." Jak returned his glance to Kat, one hand lifted to calm her. "He can take care of himself."

"Still…"

The room quickly fell into silence. Jak hummed to himself before crossing his arms over his chest. He kept his head turned to the side, watching the hallway behind him. Kat slouched over and began to yawn. Upon hearing her make any sort of sound, Jak shifted his eyes back to look at her. He younger female had both eyes shut and her hand over her open mouth. Why was she so intriguing, even when performing the simplest tasks? It was something he hadn't felt before, something he couldn't put a name to. She was so familiar; her looks, her mannerisms and scent and yet she was such a stranger. It was if he could predict her every move before she made it. Where had they met before?

"What's your connection with Torn anyway?"

Jak was broken from his thought process by the sound of Daxter's voice. He moved his chin to face forward and watch the small Ottsel. Daxter had both arms still crossed over his chest, clearly ready for questioning.

"Me?" Kat asked, with her index finger pointed at her chest.

"No, no," Daxter shook his head back and forth, "I was talking to the Precursors, YES YOU!" He shouted, releasing his crossed arms from his chest.

"We're…" Kat muttered to herself.

"Wait," Daxter began with one hand lifted in the air. "I've got a better question!" He replied with a snap of his orange fingers. "How the HELL did you get here in the first place?"

"I told you!" Kat snapped, both hands now gripped into fists. "I'm not telling you anything until you meet the Shadow!"

"Oh come on." Daxter waved both of his hands downward. "Who KNOWS when old grumpy is gonna let us meet the Shadow! Can't you tell us _anything_?"

Kat puffed both of her cheeks up with air. Her eyebrows dipped downward on her face as she glared at the smaller, orange Ottsel. She released a small 'hmph' from her closed lips before throwing her arms over her bust. She then proceeded to turn the other way, refusing to look either boy in the face.

Jak narrowed his field of vision at the young female. There were a few questions he would like her to answer. He had waited long enough; he deserved some kind of explanation. After all the shit Torn had put him through, running here and doing that, he needed _something_ from her.

"Have you done that before?"

Kat felt her eyebrows arch and her eyes widen. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes landing on Jak. He was looking back at her, his face free of any anger. She slowly began to unfold her arms from her chest, letting them fall to her sides. Her eyes remained on Jak as her lips began to part.

"Done what?"

Jak felt a smile pulling at lips. "Sing in front of a group of people, like that."

Kat paused for a moment as blood began to rush to her cheeks. "Why?"

"You're good at it."

She arched her back before lifting both hands to her cheeks. She released a small gasp as her hands slapped against her face. Her cheeks burned hotter then ever before, he was sure that she'd explode at any moment. "Y-yes." She managed to speak. "I have."

"Has Vin ever done anything like that before? He seemed like he knew what he was doing." Jak asked as the smile on his face continued to grow.

"We both have." Kat turned to one side in an attempt to further hide her blushing face. "When I first arrived in Haven, I performed. Vin helped."

"Ah, I see." Daxter took a few steps forward while nodding his head. "Was that BEFORE or AFTER you stole the Green Eco from our island?"

"After."

Kat froze. She let her mouth drop wide open before jerking her body backward to face Jak and Daxter. Had she really said what he though she just said? No, there was no way she could have spilled the beans so easily. What was wrong with her? Could his pervious compliment distracted her _that_ much?

Kat's eyes landed on Jak first. The older male moved his lips to the right side of his face then shifted his weight to his right leg. His arms remained crossed over his chest. He cocked a single thick brow, completing his stance. Kat let her eyes fall down to Daxter the small Ottsel shot her an 'I told you so' look that made her wince in fear.

"I knew it!" Daxter announced. "What gives, girl?"

The playful grin on Jak's face began fade. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Then to LIE about it!" Daxter hissed before pouting.

Kat gulped aloud before shrinking between her shoulders. She lifted both hands to chest-level before playing with her fingers. A deep blush of embarrassment flashed on her cheeks as she muttered to herself. Her tail dropped from the air, and sunk behind her back in shame.

"_Nothing you could ever do could be _that_ bad…all right?"_

His words from back then echoed through his mind. He was so forgiving back then, could he be that way now? After all that had happened and after now finding out about her true intentions? He wasn't sure he could, he'd been through too much pain. But why did he _want _to forgive her?

"I had to do it."

The two boys felt their eyes widen as Kat began to speak. She tilted her head downward, her pink bangs hanging over and shadowing her eyes. She allowed her hands to fall from her chest and hang by her sides.

"I had to. I was on a mission, to bring back Eco from the past to help the future."

"How were you able to time travel?" Jak asked.

"What does it matter now?" Kat jerked her head upward and looked to Jak. "I failed in my mission and that's why I'm here." Kat then began to walk forward, passing Daxter first.

"Where are you going?" Jak pondered as Kat began to pass him by.

"I'm going to find Torn." She said in a simple tone.

"What?" Daxter turned around to face Kat. "Why are you so attached to him?"

"Listen," Kat turned back to the duo, a single hand raised. "Until the Baron is dead, I'm going to follow Torn." Kat's eyes shifted from the two boys, to the floor. "No matter what."

Jak opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by the sound of a loud siren. Jak jerked, and straightened out his back. He tilted his chin to the sky and began to look at the flashing red lights on the ceiling. Daxter lifted both hands to his mouth in surprise and quickly turned to Jak for protection.

"Torn!" Kat squeaked.

"He must have tripped an alarm." Jak replied as he turned back to face Kat.

"I have to go get him!" Kat stared at Jak, with a look of urgency on her face.

"No," Jak walked toward Kat, his right lifted in aide to stall her. "We shouldn't separate."

"But-"

A sharp buzzing ripped through the air. Jak watched as the image of Kat's face changed. Her look of seriousness disappeared from her eyes. Her face drew a blank. Her eyes seemed to dull in life and her mouth dropped open. Before he could say another word, he watched as her body fell from the air. She was pushed off her feet and began to drop to the floor. He wanted to reach out but his limps were frozen, numb. A warmth in his right arm caused him to flinch. It was burning, stinging, aching. And before he knew it, he saw the world around him start to spin. He felt his head grow light as the tower around him swirled. His feet felt invisible as he too fell to the ground.

He hit the cold floor hard. He groaned after his back slammed against the concrete. As if on instinct, he reached out with right hand to grab at his left arm. He grunted as his fingers wrapped around his wet, warm arm. Taken back by the wet warmth on his arm, Jak turned his head around to see that his arm was dripping with blood. A laser bullet had hit his left arm.

Daxter released a squeal of fright before jumping to all fours. He ran toward Jak and began to tug at his shirt. It didn't take long for Daxter's eyes to fixate on the blood leaking from Jak's arm. He flinched on sight and began to hyperventilate.

"Jak? JAK?"

Jak shut his tight. He could hear his name being called but could do nothing about it. He wanted to speak, but the pain in his arm forced him to do otherwise. Why had this hurt so much? He had been through worse. Beyond and through all the pain, he managed to sit upright. His managed to flicker open to see Kat before him. The young female was on the ground, belly down, moaning. His eyes shifted down to her belly to see a small pool of blood beginning to form. She withered under her pain, moving her right hand over her wound. After a moment of heavy breathing and groaning, she became silent.

"Jak! I'm going to find help!"

Jak turned his head to one side to see that Daxter had begun to flee the scene. Jak grunted, it was even painful to breathe. He felt the weight of his body give out and he toppled backward, his head hitting the floor beneath him. This was the last thing he needed.

XoXoX

Out of the darkness a set of footsteps echoed through the halls. Erol walked toward the two fallen Underground members with a satisfied smile equipped on his face. He first walked toward Jak, where his smile turned into a frown. His curled his lip at the sight of Jak and as he stepped toward him, began to nudge him with the toe of his shoe. He gave him a small bump first, to ensure he was knocked out then gave him a hard kick to the side. Oh how he enjoyed seeing his prey lay lifeless beneath his feet. And this was no ordinary prey; this was Jak, the failed Dark Warrior. It was taking all of him not to kill Jak, as he lay defenseless on the ground.

"Too bad I didn't come here for you." He said amongst the eerie silence. "I didn't expect to find _two_ freaks here." Erol then looked over his shoulder to see the fallen female. "I guess freaks travel in packs, isn't that right Jak?"

Erol let out a small growl before giving Jak a final hard kick to the side. Upon contact, Jak's motionless body was pushed to one side, his face falling to his right. How disgusting he looked there. A failed attempt to make the perfect warrior; it wasn't only revolting, it was pathetic.

"Either way, I'm going to leave you here to rot." He spoke to an unconscious Jak just before walking away from the blond.

Erol then stepped over to the wounded girl. He watched as the blood pool spread out on the floor. He then knelt by her side and moved his hand toward her. He pushed back the stray pink hairs covering her face and placed his hand on her forehead. She was still warm. His hand then moved from her face down to the ear on the side of her head. He ran his gloved fingers over the black hair covering her mongrel ears.

"I'm gonna make good money for this catch." He muttered to himself.

He shifted his hand from her ear to her side. With one single push, he shoved Kat over to her side. She lay, back flat on the floor, facing upward. Without any hesitation he moved his hand over her stomach and began to pull up her top to reveal a small bullet wound. It wasn't bleeding nearly as much as he thought.

With a small grunt, Erol pushed himself from his kneeling position and stood up straight. He glared down at Kat for one silent moment. He then reached down to her and plucked her from the floor. He carelessly threw Kat over his shoulder and began to leave the building, leaving Jak on his own.

Act End.


	12. First Arc: Act Twelve

Soaring

First Arc: Act Twelve

His eyes fluttered open. The world continued to spin, even after falling unconscious. It was hazy at first, images blurry. He could only distinguish colors and simple shapes. He felt a groan leave his lips. A terrible ache throbbed in his arm. Without a second thought, her lifted his torso upward and grabbed at his wound. His fingers wrapped around gauze, this was a good indicator that he was now in a safe environment.

"So you've finally come around."

That voice, it had to be Torn. Jak shut his eyes tight before releasing hand from his wound. He then brought his healthy arm to his face and began to rub his eyes. After a moment of gathering himself, Jak reopened his eyes. He was laid out on one of the Underground's beds, blankets at hip-level. He grunted before moving his head to the right. Torn's image became clearer by the moment. What happened?

"Ugh," Jak moaned, his arm stinging with pain.

"You okay, Jak?"

Jak narrowed his vision on Torn's left shoulder. Hanging off his shoulder, Daxter had his ears laid flat on his head. He was worried, obviously.

"What happened?"

"GOOD QUESTION!" Daxter shouted.

Jak shut his eyes for a second time. What _had_ happened? The last thing he could remember was…

"_Jak! I'm going to find help!"_

A sharp buzzing sound echoed through his mind. The image of Kat's fallen body flashed in his mind. Her body laying on the ground as blood began to pool around her. _That's_ what happened. Who could have fired while they had their backs turned? To fire at an enemy while his back was turned? Only a lowlife could do something so pathetic.

But how did he get here? Now? And what about Kat?

"Someone opened fire on you." Torn gave a simple explanation.

"Luckily," Daxter's ears popped back up and a smile spread across his face. "They had crappy aim."

"How-" Jak began to speak but was paused when Torn lifted his hand into the air.

"Daxter found me and took me to you." He explained as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Where's Kat?"

Torn and Daxter fell into silence. Jak leaned in toward Torn, trying to get a better view on his expression. Torn released a sigh through his nose before glancing in a different direction. He then began to chew on his lower lip. Jak could see it on his face, something was wrong.

"Where _is_ she?" Jak pushed.

"I don't know!" Torn broke his silence with a shout that caused Daxter to flinch.

Jak growled under his breath. That was the last thing he wanted to hear from Torn. Not only was she missing but she was wounded as well. There was no telling who or what could have taken her. The Baron, he wouldn't hold her hostage, would he?

"By the time I got to the scene she was already gone."

Jak glanced back up at Torn. The older man had a look of worry and frustration on his face. He seemed bothered by this situation but refused to panic. Jak could feel the anger beginning to build in his gut. If the Baron _had_ taken her as a hostage, then that would mean she was locked in a cell, one of the very same cells that he once inhabited. No, he couldn't think about that. The imagery brought him too much pain. The idea of a young, defenseless girl locked in one of the Baron's prison cells? It made his blood boil.

"She was wounded." Jak narrowed his vision at Torn.

"I expected as much."

He _expected _it? The only thing holding him back from lunging at Torn was the aching sting in his arm. Through the pain in his arm, Jak managed to sit up right. His eyebrows hung low on his forehead, creating a fierce glare. He gripped the sheets beneath him in a sad attempt to hold back his anger. Why wasn't Torn visually shaken? Or better yet, why wasn't he taking any action?

"Then what are we doing here?" Jak hissed.

"We can't risk any other members right now," Torn began to explain himself in a low tone. "The city is still on high alert. Launching an attack on the Baron's tower now could turn hostile."

"We can't just leave her!" Jak argued.

Jak could see Torn begin to grind his teeth. It wasn't like Torn to be so reserved. One of _his_ members had been captured and he refused to do anything about it? It seemed unlikely. It could only add fuel to Jak's fire.

"What would _your_ Shadow have to say about this?" Jak began to shout in an effort to bring Torn to light. "One of your members is hurt and possibly taken hostage, and you refuse to save her?"

Torn inhaled through his nose, his upper lip beginning to twitch. "I don't have a choice, right now."

"You're awfully calm there, CAPTIAN." Daxter replied as he leapt from Torn's shoulder and landed on Jak's bed. "What's wrong with you? You act like she's been locked up more than once!"

"She has."

Jak and Daxter turned to one another. The two had shocked looks on their faces that could only make Torn chuckle. Jak removed his eyes from Daxter and watched Torn as he pulled himself out of his seat.

"Okay," Daxter said as he spread his two hands out in front of his body. "Just HOW did you two get together? Somethin' here just ain't fittin' right!"

Torn growled to himself. This was the part where he'd rather give the two a crafty excuse or command to pull himself out of the equation. There was no escaping Jak's questioning this time. He was trapped and with Kat out of the picture, he hadn't much of a choice. It couldn't be helped; he was going to have to give Jak an answer.

"Kat arrived in Haven City with a shipment of Green Eco the Baron couldn't ignore." Torn spoke as he began to pace back and forth. "He robbed her of all the Eco she had obtained for the past."

"Makes sense." Jak mumbled to himself.

"She was left desperate so to get back at him she decided to put on a show in the city square." Torn continued. "Vin helped her. That's when the guard was called out and she was arrested."

"You sure know a lot!" Daxter was quick to interrupt Torn.

"I was the officer who arrested her."

Jak felt his mouth drop open. Of course Jak knew that Torn was a former KG soldier but he had never put two and two together. Kat had been arrested by Torn? It was almost too strange to believe. And still, it made a lot of sense.

"She had made a massive impression on the Baron." Torn's voice broke Jak out of his state of shock. "He asked me, the commander, to arrest her." Torn then stopped mid-step and turned back to Jak and Daxter. "She was sentenced to live out the rest of her life outside the city walls in Dead Town. While the Krimzon Guard was escorting her, and everyone involved, the Metal Heads attacked."

"A sneak attack." Jak muttered.

"Instead of fighting the onslaught, the Baron and his closest soldiers retreated and left the rest of us in Dead Town." Torn's tone changed to a low snarl. "He left us there to die." He paused for a moment and lifted his chin to the ceiling. "That's when the Shadow came and saved us."

"That's very sweet and romantic but," Daxter intervened. "We have BIGGER issues here!"

Jak cleared his throat before speaking, "Daxter's right." He agreed with his best friend. "What are we going to do?"

Torn paused for a moment. "We're going to have to organize a plan to free her from the Baron's tower." He said after a moment of deep thought. "I can contact Ashelin, she's our link to the Baron. She'll find out where Kat's being held."

"Until then we're just supposed to wait?" Jak asked as his lip twitched with disgust.

Torn sent a glare in Jak's direction. "What else do you _want _me to do?"

"You're her knight in shining armor, right?" Daxter huffed, with one fist to the air. "Why don't _you_ go get her?"

Torn opened his mouth to speak only to have the hissing of his radio cut him short. He broke his link to Jak and looked down to his belt. He reached down with his right hand and pulled the device off his waist. He brought the radio to chest-level and waited for a reply.

"**Torn."**

Jak could recognize Ashelin's deep voice in a heartbeat. He watched, as Torn became all-ears to whatever Ashelin had to say.

"**Did you know Erol captured Kat?"**

Torn paused for a moment before answering. "No, I didn't."

"**Well,"** Ashelin continued to speak. **"It seems he's been bragging about his recent 'catch'."**

"Capture?" Torn asked feeling confused.

"**Apparently, someone put a pretty bounty on Kat's head."** Ashelin explained. **"She's alive, don't worry, but she was wounded when he brought her in the prison. She's in a weakened state right now."**

"Good." Torn nodded.

"When can we break her out of there?" Jak was quick to ask.

"**I wouldn't advise it until she was healed."** Ashelin said. **"A sudden break out might cause her more damage then she needs right now."**

"She's right." Torn looked to Jak. "We can't risk moving her right now."

Jak growled under his breath. So it was _Erol_. Erol had opened fire while his back was turned, typical. Just when Jak thought Erol couldn't sink any lower. She was hurt, Jak knew this, but why was it so much harder hearing it from someone else? Not only was she injured but she was also being held in a prison cell. It was almost enough to send Jak into a heated frenzy. And he was expected to leave her there? It was a tough pill to swallow.

"Ashelin," Torn spoke into his radio. "Keep an eye on her. Don't let _anything_ happen to her." Torn shut his eyes and took in a deep breath of air to calm his nerves. "If someone put a bounty out on her then it's likely Erol will try to leave with her in custody. We can't let that happen."

"**Affirmative."**

"You know what we could lose."

"**Yes, I'm aware of that."**

Torn released the air in his lungs in the form of a sigh. "Call me back if you find out anything further. Out."

"**Out."**

Jak shot a glare in Torn's direction. What did _that_ mean? _You know what we could lose? _There had to be something more to this. Kat wasn't just another member of the Underground. She was something else. Things began to fall together in his mind, the coincidences were adding up fast. Torn's overprotective attitude, the anonymous bounty, it was all too strange to be normal. Whatever it was, Jak was ready to know _now_.

"What was THAT about?" Daxter shouted at Torn.

"It's none of your concern." Torn gave the Ottsel a quick, crafty reply. "Jak," He stopped and turned to the blond. "I have another mission for you, are you up for it?"

Jak looked down to his gauze-wrapped arm. He lifted his right hand and placed it over his wound. It stung, that was for sure but he wouldn't let it hold him back. He had yet to meet the Shadow, and Jak had a good feeling he was getting close to the chance encounter.

"Why not?"

"Go back to Dead Town. I have scouts that say that they've detected movement." Torn explained, managing to crack a smile. "If you come back in one piece, the Shadow will be very grateful. He might even want to see you."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Daxter yelped with excitement. "Let's get going!"

Jak huffed to himself. "We'll be in and out before you know it."

Act End.


	13. First Arc: Act Thirteen

Soaring

First Arc: Act Thirteen

The events that had passed were too many for Jak to count. Finding Samos' hut in Dead town and of course, meeting the Shadow was one of the most important. The Shadow, it was Samos, wasn't it? Finding Keira was refreshing but entering Mar's Tomb was something he'd rather not relive. And worst of all, having Torn betray the Underground. He had given the Baron the location of the Precursor's Stone in exchange for Ashelin's life. This led him on a mission to receive Kor and the Shadow from the Baron's tower. It was the perfect opportunity to rescue Kat.

There she was laying before him on an Underground bunk. She had a tight gauze bandage wrapped around her lower torso. She hadn't moved in hours but she was still alive, she had to be. She was pale and sweat dripped down from her forehead. He was waiting for something, anything from her. A wince, a groan, anything to reassure him that she'd be okay.

Daxter waited at her bedside. He was watching just as closely as Jak, waiting for any sign of life. Torn and Ashelin waited in the back part of the room, speaking amongst themselves.

"She has a fever." Ashelin replied, loud enough for Jak and Daxter to hear.

"The wound is infected?" Torn asked.

Jak whirled around to face the two older soldiers. He gripped his hands into a fist before turning back to face Kat. She remained still, her chest just barely moving up and down as she inhaled and exhaled. He couldn't take his eyes off her; he wouldn't let her go _that_ easily.

"It's a small infection," Ashelin explained, "She should feel better in a few days."

"Good." Torn released a sigh.

"Whatever you do, don't move her." Ashelin advised before walking forward, toward Jak. "Keep her hydrated too."

Daxter leaned in toward Jak and while staring at Ashelin whispered, "I wouldn't mind having a nurse like THAT."

Ashelin then reached her arm out to Jak and placed her delicate hand on his shoulder. "She'll come around soon." She reassured him in a soft voice.

Jak jerked back to face Kat. The younger female continued to sweat in her sleep, her pink bangs sticking to her forehead. Her lips remained parted as she took breaths through her open mouth. Was she in pain?

Jak watched as her eyebrows began to twitch. Her breathing picked up and her lips quivered. She was stirring. Jak jolted from his seat and turned to Torn. He waved a solo arm in Torn's direction, urging him to come to Kat's bedside. Without waiting for Torn to come forth, Jak turned back to Kat. Her eyes began to flutter and a small moan fell from her lips. After a few anxious moments waiting, Jak watched as her hazel eyes opened up.

"What did I tell you?" Ashelin smiled.

"Kat?" Jak muttered as he rushed toward her.

Jak reached out to Kat and placed his open palm on her forehead. He could feel the cool sweat on her skin and pushed back the bangs stuck to her face. He felt the warmth on her forehead; it was a fever for sure.

"Where…?"

"You're safe now." Jak said to her as he began to stroke her forehead. "You're back at the Underground."

"You've got a fever." Torn stepped in on the opposite side of the bed. "Try not to move."

"What happened?" Kat asked in a whisper.

"You were shot!" Daxter exclaimed, waving his arms about wildly. "Erol gave you a good one!"

"Erol?" Kat asked.

"Don't worry," Ashelin spoke from the end of the bed. "You'll feel better soon."

"Ashelin looked after you while you were locked up," Jak removed his hand from her forehead and took a seat beside her. "We were able to break you out along with Samos and Tess."

"Samos?"

"Yeah!" Daxter threw his arms to his hips. "BOTH of 'em!" Daxter then began to shake his head from side to side. "I don't know which is worse, the old one or the new one!"

"So," Kat's eyelids lay heavy over her eyes. "Did you meet the Shadow after all?"

Jak felt a smile tug at his lips. What a question at such a time. He couldn't resist the urge to smile as he looked down at the weakened Kat. She lay with her eyes half closed and her hair a complete mess. Could he actually call it 'cute'? It was a word he couldn't find himself using and still, it was hard _not_ to think about it now.

"I guess I should keep my promise to you." Kat slowly glanced at Jak. "Tell you why I'm here."

"Don't worry," Jak's voice caused her to pause. "Torn told us all we need to know."

"What?" Kat turned her head to the right and looked at her commander.

Torn growled below his breath before responding. "I explained all I could."

The sound of Ashelin clearing her throat caused Jak to turn her way. She removed her hand from her mouth and placed it on her hip. She looked to Torn then back to Jak.

"I have to get back to work," She said. "I'll see you around."

Jak shifted his attention from Ashelin, as she left the building, and returned it to Kat. She now had both eyes closed and began to move her right arm. She lifted it to the air and spread her fingers apart. She allowed the cool wind in the room to penetrate her skin. The sweat that had collected on her body was now making her skin cold. Her pale arm began to shake as it was lifted to the air.

"You shouldn't move," Torn reached out to Kat and pulled her arm back down to the bed.

Without realizing it, Jak found himself staring at Torn's hand as it laid on top of Kat's. He watched as Torn wrapped his fingers around her hand and applied a gentle pressure to it. It was strange, watching such a strong, independent man appear so kind. The two had a connection that Jak couldn't understand; it was something he didn't necessarily _want_ to understand.

Kat turned her head to face Jak. Her eyes half open and her smile appearing weak. He was taken back, she was smiling at him? It was if a sudden heat hit the center of his chest. He could feel his heart begin to pound in his chest. It was a feeling he had never experienced before, it was sickening yet warm. Something logical words couldn't describe.

"You saved me?"

Jak's back stiffed at the sound of her voice. Her words and her voice sounded the same way she looked, weak. She spoke slowly and took deep breaths between words. She was making an effort to speak to him? This struck him as strange.

"Well, he didn't do it ALONE," Daxter popped out in front of Jak. "He had _some_ help." A wide grin spread across his face.

"I hope we're not intruding."

A deep, older voice snapped Jak out of his thoughts and caused him to turn toward the front door. He watched as Kor's image came into full view. Behind him Young Samos and the child followed. The trio of males made their way toward Kat's bedside.

Jak watched the child's face light up with joy at the sight of Kat. Without notice, he dashed forward; arms open wide, and leapt onto the bed where Kat laid. Kat's frail smile began to spread at the sight of the youngster as he crawled beside her. She managed to lift her arms high enough to wrap them around the child as he snuggled close to her.

"Hello, Little One." She spoke to the small child and began to stroke him.

"You NAMED him?" Daxter began to laugh.

"We wanted to see how you were doing," Young Samos replied in a lower tone. "You got quite the injury."

"Yes," Kor agreed. "It's a miracle you're still alive."

"She's not out of the woods yet," Torn chimed in. "She seems to have a fever."

"Hm," Kor lifted his hand to his chin before continuing. "That's no good."

Young Samos stepped forward and peered down at Kat. "I'm giving you direct orders to stay in bed, you understand?"

Kat hesitated for a moment. She turned and looked down at the small child that nuzzled against her. She ran fingers through his soft green hair before sighing to herself.

"Understood."

Jak began to grind his teeth together. What was this strange feeling in his gut? The sickening tossing and turning of his gut caused him to chew on the inside of his cheek. And yet, his heart remained warm. Now the spinning of his head, it was emotions he had only felt once in his life. That day, the first day he saw Kat, he felt this way. It was if the world around him spun, noises muffled and he was sure he would faint. It had been here before, it was more then déjà vu, it was something from his past. Seeing Kat here and now, it was something he had experienced before. He could only watch as the child she called, 'Little One' embraced her in a tight hug. It was if he could feel the warmth of her body on his own, as if _he_ was the one holding on to her.

"He's my little one," Kat spoke softly. "The Underground found him about two months ago and ever since," She continued to stroke him as she hummed. "We've been inseparable."

"Not only is he very important to the Underground," Young Samos added, his voice now lowered to a whisper. "But he's very dear to Kat."

Daxter leaned in to Jak and whispered to him. "I think I'm getting a cavity."

Kor cleared his throat, causing the men in the room to turn his way. "I think I should leave the child here with you for awhile." Kor then glanced up to Torn. "Is that all right?"

Torn shook his head from side to side. "No problem."

"Can he stay with me?"

Torn's eyes bounced down to Kat. The pale female had her sights glued to the child clinging to her chest. He inhaled through his nose before shutting his eyes and grumbling to himself.

"Fine."

Kat hummed to herself before letting the knuckle of her index finger trace the sides of the child's face. Her low hums became a slow beat that she sung to. She shut her eyes and allowed her head to rest on the pillow behind her head.

"Although she spoils him."

Jak flinched. He turned and looked over his shoulder to see Kor, his back now turned to the group. The small thudding sounds of his cane let Jak know that he was on his way out of the Underground. The child, _this_ child, was spoiled? That was a bit harsh, wasn't it? Jak turned his chin and returned his stare to Kat as she lay with the child beside her.

"Jak?"

His eyes moved to the call of his name. He looked up to see Kat, her eyes half open, and a smile on her face. She managed to pull her hand away from the child long enough to lift it toward Jak. He watched as her hand entered the air and stayed there, as if she were waiting for some kind of reaction from him. He allowed his eyes to move from her solo hand to her face. Her cheeks burned red from the fever and sweat trickled down her temples. What did she want from him?

The image of her hand laying on top of his flashed in his mind. The small token of affection he had received from her that day they shared in Haven Forest. He could never fully understand why she had touched him on this day and was feeling just as confused now as he did then. Did she want him to touch her? Why else would she lift her hand to him?

He hesitated for a short moment. What if she rejected him or what if his assumption was completely wrong? He couldn't let her hang on for long; her fever wouldn't appreciate the awkward silence. With a sudden jerk, he lifted his hand into the air until it matched with hers. He placed his flat palm against her warm hand. The two linked and shared each other's warmth. Kat looked beyond their hands to meet his eyes. She still refused to open her eyes all the way, but retained her small, weak smile. Why did she have to smile at him like that? She was so completely trusting without a second thought. No matter the crime he had committed or rumor she had overheard, she would still give him her delicate hand.

A third hand rested on top of Jak's. Jak tore his sights away from Kat to see Torn hand placed his hand over top his. He applied pressure, forcing Kat's hand to break away and lower back to the bed.

"You need to relax," He muttered. "Don't move."

"You really should get some sleep." Young Samos was quick to interject with his advice.

"Jak," Daxter called to his friend as he crawled up his shoulder. "Let's beat feet, young greeny is right." He then jerked his thumb toward the exit.

Torn slowly moved his body away from Kat's bedside. "Go see if Krew has anything for you to do." He replied in a stern voice. "We'll keep an eye on Kat."

Jak narrowed his eyes at Kat. He watched as the young female began to shut her eyes once again. She allowed her muscles to relax, her arm hung over the side of the bed. It was obvious that she was beginning to fall into a deep sleep. Why did his heart ache for her? Leaving her in this sate seemed so depressing. Any number of things could happen in his absence. He didn't _want_ to leave her. Yet, he had missions to do, the Baron had the Precursor Stone now. There was no telling what he planned to do with it.

"Keep that fever down." Jak said as he pushed his body up from his seat.

"I'll try my best." The KG grunted.

"Yeah," Daxter said with a wave of his paw, "Remember what happened LAST time you tried your best?"

Torn felt his cheek twitch. Whatever comeback obviously died on his tongue and he instead released a low growl.

"We'll check in soon." Jak replied.

Just before he was able to turn around, Jak saw Kat's arm as it hung over the side of the bed. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around her wrist. He then softly lifted it upward and placed it over her chest. He released a small sigh through his nose before finally turning his back to her.

"Really soon."

Act End.


	14. First Arc: Act Fourteen

Soaring

First Arc: Act Fourteen

The familiar scent of alcohol entered his nose. Yes, this was Hip Hog Heaven. The low lighting and sound of bass playing in the background was unmistakable. Jak entered the building, Daxter hanging over his shoulder, to see a group of men standing at the bar. He was taken back; he'd never seen more then one or two costumers at the Hip Hog Heaven, what was with the sudden rush of drinkers? Jak had but two-and-two together on more then one occasion and had come to the conclusion that this 'bar' was actually a façade where Krew could do his dirty mob work. So these new faces, they were more than likely to be gangsters.

"Ah Jak!"

Jak looked up to see Krew pass by the strangers at the bar and float toward him. He paused, mid-step, and placed one hand to his hip. This would be entertaining; Jak had never seen any of Krew's gangsters in person.

"What do you have planned for us now, big boy?" Daxter was quick to speak first.

"Jak," Krew said as he hovered just feet in front of Jak and Daxter. "I have a few people I'd like you to meet."

"I can't wait." Jak snorted.

"Hmm, I thought you'd be excited." Krew then moved to one side, allowing Jak to see the three men standing at the bar. "Jak, meet Jinx."

A muscular man stepped forward. The first thing to catch Jak's eyes was the string of hand grenades festooned over his chest. Hanging out of the right side of his lips was a thick cigar. The smell of smoke entered the air as he stepped forward. The harsh burning smell of the smoke caused Jak to clear his throat, it was something he was _not_ used to.

Krew moved his large body back in front of Jak. He then leaned into both Jak and Daxter and cupped the side of his mouth with his hand.

"Jinx is the heir to the Merono family fortune." He whispered in Jak's ear. "Quite a wealthy lad to-be, hm?"

"A mob family?" Jak asked with a single brow raised.

"Hm-hmmm." Krew nodded before floating away from Jak.

Daxter leaned in toward Jak and muttered in his ear. "Good thing _your _not in a mob family, Jak."

"Nice to meet you there, golden boy." Jinx spoke to Jak and sent a wink toward him. "You made quite the impression here, you know."

"Yes," Krew agreed with a small nod of his head. "Jak here is the talk of the town!"

"Now we ain't got a lot of time to sit and chat," Jinx lifted his hand to his face and pulled the cigar from his lips. "So let me introduce ya to my other associates." Jinx moved to one side and the other two male figures came into view.

"I'm Grim." The taller, thinner man replied.

"And that's Mog." Jinx spoke for the last male and jerked his thumb in his direction.

"Nice to meet you!" Mog said with glee.

"Yeah, yeah 'nuff with the salutations!" With his cigar in hand, Jinx waved his arm in the air.

"Salu-what?" Mog leaned in toward Jinx with a look of confusion on his face.

"We gots one more member to introduce ya to." Jinx lifted his to silence Mog.

"Ah yes," Krew hummed to himself, "A true pearl in the mud, if you know what I mean." He then began to chuckle aloud.

"Pearls? Mud?" Daxter turned to Jak in question. "What the?"

Jinx and his three 'associates' looked to one another and began to laugh. This caused further confusion in both Jak and Daxter. The two boys went from watching Jinx and his gang to looking back at one another. The two boys then shrugged their shoulders, they couldn't guess what Krew or Jinx meant but they were sure they would find out soon.

Jinx's laughing came to a stop moments later. He then lifted his hand once again, commanding his associates to stop along with him. Jinx cleared his throat and began to move to one side.

"Meet our best female member," Jinx announced with pride. "Jam."

Did he hear Jinx wrong? Jak allowed his eyes to widen with shock, there was no way. He watched as Jinx completely moved to the side, revealing a tall female. It was as if he was looking at an image from the past. She stood against the bar, her long brown hair flying in the wind. She wore clothes similar to Jinx and his gang and also had a cigar hanging from her mouth. Her eyes, they were unmistakable, they were just like Kat's, large and deep. Only her eyes were a solid shade of brown, unlike her hazel-eyed sister.

"JAM?" Jak and Daxter exclaimed at once.

Jam reacted to her name and glanced upward. She scanned Jak's body, starting at his boots. By the time her eyes reached his face, her mouth had been hanging open several inches. The cigar in her mouth dropped and hit the floor. She was quick to push her body off the bar and approach Jak and Daxter.

"You…" Jam lifted her hand to her face and pulled back the stray hairs away from her eyes. "How?"

"Good question," Daxter huffed and threw his arms over his tiny chest. "Nice to see you too!"

"But…" Jam whispered to herself.

"What's 'da matter babe?" Jinx cocked a brow and placed his hand on Jam's slender shoulder. "You know 'des idiots?"

Jak laughed to himself while shaking his head from side to side. "You weren't expecting us?"

"How the _hell_ would I know _you two_ were here?" Jam's unexpected bark caused both boys to wince. "I heard about the failed Dark Warrior, Jak but I never thought it could be YOU!" She shouted with one fist balled and lifted to her face.

"Wait," Jak moved his hand into the air and began to wave it back and forth. "Kat hasn't told you about us yet?"

"Kat?" Jam lifted a brow.

"Yeah, you know, YOUR SISTER!" Daxter exclaimed.

Jam's eyebrows lowered on her forehead and she dipped her chin down into her chest. She began to grind her teeth together and growl. Her upper lip twitched as she tightened her grip on both fists. One look at her furious scowl and Jak took a single step backward. Daxter ducked behind Jak's shoulder and released a small whimper.

"You were talking to _Kat_?" Jam hissed and walked up to Jak.

Jak lifted both hands up in his own defense and began to slowly back away from Jam. With every step he took backward, she took one forward. It didn't take Jam long to catch up to Jak and as she closed in on him, she extended her arms outward. She curled her fingers around his shirt and pulled him in toward her. She released a fierce growl that caused shivers to shoot up Jak's spine.

"You keep away from her, you hear?"

"Hey, relax!" Jak stared into her large brown eyes in an effort to loosen her up.

"How long have you been seeing her?" Jam snapped while giving Jak a solid shake.

"'Ey, 'ey!" Jinx walked over to his female companion and placed his hand on her tense shoulder for the second time. "Yer getting' yerself all worked up!"

Jak moved his hands over Jam's tight grasp and began to pull her hands off his chest. "Look," He said in a clam tone. "We met back up with Kat a few weeks ago."

"Yeah!" Daxter yipped while shaking his tiny fist in the air.

"We know why you're here," Jak explained. "Torn told us."

Jam bit down on her lower lip. She inhaled through her nose and exhaled in the form of a low growl. She slowly moved her face away from Jak's, giving them a few inches of distance. With a sudden jerk, she shoved Jak out of her face. She then lifted her left hand up to her right shoulder and swatted Jinx's hand off of her. She turned her back to the group and grumbled to herself.

"That idiot," Jam's voice hit Jak's eardrum softly. "He doesn't know what he's doing half of the time."

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it?" Mog asked in a low tone.

"Who cares?" Grim answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "Torn ain't our problem."

"Jam," Jak alerted the lone female with a call of her name. "When was the last time you saw Kat?"

Jam looked over her shoulder and shot Jak another glare. "Is that any of your business?"

Jak paused for a moment. That wasn't the answer he was expecting. There was more to this topic than what reflected on the surface. Again Jak could only add it up to the mystery of who Kat was. Everything about her was strange, her looks and the way people she knew acted around her. If there wasn't someone putting a bounty on her head, she was being sheltered by someone else. But Torn told him everything, didn't he?

"Um, she _is_ your sister, if you haven't FORGOTTEN." Daxter regained his posture and stood on Jak's shoulder.

"Don't be stupid," Jam hissed under her breath. "That's something I could never forget."

"Then you know she's wounded, don't you?"

Jam froze. Her whole body seemed to come to a halt, no sounds of breathing or movement. It was if the blood in her veins had frozen over. With a single quick movement, she whirled around to meet Jak and Daxter. Her mouth dropped open and her face grew pale.

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?"

"Whoa! WHOA!" Daxter threw both paws into the air. "LANGUAGE, lady!"

Jak smiled to himself. It was just as he predicted, Jam had no idea of Kat's abduction or physical status. He was beginning to wonder if these two girls were actually related. They were different, more different then sisters should be. The added addition of Kat's strange traits was another issue and now this? He wasn't about to let the subject go unspoken.

"You _better_ be shittin' me." Jam snarled.

"Ah, 'ders mah girl." Jinx chuckled as puffs of smoke exiting his mouth in rhythm of his laughs.

"You two don't keep in close contact, do you?" Jak shifted his weight to his right leg.

"That's none of your business!" Jam slammed her foot onto the hard floor.

Daxter was quick to roll his eyes. "You know somethin' Jak, we get that answer _way_ too often."

"Kat's been shot." Jak explained to the worried elder sister in a smooth tone. "She's recovering at the Underground base." Jak exhaled a sigh through his nose. "She has a fever but she's stable."

Jam's eyebrows lifted and her mouth slowly clamped shut. The expression of anger slowly began to fade from her face and began to change. Her eyebrows turned upside down and caused the skin between them to wrinkle. She began to chew on her lower lip as her eyes darted to the floor.

"Apparently someone put a bounty on her head."

Jam shut her eyes after hearing Jak's comment. She lowered her head, allowing the hairs around her face to hit her cheeks. She was silent, almost as if she expected this much. It was like déjà vu, this had happened once before.

"_I expected as much."_

He had seen the very same emotion on Torn's face the day he woke from his deep slumber. Why was this expected? Now he was seeing the very same thing from her sister…

The sound of chuckling caught Jak off guard. He jerked his head over his shoulder to see Krew hovering just under his prized trophy collection. He was laughing to himself as he circled the room. Jak had to cock a single brow, what was with the sudden urge to laugh?

"Well?" Daxter asked. "What do you plan to do about it?"

"There isn't anything we _can_ do about it." Jam said with a glare.

"You say she's with the Underground now?" Jak was alerted by the sound of Krew's voice.

"Yes," Jak nodded. "She should be fine soon."

"Then I'll check in on her." Jam muttered to herself.

"We all will!" Jinx opened his arms wide. "After we finish our mission, of course."

"Mission?" Jak looked back to Jinx.

"Yes," Krew made his way over to Jak. "I need you and my boys to go down to that statue again. There's something valuable there we missed."

Daxter inhaled a deep breath before speaking. "FINE. Come on, Jak, let's get this thing done and over with." He lifted his paw to his head and sighed. "This BETTER be the last time we go down there, tubby!"

"Actually," Jam spoke up causing the men to stop dead in their tracks. "I'll go visit Kat while you guys take care of this one." She said looking to Jinx then to Jak. "I want to make sure she's okay."

"Fine with me." Jak replied with a lazy shrug of his shoulders. "Make sure she's safe."

"Of course."

Act End.


	15. First Arc: Act Fifteen

Soaring

First Arc: Act Fifteen

Seeing Erol was the last thing he needed right now. Not to mention Keira having his back all the way, it was enough to make him fly into a rage. But he had to keep his cool, Keira didn't know any better, she didn't know what kind of man Erol could be. The stress was adding up fast, Jak had to admit to himself. The weight of Haven City's hope was heavy on his shoulders. But he had to carry on strong, he wouldn't let the city down, he couldn't let the Baron get away with all the horrors he had committed.

"He's the best racer in Haven City!"

Was she still going on about him? Jak rolled his before crossing his arms tightly over his chest. As if he needed another reason to loathe Erol. Jak would have to show Keira otherwise, he would show her who the _real_ racer in Haven City was.

He turned on his heel to face the exit of the car garage. The sound of her speaking continued to enter his ears but he wouldn't listen, not if it was about Erol. Just then Jak felt his ears twitch, the sound of footsteps tickled his eardrums. He watched as Jinx and his gang enter the garage with an extra member at their sides.

"Kat!" Jak exclaimed in surprise and walked toward the group of five.

Kat walked slowly toward Jak. He looked down to her abdomen to see a tight wrapping of gauze and dressing over her gut. She was no longer appeared frail or pale, like she had days before. She was obviously feeling better.

"Wait, did you say 'Kat'?" Keira stopped all she was doing and turned to the garage entrance.

"Hi." Kat said in a soft voice.

Keira stepped forward and placed her delicate hand on Jak's shoulder. With a gentle push, she moved him to one side to see that Kat and Jam were standing in front of her. Her eyes and mouth opened in surprise and she lifted her hand to her chest. She gasped for a moment before staring deeply at the two girls she had no seen in two years.

Samos gently pushed his daughter to one side and approached Kat. "You look like your wound is healing well, Kat." He said with a quick smile in her direction.

"What?" Keira turned to her Father in a state of shock. "You knew about them?"

Samos hummed to himself before pushing his body forward. He moved passed Kat and toward Jam. He circled her once before lifting his hand to his chin. He then returned to his position beside his daughter.

"Yes, I knew that Kat and Jam were here, however," He paused for a moment, his eyes still fixated on Jam. "This is my first time seeing Jam with my own eyes."

Jam was quick to lift her hand into the air and wiggle her fingers at both Keira and Samos. She gave the two a sarcastic smile before curling her upper lip and turning away from the two.

"I see nothing has changed." Samos said in a low tone as he shook his head from side to side.

"Lighten up, would ya?" Jinx gave Jam a heavy smack to her back that caused her to step forward.

"But," Keira leaned in further to the two sisters, her eyes glued on Kat's bright pink hair. "Your hair…"

"I dyed it, that's all." Kat explained before placing her hand over her fresh wound.

Jak flinched. He watched as she slowly stroked the bandage on her waist. Was it hurting? He could only assume by her actions that she was in some kind of pain. He watched as she laughed to herself, an effort to calm the awkward situation.

"What are you two doing here?" Keira had to ask.

"Look," Jam grumbled before throwing her two fingers on the bridge of her nose. "We're here, try not to ask questions."

"What are you doin' here anyways?" Daxter's head popped up from behind Jak's shoulder. "It isn't everyday that we get a family reunion."

Jam glared to her younger sister. Kat reacted by dipping her head into her chest. A bright red flash took over her face as stood in front of the group. She removed her hand from her belly and began to scratch the back of her head. Her strange black tail curled around her left leg, the very end of it twitching and quivering in the wind. Jam leaned in toward Kat and gave her a single shove with her elbow. Kat was pushed forward a few steps and nearly knocked into Jak. She stopped herself just inches away from the older male and jerked her face up to meet his eyes. Kat cleared her throat and quickly scurried away from him.

"Go on with it," Jam glared at Kat. "Tell 'em why you dragged us all out here."

Kat paused and bit down on her lower lip. Her strange mongrel ears began to flatten down as her head sunk deeper between her shoulders. She refused to speak or even look at him.

"Aw, ain't she shy!" Jinx lifted his two fingers to his lips and removed his cigar from his mouth. "'Dats sweet, ain't it boys?" He said looking over his shoulders to Mog and Grim.

"Ain't she like 'dat with everyone?" Mog questioned as he scratched the side of his face.

The comments from Jinx and Mog caused the blush on her face to run deeper. She let out a small squeak before shutting both eyes tight. She gripped both fists and puffed both of her cheeks up with air.

"Spit it out!" Daxter yapped from Jak's shoulder.

After hearing his remark, Jak bobbed his shoulder, causing Daxter to bite his tongue. The Ottsel was quick to lift both hands to his face and squeal in pain. Jak then returned his gaze to Kat. She stood there, a nervous mess. It was strange, she was nervous but for all the wrong reasons. She should be scared for her life, when in _his_ presence but instead she was nervous socially. Wasn't she scared like everyone else in the city? Scared that he would turn into a monster and gobble her up?

"_But I can't help feeling…like I can trust you."_

That's right, she said that. But was it true? She had poured her heart out to him on that day in the forest, but was she sincere? He couldn't trust anyone, not after everything he had been through and he'd even told her this on a single occasion, so why was she so trusting with him?

"I just wanted to wish you good luck!" She shouted.

She never seemed to let him down in the field of surprises. He jerked backward at the sound of her voice. He blinked a few times before watching Kat relax. She allowed her eyes to flutter open and fists to release. She panted after her shout, feeling better after releasing her emotions.

"In the race, I mean." She muttered in a tone just above a whisper.

"Yep, that's ALL she wanted to say." Grim gave a sad shake of his head. "She dragged us out to tell ya that."

"Really?" Jak cocked a thick brow.

He looked back to Kat; she was now sweating from her sudden emotional burst. The blush remained bright red on her cheeks, and her tail continued to shake. She had come all that way, out of her sickbed, to wish him luck? It was strange. The sudden warmth in his chest returned as he stared down at her. She cared enough to see him off; it was something he was not used to. He hadn't felt such warmth since his time on Sandover. It was amazing how much he could miss a single emotion.

"Why did she hafta bring you all?" Daxter asked while pointing his index finger at Jinx.

Jinx looked back to his male companions then sparked the group to laugh. While he laughed, he tapped twice on his large cigar and let the ashes to hit the floor. After he placed the cigar back in his mouth and shook his head. Mog and Grim's laughter died down shortly after. Jinx then stepped toward Jak, placing his hand on Kat's shoulder as he passed her, and looked him in the eye.

"Ya really don't know do ya?"

"Then why would we be askin'?" Daxter pouted.

"When she's wit us she gets our protection." Jinx whispered to Jak and Daxter. "It don't take a genius to know Erol is 'round 'des parts."

Jak froze. That was right. Jak managed to break his stare from Jinx to look back at Kat. Erol had attempted to capture her for an anonymous bounty not more then a week ago. But here she was; he darted his eyes back to Jinx.

"Wow!" Daxter awed. "That's some kinda protection!"

"People 'round here know not to mess wit me, if ya know what I mean." Jinx broke away from Jak long enough to take a drag off his cigar. "She's got mah family's protection, so no worries blondie, she's fine wit me." He then blew a cloud of smoke in Jak and Daxter's face.

Jak coughed before lifting his hand in front of his face. He then waved his hand back and forth, trying to sway the smoke from his nostrils. Jak watched as Jinx pulled himself back and returned to his gang.

"So are you gonna tell us why you two weren't speaking?" Daxter asked and looked from Jam to Kat.

"So are you gonna tell us why you're sticking your nose where it doesn't belong?" Jam countered Daxter's question with a remark-like jab.

"She's my half sister."

The group turned to look at the small female whose tiny voice that comment belonged to. She was standing with her hands placed on her chest and her eyes glued to the floor. Her tail had finally uncurled itself from her leg and hung loosely by her side.

"Really?" Jak let the words fall from his lips softly.

Kat nodded in slow motion. "And we don't always see eye-to-eye."

Jam rolled her eyes. "Like how you wanted to attach yourself to Torn."

Kat's back stiffed and she spun around to face her older sister. "What about you and your…your…boys here!" She snipped and pointed an accusing finger at Jinx.

Jam opened her mouth to combat her sister's words when a loud voice came over the garage's intercom. **"The Class Two races are about to begin. All drivers report to the gate."**

"We'll finish this later." Jak replied with his hand lifted to both females.

"Yeah!" Daxter shook his little fist. "We got a race to win!"

"Then we'll meet up with you later," Jam noted. "We have to take Kat back to Torn before Erol finds out we're here."

"We'll be talkin' to ya later 'den, Jakie-boy." Jinx laughed and slowly turned his back to Jak and Daxter. "We'll take care of yer girl here, until 'den."

Before turning her back to Jak, Kat mewed in a soft voice. "Good luck."

XoXoX

It had been awhile since seeing her. He was anxious, he had to admit but he had to break from his emotions and see her. He wasn't sure how she had faired after the day he saw her at Keira's car garage. Many events had transpired since then, Krew wanted him to throw the final race and allow Erol to take the cup. No, he wouldn't let that happen, never. Luckily Keira had come around since, giving Jak the benefit of the doubt. She was beginning to act in her old ways, a positive for Jak and Daxter. She had even agreed to accompany them on his trip to see Kat. Things were just starting to feel normal.

Jak opened the door for Keira and followed shortly after she entered the Underground base. All chatter of any subject had long stopped after entering the base. The atmosphere became tense; Jak could feel his body tense. A combination of anxiety and frustration mixed in his head, fueling him for anything possible. He stepped along side Keira and saw Torn and Tess standing in the back of the Underground, talking to one another in hushes and whispers. Jak looked to the right to see a bed-bound Kat. She was laying back in her bed, head supported by a mountain of fluffy pillows. Over her head was a small, damp, white cloth. Did she still feel ill?

"Hey baby!" Daxter said with excitement as he leapt from Jak's shoulder and landed on the table in front of Torn and Tess. "What's the scoop?"

Torn turned to face the Ottsel and shot him a fierce glare. "Could you keep quiet for one second? This is important!"

"Hey," Jak lifted hand in defense of Daxter. "What's got you so worked up?"

"Before you two decided to show up, Tess was here to tell me something important." Torn growled under his breath.

"We just wanted to check up on Kat." Keira found the courage to speak up. "That's all. How is she?"

Torn nudged his head in Kat's direction. "Ask her yourself."

Jak turned toward Kat with a smile on his face. He took a few steps toward her before standing over her bedside. He looked down at her to see that she looked more vibrant then days before. With his right hand, he softly pushed the damp cloth to one side. He then laid his flat palm over her forehead to check her temperature. She wasn't nearly as warm as she was the day he had rescued her. Her fever had died down almost completely.

"You look better." He whispered to her.

"I feel better." Kat replied with a smile.

"That's great!" Daxter yelped with glee. "Then we can go out on more missions together!"

"Not so fast, rat." Torn interrupted with a snarl. "She's bed-bound until she's fully healed."

"That won't be too long," Tess placed her hands to her hips. "She's doing really well."

"That's good to know." Keira said with a nod.

"Back to why you're here," Torn shifted his attention back to the blonde female in front of him. "What kind of news do you have? Anything from Krew?"

Jak perked up. News on Krew? This he _had_ to hear, anything including that mob-man was worth listening to. Jak slowly made his way from Kat's bedside to the table where Torn and Tess stood. He crossed his arms over his chest and prepared himself for any news, be it good or bad. Last he heard Krew wasn't too pleased with Jak and his decisions. He was prepared to learn that Krew was ready to turn the gun on him.

"I found out something about the bounty placed on Kat's head." Tess confessed.

"Really?" Torn's interest was peaked, and he leaned in, ready for more.

Jak felt a fire in his chest ignite. The bounty placed on her, the bounty that Erol tried to carry out, he was ready for some explanations. He was ready to find out who placed the bounty and was ready to destroy them with his own hands. He wanted nothing much to unleash his dark side on them and allow them to feel the same pain Kat did on the day she was shot. He would take care of Erol on his own time but he would personally take out his rage on the man who placed the bounty in the first place.

"They wanted her _alive_." Tess' voice broke Jak out of his furious thought. "That's why Erol made sure to get her medical attention when he did."

"Alive?" Keira leaned in. "That's strange."

"Yeah, seeing as he SHOT her." Daxter huffed.

Jak turned to face Kat. She was now sitting up in bed and appeared to be all-ears to what Tess was saying. Her facial expression refused to change; she was as still as ever. She had no look of fear or anger on her face as if she expected this to happen. There it was again, that strange feeling as if everyone knew something he didn't.

"Krew was the man who hired Erol."

Jak stiffened. His lips parted and he slowly turned his chin around to face Tess. He felt his breathing begin to pick up and his heart start to race. Sweat building on his temple trickled down his face. He could feel the burning in his abdomen begin to turn, he could feel it, the rage was coming. That uncontrollable rage that set him apart from everyone, the rage that made him a freak. He had to stop it now while he could, he couldn't let it get the best of him, not here. But a single thought added fuel to his fire: he was _helping_ Krew all this time. How could Krew do this to him after all the tasks he performed for him? He could feel himself boiling over.

"What?" Torn staggered back in shock.

"He said that he found out what she was worth," Tess was quick to explain.

"Her kind cost a pretty penny around here, hmm. Her head would make a stunning piece to my collection. Don't you think?"

That was right. Jak could hear Krew's voice in his head clear as a bell. He had said something to that effect the first time he had taken Kat to see him. Was he serious? He was going to take Kat for his 'collection'? It was ridiculous, outrageous! Jak flinched and topple over in pain. It was that unmistakable pain in his gut. His anger was coming. He began to take a few stumbling steps forward before he could lean against a chair. The men and women in the room turned and watch him as he grunted in agony.

"He wanted to hold her for ransom."

The more she spoke the brighter the fire burned in his body. In an effort to delay his transformation he began to grind his teeth together, anything to keep his dark side at bay. His nails dug deeply into the wood of the chair he was leaning against. The noises around him muffled in his ears and his vision became blurry. He was losing himself in his rage and fast, faster then usual. The sharp burning pain in his forehead caused him to lift his hand to his face.

Torn's eyes bounced from Jak back to Tess. "Does she know where she is now?"

"Yes," Tess nodded. "The last time Jak was at the bar, he overheard that she was recovering here."

"She's recovering at the Underground base."

Why did he have to say that out loud? Was he stupid? He should have known better, knowing that she had an anonymous bounty on her head. How could he let such information slip? It was enough to make him explode. The anger he felt toward Krew and the anger he felt toward himself began to mix and combine into a dangerous emotion. He _knew _it was coming now. There was no stopping it.

He could hear the muffled and dull sounds of creaking and shifting bed sheets. He managed to open his eyes long enough to glance over in Kat's direction. His vision turned blurry as he watched her crawl out of her bed. That was all he could stand, before he could think, he was back in his curled position over the chair. More sounds of movement and chatter entered his ears but he couldn't understand any of it. He could only concentrate on the pain he was feeling.

He gagged at the pressure building in his forehead. He released a loud growl as his torso fell over the top of the chair. He could feel the horns growing on his skull. His heart slammed painfully in his chest and he could taste the Dark Eco in the back of his throat. His nails began to grow against the wood, the ear wrenching sound penetrating his ears. There was no stopping it now, he had fallen into darkness and had begun his horrible transformation.

His hair flickered from a blond shade to a pale white while his skin flashed a deep purple color. Black, twisted horns began to spiral from his forehead and finally his eyes dilated completely. His voice turned into animal-like growls and roars. He threw his head back and threw his arms out wide to his sides. With one quick slam, he threw the chair he was leaning against to one side, letting it crash against the nearest wall.

Keira and Tess released screams of fright before backing away from the monster in front of them. Torn reached outward toward Tess and shoved her into the wall. He stood strong in front of her, his hand ready on his gun. Daxter shrunk down in size, he had seen this side of Jak before and feared the worst.

"Jak?"

Kat stood beside her bed with a look of complete shock on her face. She watched as Jak began his internal fight of good and evil. He twisted and turned about shouting in pain. He threw his hands over his face and cried out in pain. Watching this, Kat's eyebrows lowered on her forehead and she chewed on her bottom lip. She walked slowly forward, one hand extended toward him.

"Kat!" He heard Torn shouted amongst his own groans. "Keep away from him!"

"Jak!" Kat called out to the beast before her.

He continued to wither in pain, jerking and growling as he stood in the same spot. He tugged at his white hair while the muscles in his arms began to bulge. She continued to step forward, beyond Torn's warnings.. She finally grew close enough to where she could lay a single finger on his shoulder. Touching his warm body gave her motivation to continue on. Without another second to pass her by, she laid her complete palm on his shoulder. Had her sign of affection actually worked?

Before she could speak, Jak lifted his head high enough to look over his shoulders. He removed both hands from his head and lowered left arm to his side. He kept his right arm at chest-level. He stared into Kat's eyes without so much of a blink. Then with a swift jerk, he swung his arm out at Kat. The edge of his hand slammed into the side of her waist. The amount of pressure he applied caused Kat to fly down to the ground. She let out a small whimper as her bottom hit the ground. She winced in pain and threw her hand in front of her face, weary of his next movement.

Before he could move again the image of a female body sliding in front of him caused him to freeze.

"Jak, that's enough!" Keira shouted, her arms extended outward in a defensive pose. "Snap out of it, Jak!"

"Come on Jak!" Daxter was second to call out to Jak. "Get a grip!"

Jak paused. He shut his eyes tight for a moment before releasing a lengthy groan. He lifted his claws to his face and stepped back in pain. His breathing picked up and he shook his head from side to side. There was a battle raging deep inside his mind and body, good versus evil. He could feel every part of him aching to destroy something, anything but then there was his sanity. He knew this was wrong, he knew that he could hurt someone. Jak ran his long, black nails down his cheeks as he growled; this had to end, he couldn't hurt Keira.

His hair began to change from white to a green-blond shade. The twisted horns on his head sunk back into his skin and disappeared from sight. His skin flushed and flashed until it returned to it's normal tanned color. Finally his nails shrunk down and his eyes opened to reveal it's beautiful shade of blue.

"WHEW!" Daxter yelped and stood up straight. "What was THAT about?"

Jak lifted his hand to his head. The sound of Daxter's voice, it was clear. He inhaled and exhaled loudly before fluttering his eyes a number of times. The strange blobs of shapes and colors were beginning to look real. He could see Daxter clearly now. He looked to the front to see Keira standing before him. Her arms were spread out far and behind her Kat sat on the floor with a look a seer fright on her face.

"W-what happened?" He muttered.

"You blacked out!" Daxter was quick to shout an answer.

"What?"

Jak looked to his right to see Torn. He had an aggravated look on his face, far more angry then he'd seen him before. Jak was quick to notice that his hand was placed on his gun. Was he going to fire? Jak's mouth dropped open in shock, just when he thought he'd found an alliance with someone. He looked beyond Torn to see Tess with her hands cupped to her open mouth. She had the worst look of fear on her face, he was sure she'd start crying at any moment.

"Your dark side took over." Keira said in a soft voice. "Are you okay, Jak?"

He returned his gaze to Keira. He watched as her arms dropped from the air and hit her sides. She took in a deep breath of air before releasing it in the form of a heavy sigh. She lifted her hand to her face and pushed back the bluish-green strands of hair in her face.

"I'm fine."

Jak looked down to the floor to see Kat. She had her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her shoulders. Her eyes glistened with moisture and her lips quivered in fear.

"Kat?" He asked, taking a single step toward her.

"Don't move."

Jak jerked around to see Torn approaching him fast. Torn held his left hand out to Jak, while his right stayed on his handgun. He walked up to Jak, forcing him to one side. He shot a glare in his direction before turning to Kat. He knelt down to her and put a hand on her shoulder. He looked her straight in the eye before speaking.

"Get up."

She stood up without delay. After standing on her feet, she backed up to the wall behind her. She ducked her head between her shoulders and stared at Jak. Before Jak could take time enough to read her facial expression, Torn moved in front of her.

"Jak, I don't know what set you off but you can't loose control like that."

Jak hesitated for a moment before replying. "I…don't know what came over me."

"I think the pressure is adding up on you, Jak." Keira stepped toward Jak and placed her gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Daaaaaaaaaamn," Daxter hopped from the table and scurried his way to Jak. "That was one of the worst fits I've seen!" He then jumped from the floor and landed on Jak's free shoulder.

"I'm…" Jak paused and looked toward Kat. "I…won't do it again."

Torn released an unimpressed snort. "We'll we've got bigger problems then just _you_ around here." He then looked over his shoulder to look at Kat. "Now that Krew knows where Kat is located."

"She can't just stay here!" Tess was quick to agree.

Torn nodded and turned his attention back to Jak and Daxter. "We need to move Kat. Any where is safer then here."

"She can stay with Jinx, can't she?" Jak tilted his head to one side.

"That's perfect!" Tess clapped her hands together. "I'll make sure she gets moved down there safely."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Jak tuned to Tess.

Tess gave Jak and Daxter a firm nod of her head and said enthusiastically. "Of course!"

"We'll start on that for now." Torn lifted his fist to the air. "Jak, go see if Vin has anything for you two to do."

Jak nodded. He then looked beyond Torn's shoulder to see Kat, still in a state of shock. She was visually shaken and hid herself in the corner against her bed and the wall. She watched Jak with her large hazel eyes as he and his group began to leave the Underground base. What had he done to her in his state of rage? Did he just lose his chance at befriending her just like _that_? Just when she was growing open to him, he blew it all in a fit of anger.

Act End.


	16. First Arc: Act Sixteen

Soaring

First Arc: Act Sixteen

"What do you mean the boy is missing?"

Jak gripped both fists tight. Now the Baron had both the Precursor Stone and the child? This just wasn't his day. Jak looked at the elderly man standing before him while the rage inside his body began to boil. That boy, not only was he an innocent, he was an important key to their cause. The Baron, he had to have a good reason for kidnapping him.

Jak moved his eyes from Kor to Kat. She had been sitting in the back of Vin's workplace, silent. She sat in the corner, knees placed up against her chest and her head hidden by her crossed arms. Her tail laid limply beside her, refusing to twitch in the slightest. Her shoulders bobbed up and down from time to time and a small sniffling sound echoed through the room. She was crying.

He detested that sight, the image of a female crying. The sound from any female cries was enough to break his heart. He had only seen Keira cry once in a blue moon and when he had been a witness to it, he did all he could to cure her tears. But he wasn't the same person now that he was then. He couldn't hold her the way he would have held Keira two years ago. Things were different now.

"Yes," Kor spoke to Jak to grab his attention. "The Baron has taken him from us."

Jak took a step closer to Kor and whispered to him. "How has she taking it?" He then jerked his head in Kat's direction.

"Hm." Kor's eyes flickered Kat's way. "Not well. She's quite upset."

Jak felt his heartstrings pull in his chest. He looked back to her and watched as her sniffling became more frequent. Talking about it must have brought about more tears. Jak released a small sigh before taking a few steps toward the crying female. As he walked slowly toward her, Daxter dropped from his shoulder and scurried over to her side first.

"What's goin' hun?" He said in an uppity tone.

She refused to answer and instead dug her face deeper into her folded arms. Her flattened ears began to twitch and wiggle as the tears came on harder. Her black tail curled and pulled close to her body. She dug her fingernails into her skin as the sounds of crying became louder.

"Come on!" Daxter rested a single open paw on her shin. "We'll get 'em back!"

Finally close enough to take a seat beside her, Jak crouched down and leaned his back against the wall behind him. He stretched his left leg out kept his right leg bent toward his chest. He watched as she began to move her head up. He saw the tears stream down her red cheeks and drip off her chin. Her eyes were red and the skin beneath them appeared puffed and swollen. She had been crying for sometime obviously. Her lower lip poked outward and trembled as she sobbed.

"I couldn't protect him."

Jak blinked several times as his mind tried to process what Kat had just said. After a moment or two of thought he glanced toward the ground and grunted to himself. It wasn't that _she_ couldn't protect the child; _he_ hadn't done enough to keep him safe. If Jak wanted to preserve the Underground so much, he should have watched him more carefully. So why was she so upset?

"Not only is he very important to the Underground, but he's very dear to Kat."

Very dear to her? Jak lifted his chin until the back of his head met the wall behind him. He shut his eyes for a moment and inhaled through his nose. He had to get her Little One back; he had to rescue him, not only for the Underground but also for her.

The sound of weak laughter brought Jak out of his thoughts. He turned to his right to see she was laughing. She had unfolded her arms and lifted her right hand to her face. She was pushing back a few strands of pink hair that lay over her face and stuck to her tear-soaked skin.

"As stupid as it sounds, he reminded me a lot of Mar, Lord Mar I mean."

"Lord Mar?" One of Daxter's ears folded down on his head.

"My Lord Mar…He came to me…but then he disappeared…"

The man she spoke about years ago? The man that supposedly come to her during the wee-hours of the morning? The man that Jak assumed she loved? How a small child, like her Little One, could remind her of her Lord Mar was something he couldn't understand. He was amazed in one aspect, how she could remember and continue to love a man she met two years ago. She carried on her feelings for a man she met for only a moment throughout the years and embraced her love for him in a child. It was something he couldn't process.

"And yet," Kat paused for a moment to look over to Jak. "You remind me of him too."

Jak's heart stopped for a moment. Then one second later his heart began to race. He could feel and hear the throbbing carry on in his ears. His mouth dropped open while so many thoughts and questions flew in his mind. With all the thoughts going on in his mind he couldn't find a single question to ask. Why did he feel scared now, nervous in front of her suddenly?

"Then you shouldn't feel so bad!" Daxter replied with a smile. "You got a piece of Mar right there!" He then pointed a single finger toward Jak.

Kat turned away from both boys. "I have to save him."

Jak stiffened at her comment. "Whoa, don't get any ideas, we'll take care of it."

"Just leave it to the pros, baby." Daxter said with a smooth voice.

Kat shut her eyes. For a moment she was still and silent. Was she thinking over what he and Daxter had just told her or was she thinking about something else? He couldn't be sure. For all he knew she could be plotting a sneak attack on the Baron to take back her Little One. He wouldn't let that happen, he couldn't risk her getting hurt _again_.

"When this is all over," She broke her silence by speaking in a gentle voice. "I'd like to runaway."

Jak and Daxter glanced to one another for a silent second before looking back toward Kat. She lifted her chin to the sky and inhaled a deep breath through her nose. A few stray tears trickled from her eyes and ran down her soft, red cheek. She moved her right arm toward her face and began to wipe away the tears forming on her face. She paused for a moment, rubbing her wet face in her arm, before lowering her arm. She then opened her big, hazel eyes and looked at Daxter then Jak.

"Would you like to come with me?"

"Runaway?" Daxter cocked his head to one side.

"Away from all of this," Kat explained with a smile. "Just get away for awhile."

"Why? Why do you want to runaway?" Jak asked.

Kat released a few nervous giggles before throwing her arm behind her head. "The pressure gets to me one in awhile."

"Pressure?" Both boys spoke at once.

"Ah!" Kat shook her head from side to side. "Never mind, I'm just blabbing now." She removed her arm from her head and shrunk between her shoulders. "Sometimes I say stupid things, that's all!"

Daxter laughed aloud. "You sure are strange!"

She allowed her head to droop in shame. "I know."

"You should be more confident in yourself."

Kat's head shot upward. Her gaze locked with his and for a moment they were all silent. The look of fear had faded from her features and for one moment she looked secure. What happened to the tears that had flooded out of her eyes minutes ago? Why did she have to look at him with such confidence? Did she trust him that much? No, no one could trust him, not after what happened with the Baron.

He looked away from her and smiled to himself. "Like when you're singing." He said in a smooth voice. "You're a completely different person then." Jak finally looked back to Kat, his smile remaining on his face. "I want to see you beyond your shell."

Her lips parted and her jaw hung open with shock. Was she surprised by his words? Hadn't she ever received a compliment before? Why did she refuse to believe the obvious? She had been hidden away for so long it seemed, perhaps she lacked the social skills he had learned while living on his island. He couldn't be sure with anything when it came to her. She was a mystery, a complete and utter mystery.

And even after he had 'attacked' her, she still spoke to him? Why? Everything with this girl created questions, her entire existence was a riddle. But why was he so intend on figuring her out?

"We should get going." He broke his silence with a simple sentence.

Kat shook her head from side to side trying to break herself out of her stupor. She cleared her throat before lifting her hand to her cheek, her eyes moving away from the duo. Her delicate fingers traced the top of her heated cheek. The sound of clothes shifting caused her to look back to Jak and Daxter. Jak had risen to his feet and begun to dust off his tunic. Daxter crawled up his legs then his chest to reach his shoulder.

"I'm sure someone has something else for us to do." Jak released a lengthy sigh.

"Yes," Kor's spoke out from the head of the room. "Jak, I want you to go back to the Drill Platform again, take care of a few 'things' for me."

"Grrrreat!" Daxter threw both arms into the air. "What is it THIS time?"

"Destroy the control tower there, that should put a damper on the Baron's plans." Kor explained.

"Sounds good." Jak said with a firm nod of his head.

"Be careful." She said in a tiny voice.

Jak nodded. He lifted his arm into the air; two fingers extended and shot her a soft smile. He then turned away from her and began to walk out of the building. He was going to find her Little One, even if he died trying.

Act End.


	17. First Arc: Act Seventeen

Soaring

First Arc: Act Seventeen

Jam stormed through the port, rage growing by the second. Her feet carried her with ease as she ran through the port, Jinx and the others far behind her. There was nothing that could stop her now, she had a single thought in mind and nothing was going to delay her from tearing _him_ apart, piece-by-piece. She reached her destination in record time, before she could think twice about it; she was standing in front of the Hip Hog Heaven. She stepped forward, slamming her open palm against the cold wooden door. She knew he was in there, she could _feel_ it. The door swung open, the wood cracking against the wall behind it and she stepped in.

Before her stood the man she was furious with. He and his Ottsel were alerted by the loud slam and turned her way. How dare he look at her with those innocent-looking eyes? This was all his fault and he should be ashamed! Jam rushed forward, bypassing Tess, and stepped over to Jak. She reached out to him and grabbed at him. Taking hold at the fabric around his neck, she jerked him forward until their noses met.

Jak threw both hands into the air and tried desperately to back his face away from Jam's. He watched as the rage on her face grew and the growls became louder. Just before he could say anything, Jinx, Grim and Mog fell through the open doorway. They were panting, desperate for air from their run. Jak cocked one of his thick brows in confusion and allowed his mouth to hang open.

"What gives?" Daxter shouted and ran to Jak's side.

"You!" She snarled at Jak.

"What's going on here?" Tess ran to Jam's side and placed both hands on her tense shoulders. "Jam?"

"Where is she?" Jam asked while jerking Jak back and forth. "What did you do with her?"

"What?" Jak placed both his hands on top of Jam's.

"She's missing and I KNOW you had something to do with it!"

"Are you talking about Kat?" Jak gripped down on Jam's hands before forcing her body away from his.

"Who else?" Jam hissed before taking a step away from Jak. "Where is she?"

"Jam, relax!" Tess removed her hands from Jam's stiff shoulders and moved to stand beside her.

Jam crossed her arms over her bust and glared at Jak. Her upper lip twitched with disgust and low growls continued to flow from her throat. She watched as Jak adjusted himself, tugging his shirt down where it belonged on his chest. He then moved one hand to his hip before addressing Jam.

"She's missing?" He asked.

"Yes!" Jam barked loud enough to cause both Tess and Daxter to flinch. "And Torn's throwing a fit!"

"Looks like she is too." Daxter whispered to Tess.

"Why would Jak have anything to do with it?" Tess spoke in a soft, sweet tone.

Jak narrowed his field of vision at Jam. So he didn't know anything, did he? It was a nice act but she wasn't buying it. She watched as Jak's attention turned to Tess who at the moment was helping Jinx and his boys stumble to their feet.

"Just tell us where 'dat girl has headed off to." Jinx inhaled a deep breath before speaking.

"How would I know?" Jak shot a glare in Jinx's direction.

"Yeah," Daxter chirped, "We've been _kinda_ busy lately if you haven't noticed."

Mog leaned in over Jinx's shoulder. "'Dats true." He whispered.

Jinx jerked his shoulder upward, causing Mog's mouth to slam shut. "Look Jakie-boy, we ain't gonna hurt ya, just spill already."

"Last we heard she was wit you guys." Grim added.

"Oh?" Jak cocked his right brow. "And where have you four been? If you didn't hear all ready, Kat's bounty was placed by Krew."

"Yeah!" Daxter hopped up and down in excitement. "Thanks to US, he's gone!"

Jak continued in a rough tone. "I didn't see you there when she found out."

Jam lowered her head. Long brown strands of hair fell in front of her face and shadowed her expression. She silently took two steps forward and once again was face-to-face with Jak. He watched her with stern, focused eyes and waited for her to make her next move. Jam then lifted her right hand into the air and held it for a moment. She was swift in her next move, swatting her arm forward. Her open palm slammed against Jak's cheek and caused his face to jerk to the left. Tess let out a loud yip before throwing her slender hands over her lips. Jak let his face stay in its placed position, only moving his eyes to move and land on Jam.

"HEY!" Daxter rushed to Jak's side. "No touchie!"

"How dare you!" She slowly moved her chin upward to look at Jak. "I _did_ hear about it."

"Quite 'da scandal if you ask me." Jinx's voice entered Jak's ears yet he refused to look in his direction.

"I also heard what _you_ did to her!"

Jak froze. As if he didn't know! He wasn't going to play dumb, he had to take responsibility for his actions! And she was going to make sure she was there to make it happen.

"Wha-"

"Torn told us." Jam's voice was now subdued in tone.

"Of COURSE he did!" Daxter yelled before throwing his tiny arms over his chest.

"You," Jam lifted her left hand to mirror her right. "You bastard!" Her two fisted hands began to tremble. "You attacked her!"

Jak stumbled for a moment; his left foot was able to catch him before he could fall to the ground. It appeared as if he had tried to clench his jaw shut but it refused, and hung open in shock. He blinked several times, in an effort to prove to himself that this was reality. There was no doubt about it, his ears did no fail him, he heard right. He attacked her, plain and simple.

"Don't 'cha think yer exaggeratin' a bit?" Jinx's voice was enough to snap Jak out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," Mog agreed with a nod. "If Jak attacked Kat, Torn woulda killed 'em by now."

"HA!" Daxter fell over in laughter, "Whatever, brother!"

"The fact is," Jam yanked her arms down to her sides. "You put your hands on her." Jam's voice started to turn vicious once again. "Who do you think you are?"

"Whatever happened, it wasn't intentional." Jak's eyes darted to the right. "And I have no idea where she is-"

He paused as if someone had again slapped him across the cheek. His eyes opened wide and a look of shock crossed his features. He paused only for a moment before his expression shifted. A deep set frown came over his lips and his eyebrows lowered over his eyes.

"She went after the kid." He finally broke his silence and looked straight into Jam's brown eyes.

"What?" Jam's back stiffened. "What did you just say?"

"She went after the kid," He repeated himself. "We need to find her."

"Ya mean 'dat lil brat?" Jinx asked. "Why would she do somethin' like 'dat?"

Jak reached out and took hold of Jam's shoulders. He then gave her a single firm shake. He looked right at her and dug the tips of his fingers into her shoulders. What was his problem?

"I'm about to ask you to do something crazy," Jak spoke with hesitation. "But trust me on this."

"I hope it ain't a marriage proposal." Jinx looked back to his boys and began to laugh.

"Jaaak," Daxter proceeded with caution. "Don't do anything TOO crazy!"

"Jam," He said in a low, serious tone. "I want you to come with me, to help me destroy the Metal Head leader."

Jam looked deep into his crystal-blue eyes. Her lips parted and she awed at Jak and his request. He was so bold, so sure of his request, it amazed her. He had guts to ask something like that of her. What did he gain from bringing her along? She couldn't be sure; the only thing she was sure of was that he was serious. What common ground did they both have for saving Kat?

"'EY!" Jinx darted forward with one hand extend toward Jak. "What's 'da matter wit chu? Askin' somethin' like 'dat!" Jinx laid his open palm on Jak's shoulder and proceeded to shove him away from Jam.

"Yeah!" Mog and Grim were quick to back their leader.

"I'm going to need your help," Jak continued speaking to Jam despite Jinx's interruption. "There's no telling what's going to happen out there. Kat needs you."

"Is that a very good idea?" Tess' sweet voice entered the air. "What if Jam gets hurt?"

Jinx lifted his index finger to Jak. "Ya got some nerve, buddy." He remarked in a low, growl.

A single hand lifted into the air. Jam reached out to Jinx and placed her gloved hand over his. She gently began to push Jinx's hand down and away from Jak's face. Jam then pushed Jinx to one side and took a single step toward Jak.

"I'll go with you." She said simply.

"Really?" Jak asked.

"You got it."

"WOW!" Daxter jumped back in shock. "I call _her_ shoulder!" He then sent a flirty wink in Jam's direction.

Jam lifted her fist to the air and presented a confident smirk. "Let's save her and the kid."

"Along with the city." Jak added lastly.

"Jak," Tess rushed forward, breaking the image of Jam from Jak. "Sig went on a final mission for Krew, you should meet up with him. I'll give the Time Map to Keira."

"Ready for this?" Jak glanced down to Daxter, who leapt up to his shoulder.

"ME?" He dramatically placed his open palm on his furry chest. "I'm up for anything!"

Act End.


	18. First Arc: Act Eighteen

Soaring

First Arc: Act Eighteen

He had done the impossible. He had defeated Kor, the Metal Head leader. He wasn't sure how long it had taken or how long it would take his body to recover from the event but it was done. Along the way he had taken along Jam, who hid in the background for the most part and kept her safe. He was sure if he hadn't, Jinx would have ripped him a new one. Along the way he had saved an unconscious Kat, who he had found with the Baron. He had taken her hostage for, what he assumed, was trying to interfere with his plans on defeating Kor. Now inside the cave where Kor's ashes lay, Jak stood with company in front of the Rift Rider. He was just putting the pieces together in his mind, this child it was him and he was supposed to send him back into the past to repeat history. It was strange; he would have never expected this outcome.

Jak knelt down beside Jam. The elder sister was holding her sister's upper torso in her arms and was desperately trying to wake her up. Jak looked at her, the softness of her skin begging to be touched. She had risked everything she had to free her Little One from the Baron's grasp. What had she seen when she was taken by the Baron? Did he cause her any pain? Jak inhaled a silent breath through his nose as he extended his hand to Kat's face. He gently pressed his open palm against her warm cheek. It was time for her to wake up.

"Kat wake up." Jam whispered to her younger sister. "You're Little One is here."

Jak pulled back his hand from Kat's face and watched her eyes for any sign of movement. He felt Daxter hang heavy on his shoulder, the Ottsel was obvious watching just as intensely as he was. Jak's ears twitched to the sound of Jam's voice once again, she called out to her younger sister in the softest voice Jak had ever heard come from her mouth.

"Is she dead?" Daxter asked bluntly.

Shrugging off the comment made by his partner, Jak spoke out to Kat. "Come on Kat."

XoXoX

The soothing rumbling of his voice caused her eardrums to vibrate. First her lips became to quiver, then her cheek. Finally her eyelids twitched before fluttering open. Her hazel eyes revealed themselves and began to focus on the world around her. A small moan left her mouth and her hands lifted to her face. She rubbed her eyes for a moment before lifting her body out of Jam's hands. For a single moment she was confused, where was she and what was she doing?

_My Little One._

Kat arched her back and tore her hands away from her eyes. She pushed her body off the ground and jumped to her feet. She then began to jerk her head from right to left. Where was she? How did she get here? And most of all, where was her Little One?

"Where is he?" She shouted.

Jak pushed off his knee until he was standing up right. He stepped away from Kat and walked over toward the child. He placed his hand down on the younger boy's shoulder and smiled at Kat.

"He's right here."

She didn't speak, just reacted. She dashed forward with arms extended. She reached down to her Little One and brought him up from the floor. She wrapped her arms around his torso tightly and nuzzled her face against his. Small buds of tears began to build in the corners of her eyes. There he was, his warmth beside hers. She inhaled the scent she had grown so attached to, the scent of her Little One.

"It's time for him to go home."

Kat jerked up right. Her eyes snapped wide open, forcing the tears down her cheeks. She turned around to see both Samoses standing behind her. The older Samos took a single step forward with his hand out to Kat. She looked at his hand then to his eyes, what was he talking about? Kat pulled her face away from her Little One and looked at his face.

"What is he talking about?" She asked her Little One.

"That boy," The older Samos answered her in a low tone. "Is Jak."

Kat jerked her head back to face Samos. Her mouth dropped open wide before she whirled around to face Jak and Daxter. She continued to look from Jak to her Little One, mentally comparing the two. There were striking similarities but could it be true? Kat tightened her grip on her Little One before looking over her shoulder. Her eyes landed on the huge Rift Rider and Warp Gate. What was all this about?

"But…" Kat squinted her eyes at the Little One.

"The Rift Rider is set go back to our village." Keira said. "He needs to go home with the Shadow, where he can live out his life."

"Little One?" Kat removed her right arm from underneath young Jak and cascaded her fingers over the soft skin on his face.

Without another word, she bent over and placed young Jak on the floor with a gentle hand. She inhaled a chest-full of air before shutting her eyes and standing up straight. She bit down on her lower lip and tried her hardest to keep the tears from flowing from her eyes. This would be the last time she touched him, held him. It seemed too hard to believe. In slow motion her eyes reopened and she looked down to her Little One. The younger version of Jak had his hands held up, begging for more attention. Her heart ached and longed to take hold of him. It was the final straw before the tears began to roll down her red cheeks. She shook her head from side to side, refusing to lift him.

"I'm going to miss you, Little One." She hiccupped as she spoke. "I don't want to let you go but…"

Jam walked over to her sister and wrapped a single arm around her shoulder. Jam pulled Kat toward her chest. Kat continued to sob as she hid her face into Jam's shirt. Her shoulders bobbed up and down with every hiccup and sniffle.

Jak proceeded forward and reached out to the Little One. He then wrapped his hands around the child's sides and lifted him off the floor. He passed by Jam and Kat and walked over to the aircraft. Gently, he placed the child on the Rift Rider, giving him a final pat on the head before backing away. Jak looked to his left and watched as the Young Samos joined Kat's Little One. Once both were set on the rider, the Warp Gate before them began to glow a bright white color.

Kat jolted away from her sister and ran toward the rumbling aircraft. She reached out to her Little One and held on to his tiny hand. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she gave the child three tight squeezes on the hand.

"It's about to take off!" Keira shouted from the back.

Kat released a small sigh and released Jak's small hand. She took slow steps backward until she was clear. She lifted her hand into the air and waved it back and forth.

The Rift Rider trembled as it inched closer to the Warp Gate. A sudden burst of white light shot through the cave, blinding everyone for a moment. The warm light engulfed the aircraft as it slowly penetrated the gate. After a moment the warm light began to dim and the sound of metal shifting became silent.

"Back to where it all started!" Daxter announced with excitement. "Sandover!"

XoXoX

The night sky was lit by the sparks of fireworks, glowing with shades or red and blue. The echoing boom shot across the city and was soon accompanied by the sounds of 'oohes' and 'awes'. It was truly a night to celebrate, after all Haven City was now saved from the Metal Head scourge and the Baron's iron fist. Things, at least for tonight, were finally safe. It was all thanks to Jak.

Jak walked outside the Naughty Ottsel to join the group that waited for him. As the bar doors opened wide, he saw the group standing before him. Standing beside Torn, Kat stood with her arms cuffed behind her back. She looked at the shining lights and stars with eyes and mouth wide open. Her black tail waved back and forth and her strange ears had opened fully with excitement. She was a strange one that was for sure. He wasn't sure just how to put it but there was just so much more about her to learn. He wouldn't give up on her, not until she came out of her shell.

He walked up on her from behind, a smile equipped on his face. He reached out to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Her muscles were relaxed, for once. Relaxed _and_ smiling? This _was_ a special occasion after all!

She looked to Jak, her playful smile still glued to her face. She then tilted her head to one side and dipped her head down once to Jak.

"I want to thank you." She said in a soft voice.

Jak released a few chuckles before asking, "For what?"

"Do I need a reason?"

Jak gave a lighthearted roll of his eyes before shrugging his shoulders weakly. "I guess not." He then retracted his hand from Kat's shoulder. "Miss him?"

"Hmm." Kat turned away and looked back up into the lighted sky. "Of course." She was quick to admit. "But you know, I do have a little piece of Mar with me!"

Jak narrowed his eyes at Kat and cocked his eyebrow.

_"You got a piece of Mar right there!"_

"That's right." Jak laughed again at the thought of Daxter's humor.

"So, I'll be all right for now."

Jak nodded his head before looking back up at the sky. He watched as a single spark shot up into the air. He waited with a child-like impatience for the firework to explode. What color would it be? Just when he thought he couldn't wait any further the sky ignited in a deep shade of yellow. He was finally home with the people most important to him. Was it perfect? Far from it but it was home. Work was to be done but for tonight at least, things would be just fine. Adventures awaited before him, he was sure of that but tonight would be one to enjoy.

Arc End.

"_Ah, I couldn't put my feelings into words. Yeah, and the years went by until this day. Ah, I'm a little embarrassed to say it now I'm going but I love you and this place."-_ Jishin Motte Yume Wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara (translated), Takahashi Ai.


	19. Second Arc: Act One

"_She said I'm leaving 'cos she can't take the pain. It's hard to continue this love it ain't the same."-_ Don't Lie, Black Eyed Peas.

Soaring

Second Arc: Act One

"_He's a danger to the city."_

Oh how he hated that combination of words together. It was the last thing he heard before he was left in the harsh desert. After saving Haven City and almost everyone in it he was rewarded with exile. Sure there was plenty of excuses why but it all came down to his connection with Krew. Rumors flooded the city that he was the person responsible for allowing the Metal Heads to enter Haven City. There was a man who believed this to a fault. Count Veger. He was head of the Haven City counsel and was the man behind the plot to throw Jak into the desert. He would get revenge no matter what.

He wasn't sure how he got here or who had brought him here. There was no question, someone had brought him back from the brink of death and given him shelter from the burning heat of the desert. Could anyone live outside the walls of Haven City, it was hard to believe that anyone could. But here he was, someone was living here.

He sat up from the hard floor and looked at the room around him. The chill of cool waters ran just under his fingertips. He looked down and followed the trail of trickling water until his eyes landed on a large waterfall. The room was dark, cloths on the windows made for a makeshift curtain to shade them from the searing sun. He turned to look to the left to see a large chair in the center of the room.

"Where am I?" He muttered to himself.

Jak sat up straight. Daxter and Pecker, where were they? He jumped to his feet and began to look back and forth in search of any sign of life. The sound of footsteps caused Jak to jolt upright. He whirled around to see an older man walk into the room. Jak watched him with serious eyes, never lifting his vision from his face. The man was obviously quite older then Jak and yet his body maintained a well kept muscle mass. The older gentlemen stopped walking in front of the large chair and placed both arms behind his back.

"Welcome." He said in a low tone.

"Where's Daxter?" Jak hissed.

"Right here!"

Jak turned his head to see Daxter racing after the older man. Daxter was quick to change direction and run toward Jak. Jak released a long, low sigh of relief. He silently thanked the Precursors for ensuring his partner's safety. Jak returned his glance to the man standing in front of him, before he could even ask the sound of flapping wings entered his ears. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Pecker fly across the room and land on the man's broad shoulders.

"I am Damas."

"Damas?" Jak cocked a brow.

"And I am the leader of Spargus." Damas said with a frown.

"I didn't think anyone could survive out here, in the desert." Jak found himself strangely interested as he watched the older man take a seat in the large chair.

"You would be surprised." Damas managed to smile as he spoke.

"Kingy here was just explaining something to me," Daxter looked up to Jak. "He says to get citizenship for Spargus that you hafta win three arena battles."

"Arena battles?" Jak crossed his muscular arms over his chest.

"Then and only then will I allow you citizenship." Damas answered for Jak.

Jak felt an eye roll coming on, more challenges? "What makes you think I'll agree to that?" He asked.

"Oh, I think you will abide by my rules," Damas said as he leaned forward in his seat and rested his chin against his folded knuckles. "You do owe me your life. My soldiers and I found you in the harsh desert. You must earn your keep."

"Nothin's EVER easy!" Daxter snorted.

"Fine," Jak nodded. "I'll do your death match."

"WHAT?" Daxter gave a hard jerk and looked up to Jak.

"Then it's settled." Damas lifted himself from his seat. "Go to the arena, the match will begin then!" Damas reached down to the side of his large chair and lifted a gun mod from the floor. "Here's a gun for your match, you're going to need it."

XoXoX

It was like walking through a minefield, every tight turn could result in danger. She was used to it by now, it had been weeks since Jak's departure and the city had taken a spiral downward since. Everyday was a test for survival and she had no other alternative but to put up with it. Kat walked through the mess of a city and made her way to Freedom HQ. This was the part where she made a crafty excuse for her recent whereabouts. She knew Torn would drill her on where she had been and why, so she had to think up an excuse and fast. She waited for the elevator doors to open to allow her to enter the new HQ. Standing before her stood Torn, Ashelin and Jam.

"I'm back," She said in a quiet voice, passing by Ashelin and walking to Torn.

"I still can't believe he's out there." Ashelin muttered to herself, her eyes fixated on the open bar doors.

"It's because of Veger, that bastard." Torn gripped his fist in anger. "He's gone mad with all that power."

Kat stood behind her commander and released a small sigh of relief; they hadn't noticed her absence obviously. Kat lifted her arm to her forehead and wiped away the sweat that had built on her brow. She was safe, for now.

"I gave him a beckon, we can only hope Damas has picked up on it by now." Ashelin lifted her gloved hand to her cheeks and sighed. "If he hasn't, they're long gone by now."

"Oh come on," Jam threw her arms into the air. "You know it'll take more then some desert to get rid of Jak and that animal of his." Jam's eyes moved away from the group and she continued to speak in a soft tone. "Besides, they did say he was a monster."

Torn stood up straight and shot a glare at Jam. "That's not true and you know it." He lifted his hand into the air and grunted, "He saved us, and the least we can do is send him our hope."

"Hope doesn't get anyone anywhere." Jam hissed to combat Torn's words. "If you haven't forgotten, he attacked Kat."

"Oh no, I remember that." Torn was quick to correct Jam. "I haven't forgotten."

Jam turned to look at her younger half-sister. "Don't _you_ forget that either."

"I won't." Kat sighed to herself before moving her fingers to her strange ears.

Jam narrowed her eyes at Kat. She watched as her younger sibling began to stroke the stiff, curly hairs on her mongrel ears. She seemed distracted and quiet, quieter then usual. Jam stepped toward Kat while her eyes traveled from her hand to her pink hair. It was then she noticed a strange twig sticking out of her hair. Jam grunted before reaching forward and snatching the twig from Kat's hair. Kat released a loud squeak and lifted both hands to her hair.

"What is this?" Jam snarled as she brought the item to her face.

"What?" Kat mewed and rubbed her scalp.

Jam looked at the twig to see that it was a small tree leaf. Jam examined the twig by rotating her hand around. She looked from front to back, looking at every inch of the stick. As Jam stared at the leaf, Ashelin and Torn walked behind her to get a look at the twig.

"A palm tree leaf?" Ashelin muttered and extended her delicate fingers to the twig.

"There isn't a palm tree around here for miles." Torn backed away from Jam and looked to Kat.

"Um," Kat moved her hands over her mouth. "I went to the beach?"

"Are you telling me or asking me?" Ashelin placed her hands to her hips.

"Okay," Kat inhaled through her nose. "I went to the beach!" She exclaimed with her eyes shut tight.

Jam hummed to herself before throwing the twig over her shoulder. She shot a glare to her sister and crossed her arms over her large bust. Kat slowly reopened her left eye and saw the scowl on her elder sister's face. Kat winced at the sight of Jam's face and shut her eye again.

"Where were you just now?" Jam asked.

The question caught Kat off guard and caused her back to stiffen. She snapped open her eyes and looked on to see Jam standing before her with that angry, determined scowl she was so famous for. Her eyes traveled up to see Torn and Ashelin with the same expressions. It was time for her crafty excuse.

"I was trying to shop at the bazaar." She said with a straight face.

"And you didn't get anything?" Jam cocked a single brow.

"Uh, no." Kat shook her head from side to side. "It's hard finding anything there."

"Well we do need food." Torn pressed by Ashelin and Jam. "Let's try again."

"You and me?" Kat cocked her head to one side and pointed her index finger into her chest.

Torn passed Kat and headed for the exit. "Come on."

Kat looked back to her sister for a moment before turning away from her. Kat inhaled a shallow breath through her lips and exhaled through her nose. She began to step away from her sibling and toward the exit. Torn waited until she was close enough and walked beside her. Jam kept her eyes glued to the couple as they left and waited until they were gone to turn to Ashelin.

XoXoX

After her sister had long left her sight, she was left in the small bar with the only female KG. "Where could she have gotten something like that? That leaf I mean." Jam said in a soft voice.

"There aren't a lot of places it could have come from." Ashelin explained and leaned against the table in the center of the room. "The beaches have been littered with free-roaming Metal Heads." She lifted her finger to her lower lip. "I'm assuming Torn caught on, that's why he went out with her now."

Jam hummed to herself. "We should keep a better eye on her."

"I agree." Ashelin nodded and moved her hand away from her mouth. "Your sister is known for her bad luck."

"Yeah, that black cloud hangs a bit low on her, doesn't it?"

Ashelin released a small giggle before shutting her eyes and shaking her head from side to side. "It does."

Jam released a long sigh. "Then we're going to have to keep a better eye on her."

Ashelin sighed to herself. "Veger's planning on sending Torn on a mission to attack the port. I got a feeling he's trying to cut us off from the HQ."

"What else is new?" Jam huffed and turned her back to Ashelin. "I don't want to talk about it!"

Ashelin cocked a single brow. "Fine." Ashelin tilted her head to one side and took a step toward Jam. "Are you feeling all right? You seem agitated."

"What does it matter?" Her shoulders jerked upward. "The last thing I want to do right now is be reminded of Veger." Jam inhaled a deep breath through her nose and released it in a sigh. "Things will only get worse."

XoXoX

He hardly broke a single sweat. He wouldn't grace the event by calling it a 'match', it was sad really. Jak's ears vibrated with the sound of the roaring audience. A combination of boos and cheers gave Jak the only adrenaline rush of the day. Daxter stood proud on his shoulder, shinning his crawls on his furry chest. Jak laughed to himself as he approached Damas who sat in a royal front row seat. Jak placed a single hand to his hip and showcased his best cocky grin.

"Not bad for your first match, boy." Damas' voice sparked with interest.

"Yeah, it was _real_ hard." Jak said shrugging his left shoulder.

"Yep, it was pretty easy!" Daxter joined in with a devilish grin. "We might do THREE more if you ask nicely."

Damas' expression changed quickly to a glare, "You will be called when you are ready for your next arena match. Explore the city until then but remember, you are not yet citizens so for now you will be considered _aliens_."

"Wow," Daxter looked down to Jak. "I never thought we'd be called THAT."

"We'll add it up on our list." Jak managed to chuckle a bit.

"Farewell until then." Damas said with a wave of his hand.

Jak gave Damas a lifting of his chin before turning to leave the arena. Daxter lingered over his shoulder and gave the King a sarcastic wave 'good bye' before facing forward on Jak's shoulder. Jak and Daxter laughed amongst themselves, they were alive after all.

Jak proceeded down the hall of the palace passing other Wastelanders along the way. They eyed the duo and snorted while they passed. Jak didn't let his eyes sway; there was no reason to pick a fight with a Wastelander. As he walked down the long hall, the scent of diesel hit his nostrils. He paused mid-step and shut his eyes. He inhaled through his nose to take in the full scent of smog and diesel. It was a glorious scent, something that was second only to the scent of food. Jak found that his heart began to beat faster; he knew he was close to a garage. Reopening his eyes, Jak sprinted forward and followed the scent. He saw a tight right corner coming; he swerved around the corner and found himself standing before a massive garage. Cars parked on either side of the walls, oil stains on the ground and the heat of the desert warming his skin. It was perfect.

"'Ello 'der, boy."

Jak arched his back to the sound of a strange voice. He turned around to see a large man standing before him. He was wearing typical Wastelander uniform, plates and torn clothes covering his round belly. Jak cocked a brow at the older man standing before him and held his ground.

"I understand you blokes won 'da arena match." He said with a sly smirk.

"What's it to ya?" Daxter yelped.

"I gotta say, I'm quite 'mpressed." The large man let his back fall on the wall behind him. "'Round here the winner usually gets to race me. How 'bout it? A race just you," He laughed through his nose. "And me."

"Hmm," Daxter lifted his paw to his chin and began to scratch. "No thanks, butterball!" Daxter then stuck his nose into the air. "Check you later! Come on, buddy." He replied and tugged at Jak's ear.

"A race, huh?" Jak ignored Daxter's refusal and stepped closer to the strange man. "Sounds good to me."

"'Dats the spirit, lad." The man pushed his body off the wall and gripped both fists.

"What?" Daxter nearly dropped from Jak's shoulder. "What about a race now?" Daxter reached his fist toward Jak's head and began to knock on the side of his head. "And just what are we betting on?"

"Hmm," The man lifted his two fingers to his chin. "'Dats a good question."

"I didn't catch your name." Jak said.

"Kleiver." He answered in a simple tone. "And you're Jak, I take it."

"How did you EVER guess?" Daxter rolled his large eyes.

Jak watched as Kleiver walked away from him and toward the large selection of cars. He browsed by each car, muttering to himself long the way. Jak could make out small words coming from Kleiver but nothing substantial. As he passed by the row of cars, Jak noticed that the selection of cars became smaller and smaller. Kleiver stopped at the last car and yelled aloud.

"Here we go!" He ran his thick fingers over the top of the small car.

Jak followed behind Kleiver and stopped just behind him. Jak looked forward to see the small car Kleiver had his hand on. Not only was it tiny but the machine guns on the front were small enough to make peashooters blush. It was even complete with a small set of fuzzy dice on the rearview mirror.

"If you win, you can keep 'dis one." Kleiver taunted. "As long as you live 'dat is."

"What are you getting out of all of this?" Jak said feeling cautious.

"Well," Kleiver inhaled a deep breath through his nostrils. "Seein' you cry would be nice." Then a thought hit Kleiver that caused him to arch his back. "'Dat rat on your shoulder is skinny but battered and deep fried, he should be tasty."

"Hey!" Daxter yipped in fear as he hid behind Jak's ear.

"If you wanna see me cry you're going to have to do better than that." Jak laughed through his nose.

"Yeah!" Daxter found courage enough to lift his fist to Kleiver. "How about you give us the real juice on this 'berg!"

"Fine wit me." Kleiver lifted both his hands together and cracked his fingers. "It ain't like anythin' interestin' is goin' on here."

Jak passed by Kleiver and stepped toward his new vehicle, "All right, let's get this thing started."

Act End.


	20. Second Arc: Act Two

Soaring

Second Arc: Act Two

He had to wonder how they were fairing in Haven City. Were they safe? Injured or worse, dead? The thought of his close friends being hurt was enough to throw Jak into a heated fit. The fact that he wasn't there to protect them was only fuel to the fire. And it was all do to the final decision by the city council or namely, Count Veger. He would get his revenge on Veger, if it had to cause Jak his life. There was no way he would take it sitting down, not when he was thrown out into the desert to face death. He would pay back Veger ten-fold for his crimes.

How were they doing? Was Keira and Samos protected by Torn and his new KG soldiers? He could only believe in the trust he had in his old Underground buddy. Then of course the thought of Torn ignited the thought and memories he had of Kat and Jam. Kat, was she scared after all that had transpired? He could picture her, frail and afraid. The urge to protect her was almost unbearable but why? Why was his desire to ensure her safety so important to him? It had to be her innocence. The fact that she was so naïve and trusting, he wanted to make sure nothing ever happened to her.

XoXoX

He swerved around the final corner, the smell of burning rubber exploding into the air. The loud screech of his tires was music to his ears. Jak had it in the bag; he was going to win for sure. He didn't doubt himself for a single second. If there was one thing he could do, it was race.

"You did it Jak!"

Another musical note into his ears, Jak glanced up for a moment to smile at his partner, Daxter. The small Ottsel was bouncing up and down on his shoulders in a fit of excitement. Jak had crossed the finish line in record time and feet before Kleiver could. Jak drifted to the right and hit the brakes. He unbuckled himself from his seat and stood up in the car.

"And I'm not going to be eaten!" Daxter exclaimed.

"When have I ever let you become dinner?" Jak said in a playful manner.

"Good point."

Mere seconds after parking his car, Kleiver's car spun toward Jak and Daxter and stood up from his seat in anger. The sound of the engine ceased and Jak waited for Kleiver's next comment.

"Fine," Kleiver grunted. "Keep 'dat 'lil thing."

"Oh but don't you forget you're other end of the bet." Daxter said with pride. "Give us the real lowdown on this place."

Kleiver released a long groan before stepping out of his large vehicle. "Quite a lot goes on in 'dis sandbox, whaddya want to know?"

Jak paused and looked up to his partner. "Well, we don't know enough to even ask."

"Lemme make it easy for ya," Daxter stepped in for Jak. "Just tell us the juiciest info you got!"

Kleiver leaned his large backside against the hood of his steaming car. "Most interestin' news I got is 'dat Damas' imports have finally come in."

"Imports?" The two boys asked at once.

"Yeah," Kleiver continued. "'Dey weren't cheap either. Countries from all 'round are comin' here to get help from Damas. Damas can't help but feel bad for 'dem, 'der sob story was enough to get his help with der Metal Head problem."

"Wait," Jak lifted his hand to pause Kleiver. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothin' you pups should be concerned wit." Kleiver laughed to himself at Jak's expense. "I already answered two questions for ya, dat's one more 'den I should have."

"Hey!" Daxter was quick to snap at Kleiver and his attitude. "Those weren't answers, they were more like CONFUSING answers! I want a do-over!"

Kleiver shook his head from side to side. "Can it, rat."

"Well, I think Damas might have some more mission for us," Jak intervened. "We should head back."

"Be my guest, lad." Kleiver shrugged his large shoulders. "But believe me, he wouldn't be answerin' any your questions."

Jak fell back into his car seat and turned the ignition. "We'll just see about that."

XoXoX

"Imports…" Jak muttered to himself.

"Try not to think about it too much, Jak." Daxter replied with a shrug of his tiny shoulders. "It's not like it really matters."

The duo walked through the large city of Spargus with more questions then answers. Jak felt himself growing more disturbed about what he had heard from Kleiver by the second. He knew it shouldn't bother him as much as it was, what was this nagging voice in the back of his head? Something in his gut was telling him that something was wrong, very wrong.

"It does matter." Jak broke his silence. "What could be so valuable that Damas would have to send away for?" He asked himself. "You think its some kind of gun?"

"Jak," Daxter inhaled a deep breath before continuing, "You need a girlfriend, something else to occupy that mind of yours!"

Jak paused for a moment before releasing a train of laughs. If there was one thing Daxter was excellent at, it was making him feel better about anything. No matter the situation, Daxter would be there to have his back and crack a joke to make the atmosphere lighter.

After his laughs faded, the sound of cheering and clapping entered the air. Jak lifted his head to see a large gathering of people in front of him. Citizens of all ages and sizes stood around a giant circle and cheered loudly. Jak ripped his attention away from the group long enough to look up to Daxter. The two boys stared at one another for a moment before looking back at the group of cheering Spargus citizens.

"What's going on over there?" Daxter asked.

"I'm not sure." Jak answered, feeling intrigued. "Let's check it out."

Jak stepped forward and entered the group. He gently passed by the mass of people, pushing to one side. He finally came to the center of the group to see the people had gathered around two figures. The figures were dressed in brown hoods, hoods that completely covered their faces. Jak watched as the two figures performed small feats of entertainment to cause the citizens to cheer. Jak could tell by the body structures of the two figures that one was male and the other was female. Jak leaned in closer to get a better view of the two when a sudden elbow to the side sent him forward. He stumbled forward, catching himself just before falling. Daxter was flung forward and landed on the ground in front of the two strangers. Jak looked up to see that Daxter had interrupted the figure's performance.

"Get out of the way!"

Daxter stood up straight and looked forward to see the male figure shouting at him. The figure approached Daxter and lifted his hand to him as if to strike him.

"How dare you get in the way of _my_ performance?" The man shouted once again.

Jak rushed forward and stepped in front of Daxter. "Hey, he didn't mean anything by it."

The man paused for a moment to look up at the crowd. He saw that the people who had stopped to watch his performance had begun to depart from the scene. Jak bent down to the ground and allowed Daxter to crawl back up his arm.

"My audience!" The man released a girly shriek. "I'm gonna wear your guts for garners!"

Jak couldn't help but release a small chuckle. He lifted his hand to his forehead and shook his head from side to side. Jak's ears twitched to the sound of clothes shifting and he looked up to see the man standing before him reaching down to his side. His slender, pale fingers wrapped around the handle of a knife. He slowly pulled the knife from its sheath, allowing the sunlight to glisten on the steel. Jak ripped his hand away from his face and lifted both hands into the air. There was no way someone could be _that_ upset about an interrupted performance, right?

"Let's go blondie!" The man hissed as lifted the knife into the air and crouched down into a strange position.

"You're not serious, are you?" Jak said trying to hold back another chuckle.

"Dead serious."

"Look out Jak!" Daxter yipped in fear. "He's a ninja!"

Jak held his own and dug his heels down into the sand. There was no way he was going to let someone else scare him or Daxter. He began to snake his arm back and allow his fingers to touch his blaster gun. He was ready for battle.

"Lov," The female figure stepped forward and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "We don't have time for this."

The man with the knife straightened out his back before slipping his knife back into it's sheath. "Fine." He said in a dull tone. "Killing you would only make me feel guilty."

"And we couldn't have that." Jak snorted.

"Yeah!" Daxter barked and jumped up and down on Jak's shoulder. "Go on now, you coward!"

"Believe me," Lov said with a finger pointed at Jak. "This isn't over."

Lov and his female companion turned away from Jak and Daxter and began to walk away. Two Leapers stood in waiting for the couple and it didn't take them more then a second to jump aboard. The Leapers reared backward before the figures kicked their sides, sending them rushing forward. They passed by Jak and Daxter before the duo could blink.

Daxter paused and looked down to Jak. "THAT was weird!"

XoXoX

He needed to know, something ached in his heart, and he had to ask Damas about the imports. What were they? Was it a hired man or type of machinery? This was the perfect time to ask, Damas had summoned for him for his second arena match. He would demand answers before battling, this way Damas had to tell him _something_. He wasn't about to let the subject go easily.

Jak stood in front of Damas in the arena. The king sat in his throne with his bird adviser on his shoulder. Jak had no fear, with Damas Jak felt like he could ask him anything. He knew that Damas needed him for the war against the remaining Metal Heads; Damas wouldn't let Jak go without a fight. But there was also something else; he felt a strange connection with the king of Spargus. Perhaps they were more similar then either would like to admit. Either way, he was here now and he was going to drill Damas for answers.

"We've heard about the imports, Damas." Jak said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Damas widened his eyes. He appeared interested that someone of his stature could find out such important info. Perhaps this intrigued him? With a small smirk on his face he relaxed his usually tense shoulders.

"That isn't anything you two should concern yourselves with." He said, the smile fading from his face and a glare taking over his features.

"Oh come on!" Daxter groaned. "We deserve to know!"

"Silence!" Damas' voice roared through the arena. "You should be thinking about your next match, not my affairs!"

"Another one all ready?" Daxter shook his head from side to side. "You don't let a man rest around here, do ya?"

"You do have a few moments to rest," Damas said in a subdued tone. "There is one match before yours is to begin." Damas then jerked his head to the right, to a single empty seat. "You will sit with me and watch in _silence._"

Jak rolled his eyes before releasing a long sigh. He stepped passed Damas and Pecker and took his seat beside the king. Jak was quick to fold his arms over his chest and let his eyebrows hang low over his eyes, the last thing he wanted to do was wait. He wanted answers, now. But Jak knew to get what he wanted; he would have to follow Damas' orders at least for the time being.

The crowd in the arena roared with excitement. Jak watched the corners of the arena as Wastelanders of all shapes and sizes walked out and centered in the arena. Jak looked at the gathering of Wastelanders until his eyes landed on a single figure. The figure was wearing a hooded trench coat that concealed his identity. But the figure, he was awfully small to be fighting against such brutes. Jak couldn't help but keep his eyes on the mysterious Wastelander; he wanted to see how quickly the smaller Wastelander would get picked off.

A loud siren went off, signaling the start of the event. The Wastelanders began to charge all at once toward one another, fighting for the win. Guns fired, swords slashed, weapons of all kinds were used. Jak kept his eyes glued to the smallest Wastelander and watched as the figure ducked any oncoming attacks. The small figure stumbled about, falling to his knees and rolling out of the way of a dropping sword. Jak flinched as he watched; this wasn't looking good for the little one. The figure jumped to his feet and dashed to the right, away from the rest of the battling Wastelanders. The other men charged at him, leaving him open for any coming attack. The tiny fighter tried his best to flee, tripping over his own long coat along the way. He dropped to his left knee but sprung back quickly, he then patted his body in search of a weapon. Feeling his gun on his hip, the figure reached down and pulled the gun from his belt. He held it to an oncoming Wastelander, only to have it knocked from his hands with a single swipe.

"It isn't lookin' good for the little guy." Daxter whispered to Jak.

Left without a weapon, the smallest fighter began to back away from the horde of large Wastelanders. He backed up until his heels hit the edge of the platform. Beneath him flowed the hot lava that heated the arena. He turned back to see one of the larger warriors coming at him with hands spread open. He ducked to the left, just nearly dodging with his life. He stumbled to the ground, landing right in front of a sword left by a fallen Wastelander. He reached for the sword and was able to push his body from the platform with the aide of his new weapon.

He tired with all his might to pull the sword to fighting-level but wasn't able to. He pulled and pulled and finally was capable to holding it. He hunched over the weight of his body being tugged down by the sword's mass. The onslaught of Wastelanders in front of him continued to come forth and he stood is ground. He tried with his might to swing the sword at his enemies but was only able to fall back further with the weight of his weapon.

"Come on…" Jak muttered to himself.

The small fighter stepped backward until once again his feet met the edge of the platform. With his final bit of strength, he was able to lift the sword to protect himself. The largest Wastelander before him swung his fist forward, slamming it into the smaller Wastelander's arm. He let out a yip of pain and dropped his sword. He turned back up to see that the remaining fighters had all gathered before him, ready to dispose of him. They loomed over him, weapons ready to slay him with. It was then the small warrior took a single step to the side. A stray shoelace on his left foot was caught beneath his right foot, causing the warrior to fall to one side. The fall was just the evade he needed to cause the remaining Wastelander warriors to fall into the lava.

"We have a winner!" Damas announced before lifting himself from his throne.

The tiny warrior brought himself to his feet and looked at the roaring crowd around him. He managed to step forward and enter the center of the arena. He lifted his hands into the air and began to wave to the crowd before him.

"It is time for the second death match!" Damas' voice calmed the audience.

The hooded figure lifted his hands to his face. His fingers wrapped around the fabric of his hood and he slowly pulled the hood from his face. As the hood dropped, a head made up of pink hairs became clear. Strange, animal-like ears on the side of her head stuck out like a sore thumb. Her hazel eyes opened up and glistened in the dim light of the arena.

"That's Kat!" Jak jumped from his seat.

"Kat?" Daxter leaned forward. "How did she? When did she? JAK!" He turned to his partner his jaw hanging wide open.

"Damas," Jak whirled his head to around to face the king of Spargus. "How do you know that girl?"

Damas paused for a moment before turning to Jak with a fierce glare. "That's none of your concern."

Jak looked back to the arena to see that Kat had begun to leave. Her echoing footsteps entered his ears and haunted his memory. How could she be here? It was far too dangerous! And to be involved in an arena match? It was just too much for Jak, he needed answers _now_.

"Tell me!" Jak jerked his attention back to Damas. "It's important!"

"I suppose you have earned _some_ of my trust." Damas spoke in a low tone. "You all ready know about my imports, so you might as well know." Damas leaned in to Jak and proceeded to whisper. "That girl is one of our imports."

Act End.


	21. Second Arc: Act Three

Soaring

Second Arc: Act Three

"_She is one of three that were sent here from a kingdom called Saga as an imports."_

"_But why?"_

"_To help in the war effort. She was sent to Spargus by the king of Saga, that's all I will tell you. For your safety and hers."_

The conversation with Damas was the only thing playing in his mind. Over and over, the same words repeated and even still, he couldn't understand any of it. What did it all mean? It had to be a lie, a crafty, thought-out lie of some sort. Damas was lying to him, telling him something that was anything but the truth. Kat couldn't be an import, a weapon used to aid them in war; it was too outrageous to be true.

Jak had to find her, the sooner the better. He dashed through Spargus, Daxter's claws sunk deep into his shoulder to hang on. He wouldn't let her get away, not without some questioning. She wouldn't leave his grasp, not easily. Jak pushed by Spargus citizen with ease on his way to the palace garage.

"Jak! What's the point? She's probably not here anymore!" Daxter shouted over the sound of Jak panting.

"I have to find out for myself!" Jak managed to speak between breaths.

Jak turned the final sharp turn that lead to the garage. The daylight hit his face and caused him to wince for a moment. He managed to open his eyes to see that Kat was indeed in the garage. She stood in front of the doors leading out to the desert, surely her transporter waited for her just outside the gate. This was his time to talk to her, one on one.

"Kat!" He shouted to her.

She arched her back before turning around. Her eyes widened after seeing the man before her. She had the same dumbfounded look she had the day they 'met' at the pumping station. Her lips parted in disbelief and she found herself at a loss for words.

"Nice meetin' YOU here!" Daxter hissed from Jak's shoulder.

"I uh…" Kat lifted her hands to her lips. "Uh…"

"Don't bother explaining," Jak inhaled a chest-full of air before continuing. "Damas told us everything."

"Damas?"

"Don't play dumb!" Daxter exclaimed. "How long have you been playin' us, girl?"

"You're an import?" Jak took a single step forward. "From a place called Saga?"

"Y-yes." Kat finally spoke up. "I came here to help Damas."

"But why?" Jak asked in a soft voice. "There are still things I don't understand."

"I don't want you to understand everything." Kat whispered, taking a step backward.

"She is very important to the king, and for that information to leak could lead to disaster, for us all."

Damas' voice echoed in his mind. How could this be when Torn gave him a completely different story? Kat had come from Haven City, didn't she? How could he process that she actually came from a country he had never heard of. And to be sent specially by the king? There was more to this story then Jak and Daxter were getting. She was a spy _and_ a warrior? It wasn't flattering for her, since she was terrible at both.

"I didn't mean to get you involved." Kat's voice broke Jak from his thoughts. "I wanted to distance myself enough from you so you wouldn't care."

Her last comment was hard for him to swallow. "What were you going to do? Just pack up and leave Haven and Spargus without telling anyone?"

Kat paused for a moment, her eyes darted to the ground and she began to suck on her bottom lip. "That _was_ the plan."

"You don't like to think things out, do you?" Daxter shook his head in shame.

"What are you really here for?" Jak finally found the courage to ask the question that burned in the back of his mind.

"I was sent here by the king of Saga to help Damas," Kat said while lifting her hands to her chest, her fingers interlacing with one another. "The two kings made a deal, if our imports were able to help Damas enough then he would in return send us Eco." Kat shut her eyes and hummed to herself. "We really need Eco, the people of Saga are suffering."

"Then what happened in Haven?" Jak felt his heart slam at the sound of her voice. "Torn told us that you arrived in Haven City with the Green Eco you took from our time."

"Originally," Kat's eyes fluttered open and she set her gaze on Jak. "Damas ordered Jam and me to go back in time and steal Eco then we were to return to Spargus but…" Kat sighed to herself. "Something was wrong with our coordinates and we were sent to Haven City rather than Spargus. That's when…"

"The Baron got a hold of your Eco." Jak finished for her.

"Yes."

"Wow, how far the lies stretch back!" Daxter said in disbelief.

Kat winced at Daxter's comment before continuing. "After the Baron took the Eco, Jam and I got separated. I met up with Vin and we put on the show in the city square that got me arrested." Kat managed to crack a smile while reciting her story. "That's when Torn arrested me and elsewhere, Jam was arrested by Ashelin. We were both sentenced to live outside the city walls."

"That's when the Metal Heads attacked and the Shadow saved everyone." Jak again finished for her, in a kind voice.

"Yes," Kat nodded. "That's when I swore to myself that I would serve under Torn until the Baron was dead. Anything I could do for him, anything he wanted I did for him."

"Hey," Daxter replied in a sly tone. "You didn't give EVERYTHING to him, did you?"

"Daxter!" Jak turned to the Ottsel and hissed in a harsh tone.

Kat arched her back and a deep red blush spread over her cheeks. She lifted her hands to her mouth and turned away slightly, to hide her red complexion. She managed to clear her throat before shaking off the blush on her face. She looked back up to see Jak staring back at her.

"Now that the Baron is gone, I have to return to my original mission." Kat said before breaking eye contact with Jak. "I have to serve under Damas the way I did for Torn. I have to complete my mission…" She paused for a moment before taking in a deep breath. "No matter what."

"And what about Jam?"

Kat looked up to see his stunning baby blue's looking back her, once again. The sight of his stare caused her to blush and dart her eyes in a different direction. "She says she wants nothing more to do with our mission." Kat managed to answer despite her shy nature. "She wants to stay with Jinx and his gang."

"How's Torn taking the news?" Daxter asked before putting his hand to his hip. "You know, the news he's being REPLACED?"

Kat jerked her eyes back up at the duo in front of her. Her eyebrows darted downward and her lower lip poked outward. She wore a glare Jak had never seen her make, toward him. He felt his heart drop for a moment as he watched Kat's tail begin to twitch and quiver. The ears on either side of her head flattened best they could and she released a small growl.

"He doesn't know," She grumbled. "And I don't plan on him knowing, ever."

Daxter flinched at Kat's words and immediately threw his hands in front of his chest in defense. "Whoa, all right! Geez."

"I have to go." She said in a low voice. "He'll get suspicious if I don't get back."

"Well," Jak grumbled aloud. "I'm glad you're worried about what _he_ thinks."

Kat turned around and pressed her open palms against the gate. A loud creaking sound shot through the air as the gate opened its doors wide. She paused for a moment as the sunlight hit her face. Did she want to say something, anything to him? Before she could say a single word, she proceeded forward. She walked into the light and allowed her image to become a silhouette. Before he could blink twice her image faded from view. She was going to return to the sham of a life she pretended to live. If she wanted to live a fake life and identity then he would let her.

XoXoX

Days passed without a second glance and before Jak knew it, it had been a whole month since he last saw Kat. The meeting where she had told him all about her mission and past events, all of which he was having a hard time understanding. There were still so many unanswered questions, why she was the person she was and the reason behind all the secrecy. What could it all mean? His heart ached for more answers. After all this time Jak had learned about many things, like Sig being a spy for Damas, but his questions about Kat continued. He would have to snoop into this further by asking around and Sig seemed like the perfect person to start with.

Jak had to hurry, he would be departing to Haven sooner then he originally planned. He rushed down the palace hallway in search of Sig. Just after the incident with Damas in the final arena battle; Jak knew that Sig wouldn't have gone far. Daxter clung to his shoulder as he ran through the palace. Sig was just feet ahead and Jak was ready for the questioning.

"Sig, wait." Jak called out to the large man.

Sig's feet came to a halt. He glanced over his shoulder to see the troublesome duo trailing him. He released a low sigh, he was sure he was in for it now. He turned his body around to face the two boys and waited for their request.

"What is it now?" He asked before linking his hands to his hips.

"The imports, what are they?" Jak got straight to the point.

"What about it, kid?" Sig frowned before shooting a glare at the couple. "It's nothin' you two should be stickin' your noses into."

Jak shrugged his shoulders weakly. "I just assumed you knew something, after all you _are_ a spy for Damas."

"Just forget you heard anythin'." Sig lifted his hand to pause Jak in his questioning.

"We all ready know Kat is one of 'em!" Daxter yelped from Jak's shoulder, a single fist raised into the air.

"What?" Sig stumbled back for a moment. "Who told you that?"

Jak cracked a devilish smirk before snickering to himself. "We got our sources." He then gave Sig his best shit-eating grin. "Wanna tell us about the other two imports?"

"No, I don't." Sig huffed and stood his ground against Jak and Daxter. "You knowin' Kitty-Kat is an import should be enough! Any more info floatin' 'round will get us BOTH killed."

"You know, everyone keeps sayin' that!" Daxter crossed his arms over his chest.

Jak was quick to agree. "What's up with that?"

"Can't you to kids live with the info you got?" Sig asked with a sad shake of his head.

"No, we can't."

"Look, boy we got more problems then you know 'bout." Sig changed the subject. "Count Veger is on a rampage back in Haven."

"I'm going to take care of that, don't worry." Jak shot Sig a cocky smirk.

"We'll good luck!" Sig said feeling unimpressed with Jak's attitude. "Right now he's in hidin', my sources tell me that he's busy with 'personal' affairs."

"Haha!" Daxter unfolded his arms from his chest and gave his knee a single slap. "Looks like Vinegar has some women problems!"

"He sounds lucky, to me." Jak couldn't contain the laughter tickling his throat.

"Look," Sig extended his hand out to Jak. "I'll drive you out to the transporter so you can get to Haven. If you want you can grill Torn on Kitty-Kat's situation."

Jak and Daxter stood silent for a moment and looked to one another. It sounded like a good idea, why not? Jak turned back to Sig and lifted his balled fist to his face. He cracked a large smile and nodded his head to agree.

"Let's get back to Haven and settle a few scores."

XoXoX

The Naughty Ottsel. He stood before the bar, his heart beating so rapidly he thought that at any moment it would burst from his chest. Was he nervous? No, that couldn't be, what reason would he have for being apprehensive? Jak looked at the bar with longing eyes, the memories of the fireworks in the sky the day he defeated Metal Kor was still fresh in his mind. He stood outside with her, under the glowing sky. He would give almost anything to be there again. Safe under the stars with the ones he cared most for. What did she say on that night? Jak closed his eyes for a moment and thought back to that night. The smile on her face burned deeply into his memory, her soft voice echoed through his mind.

"_But you know, I do have a little piece of Mar with me!"_

"Jaaaaak! Hello!"

Jak jumped. He cleared his mind and opened his eyes to see an orange paw waving back and forth in front of his face. He looked up to his right shoulder to see Daxter waving him back into reality.

"Are you all there, buddy?" Daxter asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah," Jak lifted his left hand to his forehead. "I was just thinking about something…"

"Well come on!" Daxter said, his voice full of excitement. "Let's go give Torn a piece of our mind!"

Jak smiled and gave Daxter a firm nod of his head. He turned his chin forward. With a heavy step, he began to walk forward and toward the entrance of the bar. He pressed his hands against the cold wood and pushed the door open. The first thing visible was Torn standing in the center of the room, where a large computer was kept. Torn jerked at the sound of the creaking door and turned up to see Jak and Daxter standing in front him. His jaw dropped open and he quickly broke away from his work to greet Jak.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" Torn said.

"Yeah well I love the shock-effect." Jak responded with a cocky smile and shrug of his shoulders.

"It's a good thing you're here," Torn leaned his back against the map computer behind him. "We really need you right about now."

Jak inhaled through his nose and gave the former KG a roll of his eyes. "So we've heard."

"Look," Torn started to speak with caution. "I'm sorry we couldn't stop what happened, we all are."

"WELL," Daxter leaped to the ground and stood up with his hands to his hips. "There is a way you could make up for it." He then gave Torn a sly grin.

Torn could feel _something_ coming on. "And what is that?"

"Where to start?" Jak mumbled while he placed his hand beneath his chin. "How about you tell us Kat's connection with the king of Saga?"

Torn arched his back and his eyes grew wide. "Who? When?" He then paused for a moment and grew eerily silent before whispering, "I can't tell you."

Jak reached forward and proceeded to slam his balled fist against the table. The loud bang echoed through the bar and caused Daxter to flinch. Torn watched as Jak's eyebrows darted down on his forehead, creating a fierce scowl. Jak's upper lip twitched with rage and he released a set of low growls.

"It's too risky." Torn defended himself with soft words to Jak.

"Everyone keeps telling me that!" Jak barked. "Tell me!"

"Do you really want to risk her life?" Torn snapped back. "Will that calm you down?" Torn then balled up his right fist and tried his best to calm his own anger. "If any marauder finds out about Kat and the other imports, you can bet they'll all be road kill."

Jak paused. His fist slowly released it's tension and his hand opened and his flat palm rested against the table. He sighed to himself before allowing his facial expression to once again become neutral. It would endanger Kat? That was the last thing he ever wanted and still…the aching in his chest insisted on him finding out more. He wanted to protect her, save her from any harm that might come to her but how could he do that if he didn't know whom she was? It was if all the memories he had collected of her were scrabbled in his mind, who was she? He couldn't be sure anymore.

"Hey," Daxter spoke up. "Come on, its just US!"

"That's what I'm afraid of." Torn lifted his hand to his face and began to stroke his temple. "Once Daxter knows, everyone knows."

"I'm going to let this slide," Jak said in a low voice. "For now."

"Jak," The tone in Torn's voice was a cue for a subject change. "We've got bigger problems. Errol's back."

"What?" Both boys questioned together.

"I have no idea how he survived the crash, but he did." Torn removed his hand from his face. "He's been sending us threats through the communicator."

"That's just grrrrreat!" Daxter threw both arms into the air. "Now we gotta deal with THAT nutcase?"

"Right now we have no connection to Freedom HQ," Torn explained and made his way back to the computer. "Kat and Jinx are out right now trying to find a way back in to that part of the city." Torn then ran his fingers over the map-like screen.

"And I'm back."

Jak felt the blood in his veins run cold. His back stiffened and he turned slowly around to face the female standing in the doorway. He hadn't seen her in more then a month but it felt like years. She stood in the entrance of the Naughty Ottsel and he could swear she had grown a bit taller. What was it about her that seemed different? Was she standing taller or perhaps speaking out more? Either way he could sense the change in her.

She passed through the doorway and made her way into the bar. She walked by Jak without a second glance and took her seat on the edge of the table-computer.

"That was fast," Torn spoke to her in a calm tone. "Did you have any trouble?"

Kat shook her head from side to side. "No, not with Jinx with me. We over took a KG bot and destroyed the barrier without much hassle." She shut her eyes as a small smile spread across her face. "Freedom HQ is ready for business!"

"That's great!" Torn pumped his fist with excitement. "Now we can get some real work done."

Jak pushed through the chill and heaviness of his body and stepped forward. He reached his arm outward and placed his hand over Kat's. She jumped upon contact and whirled her head around to face him. Her ears popped up along with her eyebrows. She first looked down to see his hand atop of hers then looked to Jak's face. A bright red blush shot across her cheeks before she yanked her arm back up into her chest.

"Aw come on!" Daxter exaggerated loudly. "He misses you! We haven't seen you in a whole month!"

"I uh…" Kat stumbled over her words as her blush deepened.

"Kat," Torn's voice caught the young female off guard and she turned to face him. "Did you get any news on Veger?"

"Y-yes!" She cleared her throat. "He's…um…" Kat's eyes bounced over into Jak's direction for a second. "Uh…he's…" She quickly darted her eyes back to Torn. "Well…"

"Hey!" Daxter jumped on the table and began to pull at Kat's pant leg. "Snap outta it!"

Kat then took the time to shake her head back and forth in a violent manner. Afterward she brought both hands to her cheeks to feel the heat radiating off them. She once again glanced back to Jak but only for a short moment. She cleared her throat again before looking to the ground. What was she doing? Or better yet, what was she thinking?

She was acting stranger than usual, and that was saying a lot, since this girl was the strangest he had ever met. Perhaps the sudden touch he had given her set her off? Ugh, she was too hard to read.

"Kat?"

Kat jumped at the sound of her name on Torn's lips. Her shoulders jerked upright and she turned her chin to face Torn. He had leaned into her, to see if she was all right. Kat gulped aloud before backing her face away from Torn. She gave her head a second shake before nodding to Torn.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked. "You look pale."

"Fine!" She squeaked. "I'm fine!" A train of nervous giggles fell from her lips.

"Well?" Torn gave her a confused look.

"Well what?" Kat asked in return.

"About Veger?" He said in a slow tone.

"What about him?"

"Have you completely LOST IT?" Daxter yipped before jumping up and down on the table. "What's wrong with you?"

Kat threw her arm behind her head and continued to laugh in a nervous tone. Small droplets of sweat trickled down her temple and over her cheeks. Her shoulders bobbed up and down with every laugh. The boys looked at one another for a moment, feeling confused. They returned their gazes to Kat as her nervous giggles came to a halt.

"I forget."

A loud slap sound echoed through the bar. Torn had slapped his open palm against his cheek. He allowed his hand to slowly move down his face. He released a long, tired sigh before removing his hand from his cheek.

"You're acting squirrelly, babe, do you need a chill pill?" Daxter asked.

"Maybe." She groaned.

"You just need some rest," Jak reassured the other two males. "How about you take a break for awhile."

"Uh!" Kat flinched to the sound of Jak's smooth voice in her ears. "I-I can't! I need…I need to do some _things_."

Torn shot the small hybrid a glare. "What kind of _things_?"

Kat stiffened. "Um…you know! Things!" She began to repeat her nervous laughter. "I gotta go!"

Kat pushed her body from the table and stood upright. She looked to Torn and gave him a quick salute. She turned to Jak and Daxter and nodded her head a single time. She then turned on her heel and proceeded to make a break for the exit.

"Kat, wait!" Torn lifted his hand out to the fleeing female.

"Bye!" She slammed the door behind herself and left the three males to themselves.

Torn's arm dropped from the air and hit his side. He again released a loud, tired sigh. He straightened himself out and looked back to Jak and Daxter.

"I hate it when she does that." He grunted. "Look," His voice lightened in pitch. "Let's meet at Freedom HQ in two hours. I'll be sure to send a message to Kat and she'll be there."

"And HOW do you know she'll show up?" Daxter asked in a harsh tone.

"Believe me," Torn lifted his index figure to Daxter. "She'll be there."

"She's acting strange." Jak said in a voice just above a whisper. "Stranger than normal."

"So you've noticed?" Daxter rolled his eyes.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Torn said while crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll talk to her when she gets to the new HQ."

"And again," Daxter shook his wrist at Torn. "What makes you think she'll come OR answer you!" Daxter then lifted his index claw to his head and began to roll it. "We're dealin' with a CRAZY here!"

"Come on," Jak resisted the urge to laugh along with Daxter. "She's not crazy, just unique." He snorted, his last effort to stop the snickers from sneaking through his mouth.

"Either way, we have to deal with her." Torn sighed. "Her priorities are seriously screwed."

Act End.


	22. Second Arc: Act Four

Soaring

Second Arc: Act Four

Jak's feet hardly touched the dirt as he sprinted down the streets of Haven City. He could feel the cold breeze pass his cheeks and ears, a soothing feeling after spending time in Spargus' harsh weather. Only moments separated him from reuniting with the rest of his old gang. True he had seen Keira and Samos on the way to the Naughty Ottsel, but he craved their presence again. They were the only things in his life that he could consider normal. It was his link to the past.

"Almost there…" Jak whispered to himself.

"Hey look!"

Jak's feet came to a halt. He looked up to his left shoulder to see Daxter with a wide smile on his face. He had his finger pointed out to something ahead of them. Reacting to Daxter's words, Jak turned his chin to look forward. Walking toward Freedom HQ was Jam. She was alone, for once, and walking slowly toward the new headquarters. Jak felt his heart spring to life and without a single word, he ran toward her.

"Jam!" He called out to grab her attention first.

Jam's large pointed ears twitched to the sound of Jak's familiar voice. She turned around to greet both boys with a smirk. She didn't look surprised to see him, her expression caught Jak off guard.

"There you are." She said before hitching her hands to her hips.

"Well, ain't that the hero's greeting?" Daxter huffed. "How about sayin' something like 'GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE'?"

Jam was quick to roll her eyes. "I _knew_ you two wouldn't die easily." She said with a grunt. "It'll take more then a desert to knock you two off."

"It's nice to know you can read the future!" Daxter looked away from Jam.

"Either way," Jak broke in, "We're here now. Why are you out by yourself? Isn't Jinx supposed to be with you?"

Jam's eyebrows darted down on her forehead. "Hey! I can watch after myself, I don't need a MAN to follow me everywhere." Jam lifted her hand into the air and began to wave it back and forth. "Besides, he was out on a mission with Kat."

"OKAY!" Daxter exclaimed. "What is it with you two sisters, always gettin' fussy about somethin'!"

"I'm not in a great mood," Jam shot a glare at both boys. "So try not to mess with me."

"So, there are times when you're in a GOOD mood?" Daxter said in a sarcastic tone.

Jam took a single step forward with her index lifted to Daxter. "Don't start."

"Hey, hey," Jak lifted both hands to the air. "Let's just get to the base. Torn told us to meet him here about two hours ago, he should be there by now." Jak's tone dropped and became stern. "There's something I have to discuss with you and Torn."

"And what could that be about?" Jam growled, growing frustrated faster then usual.

"Its about Kat."

Jam's eyes opened wide. "Kat?" She paused for a moment before regaining her angry expression. "What about her?"

"There are just some things I want to talk about with you." Jak explained in a calm tone. "I'm afraid she might be in danger."

Jam snorted, "This better be good."

Jak nodded his head once before walking passed her. He was ready to discuss the subject of imports with both Torn and Jam. He wasn't going to be left in the dark anymore, he deserved to know and in one-way or another, he would find out. He had done enough in his years of living and fighting for the cause to know. It wasn't only the principle of the matter; Kat's life could be at stake. If she was going to fight for Damas, she could really get herself hurt.

XoXoX

Night had fallen. The hours ticked away at a snail's pace and still there was no sign of Kat. Two hours had long passed by and she had refused to come. Attempts to contact her had failed and now everyone in the Freedom HQ played the waiting game. Jak could feel his fuse growing shorter with each passing hour but he had to hold himself together, she would show up _eventually_.

"She's not coming!" Daxter shouted in the midst of silence. "And I'm hungry!"

Jam released a heavy sigh and leaned her back against the HQ wall. "Well its obvious she didn't go shopping."

Ashelin turned to Jak. "Why don't you just tell us about Kat's behavior? I'm just wasting my time waiting around."

"No," Jak shook his head from side to side. "She needs to be here."

"This is quite strange, Jak." Samos said from the further end of the room. "What is all this about?"

"It's about Kat's whereabouts." Jak answered in a cold tone.

"From what we hear she's been at the Naughty Ottsel." Keira said. "That's what she tells us."

Torn released a few chuckles and shook his head from right to left. "And she's been telling me that she's been here."

"Wait," Jak intervened. "That doesn't make sense, the barrier was separating Haven City until just a few hours ago. How could she be a both places at the same time?"

"I assumed she was stuck here." Torn said. "I communicated with her through radio. I thought she and Jinx worked together through either side of the barrier."

"Things ain't addin' up!" Daxter lifted his torso from his laying position on the floor.

"So where has she been?" Ashelin looked once again to Jak.

Jak opened his mouth to speak only to be silenced by the ticking of the elevator. It was in use by the familiar sound of creaking and ticking. Jak lifted his finger to his lips and hushed the room, he was sure of it, it was Kat. The elevator doors slid open to reveal Kat. She stepped forward and entered the room in her usual silence. She cocked a brow at the sight of gathering of everyone and looked from face-to-face. Her eyes finally landed on Jak and she tilted her head to the left in confusion.

"So where have you been?" Jak asked and crossed his arms over his chest. "You said you'd be here two hours ago."

Kat's surprised expression suddenly changed to an angry one. "I never said I'd be here in two hours. I told you I had things to do."

"Just what kinda THINGS?" Daxter hopped to his feet.

Kat curled her nose and grunted, "None of your business!" She shut her eyes and directed her nose to the sky. "I can take care of myself, you know!"

Jam lifted her hand to her forehead and sighed. "Kat, you're fifteen."

Kat's eyes snapped open in surprise and sweat began to trickle down her face. "I-I'm very mature for my age!" Nervous laughs filled the air around Kat.

Torn stepped forward. "Wanna tell us where you've been?"

Kat filled her cheeks with air and she crossed her arms over her chest. "No."

"How about I fill in the gaps for everyone?" Jak said.

Kat's eyes widened and she turned to Jak with her jaw open wide. "You better not!" She released a loud whine.

"You've been serving under Damas in Spargus."

"WHAT?"

Kat flinched at the sound of Torn's shout. She shut her eyes tightly for a moment and began to chew on her bottom lip. The room filled with chatter, people talking to one another about what they had just heard. Kat's ears flattened and her tail slipped between her legs. Pressure on her upper arms caused her to snap open her eyes. She looked forward to see her older sister attached to her arms. Jam gave her a single shake and looked straight into her eyes.

"What did I tell you about going out there?" Jam shouted loud enough to make Kat twitch.

"But…"

"I told you give up on that mission!" Jam shouted once again. "Leave it all behind and stay with me and Jinx! You know you'll be protected then!"

Kat fought back the urge to let the tears flow. She whimpered while in her sister's arms and refused to answer. Jam leaned in further to Kat and waited for any kind of reply. When nothing came, Jam gave her sister second solid shake.

"Are you listening?"

"No!"

Jak and his group of close friends jumped to the sound of Kat shouting. Jak watched as Kat grew a backbone and fought back against her sister's wishes. It was something Jak never saw coming from someone like Kat. To fight back against her sister and everyone she held dear? It was something he knew he would never see again. In all the time he knew her he never saw her so strong. She was going to hold her own, she wouldn't let anyone tell her otherwise.

"I'm going back to Spargus!" She yelled, her eyes still shut tight. "I'm going to serve under Damas!"

Torn moved forward, pushing Jam away from Kat. He then placed a single hand on Kat's shoulder. "You are NOT going back out there, that's a direct order!"

Kat lifted her hand to her shoulder and swiped Torn's hand from her body. "I'm not listening to you anymore!" Her voice cracked with fear. "Y-you're not my commander anymore!"

Torn stepped back in shock. Did she say what everyone thought she just said? Since when had she ever disobeyed _Torn?_ After all they had been through and she refused him now, it was shocking.

"If you're not going to listen to Torn, you're gonna listen to me." Jam rushed forward once again. "I forbid you from going back into that desert!"

"No!" Kat shook her head from side to side. "I'm going back and you can't stop me! I'm going back when I'm done here!"

"Wanna bet?" Torn asked before locking his arms over his chest.

"You can't stop me! My servants will be here any minute now!" She yelped.

"Servants?" Daxter gave Jak a confused stare. "You have servants? What are we missing here?"

Jam growled under her breath and balled her fist. "Tell them to back off, Kat."

"NO!" Kat barked. "I'm going to serve under Damas!"

"That's enough," Ashelin stepped toward Kat and wrapped her fingers around Kat's arm. "You're done acting like a brat. You're staying here." She said.

Kat released a few high-pitched squeaks and squeals and struggle under Ashelin's grasp. Her scrumming fit caused Ashelin to place her free hand on Kat. The two females struggled for a moment before Torn rushed to help his KG comrade. Torn placed his hand on Kat's shoulders in an attempt to keep her still.

"Kat, stop it!" Keira called out from the back. "You're making things harder than they need to be!"

Kat continued to resist, jerking both shoulders back and forth to escape Torn's hands. Ashelin released Kat's arm and placed her palm on the shoulder that had evaded Torn's grasp. Kat turned her face to face the shoulder that Ashelin clung to. She opened her mouth and bared her sharp canines. She proceeded to sink her teeth into Ashelin's exposed arm.

"She bit me!" Ashelin exclaimed and quickly retracted her hand.

"That's street fightin'!" Daxter egged Kat on. "You go girl!"

Jam hid her face in shame and muttered to herself. "Just give it up Kat. This is embarrassing."

Ashelin reached back to her belt and pulled out a set of handcuffs. "You're under arrest for assaulting an officer." She spun Kat around began to hook the cuff's on Kat's wrists. "Right now, I'm sentencing you to stay in the city until you can present your case to the committee."

Daxter hopped forward to get a look at Kat's new set of cuffs. "How many arrests is that now?"

After seeing she was hooked in, Torn took a step backward and released Kat from his grasp. "That'll be the second."

"You need to settle down." Jak said to Kat.

Kat backed away from the group until her back laid flat against the wall. She then slid down the wall and let her backside hit the cold floor beneath her. She leaned her head in between her shoulders and released a small growl. Jak couldn't help but watch her, she had come so far from the day he first saw her on the beach. She was timid then and now she seemed so different. Her dedication to her mission was something Jak had never seen and something he never expected from her. When he told her he wanted to see her beyond her shell, this was not what he meant.

XoXoX

Minutes passed without too much noise. Before anyone could really realize it, thirty minutes had passed by. She had spoken about servants but no one was coming. They sat in silence, waiting for anything to happen. What had they gotten themselves into? Jak had to wonder to himself. What was with her undying dedication to her mission? She had to have a reason for being so dedicated to her work. This whole time, she was on a mission for a king of a place Jak had never even heard of. So many questions boggled his mind and he had no real answers. When he had been so fateful to her, she turned out to be a fake. It made his heart sink deep into his chest. It wasn't by fate they had met; it was by the order of a king. They weren't destined to meet, it was just business. Nothing was ever as it seemed.

"I think its safe enough to take these off." Ashelin said and stepped toward Kat. "Just don't do anything stupid."

Kat stood up on her two feet and turned her back to Ashelin. With a gentle hand, Ashelin pushed the key into the cuffs, releasing the lock. She pulled the warm metal from Kat's hands and let them drop. Kat yanked back her arms once freed and released a loud hiss to Ashelin. The redhead was quick to sigh and roll her eyes before walking back to her standing position beside Torn.

"So what's everyone standing around for?"

Everyone jerked. There was a voice none of them had ever heard before. Jak lead the way in looking toward the elevator door. Two figures had ridden the elevator upward, when they were distracted, and were now making their way to the center of the room. The two strangers wore hooded trench coats that concealed their identity.

"Hey!" Daxter yelped. "Those are the dancers from Spargus!"

Jak took a step toward the hooded figures. "They must be the other imports."

"Yes," The male figure approached Jak. "And I forgot to introduce myself!" The man reached up and wrapped his fingers around the fabric of his hood. "I am Lov!" He announced with pride as he pulled down his hood.

Jak focused in on Lov's face. He had bright, neon green hair and piercing yellow eyes. Jak's eyes traveled from his eyes to the sides of his head. On either side of his head rested two brown ears that were covered in straight, stiff fur. From behind his leg, a skinny brown tail came and wiggled in the cool air. It was obvious to Jak in an instant, Lov was a WampusCat and yet he looked different from Kat.

"And please, allow me to introduce my stunning cousin and partner in crime," Lov stepped to one side and allowed the female stranger to step closer. "Star!"

The female lifted her delicate pale fingers to her face and pulled down her hood with a single yank. Her bright green hair and yellow eyes was first to catch Jak's eyes. The features of her hair and eyes mirrored her cousins. She wore her hair in two tightly lifted pigtails, exposing her brown animal-like ears on the side of her head. Her brown tail curled around her waist, the end waved back and forth in the air.

"You…" Keira walked behind Jak and stationed herself there. "You look like Kat…but different."

The two cousins turned to one another for a moment of silence. Without notice the two burst into a fit of laughter. They both threw their heads back and roared. Jak turned to Torn and Torn turned to Jak. They both shrugged their shoulders in confusion and returned their stares to the two strangers.

"Of COURSE we do," Lov broke from his laughter long enough to speak. "We're WampsCats after all!"

"Ahem," Star intervened by clearing her throat. "We're FULL BLOODED WampusCats." Star stepped over to Kat and gave her a single swat to the back of the head. "Kitty here is only half."

"Lov! Star!" Cat barked at the two. "I demand that you take me back to Spargus!"

Star lifted one of her green eyebrows. "Sorry Kitty but we're not in Spargus OR Saga right now, we can do as we please."

"OHHH!" Lov slammed Star to one side and attached himself to Kat's torso. "Ms. Kat! I've missed you sooooo much!" He whimpered while nudging his face in her belly.

Kat released a long sigh and began to pat Lov's head. "Lov, I saw you an hour ago."

"And WHAT an hour it's been!"

Jak walked toward Kat, his mind racing with questions. He looked at her and ached for her attention. Anything that would turn her around, for once he wanted her to be the shy, reserve girl he had met on the beach.

"Hey," Lov glanced up from Kat and glared toward Jak. "Who's this bastard?"

"Do you want to finish what we started?" Jak's cheek twitched.

"Yeah!" Daxter leapt from the floor and landed on his perch. "Bring it on!"

"Let's go then, blondie." Lov hissed and pulled his body from Kat.

"LOV! That's enough!"

The male WampusCat flinched and slowly peered over his shoulder. His ears laid flat and he turned to face his superior with a frown. He bowed his head a single time before standing straight and walking behind Kat.

"We need to get going." She said in a still tone.

Kat turned away from the group and nodded her head to the two imports. As she began to walk toward the elevator, Jak reached out and took hold of her arm. She froze in and she arched her back. She refused to turn and face him and instead dipped her chin down into her neck. Jak squeezed her hand, refusing to release her.

"Don't go." He said simply.

"I have to." She whispered. "If I don't complete my mission Saga will die."

"Get it yet, kid?" Lov reached out and grabbed at Kat's free arm. "So just leave the lady be!" With a great tug, Lov pulled Kat toward himself.

"Kat!" Jak shouted, tugging on Kat's arm as well.

She whimpered as the two men began to tug at her arms. She shut her eyes tight and allowed her body to be forced back and forth. It was then Star stepped in and crossed her arms over her small bust. She shot a glare toward Jak and the group behind him.

"Kat, you have to choose!" She shouted. "Your mission or _them_."

"Come on, girl!" Daxter called from the back. "Choose us! We've always been there for ya!"

"You three aren't related, are you?" Ashelin asked.

"No," Jam answered for both Lov and Star, "They're her servants."

"Ohhhhh!" Lov loosened his grip on Kat's arm. "Hello there Jam! Are you coming with us?" He asked in a lightened tone.

"Psh," She scoffed. "No, I have my obligations here."

"What do you got, kids or something?" Lov asked with a chuckle. "'Cause if that's the case, bring the whole family, baby!"

"Yeah, I don't think so."

Jak squeezed on Kat's arm to catch her attention. "Kat, tell them to buzz off, they don't know you like we do."

"You'll address Ms. Kat with some respect!" Lov shouted at Jak and yanked Kat forward. "She's the-"

Star reached up to Lov and slapped her hand over his mouth, silencing him. After a moment, Star released her hand from Lov's lips. She then gave her older cousin a single swat to the back of the head. "Keep quiet." She hissed under her breath.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." Daxter said.

"Kat!" Jak called out to the female and tugged at her arm.

"Ms. Kat!" Lov repeated Jak's words.

"Stop!"

The room fell into silence. The grip on both of Kat's arms became loose and she was finally able to rip her arms away from both men. She shut her eyes tight in a poor attempt to keep the tears from leaving her eyes. A single tear was shed and rolled down her red cheeks.

"I'm not a doll!" She shouted. "I'm going to go where I'm needed!"

"But," Jak's voice dropped in tension. "You're needed here, with us."

"You can't leave anyway." Torn invited himself into the conversation. "I recall an hearing with the committee."

Her eyes fluttered open and forced more tears to leave her eyes. Her bottom lip trembled but she managed to shake her head from side to side. She looked up to Jak then to Torn. She hesitated for a moment and turned her back to the group. She dipped her head down and allowed her pink bangs to hang over her eyes.

"I'm going to leave." She muttered softly. "I have things I need to do."

Kat felt a warm hand wrap around her own. Her back arched and she jerked her head around to look at Jak. He had reached out to her and took her by the hand. He held on to her with a gentle pressure, his smooth skin rubbing against her own. Their hands always had a way of linking to one another, no matter the situation. Good or bad, they always found a way to each other.

"We'll meet again." His simple words were enough to make her heart race.

The warmth of his hand left her own. His palm throbbed with heat, the heat she had left him with. She slowly turned her chin and faced forward. She shut her eyes a final time and took in a deep breath through her nose. Things couldn't be that simple, things with him never were. Kat found the inner strength to move forward, her legs aching with each muscle contraction.

She walked beside her two comrade imports and together they made their way to the elevator door. The door slid open without a sound. The trio stepped inside and waited. Jak kept his eyes glued to Kat's back until the elevator door closed completely. And just like that she was gone. Everything they had been through and it was all over in the form of a sliding elevator door? It was almost too crazy to believe. No, he wouldn't let it end this way! He wouldn't give up without a fight. He would go down fighting before he ever let Kat slip through his fingers. There had to be another way.

"We have to get to Damas."

Jak turned to the sound of Jam's voice. He looked at her, his eyes widening at her pervious comment. But he was all-ears; perhaps she had a plan?

"We have to stop her."

Keira cocked a single brow. "If it's her choice, who are we to change her mind?"

"You know as well as I do that she'll end up killing herself!" Jam barked back at Keira. "She isn't meant to fight in a war!"

"Yeah!" Daxter pumped his fist in the air. "Like 'ol Torn here says, she can't chew walk and feet gum at the same time!" Daxter paused for a moment. "Did I get that right?"

Torn slammed his open palm against his cheek. "Either way, she's going to get herself hurt." He removed his hand from his face and looked to Jak. "We have to do something."

"Look," Ashelin stepped in. "We can get into contact with Damas, that's not an issue."

"Okay," Jak gave the older female a firm nod of his head. "You and Torn gather together everyone you can and meet me at the transporter in the port." Jak then looked to every face in the room. "I'll head back to Spargus and get Sig. He'll know what to do."

"Fine," Torn agreed. "We'll meet you in Spargus in twelve hours."

"Great!" Daxter threw his arms up into the air. "ANOTHER mission?"

"Don't you want to get Kat back?" Jak cocked his head to one side.

"I don't know if it's worth it!" Daxter threw his arms over his chest and looked in the opposite direction.

"It is, I promise." Jak smiled. "I'll get her back, you can bet on that."

Act End.


	23. Second Arc: Act Five

Soaring

Second Arc: Act Five

"Kat, Lov, Star, I'm releasing you from your duties here in Spargus."

She was bent down before the king along with her servants. Her black ears twitched to the sound of Damas' voice, had she heard him right? Kat jerked her head upward to look the king in the eye. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. She resisted the urge to jump to her feet and stayed put. He was going to release her? So early? But her mission was yet to be completed!

"But sire," Kat suppressed the emotion in her voice and spoke in a soft tone. "Its so soon. What about-"

Damas lifted his hand to Kat and paused her mid-sentence. "It seems I now have another soldier that I can depend on." He said in a smooth, calm tone. "You and your servants have been more than enough help to us."

"But-"

"Also," Damas caused Kat to pause once more. "You are aware that the Warp Gate you used to get here is weak. It won't be long until the connection between Spargus and Saga is severed." Damas nodded his head once and managed to smirk at Kat. "You can leave when you are ready."

"Thank you, Damas." Kat said with a second bow to her lord.

"Take care of yourself, you have my blessings."

XoXoX

"Come on Sig!"

If there was one thing Jak hated, it was begging. It wasn't in his character; he was more of a go-getter then a beggar but what choice did he have? He had to get any help that came to him. And having Sig, as a character witness would be perfect. Jak had all of it planned out in his mind; he would go to Damas and beg for Kat's release. With Sig, it would make his case more compelling. With that much back up, it was sure to work. But here he was, in the Spargus car garage, begging for help from Sig.

"You think all that beggin's gonna work on me?" Sig asked with a sad shake of his head.

"Sig come on," Jak asked once again, "It's for Kat."

"Kitty-Kat?"

It was as if Sig's big heart ceased to beat for a single moment. When it came to young women, Sig couldn't help but offer up his heart. Women were innocent, pure and deserved any chance they could get. But could he really risk his position with Damas? Forfeiting his last arena match nearly got him exiled, how would _this_ go over with the king?

"Yes," Jak said with a nod of his head. "If we don't get her released then she could really get herself hurt."

Sig paused for a long moment before answering. "I couldn't let that happen…"

"Then come with us!" Daxter egged on Jak's proposal.

"This better not get me into bigger problems, kid." Sig hissed and shot Jak a deadly glare. "I'll go with you."

Jak pumped his right fist into the air before turning to Daxter and giving him a high-five. "Yes!" They both cheered at once.

"Hahaha."

Jak flinched to the sound of a familiar laugh. He could tell who it was before glancing over his shoulder. That voice was none other than Kleiver. Jak was sure he had scared the older Wastelander off with his last race but it was obvious that Kleiver was back for seconds. Jak inhaled a deep breath through his nose before turning around to face the larger man.

"What do YOU want?" Daxter moaned.

"I just over heard you two talkin' and I'm sorry but 'dat lil girl yer searchin' for has all ready left."

Jak arched his back. His ears vibrated as Kleiver laughed more. This wasn't true, it couldn't be true! Jak resisted the urge to lunge at the large Wastelander. This was the _last _bit of information he needed to hear. Kat and the other imports had already left? There was no telling where Saga was or how he could get there. He had enough on his plate as it were.

"Left? To Saga?" Sig asked Kleiver.

"You bet."

"But why?" Jak asked with a sense of urgency. "They were serving under Damas, weren't they?"

"Seems 'de 'ol sand king decided he didn't need 'em around anymore." Kleiver explained with a quick shrug of his shoulders. "Sent 'em off witout so much of a good bye."

"That's just GREAT!" Daxter threw his arms into the air. "NOW what are we gonna do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jak said and turned to face Daxter. "Looks like we're going to Saga."

"Oh no!" Daxter signaled a stop sign with his hands. "I am NOT going to some pussy country!"

"I hate to admit it, Jak, but it ain't the best idea you've had." Sig agreed with Daxter.

Without another word, Jak reached down to his belt and pulled his trusty radio out. He lifted the small device to his mouth and began to speak into it. "Torn, come in."

"**What is it, Jak?"**

"Torn, I need you to do something for me." Jak spoke in a stern voice.

"**Anything." **

"Get Jinx and Jam together for me." Jak ordered. "Meet us in Spargus, we're going to Saga."

"**WHAT?"**

"You said, 'anything.'" Jak replied with a chuckle.

"**That's not what I meant, and you know it."** Torn's voice turned into a low growl. **"We can't go to Saga!"**

"Just get here." Jak then pressed his index finger over the power button on his radio.

"What did you just get us into?" Daxter shouted and began to tug at Jak's ear.

"Look," Jak justified himself. "We have to get Kat back. I'm not letting her off the hook _that_ easily."

"Boy," Daxter lifted his paw to his forehead. "You're nuts."

Sig stepped forward and placed a hand on Jak's shoulder. "Looks like I'm comin' wit you."

"Oh prefect, a field trip." Daxter rolled his eyes.

"Haha," Kleiver placed his hand over his gut and laughed. "Good luck 'dar, Jakie-boy. I don't think you know what'cher gettin' yerself into."

"There's just one thing left to do." Jak hummed to himself.

"Yeah!" Daxter barked. "Just HOW are you plannin' on getting there?"

"Chill," Jak sent a wink in Daxter's direction. "Any ideas, Kleiver?" He asked before turning to face Kleiver.

Kleiver removed his hand from his stomach and moved his finger beneath his chin. "Seems 'dat Saga is over 'da ocean. It'll take more 'den a month to get 'der by ship." He began to laugh once again. "Kinda outta luck, aren't cha?"

Jak lifted his hand to chest-level and proceeded to snap his fingers. Damn, that would take too long. By now Kat and the other imports were already sent out to sea. How would they catch up in time?

"Aren't you forgettin' somethin', Kleiver?" Sig asked in a suspicious tone.

Kleiver glared at Sig. "Like what?"

"Like the Warp Gate." Sig answered before placing his hands to his hips.

"Oh gee, must have slipped me mind." Kleiver said with a roll of his eyes.

"That's perfect then!" Jak's frown switched upside down. "We can all head through the Warp Gate, no problem."

"Oh 'der is one thing." Kleiver said with his index finger lifted. "See, the 'ol Wrap Gate is pretty worn." Kleiver explained, his devilish smirk remaining on his face. "I don't think it got many days left on 'her. She could crash at any minute."

Jak narrowed his eyes. "Then we'll have to make this trip fast."

Kleiver nodded. "Seems like it."

"Hey!" Daxter yelped at Kleiver. "You're pretty open with the info there! What's the catch?"

Kleiver gave a weak shrug of his shoulders and snorted. "I just wanna see you twos outta here, if ya know what I mean. If you two just _happen_ to get stuck in Saga, it'll be better for me."

Daxter lifted his claws to his mouth and began to chomp down on them. He shivered in fear and turned to look at Jak. Jak was quick to smile at his Ottsel and shake his head.

"It'll be a quick trip." He reassured Daxter. "We'll be back before you know it." Jak released a small sigh and muttered to himself. "Our last issue is with Damas. I don't know how he'll be when I tell him we're leaving."

"Lemme give you a prediction!" Daxter said. "He'll say 'NO'!"

"It's in the bag." Jak smiled. "He'll have to say 'yes'."

XoXoX

Damas looked down to Jak with harsh eyes. He frowned upon him and his request to use the Warp Gate connected to Saga. It was bold but it was a risk he, they, had to take, even if it was outrageous.

"We have to use your Warp Gate." Jak said in a simple manner.

Damas looked beyond Jak's shoulder to see the group of people he had brought along. He had been introduced to the small group of people, but was not amused. Sig, Torn, Jinx, and Jam stood in wait for Damas' answer. To allow so many people to use the Warp Gate could do serious damage to it, was it worth the risk? Before answering, Damas looked to his right shoulder and sought his advisor.

Pecker lifted his wing to his lips and whispered to Damas. "I think you should let them go, it's for a good cause."

Damas turned back to Jak and his group of adventurers. This had to be risky for the king, letting his best soldier go and yet, it had to be done. There wasn't any other choice. Time was short no matter where he was. In Haven, Spargus or Saga, they didn't have the time to sail across the ocean on a ship. If Damas _did _let his group use the gate, there was no doubt in his mind that he would have to repay the king for all the time lost due to the trip to Saga.

"Jak," Damas spoke in a calm voice. "I have decided that you may use my Warp Gate." Jak was ready to reply but Damas silenced him with a single lifted hand. "But you must understand, this Warp Gate could be destroyed due to its use."

"Then we can come back, by boat." Jak answered swiftly.

"You understand that it could take months to travel back from Saga?"

Jak paused for a moment and turned back to his group of travelers. "Yes, we understand."

"Then step forth," Damas stepped to one side, allowing the group to lay their eyes on the damaged Warp Gate. "And enter."

Jak bowed his head once in front of Damas. "We'll be back soon. And when I do, I'll help you in anyway I can." Jak vowed and lifted his fist toward the air. "You have my word."

Damas nodded his head a single time. It looked like a smile threatened to cross his face but then he resisted. "This girl," Damas spoke to Jak as if he were the only person in the room. "She must be important to you."

Daxter snickered and proceeded to elbow Jak in the side of the head. Jak gave a playful roll of his eyes before looking to Damas. He gave the king a single nod of his head and managed to smile.

"Its time!" Damas announced. "Are you ready to depart?"

Jak paused and looked over his shoulder. His eye landed from person-to-person, each with a look of excitement and readiness. Jak smiled at each adventurer and gave them a supportive thumbs-up.

"Are we ready?" He said just as his eyes landed on Torn.

"Ashelin is taking care of everything at Freedom HQ." He replied. "They should be fine while we're gone. But we'll keep in close contact just in case."

"Mog and Grim are leading our offensive team," Jam spoke out. "They'll keep Keira and Samos safe."

"Good." Jak looked back to Damas. "We're ready."

"Then step forward."

Jak lead the group and approached the waving Warp Gate. It was time to go to Saga and receive what once was lost. He would bring her back and save her from any danger that came her way. He wouldn't let her go, not when they were just becoming close. He would make sure that she was safe and taken care of. No matter what came his way, no matter what danger he put himself in he would save her. Nothing would stop him now.

Act End.


	24. Second Arc: Act Six

Soaring

Second Arc: Act Six

"Oh man, did anyone get the number of that bus?"

Jak felt a cool wind pass by his face. He wanted to open his eyes, but the pain and dizziness of the trip through the Warp Gate had gotten the best of him. But Daxter's familiar voice was an instant comfort. Jak could feel the moisture of wet grass beneath his body. He let his fingers wrapped around the blades of grass before he pushed his body off the soft ground. One eye fluttered open and Jak was able to make out certain colors. The smell of damp wood and grass entered his nose, a smell that mirrored the scent of Haven Forest. After a moment of collecting himself, Jak opened his other eye and the images around him became clear. A lush forest surrounded him and his five companions.

"It's nice out here."

A forest? Instant memories of Kat standing in Haven Forest filled his mind. She had asked, demanded that Torn take her there on one occasion and Jak was beginning to see why. If this were her hometown then perhaps Haven Forest gave her a sense of home. Some of her strange actions were beginning to make sense.

"Where da foozie are we?"

Jak pushed his body off the floor just as Jinx began to question his surroundings. The forest was stunning, almost as tranquil as Haven City's forest. It was no wonder Kat had fond memories of this place.

"This is the Blue Forest." Jam said, adjusting herself to a standing position.

"Why's it called 'dat?" Jinx asked his companion.

Jam stepped away from the group of males and made her way to a cluster of plants. She reached out to the plants and gently pulled them apart. Jak and the other men trailed behind her and watched her hands work. In the center of the forest floor, where Jam had pulled the bushes apart, a small Eco vent laid. It no longer flowed with natural Eco and was just a ghostly reminder of what used to be.

"This forest used to vent Blue Eco naturally." Jam answered, releasing the plants from her hands. "But the vents are dry now."

"That's fine but we need to get out of here." Torn replied as he dusted the dirt from his clothes. "There are sure to be Wolfdogs roaming this area."

"WOLFDOGS?" Daxter shrieked in horror.

"Jam, is there a place we can stay for the night?" Sig asked, keeping his hands close to his Peacemaker.

"I know this area pretty well," Jam explained and moved forward, passed the men. "I can get us to a safe place in no time."

"Then lets not wait around." Jak said.

Jam paused before turning to face Jak. "No Jak, I'm going to sit around here all day and wait for the Wolfdogs to come out and eat everyone!"

"GEEZ!" Daxter threw his hands up in surrender. "Let's just get going!"

Jam released a loud growl and turned her back to Jak once again. She then began walking forward, pushing passed every tree branch in her way. Jak turned to the other men and gave them a single nod of his head to signal the way. He pressed onward while the men behind him trailed closely.

"Do you have any family we can stay with?" Jak asked Jam as he eyed the forest around him. "An Aunt or Uncle?"

Jam released an agitated sigh before answering in a low tone. "You'll see when we get there."

"Do you guys like live in a MUD HUT or something?" Daxter asked while he dodged the tree branches swinging his way. "Doesn't seem like there's a lot of civilization 'round these parts."

"Don't be stupid," Jam snorted.

"You said your parents were deceased once, didn't you?" Jak asked the second question burning in his mind.

Jam cocked a brow. "Where did you hear that? We never told you that."

Jak stopped and looked to Daxter. The two boys stared at one another for a moment before both of them shrugged their shoulders. Jak was sure he had heard, at least on one occasion, that Kat and Jam's parents had passed. Perhaps he had heard wrong but he was sure his ears wouldn't have failed him.

"Ah!"

Jak pushed forward after hearing Jam exclaim something. To make sure she hadn't run into any sort of danger or trouble, he rushed to her side. After pushing by a bush and a large tree limb, Jak saw Jam standing in front of him. He looked beyond her shoulders to see a massive statue standing in her way. Jam had a look of satisfaction on her face that brought Jak comfort.

"I know this statue." Jam said just as the rest of the men caught up. "My house is just beyond this statue." She said with a smile.

"That's good!" Daxter pressed his paws together and began to rub them together. "Then we can get some rest?"

"Yeah," Jinx agreed. "I don't know 'bout yous all but my back is killin' me!"

"Come on then." Jam jerked her arm forward.

Jam led the way once again and passed the large rock statue. Jak eyed the strange relic before following Jam. Just as Jak turned to look forward a huge building caught him off guard. It was large, one of the largest buildings Jak had ever seen, not counting the Baron's tower of course. His mouth dropped open in shock, this wasn't just a building, this was a castle. Jak could no longer hear the crunching sound of footsteps over dry leaves and assumed that the men behind him stopped to also gaze upon the white castle. It was something Jak had only heard about in his bedtime fairytales, nothing he'd ever seen with his own eyes.

As Jak's eyes traveled up the castle walls, a small balcony caught his attention. With wide windows and satin curtains that flapped in the wind, the balcony looked as if it were attached to a grand room. A figure stood at the balcony's edge, looking out at the beautiful forest. Jak narrowed his eyes at the figure and it was clear that it was someone he knew. Kat stood in her balcony, her pink hair swaying in the wind. He felt his heart jump and throb in his chest. And just like that, they were reunited.

Kat caught on to the sound of movement in the forest and looked down to the group of six adventurers. A smile spread across her cheeks and her whole body came to life with excitement. She released her grip on the balcony rail and backed away. She moved back a few feet from the balcony to give herself space to begin her sprint. She dashed toward the balcony and once she was near the rail, lifted her body up and over it. She leapt off the balcony and landed softly on the wet grass below.

"Here she comes." Torn said with a smirk.

Kat dashed forward, through the foliage and rushed toward the group. She sprung out of the bushes with arms spread wide open. She ran passed her sister and launched forward toward Torn. She wrapped her pale arms around his body, embracing him in a tight hug. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed. Torn flinched upon contact and stared down at the young female with wide eyes.

"If you EVER do anything like this again, I'll kill you myself!" Jam shouted at her sister.

Kat sniffled and slowly pulled her face out of Torn's chest. She let her arms fall from his torso and turned to face her sister. Tears streamed down her chubby cheeks and she squeaked in a soft tone.

"But I had to." Kat whispered.

"Oh not THAT again!" Daxter shook his head from side to side. "You should be grateful we're here! To save YOU!"

Kat paused for a moment. Her eyes landed on Daxter but soon moved to Jak. Her eyes grew wide and for a short moment her breathing stopped. Her cheeks began to glow a bright red color and radiated through the nighttime air. She looked shocked, maybe she was surprised that they would come after her?

"But…"

Jak lifted his hand to stop her. "We came to take you back to Haven." He said in a simple manner. "We don't want you here, fighting a war."

"Let's be honest," Daxter intervened. "Because you're not that good at it."

"You don't understand," Kat shook her head slowly from side to side. "I have to do this. I'm not coming back with you."

"All 'dat work for nothin'!" Jinx shouted. "And I brought all my bombs for 'DIS?"

"Jinx, enough." Jam hissed at the older blond.

"We're not leaving until you come with us." Jak said to Kat, staring directly into her eyes. "We're not going to let you get hurt."

"Because that's already happened once, remember?" Daxter asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Either way, we gotta get inside." Sig stepped in. "Kitty-Kat, you got a place for us to crash for the night?"

"Of course." Kat said with a single nod of her head.

"So who are we stayin' with? Mom, Dad, Uncle, GRANDMA?" Daxter asked.

Silence fell over the group. The sounds of the forest around them took over and filled their ears. Kat let her head drop down in shame while Jak and Daxter stared at her with confused eyes. Jak removed his eyes from Kat and looked to Jam and Torn. They too carried the same look of shame and frustration. Enough was enough! Jak needed to know what all the mystery was about, _now_. He had waited long enough and his patience was wearing thin.

"That's somethin' we better not get into." Sig snorted.

"We can't have important information like that floating around." Torn was quick to agree with Sig. "Someone will get hurt."

"Wait."

The forest once again filled with silence. Kat lifted her head and stepped between the arguing males. She lifted her hands to either side and looked to Jak and Daxter. She managed to smile a small smile before speaking in a soft voice.

"Jak and Daxter are going to find out either way," She said before looking left to Torn and Sig. "I know they can keep my secret." Kat dropped her hands to her sides and spoke once again. "Let's get inside. I'll explain everything then."

Kat then proceeded forward and led the group toward the large white castle. Torn and Sig grunted and chattered amongst each other, voicing their worries. But it couldn't be helped, they had to move forward. Jak and Daxter smiled to themselves and followed behind Kat, finally their questions would be answered.

Kat walked passed a massive garden and toward the castle. She pressed forth until she reached a grand glass doorway. She pushed the door open with her flat palms and entered into the castle. Jak and Daxter awed at the sight before them. Oil paintings, glass sculptures, and the scent of gourmet food; things Jak had never had the pleasure of experiencing. This was royalty, fine goods he had only heard of in legends. Not even the Baron's palace or Damas' castle seemed this fancy.

"This is my home." Kat said with a nod of her head.

"THIS?" Daxter leapt from Jak's shoulder, his feet landing on the crystal-clean tile floor. "Whoa…"

"Wowie…" Jinx let his mouth hang open. "Damn girl," He said turning to Jam. "You got it better 'den you ever told us!"

Echoing footsteps entered the air. Jak and his group of men stiffened their backs and waited. The sound was coming from the top of the elongated staircase. Jak watched as three figures came slowly down the stairs. Star and Lov stood on either side of a large man. It was obvious upon first glance that this man was not a WampusCat. He was an older man and carried the scars of a Wastelander. He wore traditional Wastelander clothing and had his weapons strapped to his belt.

"Are these the ruffians you've been telling me about, Lov?" The man said as he stared Jak and his group down.

Lov nodded his head once. "Yes, sire."

"The best Haven City has to offer?" The man cocked one of his thick brown eyebrows.

"Yes sire." Lov answered.

"Then allow me to introduce myself," The man took a step forward and bent his torso forward in a bow. "I am Kal, ruler of Saga."

Kal approached Kat and placed a single hand on her shoulder. He then looked to Jak and his team with a hard stare. He inhaled a deep breath through his nose before looking down to Kat.

"Introduce yourself properly." Kal whispered to Kat before releasing his hand from her shoulder.

Kat took in a solid breath before stepping toward Jak and his men. She dipped her head downward and proceeded to curtsey in front of Jak. She shut her eyes and presented a warm smile to the group before speaking.

"I am Kat, princess of Saga."

Jak was breathless. He watched as Kat took her original standing position and opened her eyes once again. He was looking into the same hazel eyes he had seen the first day they met, but it was somehow different. She was no longer that girl on the beach of Sandover; she was a princess of a foreign country. Jak was sure that Daxter had said something sarcastic but he couldn't ear anything. His eyes were fixated on her and he couldn't clench his jaw shut. All those times together, when things were confusing, they were all starting to make sense. But did that mean Torn knew?

Jak whirled around to face his teammates. Torn, Sig, Jinx and Jam all had a look of guilt running over their faces. They knew and they refused to tell him about it. It was unforgivable. Things would have made sense if he had knew, Torn's overprotection and Sig's denial. Someone could have told him, he would have kept her secret safe. Hell, he would have protected her ten times if he had known. So much time was wasted…not knowing.

"Kat," Daxter said from the floor. "Can you get me in on the good stuff? You know like MONEY?"

"And just what is your business here?" Kal asked as his cheek twitched.

"Dad."

Kal jerked to the sound of Jam's voice. He watched as his eldest daughter pushed passed the men standing in her way and walked toward him. She opened both arms and wrapped them around her father's body. She nuzzled her face into his chest and took in his warm scent.

"Jam…" He said as he stroked her head. "You refused to come home."

"I know."

"Then why did you come back?" Kal asked just as Jam pulled herself from her embrace.

"I came back to take Kat home." Jam said in a serious tone. "She belongs in Haven City."

"What?" Kal jolted back in surprise. "What are you talking about? You know your sister is the princess! She can't just leave!"

"We're here to persuade you otherwise." Jak's voice caught Kal's attention.

"We'll see about that." Kal hissed in a low tone. He then turned to his left to address Lov. "Lov! Get together Jam's room."

Lov ducked his head, "Yes sire." He paused for a moment before bring up his chin. "Sire, do you want me to bring out the prisoner?" He asked in a mild voice.

"I can't believe this is the same Lov we met in Haven." Daxter whispered to Jak from the ground.

"Oh, yes." Kal said and flicked his wrist at Lov. "Bring him out."

"I think you will be surprised," Kat replied with a small smile. "Lov and Star found him in Haven City when the Metal Heads attacked and saved him."

Lov nodded his head before turning on his heel and traveling back up the long staircase. Kal turned back to the group in front of him and placed his hands in front of his body. He was quick to look to Jak and send him a fierce glare.

"You," Kal said to Jak. "I'm assuming you're the leader of this group."

Torn pushed Jak to one side and stepped forth. "Sir, I'm the leader of this group."

"Yes very well," Kal was quick to shrug off Torn and continue. "I want all of you men to understand something. You are _not_ citizens of Saga and you are _not_ welcome here until you earn your citizenship, do you understand?" His booming voice echoed through the room.

"MAN!" Daxter slouched over. "Does Damas' stupid law stretch out THIS far?" Daxter released a long sigh and began speaking again. "Mister king, we've saved your daughter countless times, can't you just call us citizens?"

Kal narrowed his eyes at Daxter. "Fine." He stated, "Because you have helped the princess in the past, you may stay here for _one_ night."

"Wonderful." Daxter grunted.

"Don't worry, Daxter." Jak said with his fist lifted. "Come Hell or high water, we'll get citizenship for Saga."

Kal sent a smirk in Jak's direction. "Cocky, aren't we?"

"What do you want us to do?" Torn was first to ask.

"Let's blow somethin' up!" Jinx grinned.

Sig spoke to Kal in a firm tone. "Whatever it is, we'll do it."

"Ahh," Kal lifted his hand to his forehead. "I'll think of the perfect suicide mission tomorrow. For now, you will stay in the guest room. There are plenty of bunks there."

"Here he is, sire."

The group was alerted by the sound of Lov's voice. They watched as Lov shoved the prisoner forward into the center of the group. Falling to his knees, a handcuffed Vin appeared. Jak felt the air from his lungs leave in the form of a gasp. Vin? He had been saved by Lov and Hoshi before the Metal Head attack? It was almost too hard to believe.

"V-Vin?" Jak said in shock.

"VIN!" Jam shouted and darted forward.

Jam wrapped her arms around Vin and cradled him into her chest. Tears began to bud in the corners of her eyes, as she held dear to Vin. It was impossible for him to be here and now. It was only by the grace of the Precursors that he was alive here and now.

"How?" Jam stumbled with her words.

"He claimed to know both Jam and the princess," Star lifted her nose into the air. "I couldn't just him die."

"We were sure the Metal Heads got you!" Sig smiled widely.

"So did I!" Vin pulled his face from Jam and looked to the group in front of him. "I would have been metal meat if Star and Lov hadn't shown up!"

"I'm so glad you're safe." Jam whispered as a stray tear leaked from her eye.

"Sire," Star turned to Kal. "It's late, shall I show our guests to their rooms?"

"Yes," Kal said. "You are all excused."

Star and Lov bowed their heads as Kal passed them. He ascended the stairs and soon disappeared from sight, leaving Star to guide Jak and the others to their rooms. Star turned her back to the group and began to walk forward. The men followed her but were surprised when Star stopped mid-step.

"I would move out of the way, if I were you. Bell-bell is coming." She said without so much of a glance.

"Bell-what?" Daxter asked.

Star whirled around to face the men. "JUST MOVE!" She shouted.

Without a second word, the group of men and women moved their backs to the wall. A loud screeching echoed through the hall they were about to travel down and caused every hair to stand on end. Jak glanced down the hall and waited for something to come forth. Just then a small spiked ball rolled down the hall and took a sharp turn in their direction. Jak arched his back and placed it back against the wall and waited as the ball passed him. The sharp ball-like object stopped in front of Kat's foot and began to uncurl. A small Hedgepine stood on its back feet and shot a sharp glare at Kat.

"Princess Kat!" It shouted. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I thought you had fallen asleep, Bell-bell." Kat said in a gentle tone.

"I woke up and YOU weren't there!" Bell-bell argued. "Go to bed, princess Kat!"

"What is THAT?" Daxter said as he inched closer to Bell-bell.

Kat bent down and wrapped her fingers around Bell-bell's small body. She lifted him to her face and smiled at Daxter. "This is Bell-bell. He's my guardian, he's been in the family for generations."

Bell-bell turned to face the new visitors and gave a respectful bow. "I'm Bell-bell, its nice to meet you!"

Daxter looked up to Jak and whispered. "I'm going to have nightmares tonight."

XoXoX

The door opened with a loud creak. Jak waited behind Star as she let the door swing until it had opened completely. Star's heels hit the floor with an echoing tap as she entered the dark room. She lifted her left knuckle to the wall and flicked her wrist upward. The lights came on within an instant, allowing Jak to better view his room. White walls and white tile were the first things to catch his eye. The several sets of bunk beds centered the room and were layered with white silk sheets.

"I hafta say, it's better then what I imagined!" Sig said with a wide smile.

"I'm glad you like them," Star said in a sarcastic tone. "They were meant for servants."

"Pretty nice." Jak said as he entered the room to the right, "Even the bathrooms are clean!"

Jak peered into the bathroom and awed at the crystal-clean walls and mirrors. The bathroom came equipped with several sets of new grooming supplies. Jak had never seen a toilet as clean as the one in this 'servant' bunker.

"Yeah, yeah." Star said with a wave of her delicate hand. "Well, I'll leave you to do your manly things now."

She turned her back to the men and began to step out of the room. She let her left arm linger behind her back and proceeded to slam the bedroom door shut. Jak pulled himself away from the bathroom and walked over toward the first bunk bed. He let his fingers trace over the wood and smiled to himself. At least he would get a good night's sleep.

"We'll never be in a place like this again," Torn said as he took a seat on the bottom bunk bed. "So enjoy it."

"I call the top bunk!" Daxter shouted and made his way to his bunk.

"Fine with me." Jak said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'll stay beneath you."

"It's been a long day." Sig said with a long yawn as he took his spot on an empty bed. "Let's hit the hay."

Jinx leaped into his bed, the bunk above Torn, and ripped open the sheets. "Alright 'den! Good 'night ladies!"

Jak pulled down the silky sheets from the bed. He looked at the empty bed for a moment before laying his body down. He slipped both feet into his bed and crossed his arms behind his head. He looked up at the bunk above him and released a lengthy sigh. This was going to be a long night.

Act End.


	25. Second Arc: Act Seven

Soaring

Second Arc: Act Seven

"_He wanted to hold her for ransom."_

_"You know what we could lose."_

Jak's eyes snapped open. The darkness and silence around him alerted him and for a moment, he had forgotten where he was. Saga. He was in Saga. Jak lifted his hand to his forehead and wiped away the sweat that had collected above his brow. The words that had repeated in his head, he had heard them before but it was only now that he understood what it all meant. Why Kat was so overprotected and shielded from the world and why Krew had placed a bounty on her head. He wanted her for ransom and Jak knew now why. She was royalty and Jak was sure that Kal would have paid a pretty penny for her safe return.

Jak pulled himself out of his bed and sat on the edge of the bed frame. He sighed to himself and slowly pushed his body into a standing position. The creaking of the bed alerted Daxter and he sat straight up. Daxter peered over the side of his top bunk and looked down to see Jak ready to leave his room.

"Jak." Daxter whispered in the dark. "What are you doing?"

"There are a few things I'd like to take care of." Jak replied in a soft tone.

"What?"

"SHH!" Jak threw his index finger to his lips to hush Daxter. "Are you coming?" He asked.

Daxter grumbled to himself. His eyes landed on the other men, who were lost in their dreams. Daxter returned his gaze to Jak. He then frowned and proceeded to shoot the hero a set of daggers that nearly knocked him off his feet.

"We better not get in trouble."

"Don't worry," Jak said with a wink. "I'll be careful."

Jak pressed forward and exited the small room he shared with his group. With silent steps he entered the long hallway. He couldn't help but think how eerie it looked after dark when all the lights had died down. Jak stepped forward into the darkness with Daxter trailing not far behind. A few moments and careful footsteps later, Jak came to fork in the road; he looked forward then to the right. Which way? Jak grunted to himself before continuing forward. He knew he was heading in the right direction.

XoXoX

In the darkness a small set of footsteps echoed through the hall. A small Hedgepine crawled down the hall and he assumed he was alone. The family guardian came to the small fork in the hall and looked to the right. He saw two figures stepping down the hall. Stricken with shock, Bell-bell slammed his back against the wall and began to hyperventilate.

"T-that's Jak! The visitor from Haven City!" He said to himself and placed his tiny paw over his fuzzy chest. "He's going to kidnap the princess! I have to get Ms. Nana!"

XoXoX

Jak stood before a large white door. Golden crests rested on the door, or what he could assume from the darkness around him. He was sure of it; this was Kat's door. Daxter stood by his feet, his nails digging into his leather boots. Jak knew Daxter was nervous, but he knew everything would be fine. He reached his hands into the dark until his fingers rested against the cool metal of the door's knob. He wrapped his hand around the knob and slowly twisted it. After turning the knob as far as it could turn, he pulled forward and the door unlatched. So she left her door unlocked at night? How convenient. Jak could feel Daxter's claws sink further into his shoe, the tension was rising, and Jak could feel it himself. His heart began to race and all the hairs on his body stood up.

The door opened without a sound. Jak looked inside to see a huge bed spread out in front of him. A vale over the top netted the bed and kept its sleeper safe from any flying bugs that entered through the large balcony window. A vanity mirror sat to the right and showcased the many make-up items and hair do-dads the owner possessed. This was her room all right; this was Kat's room. Jak looked over to the large balcony to see Kat seated on the railing. The cool evening wind soared and caused her pink hair to sway. Her black tail was wagging back and forth, the black stiff hairs standing straight up.

Jak stepped forward, his boots making a small squeak on the tile floor. Kat reacted and turned his way. At first she looked shocked and her mouth dropped open. She pushed her backside off of the balcony railing and let both feet hit the floor. She parted her lips but no words could form. Her black tail began to shiver and shake the closer Jak approached. Her look of shock soon faded and she managed to crack a small smile.

"Do you need something?" She asked.

"I just wanted to ask you a few things." Jak said in a soft voice.

"You?" Kat lifted a brow. "Or we?" Her eyes fell down to Daxter.

"We." Daxter moved his body away from Jak's leg.

Kat nodded a single time and turned back to her balcony. She placed her hands on the railing and looked out to the lush forest beyond the castle. The cool wind tickled her ears and caused Kat to flatten them. She shut her eyes for a moment and inhaled the forest winds. She fluttered her eyes open and saw that Jak was now leaning against the rail and was also looking at the Blue Forest. Was he actually missing Haven Forest?

"What is it?" Kat found the courage to finally ask.

"Where is your Mother?" He asked bluntly. "For some reason, Daxter and I were under the impression that your parents were dead."

Kat paused for a moment. "My Mom is dead. She died when I was pretty young."

Jak nodded. "Does your Father know Samos then? When you first arrived on Sandover, that's how we met, through Samos." Jak explained in a soft voice.

"Yeah!" Daxter jumped up and landed on the railing. "'Ol greeny said that they were good pals, for awhile anyway."

Kat returned her gaze to the forest and hummed to herself before answering. "My Father never met Samos."

"What?" The boys asked at once.

"When we were sent back in time," Kat's eyes stayed focused on the scenery beyond her. "We were told that a sage in that time would live there. Samos. We made up a background story but we really didn't know who Samos was."

"That makes sense." Jak said.

"You shoulda seen the looks on your faces when Samos showed up!" Daxter snickered as he spoke. "You and your sis were SO confused!"

A giggle managed to leave her lips. She lifted the back of her right hand to her mouth in an effort to keep more laughter from leaving her lips. Jak felt his chest grow warm. She was laughing and for once, he understood why. But there were still more questions burning in his mind and he had to get it off his chest. He couldn't stand for the secrecy any longer.

"You're a princess." Jak said as he turned his back to the railing and leaned against it. "Explains a lot, like why Torn was so overprotective."

"Yes." Kat said with a small nod. "Because I am royalty."

Daxter huffed to himself, "You think that's the ONLY reason?"

Jak ignored Daxter's comment and continued, "Explains why Krew had a bounty on your head."

Kat inhaled through her nose before turning to face Jak and Daxter. "He found out…somehow."

"About being a princess," Jak cocked one of his thick brows. "Why is it you and not Jam?"

"She doesn't carry any of the royal blood." She said in a simple tone.

_"She's my half sister."_

How could he be so dense? That was right, she had told him once before that they weren't fully related. Jak resisted the urge to slap his cheek with his hand. Instead he looked toward Kat, only to see that she was looking back at him. Her large hazel eyes staring deep into his, it made his heart flutter.

"We're only related by my Father." Kat replied with a small sigh. "My Mother was queen of Saga and my Father was a traveling Wastelander."

"How romantic!" Daxter over exaggerated.

"That's why I'm next inline to become queen." Kat's eyes darted to the floor. "And that's why I have to protect Saga with everything I can." Kat clenched her jaw but managed to continue. "Saga is my country."

The sound of boots on the hard floor caused Kat to jerk. She looked upward to see that Jak had pushed himself away from the balcony and was standing just inches away from her. A flaring red flush exploded on her face and caused her to gasp in shock. She stuttered once or twice, unable to form proper words. She stared into Jak's deep blue eyes and was nearly breathless.

She watched as he stretched his arms out to her and placed them on her shoulders. His warm touched caused her to jolt upright. All her muscles tensed and she was unable to move. Small, shattered bits of words continued to come from her mouth, none of it making any sense.

"You'll risk anything for your country and you'll go to any length to protect it." He spoke in a slow, soft voice. "I like that."

"I-I-I-I…"

Before her words could make any sense, a loud crashing sound alerted the trio. Jak was quick to pull Kat to one side, ready to shield her from anything. He looked toward the bedroom door to see a woman. She stood in the doorway with a fierce look of anger on her face. She was an older woman, old enough to be a Grandmother. Her thick gray hair was propped up in a tight bun and her brown WampusCat ears stuck out from the sides of her head. Her long brown tail slinked out from behind her back and wagged back in forth in aggravation.

"Nana!" Kat squeaked in surprise.

Jak looked over his shoulder and watched as the horror on Kat's face grew. Jak relaxed his arms and let them fall to his sides. It was obvious now that this was not a dangerous situation. Jak turned back to face the elderly woman and was met by the piercing yellow glow of her eyes in the darkness.

"Bell-bell told me you might cause trouble!" Nana snarled as she walked further into the room, with her index finger extended to Jak. "Keep away from the princess!" She shouted as she reached out to Kat and pulled her away from Jak.

"Sorry," Jak said with his hands lifted to his defense. "I couldn't keep my hands off." He ended with a devilish grin.

Bell-bell peaked out from behind Nana's legs and looked at Jak and Daxter. Seeing this, Daxter jumped down from the balcony railing and scurried across the floor until he was feet away from the guardian.

"Hey! I've been waiting for a LONG TIME to see these two kiss and make-up!" Daxter exclaimed. "You ruined it!"

"I have to protect the princess from any harm!" Bell-bell stood in his own defense. "How do I know you two aren't going to kidnap her?" Bell-bell then turned to Kat. "Are you all right, princess Kat?"

Kat released a small sigh before dipping her head down in shame. "Perfect."

Nana looked to her princess and gave her a solid tug on the arm. "And YOU!" She pulled Kat in toward herself. "Why are you allowing MEN in your room at night? You're in your bloomers for Precursor's sake!"

The redness on her face deepened. With her free left arm, Kat moved it behind her head. She began to scratch at her scalp and whisper something to herself. Nana gave the princess a second yank on the arm and began to scold her again.

"You will LOCK your door at night, do you understand me?" Nana hissed.

"Yes ma'am."

Nana released her tight grip on Kat's arm and looked to Jak. She stomped toward him with her right arm stretched out to him. She swung her hand at his face and took hold of him by the ear. He winced in surprise for a moment and watched Nana as she began to string him along. She walked with him and led him to the door.

"You will stay away from the princess!"

She then pushed Jak out of the room and slammed the door shut. She huffed before turning back to see that she had left Daxter in the room. On the other side of the door, Jak waited for Daxter's return. He mentally counted down to three and on three; Daxter tumbled out of Kat's room. He rolled until his back hit the wall on the opposite side of the door.

"Just hang in there, buddy." Daxter said while upside down. "You'll get your sugar…SOMEDAY."

Jak chuckled to himself. "This just makes the game more interesting."

XoXoX

Jak yawned. The lack of last night's sleep was now catching up with him. But was it worth it? He certainly thought so. But why did Kal have to call a meeting so early in the morning? Jak's eyelids were half open as he was looking at the king across the table. He sat with pride with Lov, Star and Nana by his side. Jak took quick notice of all the nasty glares Nana sent his way. Was it threatening? No, but it sure was entertaining.

"Nana, our family's nanny, has informed me that someone snuck out of his sleeping quarters late last night." Kal began the meeting by addressing his first concerns. "For his own safety, she is keeping his identity secret but I will say this," Kal eyed each male with angry eyes. "If I catch anyone with the princess they will be severely punished. Do we understand each other?"

Torn shot a quick glare to Jak. "We understand, right Jak?"

Jinx also turned to Jak and whispered, "'Ey man, we got 'dis far, don't fudge it up for everybody else."

"I was just taking care of some unfinished business." Jak said with a smirk.

"SILENCE!"

The men jumped to the sound of Kal's voice. They sat up straight and looked at the king as he continued, "Now to more troubling matters." Kal cleared his throat and lifted himself from his seat. "Torn, I have the perfect mission for you and your men."

"Yes?" Torn asked.

"As you've all ready heard from the princess, we've had our fair share of Metal Head problems." He spoke as he moved across the room and toward a single large window. "And I want you to take care of it." Kal lifted his balled fist to the glass and growled. "I want you to go into the desert and kill the Metal Head leader that resides there."

"Another Metal Head leader?" Daxter shouted in horror.

"Yes," Kal said before spinning around to face the men. "The princess tells me all about your war with Metal Kor. If you can do it again, defeat our Metal Head leader, then you will gain citizenship to Saga."

"Ah Jak," Daxter turned to his partner in crime. "Let's just pack our bags and head home! Kat's not gonna come with us anyway!"

Jak lifted his body from his seat and looked down to Daxter. "Kat's here to fight the Metal Head war, isn't she?" Daxter nodded. "Then if we can kill this Metal Head leader, then she's free to come back to Haven."

Jinx pushed himself back in his seat and placed his two legs on the table, crossing one over the other. "He's got a good point, 'der rat-boy."

"The princess is to stay here, where she belongs!" Kal shouted over Jinx and Jak.

"Hey, hey," Daxter stepped in to defuse the situation. "Until YOU croak then Kat doesn't really need to live here, does she?"

Kal's cheek twitched. "We're not here to discuss this in any event!" Kal was quick to change the subject. "Are you going to destroy the Metal Head leader or not?"

Jak turned to Daxter and equipped a smile on his face. "If we can do it once, we can do it again, right buddy?"

"If you say so!" Daxter rolled his eyes.

"What kind of weapons are we going to be given?" Sig spoke out and asked.

"Getting to that," Kal said. "Go to the village square and take any weaponry you desire. Explosives, guns, whatever you need."

Jinx jumped out of his seat with his fists lifted in excitement. "'Dis sounds great! Let's get goin' boys!"

"Calm down there for a minute, kiddies." Sig was quick to settle Jinx's excitement with his words of wisdom. "Once we get this Metal Head, what kind of benefits are we lookin' at?"

"If you kill this Metal Head leader for us, you will be considered knights." Kal said in a serious tone.

"Great," Torn smirked at his teammates. "We'll get this done before you know it."

"Then you should get going."

XoXoX

Jak stepped down the stairs with ease. The meeting he had just attended had alerted him more then he expected. He was pumped, taking on a second Metal Head leader? It was hitting Kor twice as hard. But before he could even think about fighting this Metal Head leader, he had to do something. He had to check in with Vin. His near-death experience was something Jak had to hear. Jak was sure that Vin had bitten the dust that day back in Haven City; it was best if Jak gave him a warm welcome back. Vin had made himself quite comfortable at Kat's castle, settling in to his own 'workshop' in the castle garage.

"Vin!" Jak called out to the older man after making his way to the large garage.

Vin jerked and turned to peer over his shoulder. Pleased to see Jak rather then Kal or any of his minions, Vin turned fully to greet Jak.

"How are you being treated here?" Jak asked with one hand linked to his hip.

"Ah," Vin lifted his hand to his head and began to scratch. "Things aren't BAD and well, they aren't too GOOD either. Kal's always ordering me around like a slave!"

Jak took a moment to look at his surroundings. The garage was a mess of broke vehicles, parts and cords of all sorts. Damaged Warp Gates and Eco runners linked to the back of the room. Jak could only assume that Kal was using Vin's capture to his advantage.

"So he's using your knowledge of Eco to help Saga, is he?" Jak said before looking back to Vin.

"Yes and he's a brute about the whole thing!" Vin shuttered.

"So Lov and Star saved you?" Jak asked. "How did that go?"

"Terrible!" Vin inhaled a chest-full of air and began his rant. "They grabbed and pushed and pulled! Like I wasn't scared enough as it was, here come two hooded figures to grab me and whisk me away!"

"Sounds like it was a rough time."

"'Rough' doesn't begin to explain how awful it was!"

Vin paused just before saying anymore. He lifted his index finger into the air and whirled around. Jak gave Vin a confused stare and watched as the white-haired man walked to he corner of his workshop. He began to dig and search through his desk for something. The sound of shifting paper work and pencils filled the air as Jak waited. After a second or two of searching, Vin pulled out a single item. He slid his desk shut and turned back around to face Jak. He stepped toward Jak, item in hand, and looked to him with a small smile. Jak looked down to his open palms to see the small purple device. It was the same device he had found in Dead Town and had given to Vin for study. Jak felt his heart jump at the sight of the small machine.

"This…" Jak said as he ran his fingers over the screen of the device.

"It was the only thing I was able to save on that day." Vin replied as his smile spread. "I still have plans on studying it." Vin retracted his arms and began to laugh nervously. "Actually, I've already learned a few things about it!"

"Oh?" Jak cocked his head to one side.

"I managed to crack it open," Vin muttered and lifted the item to his nose. "I found a strange Precursor artifact inside."

"Really?" Jak's interests were peaked.

"Yes," Vin nodded. "It seems who ever was using it, didn't know how to work it. I have to decipher the characters but from what I can see, its all messed up."

"Keep on it." Jak said with a grin. "I know you can figure it out."

"I'll get it done."

Act End.


	26. Second Arc: Act Eight

Soaring

Second Arc: Act Eight

"You mean to tell me you two are late and didn't get any weapons?"

Jak grunted to himself before rolling his eyes. He was tired of the lectures and questions; it was time to get down to business! He had another Metal Head leader to destroy; there was no need for Torn to give him commands now.

Jak stood around the car, given to the group by Kal for their mission, with the other men. Jak's eyes bounced from a less-than pleased Torn, to the car. It was filled to the brim weapons and enough ammo to keep them busy for a year or two. The large machine gun attached to the small car was also a pretty sight to be seen. Jak couldn't wait to get his hands on any of it! He was like a child in a candy store. But Torn's shouts were keeping from Jak from truly enjoying this moment. Sure, Jak hadn't come to get the weapons but he was busy doing other things! Like scouting the area! He knew Torn would do a good enough job, so why did he need to help?

"Let's no argue now," Sig stepped in for Jak. "We have a mission to complete."

"Yeah," Jinx pumped his fist into the air. "I wanna get my hands on 'des explosives!"

Torn released a growl before shaking his head from side to side. Fighting with Jak was obviously the last thing on his priority list; he had enough to deal with. It appeared as if Torn resisted the urge to have the last word and walked to the front of the small car. He ripped open the door and sat in the driver's seat. Sig repeated the process, sitting in the passenger's seat. Jak looked to Jinx before shrugging his shoulders and taking his seat in the back. Finally, it was time they take off. Jak had been waiting all night for this moment.

Just before turning the engine on, Torn was caught off guard by the sound of his radio going off. He released a loud, agitated grumble before moving his hand to his waist. He lifted his communicator from his belt and lifted it into the air.

"**Hey, its Vin. I wanted to give you guys some info on your car before you take off."**

"Make it quick, Vin." Torn snarled.

"**You sound angrier then usual, Torn!"** Vin said in a nervous tone. **"Anyway, the car you're all in is very flammable so be careful around any open flame. It also has some weight issues, too much weight-"**

Jak reached outward and grabbed the radio from Torn's hands. He looked at the radio before speaking in a simple manner. "Right, we got it. We'll be careful, Jak out."

A single click of the radio button and Vin was silenced. Torn turned around to face Jak and ripped the communicator out of his hands. He shot a fierce glare at Jak while his upper lip began to twitch.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"We'll be FINE." Daxter said with a flick of his wrist. "You know how paranoid VIN is."

"That wasn't the point!" Torn shouted.

"Maybe we should call him back." Sig said and looked to Torn.

"No," Jak lifted his hand to pause the situation. "We're not leaking, we're fine. Let's just go, a lecture is the last thing we need."

"That attitude of yours is going to get you into trouble, boy." Sig said with a sad shake of his head.

"It all ready has." Torn growled as he jammed the key into the ignition.

Torn twisted the key only to have the engine to rumble for a second then shut down. Torn paused for a moment before trying for a second time. The problem repeated itself and Torn whirled around to glare at Jak and Daxter.

"Why are you looking at me?" Jak returned the glare.

"Maybe if you had listened to Vin, we'd know why our car isn't working!" Torn snapped.

"Try again," Jak said with a nudge of his head. "Third times' the charm, right?"

"Maybe it's a SIGN." Daxter gasped before throwing his paws over his mouth.

Torn inhaled a deep breath through his nose before returning his attention to the engine. He rested his hand against the key and gripped down on it. He gave it a final twist. The engine roared and smoke clouded from the tailpipe.

Jak felt his heart begin to race with the sound of the engine. The feel, sight and even the smell of the engine were enough to get him going. He reminded him of racing, the one thing he enjoyed over everything else. On the way back, he would be sure to jump in the front seat first.

"See?" Jak said with a cocky smile.

"Let's get 'er goin' all ready!" Jinx barked from the backseat.

Jak smiled to himself. "Let's bag us another Metal Head leader."

XoXoX

Far across the desert sat the cave. It was a giant cave that sat in the center of the desert. It was a sure safe-haven for Metal Heads who needed shelter from the blazing heat. It was a perfect spot for a breeding Metal Head leader. They had not seen any Wasteland Metal Heads roaming the area, a sure sign of what was to come. It was the calm before the raging storm.

Torn drove the car into the cave slowly. He stopped and twisted his torso over his seat. He then preformed a U-turn inside the large cave. Letting the car face outward toward the vast desert, Torn parked the car and silenced the engine. He pulled the keys from the car and unbuckled himself from his seat. The others mirrored him and soon they all stood out of the car and began to gather around the back. Jak was the first to get a good look at the mound of ammo and guns left in the backseat. Which one was he going to choose? It was going to be a difficult choice; Torn had done a great job at choosing the weaponry for this mission. He expected no less.

"So whadda we get?" Daxter asked while rubbing his paws together.

"What did you bring?" Torn asked while wearing a devilish grin.

"UHH…" Daxter's expression dropped and he began to paw at his chin.

"You know we didn't bring anything." Jak said and folded his arms over his chest.

"Then ya'll get the leftovers." Sig chuckled.

Torn stepped forward, his index finger extended to Jak. "If it were up to me, I wouldn't give you anything!"

"Well," Daxter remarked and gave Jak a playful elbow to the temple. "It isn't up to you, is it?"

"Quiet." Torn spat.

"Oh!" Jinx pushed the men aside and reached deep into the pile of ammunition. "I call 'da grenade launcher!"

The older men followed after Jinx and began to sift through the piles of weaponry. Sig was quick to grab the only Peacemaker that was found in the city and threw it over his shoulder with pride. Torn was quick to grab a set of two pistols and attach them to his belt. He then picked a blaster gun and lifted it to his chest and stepped aside. Jinx was last, having trouble finding his grenade launcher, but soon found it after an extended search. He lifted it into the air and gave it a solid shake. He ran his fingers over the cold metal and shivered with anticipation.

"We're gonna get the peashooters!" Daxter huffed.

"Relax." Jak said with a smile.

"There you go," Sig said as he moved to one side, allowing the boys to choose their guns. "Have at it, kids."

Jak pushed forward and looked at what was left in the car. He found himself delightfully surprised; it wasn't as bad as he thought it might be. There was a Scatter gun at the bottom of the pile, just aching for use. Jak reached down and plucked the gun from the pile and lifted it in front of Daxter. The two boys silently agreed and gave each other a high-five as confirmation.

"Be sure to take enough ammo," Torn explained. "We don't know what to ex-"

"Wait!"

That voice. It was too familiar. Jak jerked after hearing her voice and turned his body completely around to face the front of the cave. There she stood beside her servant. She stepped forward into the darkness to team up with Torn and his group. Jak watched the serious expression on her face and could see she was well dressed for the occasion at hand. She held a single pistol at her thigh and was clad in Wastelander clothing. Lov mimicked his partner, only to have a larger blaster gun strapped to his back.

"Kat?" Jak said taking a single step forward. "What are you doing here?"

Kat walked into the group and placed her delicate, pale hands to her hips. "Father wanted me to join you, make sure you don't get into trouble."

"Kitty-Kat, don't you trust us?" Sig asked with his head cocked to one side.

"Come on, girl." Jinx made his comment loud and clear. "We've been buds fer years!"

She shut her eyes before speaking in a low, smooth voice. "I'm not here to explain myself. I'm here to follow orders."

"Fine," Jak grunted. "You do what you want, just don't get in the way."

Lov leapt forward toward Jak and got into his face. "Don't talk to the princess like that!"

Jak opened his palms and pushed Lov away from his body. "Get out of my face."

"Break it up, you two!" Sig was fast and stepped between the two males. "We ain't here to fight! We're here to get rid of that Metal Head!"

Jak gave Lov an awful stare. It wasn't everyday that Jak had someone so annoying in his face. He was going to have to deal with this mission very carefully. He didn't want to rip Lov's head off in front of Kat. Jak was here to do a mission and get Kat back home where she belonged. He wouldn't let Lov stand in his way of his goal.

"I see the getaway car is ready." Kat broke the silence with her soft voice.

"GETAWAY CAR?" Daxter's jaw dropped. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nice work." Kat ignored Daxter's question and stepped forward in front of the group. "Now there is a separation coming up. We're getting into groups."

"That's what they ALWAYS say before they die!" Daxter hissed at Kat.

"Two men," Kat looked over her shoulder at the males behind her. "Come with me."

"Haha!" Jinx elbowed Torn in his side. "Look at 'da bossy boots, here."

"Oh!" Lov pranced forward and took a hold of Kat's arm. "Pick me, princess! Pick me!"

"She said men," Daxter snickered and pointed at Lov. "You shouldn't count."

Jak cleared his throat and took a step forward. He had to do this; he had to go with her. He would never forgive himself if something were to happen to Kat. He would make sure she was safe and as long as he was around, she'd live. It was time for him to make his stand. He opened his mouth and with all his might and courage spoke out to Kat.

"I'll go with you."

Wait, was he hearing double? Jak arched his back and turned to see that Torn had spoken out at the same time. The two men were quick to shoot each other glares. Both refused to step down and waited for a response from anyone to make the final decision.

"She said two men, ladies." Lov said with a girly flick of his wrist. "Two of you are going to have to step down."

"Two?" Jak and Torn asked at once.

"Yes," Lov approached Jak and pushed his delicate finger into Daxter's nose. "That one counts too."

"Yeah! I count too!" Daxter exclaimed.

"I can protect her the best," Torn placed his left hand on Jak's shoulder. "I should go."

"What makes you say that?" Jak jerked his shoulder away from Torn.

"Look," Daxter cut in and sent a wink at Kat. "I say we ditch both Torn and Lov! It'll be like old times, right Kat?"

"But I'm the swiftest!" Lov made a strange pose and lifted his gun into the air. "I have to go!"

At once the men began to argue. This left Sig and Jinx to laugh and shake their heads from side to side.

"Enough!"

The men jumped to the sound of Kat shouting. Jak twitched and looked her way. Had he ever heard her shout in anger before? He wasn't sure if he had. It was strange; he hadn't seen her so determined in his own life. She had to complete this mission, no matter what. No matter who came with her. Her whole life rested on completing this mission, her whole life had been dedicated to it. In her short years, all she had known was destroying this Metal Head and leading her people free.

"No more fighting! Two people come with me, now."

"How 'bout this," Sig voiced in with his own advice, "Jinx and I'll head down the left tunnel, the rest of you animals can go with Kitty-Kat."

The group fell silent. Kat looked at the group of men with wide, curious eyes. She inhaled a deep breath and gave a weak shrug of her shoulders. Jak and his group looked to one another for a moment before nodding in agreement. Leave up to the oldest member of the team to come up with the easiest solution.

"Good 'cause I don't wanna hear all ya'll's whinin'." Jinx said with a laugh. "Have fun, ladies."

"It's fine with me," Torn said as he walked forward and stood beside Kat. "As long as no one gets in my way."

"I can't promise no one will get hurt, but I'll give it all I got." Jak looked to Daxter and gave him a wink and approached both Torn and Kat.

Lov gave the group a quick shrug of his shoulders and leapt forward toward Kat, looping his arm through hers. "Whatever floats your boat!"

"Wait," Kat removed her arm from Lov and turned to Jinx and Sig. "I'm sure the tunnel comes together toward the end. We'll meet up there." Kat reached down to her belt and pulled out a set of radios. "Just in case, take this." Kat tossed one of the radios to Jinx. "We'll keep in contact through these radios."

"Fine, fine." Jinx groaned before waving his arm back and forth. "Let's just get goin'!"

Sig turned his back to the large group and lifted his thumb into the air. "Don't get into any fights while we're gone!"

Kat was quick to glare at the boys in her group. "Don't worry," She hissed. "We won't."

Sig and Jinx walked along side one another and entered the left cavern. The sound of their chatter echoed through the cave and soon faded into the darkness. After seeing that the two men had left the scene, Kat lead the group toward the right cavern.

"Let's not talk until we find something." She said, her back facing the men.

"Someone's in brat-mode." Daxter whispered to Jak, causing him to laugh.

"I'm not in a great mood." Kat countered Daxter's comment with a sharp remark.

Jak broke from his laughter long enough to reply. "That's obvious."

Kat stood straight up. Her sunk her head in between her shoulders and slowly turned her chin over her right shoulder and shot Jak and Daxter a glare. Her lower lip poked out and her upper cheek twitched. Her black tail began to sway back and forth, a sure sign that she was uncomfortable. She began to whisper to herself,

"Let's just hope this ends soon."

Act End.


	27. Second Arc: Act Nine

Soaring

Second Arc: Act Nine

Hours passed like days. Jak was sure it had six hours since they first entered the cave, although he couldn't be sure. He was hungry that was the only thing he was sure of. Metal Heads came and went but their numbers were far fewer than Jak would have imagined. This was the Metal Head leader's cave, surely there were going to be more Metal Heads around. But they had only seen a handful of large Metal Heads; the smaller breeds were in smaller packs of ten. Jak knew that the Metal Head war in Saga had been going on for years, but was this really the result of all Saga's war efforts? They certainly had the upper hand and their victory was within arm's reach. There was only the Metal Head leader to deal with.

"Ahhh!" Lov stretched his arms high above his head and released a long, loud yawn. "I'm so bored! It's been hours since our last BIG Metal Head."

"Lov," Daxter peered over at in Lov's direction. "Do you ever get tired of talking?"

"I'm guessing you haven't heard yourself." Torn grumbled.

"Torn, you're just looking for someone to love you," Daxter combated Torn with his lengthy explanation. "That's why you're so cold."

"Funny." He snorted back.

"I have to agree!" Lov leaned toward Torn and snickered. "Torn you need loooove."

Kat released a grunt and glanced over her shoulder to the men walking behind her. "You shouldn't tire yourselves out."

"What are you tryin' to say?" Daxter pouted.

Kat shook her head from side to side and began to walk at a faster rate. Distancing herself would give her fewer distractions. She couldn't let her mind wander; she had a mission to complete. "I'm telling you to be quiet."

Jak paused mid-step and looked up to Daxter. The Ottsel had a look of shock on his face and shrugged his shoulders at Jak. She was giving orders? It was hard to believe someone so shy and reserve could now throw out orders like a captain.

"I have top scores on Metal Head kills!" Lov shouted out and jumped beside Jak. "Better then you."

Kat released another loud sigh and proceeded to clap her hands in a sarcastic manner. Jak and Daxter released a few light chuckles at Lov's expense.

"Seven is better then what you got."

"I got seven too," Jak was quick to roll his eyes.

"Oh wait!" Lov snapped his fingers. "I would have had eight if YOU hadn't got in my way!" Lov reached out to Jak and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"That's too bad." Jak shoved Lov's hands off his shoulders. "If you weren't making those weird poses after every kill, you would have gotten more."

"Stuff it already." Torn grumbled as he passed the younger males by.

"That's big talk coming from someone who only killed FOUR Metal Heads!" Lov linked his hands to his hips.

"Yeah?" Torn looked over his shoulder. "If you remember correctly, I killed more Metal Head spawn then all of you combined."

"The Metal Head spawn are a lot dummier then the larger ones," Jak managed to crack a laugh. "I think we got you beat."

"Yeah!" Daxter jumped in. "Don't be jealous, Torn."

Kat turned to the boys and paused. She then lifted her curled finger to her lip and hummed to herself. She had only killed two larger Metal Heads, far fewer then anyone else. The sudden look of wonder on her face vanished and a look of shame settled on her features. What was she embarrassed about? Perhaps it was the number of her kills?

"Q-quiet!" She stumbled over her words as she shouted.

"YES MA'AM!" Lov arched his back and gave his superior a quick salute.

"You're such a suck-up." Daxter hissed under his breath.

"And you're a rat." Lov countered Daxter's comment with one of his own.

"You should back off." Jak snarled and shot Lov a deadly glare.

"Oh?" A single brow lifted on Lov's face. "Or else what?"

"Or else you'll regret it." Jak gave Lov a simple, cold response.

"Is that the attitude that you think will win the princess over?"

Jak froze. Wait, did his ears hear right? Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Was Lov making a joke at Jak's romantic expense? There was no way someone like Lov would come into this mission and begin to make cracks at his romantic life. Jak had to admit it took more than courage to do so; it took 'balls' even.

"What's it to you?" Jak's upper lip twitched with anger.

Lov released a heavy sigh and gave a lazy shrug of his shoulders. "Oh I don't know, maybe because I've had my eyes on the princess for years!" Lov lifted his slender, pale fingers to his delicate face and began to push away the stray hairs that lay over his eyes. "But Lord Kal would never allow me to wed her, I'm just a servant boy."

"Tch," Jak's shoulders bobbed up and down as chuckles left his lips. "Thank the Precursors for small miracles."

"AH!" Daxter squeaked. "Jak, he's moving in on your territory!"

"And what to do you know?" Lov hissed. "You haven't the slightest idea of what a prince should be!" Lov paused for a short moment before continuing, "Wait, you're not implying…that you're a reasonable suitor for the princess, are you?"

"So what if he is?" Daxter jumped to Jak's defense.

"Its better than you." Jak added to Daxter's reply.

"Ah, I see." Lov lifted and curled his index finger just below his lip and hummed. "You have feelings for the princess, don't you?" Lov released a loud laugh before throwing his head backward. "You know you're attempts at her will only result in failure, don't you?"

"Try me."

"Hey." Torn stepped in and placed his firm hand on Jak's shoulder. The action alerted Jak and caused him to turn to face Torn, anger still fueling every movement he made. "We can't talk about this now. If you two want to kick each others asses later, fine but we have a mission to take out."

"Fine." Jak released a snort and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Look," Torn said as he retracted his arm from Jak's shoulder. "He's pissin' me off too, but we have to hold it together. Just for now at least."

"What's the matter over there?" Lov asked with a whine. "Something bothering you three ladies?"

"Quiet." Torn grunted and pushed forward, passed Lov.

"You're such an old stick in the mud." Lov pouted.

"What's with the hold up?"

Jak's ears twitched to the sound of a soft, female voice. He looked up to see Kat, several feet ahead of the group, with her hands to her hips and her right foot tapping away. Her eyebrows dipped low on her forehead and her lower lip stuck out like a sore thumb. She was clearly an unhappy camper.

Jak pushed forward and approached the princess with his eyes shut and his smart-aleck replies suppressed. "There isn't one." He said in a dull tone. "Let's just get this thing done."

"Before we continue," Kat spoke out, her voice more subdued then the moment before. "There's something strange about this cave."

"NOW WHAT?" Daxter asked with an exaggerated sigh.

"Well," Kat mewed to herself, placing her thumb on her bottom lip. "The cave ends just ahead and we haven't seen hardly any Metal Heads or Metal Head spawn." Kat removed her delicate hand from her face and gave each male a stern, worried look. "We should have run in to a lot more."

"And you're complaining because?" Daxter asked.

"Because that means Jinx and Sig might have gone into the cavern with the most Metal Heads." Torn answered for Kat.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Daxter nodded.

"This is bad." Torn grunted.

Kat parted her lips to speak but before she could form any words on her tongue, a loud crash and boom silenced her. The whole cave began to shake and rumble, causing the group to maintain their footing. Kat released a yip of fear and turned her chin over her shoulder and looked into the deeper area of the cave. Another set of explosions shook the cave, this time causing Lov to loose his footing, his backside landed on the ground with a small thud.

"Jinx! Sig!" Kat yelped.

Without another word, Kat rushed forward and threw her body into a sprint. She dashed into the deep, dark, musty cave without her male companions. Torn pushed himself forward to chase after Kat. He extended his arm outward and called to her.

"Kat, wait!"

"What was THAT?" Daxter turned to Lov with his jaw hanging wide open.

"It was the Metal Head leader." Lov answered as he lifted himself from the floor.

Just before Jak could reply an ear-piercing cry rang through the cave. Jak, Daxter and Lov shoved their open palms over their ears and winced in pain. The ground and walls again began to quiver and shuffle. Small rocks from the cave walls began to peel off and hit the ground. The rumbling continued, now almost rhythmic. Something was coming.

Jak pried open his eyes and saw Torn dashing back toward the group he had just left. Jak was quick to cock a brow and watched as Torn passed him. Jak shifted his head over his shoulder and watched as Torn ran passed Lov. Daxter loomed over Jak's shoulder and looked to him with confusion. What was that about?

"What's HIS problem?" Lov huffed and crossed his scrawny arms over his chest.

A gust of wind caused Jak to flinch. He looked to see that Kat had raced passed him with Jinx and Sig at her side. Wait, Jinx and Sig? Jak took a quick double-take and watched as the trio followed in Torn's hasty steps.

Kat looked over her shoulder and called to Jak. "Run!"

"What the?" Daxter gasped.

The sound of Lov's feet moving quickly over the gravel caused Jak to turn in his direction. He watched as Lov fled the scene, leaving Jak and Daxter to themselves. Jak looked to Daxter, Daxter looked to Jak and they both shrugged their shoulders. Jak looked forward and saw that the rhythmic booming was the footsteps of something huge.

He didn't wait to see the sight and instead turned on his heel and sprinted forward. He raced after his teammates, his body fit for the run. He had to admit, all those days doing missions for Torn and Krew had paid off for the better now. He could feel Daxter's claws sink deep into his shoulder, through his clothing. Things were getting tense.

Jak had passed Lov with ease. He had passed Kat and matched speed with Jinx and Sig. The sound of the beast behind them had become louder and the shifting walls and ground had become more aggressive. It was coming and fast. Jak found a moment to himself and looked over his shoulder to the Metal Head the group was fleeing from.

It was a huge beast. It's jowls huge over it's huge face while a set of huge, white canine teeth protruded from it's skin. Yellow piercing eyes ignited the walls of the dark cavern as he dashed through. It's large extremities grinded against the every inch of the cave walls and floor, the sound of it's limbs grinding against the hard surfaces echoed in Jak's ears. It had to be one of the largest Metal Heads Jak had ever come close to. Greater in mass than Kor but far less intelligent. This was going to be a very different battle, not one of wits but of brute strength.

"'Ders a shortcut over 'ere!"

Jak was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of Jinx's voice. He turned to the older male and watched as he made a mad dash to the right. The walls around the group had begun to crumble above them, causing the two caverns to become one. Jak watched as his teammates before him began to jump across the fields of rocks and boulders and make their way to the other end of the cavern.

"You sure this is the right way?" Torn looked back to Sig.

"Yeah!" Sig shouted back to Torn. "Jinx and I found it on our way to the back of the cave!"

"It leads right to 'da getaway car!" Jinx finished for Sig. "We can make a clean getaway if we go 'dat way!"

"Good." Torn nodded to himself. "I don't think we could keep running at this pace for very long." Torn then nudged his head backward toward the group lags.

"That's for sure." Sig managed to crack a laugh at the expense of Lov, who kept the group running at a slower pace.

Upon hearing their small talk, Kat looked over her shoulder to see Lov lacking the strength to run as fast as the rest of the group. She stopped mid-step and turned around and ran back toward Lov. She threw her arm out to her servant and waited for him to reply. When he did, she ripped his arm forward and began to string him along as she ran.

Jak kept a special eye on Kat and Lov as they dodged and hopped over opposing rocks that stood in their way. Just before they entered the shortcut to the head of the cave, Jak paused and waited for the two WapusCats to pass him by. He watched as they flew by him and into the shortcut entrance. Once he was sure they had entered the shortcut, Jak ran after them.

He ducked under the bridge or boulders and pushed his body through the small entryway of the rocks. This small break in the cave walls would make for a nice barrier between them and the Metal Head leader. Jak knew it was a small delay but it was one that could save their lives. It wouldn't take long before the Metal Head broke through the crumbled boulders and came at full force. Once through, Jak looked forward to see the end of the cave just ahead. Jinx had already gotten into the vehicle and pulled up to Torn and Sig. The two older men jumped into the car and egged the rest of the team members to follow along. Jak watched as Kat and Lov dove into the car and positioned themselves for the fight of their lives. It took only seconds for Jak to mimic their actions and jump into the car. Jak looked to Torn and waited for his next command.

"Kat!" Torn turned to the lone female, ready with orders. "You drive, we'll shoot from the backseat!"

Kat paused for a moment while her eyes grew large and wide. "What?"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Daxter shouted and jumped from Jak's shoulder to Kat's shoulder. "You've SEEN her drive before, right?"

"Right now we have to get ready to shoot this thing. Its only a matter of time before that blockade breaks." Torn commanded. "The only way we're gonna make it is if we shoot and you drive!"

"Can't I shoot?" She asked in a small voice.

The loud sound of crashing rocks caused the men to jerk forward. Rocks flew from the barricade and hit the opposite side of the cave. The sound of slamming footsteps echoed through the small tunnel and caused the lone female to wince in fear. It snuck around the corner, dragging its back legs. Saliva dripped from its mouth and teeth and dripped on to the floor. It wasn't long before the monster began its charge for the second time, this time, faster then before.

XoXoX

"Just DRIVE!" They all shouted at her at once.

Kat twitched. She leapt from the backseat into the driver's seat. She threw her hands on the cold metal stirring wheel and gripped tight. This was going to be the drive of her life. She inhaled a deep breath through her nose and reached down to the keys. She gave a strong twist to the keys to start the engine. Yet nothing happened. She tried again and still nothing. Tears began to bud in the corner of her eyes as she tried over and over to turn the car's engine on. All the while the beast came faster with each second. The quaking of the earth around them began to startle the stalactites on the cave ceiling. They began to fall, one-by-one onto the ground below.

"What's taking so long?" Torn roared from the backseat.

"It won't work!" The tears flew down her cheeks.

"LEMME DO IT!" Daxter screamed and threw himself over Kat's shoulder. He reached down to the keys in the ignition and gave a final, quick, strong twist.

The rumbling of the engine calmed Kat down for a single moment and she hit the gas, hard. The car took off faster than Kat thought it would, and the back tires spun quickly and caused dust to stir into the air. A loud screech of the tires entered the air, along with the gunfire, and the car was off. Kat tried her best to stir the car correctly, with any twitch resulting in a swerve. She let out a loud whimper and tried her best to control the best of a vehicle.

The falling stalactites threatened them as they fell all around the moving car. Kat jerked the wheel to the left, then to the right in a small effort to avoid the falling rocks at any cost. She released a loud scream of fright and pressed harder on the gas. They couldn't stop, not now. Kat looked over her shoulder to see the huge Metal Head leader tailgating them. She could even smell the beast as he tailed them with rage. It was close, it was going to get them at any second, there wasn't any hope. Kat turned her attention back to the road ahead of her to see the cave entrance. The stalactites above the cave's entrance were shivering and shaking back and forth with great force. They were going to fall and she was sure they weren't going to make it. She shut her eyes tight and applied all the pressure she could to the gas. The car began to swerve right and left, until finally the car began to grind against the side of the cave walls.

"OPEN YOUR EYES!" Daxter shouted and placed his two paws on the stirring wheel and adjusted the car in the right direction.

The sound, feelings and smell of the cave coming down all at once caused Kat to panic. She released a loud scream and removed her hands completely from the stirring wheel. She threw her hands over her face and continued to scream. She was sure they were done for.

Act End.


	28. Second Arc: Act Ten

Soaring

Second Arc: Act Ten

Her eyes fluttered open. She could still feel the moisture of her tears on her cheeks. She was still alive? She felt her arm lift into the air and land back down on her wet cheek. Her fingers traced her facial features until she could feel the soft silkiness of her hair. She was alive. The images around her were blurry; she was only able to make out faded colors. Her ears listened to muffled sounds of voices. Wait, did she just hear her name?

"Kat!"

Kat moved her hand back down to her eyes and began to rub them. She was able to clear her throat and hum to herself. What had happened? She was sure she and her teammates were done for back inside that cave. She reopened her eyes and the faces above her began to clear. Jak, she knew his face anywhere, at anytime. She lifted her head from its soft place on the passenger's seat and sat upright. Around her the other faces became clear. Torn, Sig, Jinx, Daxter and Lov. There they all were, safe and sound. Not a bruise or scratch in sight. How?

"What…happened?" She spoke in a soft voice.

"Just fer everybody's safety, never EVER let Kat drive again!" Jinx said with a single finger lifted into the air.

"The Metal Head leader!" Kat's back straightened out and she looked from side to side with wide eyes. "Where…"

Sig reached out to Kat and placed his hand on her small shoulder. She looked his way and saw that with his free hand, he had his thumb pointed back at the cave behind them. Kat's eyes grew wide, what she was seeing…could it be true? Beneath the mess of fallen stalactites laid the body of a fallen Metal Head. It was pierced with the sharp rocks and riddled with laser bullet holes.

"Looks like the stalactites took care of 'em good!" Sig said with a smile as he retracted his arm.

"Not to mention my shootin'!" Jinx announced with pride and his fist to his chest.

"HEY!" Daxter shouted loud enough to catch everyone's attention. "I was the one who got us outta that mess! Where's my big THANK YOU?"

"Thanks Dax." Jak said with a small chuckle as patted the Ottsel on the head.

"What happened with you, girl?" Daxter glanced up to Kat. "You totally passed out!"

Kat lifted her hand to her head and began to scratch at her scalp. "I don't know. I…just…"

A warm hand touched her upper arm. Kat jumped upon contact and shifted her attention to the left. She looked down from her arm and followed it until it connected with Jak's hand. She looked up at him with a set of wide, glossy eyes. He gave her a firm grip on the arm and sent her a smile. Kat felt a familiar heat rush to her cheeks. He was touching her, was it to make her feel better?

"Listen," Jak said as he removed his hand from Kat's arm. "It's going to be okay. We got out of there and got the job done. I say we did a good job."

"And no one got hurt." Torn added.

"But what happened back there?" Kat asked before turning to each male. "Jinx, did you and Sig end up in the tunnel with the mass of the Metal Head spawn?"

"Hmm," Jinx crossed his arms. "Yeah, it wasn't too bad seein' as we had 'da proper equipment!"

"Leave it to Jinx to blow the whole cave to smithereens!" Sig managed to crack a joke and laugh. "You all shoulda seen him! 'Ol Jinxy still has a lotta fight in him!"

"We met up wit mister bad guy 'der at 'da end of 'da cavern. He wasn't too happy to see us either!" Jinx carried on.

"What about the car?" Kat looked to Torn and Jak. "It want to start when I was using it."

Torn was quick to shoot Jak a glare. "If YOU had listened to Vin before we started this mission, we would know why!"

"Hey, it all turned out all right, didn't it?" Jak shrugged his shoulders and began to laugh.

"I'm sure we'll hear ALL about it when we get back." Daxter released a long sigh.

"Just to be safe," Sig intervened. "Kat you and Lov got here in your own car, right?"

"Yeppers!" Lov beamed.

"Then I suggest you take it back with you." Sig was quick to give his advice.

"Sounds good to me." Kat lifted herself out of her seat in the car. "Come on Lov, we didn't park too far from here."

"Yes ma'am!" Lov gave his princess a quick salute and leapt from the car seat.

Jak looked over the side of his car and set his eyes on Kat. "We'll meet you back at the palace, okay?"

A second attack of heat to Kat's face caused her to quickly look in a different direction. She lifted her hand to her cheeks in an effort to hide her blush and gave Jak a shallow nod of her head.

"Don't get into any trouble while we're gone." He added with a wink.

That's all she needed, was Jak to do something else cute to cause her to go into a fit. Kat turned her back to Jak and gave a second weak nod of her head. She reached out to Lov and took him by his arm. She tugged Lov close, to better hide her red face and began to walk with him.

XoXoX

"So you were able to destroy the Metal Head leader?"

Jak felt the urge to yawn but suppressed it. Another boring meeting with King Kal, although this time Jak was hoping it would be their last. This was his ideal plan, get in, do the job and get out with Kat in tow. They had saved Saga from its dragon, it would only be right that they get the reward they came for.

Kal sat in his grand chair with his servants, Lov and Star by his side as usual. Kat sat to the right of the king, silent as ever. By Kat's right side, Nana stood with a bored look on her wrinkled face. She was obviously unimpressed.

"Yes," Torn said with a firm nod of his head. "He's gone. You have nothing to fear anymore."

Kal was silent for a moment before looking to Lov. "Is it true, Lov?"

Lov dipped his head downward, "Yes sire."

"Very good." Kal returned his attention to the group of men in front of him. "You have impressed me. Defeating the Metal Head leader in such a short period of time and managing to stay alive? Its no small feat."

Jak turned to Daxter and shot him a wide grin along with a small thumbs up.

Kal lifted himself from his seat and placed his left hand behind his back. He extended his right hand out to Torn and smiled. "You have all earned the right to be called Knights."

"So we have our citizenship?" Sig asked.

"Of course." Kal nodded. "This is a great victory, enjoy it."

Torn pulled himself out of his chair and moved his right arm out to meet Kal's. The two linked within moments and they shook hands. Kal released Torn's hand and plopped back down into his chair just before clearing his throat. Jak watched as the heaviness of his eyelids getting the better of him. Great, there was more?

"Did you have any problems?"

Torn took his seat once again before answering. "Just some problems with our car."

"Oh?" Kal cocked one of his thick brows.

"Nothing we couldn't get around." Jak answered with a smirk.

"I see." Kal nodded. "I'll have Vin take a look at that later." Kal moved his left hand and rested his chin on the back of his hand. "Until then, you all have the night to yourselves. Don't waste it. As Knights you have free range of my palace including your own suite."

"That's great!" Daxter jumped with excitement. "We get room service too?" He asked in an eager tone.

"Anything desire is yours."

"Sounds like a plan," Jinx shut his eyes and pumped his fist. "I think I'll take 'da biggest rack of yakcow ribs you got."

"Yeah!" Daxter joined in. "With extra BBQ sauce!"

Kal sighed to himself before rising from his seat once more. He linked his fingers together and lifted his chin to the air. His chest was pushed outward in pride and his voice hit the air and echoed through the small meeting room.

"You are all dismissed." He then turned to Lov and Star. "You will show the men to their new suite."

Lov and Star dipped their heads down and waited as Kal passed them. Shortly after Kal removed himself from his seat, Kat repeated his action. Jak watched as the king and the princess left the large room. Kal's presence left the air in the meeting room less tense and more relaxed. Was he always so uptight? No wonder Kat and Jam had problems.

Jak turned to Torn to see that he, and the rest of the group, had also removed themselves from their seats. Lov and Star had made their way to the room exit with guiding hands. This left Nana in the back of the room, Jak made special attempts to watch the older woman before he could rejoin his group. After catching on to Jak's watchful eye, Nana pressed forward. She was coming closer, Jak knew this was coming. He stayed put and waited for her next move. As she approached the scent of flowers entered Jak's nostrils. He felt all of his muscles tense and his mind flood with questions. Why was he so anxious around this woman? What about her made the hairs on his arms stand up straight? There was more to her then her appearance gave away.

"It must have been difficult."

Her voice slithered into his ears. She had come closer to him then what he would have liked. She was standing just behind him and to counter her, he jerked his chin in the opposite direction. The smell of her perfume intensified and the sound of her breathing were now echoing in his ears. Why did she have to come so close? The warmth of her breath hit his ears, making his stomach turn sour.

"Your mission that is." She said again.

"We got by." He could only think to answer her with a simple comment.

"I see that."

Did she have to breath on him like that? Jak felt his lip begin to curl. There was something odd here, why were all of his senses peaked? As if he was in danger. The flight or fight gear in his head was beginning to turn. And the option of 'flight' for Jak was something he never used.

"With such an unreliable car," She whispered. "I'm surprised you made it back." Just when Jak didn't think she could come any closer to him, she did. "That car with its weight issues…glad to know you're safe."

The air in Jak's lungs ceased to circulate and his blood ran cold. What did she just say? His mouth dropped open and he whirled around to face Nana. When he turned to confront the older woman, he saw that she had begun to walk away from him. She passed by him leaving only the light floral scent behind her. Jak jerked back around and watched as she began to exit the room with the rest of the group.

Weight issues? What weight issues? Jak's eyebrows lowered on his forehead and he began to grind his teeth. Something was wrong here, very wrong. Her voice repeated in his head, almost in a haunting manner.

"What are you doin' standin' around?"

Jak flinched. He looked downward to see Daxter standing on the floor, his right foot tapping away. Jak shook his head back and forth; trying to shake off the eerie feeling Nana had left him with.

"Dax," Jak began in a serious tone. "Come with me, I have to check something out."

"Great! Now what?"

Jak extended his arm to Daxter and waited for the Ottsel to follow his cue. Daxter obeyed as usual and ran up Jak's arm until he was set on his perch. Jak dashed out of the meeting room and entered the grand hall. He knew very well where the garage was, and he was dead set on getting to the bottom of this sticky situation. No matter how old she was, how frail she seemed, Jak was not going to let her get away with something cruel. Jak tore through the hall, his feet hitting the ground at full force every inch of the way. He must have passed by a dozen unmarked room doors before he found himself in the same car garage Vin often worked in. He punched the door's button and waited for the door to slide open. Once open, he ran in. In the far corner of the garage sat the car they had used in their mission to destroy the Metal Had leader.

Jak raced to the car and placed his hands on the hood. He felt the warmth of the car on his palms. He could smell the oil coming out of the car, and by bending downward could see fluids running out of somewhere. This car was somehow damaged and Jak was going to find out how and why.

"What are we doing?" Daxter huffed and jumped from Jak's shoulders, landing on the car door.

"Nana just told me something." Jak looked back to Daxter with stern eyes. "She just told me that this car has a weight issue."

"So did Krew! Big deal!"

"How did she know that?" Jak narrowed his eyes at Daxter. "We didn't even know much about it."

Daxter paused for a moment. That was right. Jak had refused to listen to Vin's warning earlier that morning. Daxter looked to Jak with large eyes, he then shrugged his tiny orange shoulders.

Jak ripped open the hood of the car. Steam filled the air and caused Jak to back away from the vehicle for a short moment. He lifted his hand into the steam and began to wave it back and forth to disperse the steam from his face. After waiting until it was safe, he leaned in and began to look at the car's engine. Something had to be wrong, there had to be a conspiracy going on here. Whether Kal knew it or not was a different question.

The sound of footsteps caught the two boys off guard. Jak jerked and turned around, fists set and ready to defend himself with. Jak's eyes opened then closed. He released a loud, long sigh. It was only Vin. Jak allowed the muscles in his arms and legs to relax and he stood straight up with a smile on his face. Vin on the other hand had both hands lifted up in a 'stop' gesture. He shook his head back and forth wildly and quivered in fear.

"W-what are you two doing here?" Vin asked, still feeling the effects of his fright.

"We wanted to take a look at this car," Jak explained. "Nana said something about it having a weight problem."

"Ah yes," Vin let his arms fall to his sides and nodded his head. "That's what I was trying to tell you guys earlier!" He was quick to scold Jak and Daxter. "But you didn't want to listen!"

"We're listening now." Jak growled.

"Its just," Vin moved his hand behind his head. "If you get too much weight in this car, it has a tendency to…explode! Bam! It goes up into flames!" He explained further by moving his arms about in the air.

"Is that right?" Jak hummed and turned to Daxter. "Dax," He called to the Ottsel. "Go check the trunk."

"Yes capi-tan!" Daxter gave a very sarcastic salute before jumping on all fours.

He crawled across the large car until he found himself at the trunk. He fussed around with the car's trunk until a loud popping sound echoed through the air. The hood of the trunk poked upward, its latch released, and Daxter placed both paws beneath the hood. With one jerk, Daxter flipped open the trunk.

"Find anything?" Jak asked.

"Uhhh," Daxter's voice lingered in the room. "Jak, you might wanna come back here and take a look at this."

Jak looked to Vin. Vin looked to Jak. The two men paused for an awkward moment before moving. They walked along side one another until they met with Daxter behind the car. Jak's eyes moved from every inch of the car until they landed on the open trunk. Three bulky items sat in the trunk, three pieces of cement.

The same icy cold feeling from before washed over Jak's body. Could his eyes be deceiving him? Was he seeing what he was really seeing? Three huge slabs of cement placed in the trunk? How did it get there? Who could have…Nana.

"O-o-oh boy!" Vin slapped his cheeks with his palms.

"Weights…" Jak muttered as his hands traced the edges of the cement blocks.

"How did THOSE get there?" Daxter looked up to Jak.

"Nana."

"What?" Daxter tilted his head to one side.

"Nana did this."

"Why would she do something like that?" Vin removed his hands from his face.

"Yeah!" Daxter nodded. "She always seemed like a nice old hag!"

"She's up to something." Jak's hand drifted away from the weight and linked to his hip. "She wanted to get rid of us."

"You mean like a conspiracy?" Daxter exclaimed.

Jak paused for a moment. He lifted his curled index finger to his bottom lip and hummed to himself. Conspiracy? Would Kal do something like that? Would Kal really send out a troop of men to do his dirty work, only to have them killed in the process? It didn't make sense.

"Father wanted me to join you, make sure you don't get into trouble."

Wait, what about that? Kat and Lov had been sent out along with them to ensure everyone's safety. Would Kal really go to all the trouble of hurting his own daughter, the princess, just to get rid of a few travelers? No, he wouldn't risk that. But then why would Nana…

A conspiracy…

"Now what are we going to do?" Daxter was quick to whine. "Go to Nana's room and look through her stuff?"

"Not a bad idea, Dax."

"What?" Daxter yelped, nearly falling from his perch on the car. "That's NOT what I meant!"

"Vin," Jak turned to the older male. "Don't say a word." He commanded. "We're going to figure this thing out before we go home."

"Oh…" Vin lowered his head. "D-don't worry, I'll stay out of Kal's way so he doesn't ask me anything funny!"

"Great!" Daxter threw his tiny arms into the air. "This is turning out to be a real pain in the ass, you know Jak?"

"Glad to see you're in the mood for snooping." Jak sent a wink in Daxter's direction. "Lets get going."

Act End.


	29. Second Arc: Act Eleven

Soaring

Second Arc: Act Eleven

Hours had passed since Jak's plan first formulated in his mind. It was all about the weighting game. He would wait until everyone else had fallen asleep and he would sneak out of bed and go in search of clues. This was not something he was going to give up; he had to get down to the bottom of this situation. If someone was in danger, he couldn't just look over it, he had to know for sure that everyone was safe.

Daxter followed close behind Jak's leg as he led the way through the silent hall. They both stepped as lightly as they could and kept their words to a low whisper. Any noise could set off any lingering castle guards. Jak kept his back close to the wall as he snuck through the grand hall. He knew where Kat's room was and there was no doubt that Kal's room was somewhere close to Kat's. There would be no need to check that floor, there was no way a servant's room would be on the same level as a superior. Jak kept to the lowest floor in the castle, he was sure he'd find Nana's room there.

"What was that?" Daxter whispered in a harsh tone.

Jak looked over his shoulders and shoved his index finger to his lips. He let out a silent 'shh' and bent down to Daxter's level. Jak then pulled his hand away from his face and moved it to his ear. He cupped his ear and shut his eyes. If Daxter's ears had picked up on a sound that he didn't hear, it was a good clue to stop and listen. Jak waited for a moment and allowed the silence to fill his ears. He mentally scanned the air, in search of the slightest pin drop. Then there it was,

_Tap, tap, tap._

"There!" Daxter reached up to Jak's arm and tugged.

"Shh!"

Jak's eyes snapped open, it was time to move. He reached down to Daxter and plucked him up from the floor. He wrapped his hand around Daxter's mouth and placed his back flat against the wall. He had to stay still, as still as he could ever be. The tapping became louder with every second. It was coming their way. Jak knew that he would have to act before he could let anyone catch him and Daxter. He would be swift and hold the person from the back, concealing his identity. It wouldn't take long to knock someone out and go back to his suite. It was the only way not to look guilty.

The tapping noise peaked and Daxter's muscles stiffened. This was it, this was the moment. Jak waited for one more tap before he made his move. He leapt out into the hall, dropping Daxter in the process and opened his arms wide. He was ready to plunge toward the person coming down the hall. He opened his eyes as wide as he could, to get a better look at his victim only to see that no one was there. He paused for a short moment and looked left then right. No one. That's when his eyes fell down to the ground.

"Bell-bell, what are you doing here?" Jak asked, after breathing a sigh of relief.

"I always do a check on the halls!" Bell-bell snorted. "To check of intruders!"

"And just what do you plan on doing if you find an intruder?" Daxter moved his paw out toward the Hedgepine.

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought, pipsqueak."

"You're one to talk!" Bell-bell spat back at Daxter.

"Shh!" Jak bent down to both small mammals and lifted them up. "Be quiet."

"Yeah! Shh!" Daxter hissed in Bell-bell's direction.

Bell-bell squirmed and wiggled until he was finally free from Jak's grip. He landed on the floor with a small 'plop' and looked back up to Jak and Daxter with a mean set of eyes. "What are you two doing out so late?"

"Where is Nana?" Jak ignored Bell-bell's question to ask his own.

"Overseeing the Princess' late night bath." Bell-bell answered.

"Good." Jak nodded.

"Good?" Bell-bell twitched.

"Bell-bell, take me to Nana's room."

"What?" He jerked backward until he fell on his furry backside.

"Shh!" Jak dropped Daxter and glared down at Bell-bell. "Take me there, now."

"Or else what?"

Jak's cheek twitched. He reached down and took Bell-bell by one of his thick spines. He lifted Bell-bell up to his nose and continued to shoot him a nasty glare. "Do it unless you want to end up like that Metal Head leader we got rid of."

Bell-bell began to quiver in Jak's hands. He gulped aloud before giving a shaky nod of his snout. "All right! Just let me down."

Jak bent back over and let the small Hedgepine down. Jak placed his hands to his hips and looked down to Daxter. The two boys gave each other a firm head nod and smiled. Jak turned back to Bell-bell and saw that he had begun to walk forward, down the hall.

"This way."

XoXoX

"We don't have much time, we have to hurry."

Jak leaned over the side of Nana's small twin-sized bed and lifted her long comforter from the floor. He looked beneath the bed only to find nothing. He let the blanket hit the floor once again and turned to Daxter and Bell-bell. Daxter had leapt on top of Nana's small vanity mirror and began to peak through her many jewelry boxes while Bell-bell stood by the door with both paws crossed over his furry chest.

"What are you two looking for?" He asked, annoyed with the two boys.

"Anything." Jak pressed forward and joined Daxter at the vanity mirror.

Bell-bell groaned before throwing his paws into the air. He then jumped to all fours and scurried over to Jak's leg. He proceeded to crawl up Jak's pant leg until he reached the top of the desk.

"What's the meaning of all this?" Bell-bell jumped in front of Jak. "This is crazy!"

"I've got a hunch." Jak gently pushed Bell-bell to one side and continued to look through the desk drawers. "Lets just say I haven't been wrong in the past."

"Yeah!" Daxter flicked his wrist at Bell-bell. "Leave it to the pros!"

"But you still haven't told me WHY yet."

Jak paused for the moment and looked Bell-bell straight in the eye. "Look, something happened back there with our car and Nana knew about it." Jak could feel his rage building as he continued, "It could have ended with us coming back in pieces and that includes your Princess."

"What?" Bell-bell fell back onto his backside.

"Let me just check her out, if we don't find anything then we know Kat is safe." Jak turned his attention back to the drawer open before him.

Jak shoved both hands deep inside the drawer and let his fingers feel around for anything of interest. He pushed aside piles of meaningless papers and notes, his anxiety growing with each second. He had to find something, anything that would prove Nana was guilty of something. He had to be sure that Kat was safe from her, from anything. He knew that he couldn't live with himself if something happened to her. It wasn't enough that she was a Princess. Jak stretched his fingers deep inside the wooden drawer only to feel more papers. He slid his hand to the right then to the left corners of the drawer until he felt something. A cool metal object touched his fingertips. Without waiting a single second more, he grabbed at the item and ripped it out into the starlight.

"A key…" Jak whispered to himself.

A rusty key glimmered in the moonlight. Jak twisted the key in his hand and looked it over with wide eyes. He brought it close to his face and studied the strange object for another moment.

"Wonder what it goes to." Daxter crossed his arms over his chest.

"Only one way to find out, right?" Jak ripped his attention away from the key to look at Daxter.

Daxter nodded. Jak turned is back to the vanity mirror and began to step toward Nana's bedside. It was then that Bell-bell launched himself off the desk and scuttled over toward Jak. He took a flying leap onto Jak's pant leg once again, this time to stop him.

"Wait!" Bell-bell whined. "You can't just go through Nana's stuff!"

"What makes Nana such a saint anyway?" Daxter pouted. "How do we know she's one of the good guys?"

"She's the royal nanny!" Bell-bell protested. "She would never do anything to harm the King or Princess!"

Jak inhaled a deep breath through his nose and attached his hand to his hip. "And what makes you so sure?"

"Because!"

Jak shut his eyes and moved his hand to his face. He rubbed his temples for a short moment before grunting. "Let me just ask you this," He had to make this as painless as possible. "What was Nana's role when Kat's mother was still alive?"

"Well," Bell-bell paused for a moment before answering. "She was the Queen's advisor, of course."

"AH-HA!" Daxter was quick to point his index finger at the small guardian. "The advisor is ALWAYS the evil one!"

Bell-bell's cheeks filled with air. "No! That can't be…" Bell-bell then released Jak's pant leg and dropped to the floor. "I'm not THAT gullible!"

Jak sighed. He pulled his hand away from his face and opened his eyes. He looked to Daxter, who stood with his arms crossed over his chest. If Daxter could figure out Nana's wrongdoing then it was obvious. Bell-bell's constant whining was not going to stop him from doing what he needed to do. He was going to find out one way or the other. Everyone would.

Jak returned to his original plan. He stepped forward toward the dresser beside Nana's small bed. He leaned down on a single knee and reached out toward the dresser. He traced his fingers across the waxed wood until his fingers fell over the knob for the first drawer. He wrapped the rest of his fingers around the knob and pulled the drawer toward himself. The drawer only contained more small scraps of paper and pens. Jak pushed the drawer shut and moved on to the second one.

"Try the last one," Daxter had appeared over Jak's shoulder. "Its always the last one."

"Where are you getting these rules?" A few small giggles escaped from Jak's mouth after he paused for a moment to look at Daxter.

Daxter rolled his eyes. "Just do it."

Jak shook his head from side to side and continued on. He let his hand pass over the second drawer and let his hand hit the last dresser knob. He took hold of it and pulled it forward. Jak narrowed his eyes and stared down at the empty drawer. Nothing? No, that couldn't be right. Jak pushed his hand deep inside the drawer and felt for any object. Finally he came to the back of the drawer and his hands hit a small square object. He jumped after touching it and was quick to pull it out.

"It's a box." Jak muttered to himself.

A small pink box. It had a gold trim that laced the edges of square container that reached down to the middle of the box. In the center was a small keyhole. Jak was sure of it, this was it, this was what he was looking for. Jak pulled up the key he had found moments before and pushed it into the hole. It went in smoothly without any pressure, now there was no doubt in his mind. All his muscles tensed and his palms grew sweaty, what was he going to find? The box couldn't contain more then a few items and it was light. Jak gulped aloud as he turned the key in the keyhole.

Click.

Jak felt himself back away from the box for a moment. It opened. Jak looked up to Daxter, who was watching with eyes just as wide as his. So he was anxious as well? Jak shut his eyes for one second and took in a deep breath of air. This was the moment; this was the moment he found out the truth. He knew he wasn't crazy, this hunch couldn't be ignored. Jak removed his right hand from the bottom of the box and placed it on the top. He then pushed the box open. It took little effort and yet Jak felt that he had used all of his strength to lift open the top. Once the shadows had cleared, Jak looked down inside the tiny box to see a single item inside, a single sheet of stationery.

"That's it?" Daxter slapped his forehead with his paw. "A piece of paper?"

Jak ignored Daxter's comments and moved his right hand into the box. He pulled out the small pink sheet of paper and lifted it to his face. He placed the box on top of Nana's dresser and took a seat on her bed. Daxter jumped down from Jak's shoulders and landed beside him. Bell-bell watched from the floor with a set of wide eyes. Jak began to unfold the quartered paper and saw that it had writing on it.

"A letter." Jak murmured.

"Who's it from?" Daxter said.

Jak's eyes scanned over the paper until he got to the last line. "Blossom."

"Blossom?" Bell-bell charged at Jak's leg and began to tug at him.

"Who's BLOSSOM?" Daxter gagged after repeating Jak.

"The Queen! The late Queen!"

Jak lowered the paper from his face and let his hands drop into his lap. He then looked to Daxter, who was looking right back at him. The Queen? Kat and Jam's Mother? Jak felt his heart sink down into his stomach. This was a subject he did not want to touch. How could he go on reading this letter when he knew the writer was…gone? Was it something he should be digging into? Jak looked down to the paper and chewed on his bottom lip. What was he doing? What had he resorted to?

"With such an unreliable car, I'm surprised you made it back."

Her voice echoed in his mind. Hearing her voice repeat in his head only made him recall the horrible feeling she gave him. Her eerie smile, the chilly atmosphere around her, it was all too strange to not believe she was evil. From the moment he met her, he had found her presence bothersome. He had to go through with his hunch, even if it meant prying into business that did not concern him. It was for the better, it was for Kat and Jam's safety as well as Saga.

"I'm going to read it." Jak announced and looked to Daxter then to Bell-bell.

"Go for it." Daxter plopped down on the bed and waited.

_"Kal,_

_I'm writing to you with the last strength I have. Please, read this and take action as soon as you can. It has come to my attention that one of our own has begun to conspire against us. She has begun to lead a small group against us and is willing to take our spot as leaders of Saga. Nana has bargained with the marauders and is planning to attack, soon. I would take care of this myself but as you know, my condition has taken a turn for the worst. Kal, please, don't let her hurt our family._

_I love you,_

_Blossom."_

Jak tore his attention away from the paper and rose to his feet. "Bell-bell, what happened to Blossom?"

Bell-bell cleared his throat. "She was sick. She passed away shortly after the Princess' fifth birthday." Bell-bell lowered his nose to the ground. "I can't believe Nana would do such a thing."

"But why?" Jak folded the paper into quarters. "Why would she suddenly turn on the Queen?"

"You know," Bell-bell paused for a moment and looked back up to Jak. "She was never fond of Kal. After all, he is an elf."

"Ah!" Daxter snapped his fingers. "So NOW we get down to it!"

"She didn't want a half breed running the country?" Jak turned to Daxter with a single brow lifted. "You think she'd stoop that low?"

Daxter released a loud and long groan before throwing his paws into the air. "Great!" He shook his head back and forth in shame. "And guess what? All of the men that came here to save Kat are what? Elves! She must be having ticks like crazy!"

"That's why she was trying to get rid of us." Jak placed the folded paper into his pant pocket.

"Not to mention," Daxter pointed out, "She caught you-know-who in Kat's room the other night!" Daxter rolled his eyes. "No WONDER she was so insistent on getting you outta there! She probably thought you and Kat were gonna make another half breed baby!"

"WHAT?" Bell-bell's spines stuck straight out of his back.

"That's the least of our problems," Jak was quick to defuse the situation. "We have to get this letter to Kal, before Nana plans anything crazy."

"I'll keep my eye on her," Bell-bell regained his emotions and gave a quick salute to Jak and Daxter.

"Good." Jak nodded. "We'll show Kal this letter first thing tomorrow."

Act End.


	30. Second Arc: Act Twelve

Soaring

Second Arc: Act Twelve

She stepped through the darkness with ease. With her heightened sense of sight and hearing, stepping out into the darkness of the grand hall was simple. She listened for any disturbances in the area; this was her job of course. Making sure that the area was secure and safe was her priority…for now at least. But soon, the day would come when she would have no more need to take care of someone else. She would soon, one day, rule over many servants. She would be the greatest leader Saga ever had. No elves to sit in a WampusCat's throne. Soon.

Nana had finished her day's work and was now making her way back to her small room. She had finished taking special care of the Princess and it was now to take care of herself. Nana knew the way to her room by heart; this wouldn't take long, not for her. There were so many things left yet to do. She had to work on a plan, a clever plan to get rid of those bothersome Wastelanders. How dare they step into Saga and try to defend it! There was no way she was going to let more elves into her country. She would get rid of them swiftly then move on to getting rid of the King and his idiot daughter.

Nana came to her door sooner then she expected. Thinking about her plan had distracted her more than it should have. Nana wrapped her fingers around her doorknob and twisted. She opened her door and stepped into her room. One foot stepped before the other as she entered the room. Wait; there was something different about this room. The smells, the energy were all different. Someone had come into her room.

She darted toward the center of the room. She looked back and forth until her eyes landed on her small bed. She saw a deep indent on her sheets, an obvious sign that someone had taken a seat on her bed. Someone had been here for sure. Wait…her letter! Nana gasped before falling to her knees. She reached out to her dresser and ripped open the last drawer. She was sure her tiny box would come flying into view seconds after. With the force she used to rip open the drawer her box did come tumbling out. She dunked her arms deep into the drawer and pulled out her small box only to see that its lid was ajar. With the back of her hand, she flipped open the box. There was nothing inside.

Nana let the small box hit the floor. The thud echoed through the silent air. Without a word she lifted herself from the ground and straightened out her back. She shut her eyes for a moment and inhaled through only her nose. She knew what she had to do. She would get rid of the mice in her palace. It was the only way.

XoXoX

Nana's feet scurried across the tile floor. She was panting from the sudden change in speed and made more noise then she would have liked. It didn't matter now, things would all end in mere minutes. It didn't matter who she ran into now, things were going to end once and for all. She knew she was clever, she knew what she had to do to end the reign of Kal and the future reign of his unholy offspring. Nana pressed on until she came to the car garage. She flung open the garage door with a single swipe of her hand. She then pressed the switch that opened the garage and allowed the palace to be exposed the forest that surrounded the castle.

Nana walked over to several large tubs. She looked down at the tubs with large eyes; these tubs were filled with Dark Eco. This was Saga's last supply of Dark Eco, something that Metal Heads would find very intriguing. It was just what she needed. Nana reached out to the drums and began to push them over. Her frail frame made it difficult to do this but she carried on. Sweat trickled down her temple as she now began to kick over the large drums. Dark Eco leaked from the broken tubs and oozed onto the ground. This would surely attract the crowd she wanted. After tossing over the final tub, Nana backed away from the leaking barrel. Stray gray hairs had fallen out of the bun that she wore and stuck to her face. Sweat continued to fall down her cheeks and she panted heavily in an effort to catch her breath. This had taken a toll on her elderly body for sure, but it was well worth the effort. Nana backed away from her mess and lifted her hand to her lips.

"Come out now!" She shouted out into the forest. "They killed your leader! Have your revenge!"

Nana turned on her heel and darted toward the garage door. She slipped in and shut the door behind herself. There was no doubt that the Metal Heads would be pounding at the door in mere minutes. It was time to prepare herself for anything. Nana dashed up the stairs with the little energy she had left. She knew exactly where she was going. She knew very well where Kal kept all of his weapons. She would only need one, dependable weapon to do her damage.

XoXoX

Sirens. Jak jerked out of his bed to the sound of sirens. He looked around to see Daxter just beginning to wake from his deep sleep. Jak jumped out of his bed and looked around, something was wrong. Jak reached out and grabbed Daxter. The Ottsel let out a small yelp but tagged along with Jak.

Jak slammed open his door and stepped out into the hallway. The halls were light as if it were day and the siren continued. Jak looked to his left to see Torn and his men standing outside their doors as well.

"What's going on?" Jak dashed over to Torn.

Torn was silent for a moment. "Not sure." Torn then looked to Jak with stern eyes. "But I'm guessing it's not a test."

"Does it gotta be so loud?" Jinx said as he pressed his pinky into his ear.

The sound of footsteps alerted Jak and he turned right to see Kal coming down the hall. He had his two servants, Star and Lov at his side with looks that could kill. Kal rushed to the group and began speaking in a deep voice.

"Metal Heads have invaded the palace." He said, looking to Torn. "We have to vacate this castle and warn the villagers."

"You're awful calm there, Kingy!" Daxter shouted.

Torn pushed by Jak and stepped up to Kal. "All right, we'll get everyone moving."

"The Princess is still in her room," Kal spoke in a harsh tone.

"You FORGOT her?" Daxter exclaimed.

"Someone also has to get Jam," Kal looked to Torn. "Go after her." He commanded.

"Where's Vin?" Jak stood along side Torn. "He's not on this level, is he?"

"No," Kal shook his head. "I'll get him. I need him alive." Kal looked right at Jak. "Jak, go get Kat but be careful."

"What do you want us to do?" Sig and Jinx called out for the King's attention.

Kal shifted his attention to Sig. "You and my servants will get the rest of the castle residents out of here. Meet us in the village and keep out any unwanted Metal Heads."

"Right." Jinx nodded.

"There's a panic room hidden in the basement," Kal reached down into his pocket and pulled out a key ring. "Meet in front of the gate in twenty minutes. There, Torn will unlock the gates and we'll stay down there until my forces finish off the Metal Heads."

"Fine." Torn turned his chin over his shoulders to look at his teammates. "In twenty minutes, no stalling or else you'll be locked out."

"Right." Jak whispered to himself. "Twenty minutes."

XoXoX

Jak felt his calves burn as he sprinted down the palace hall. He knew well where Kat's room was; it was just a matter of time before he reached her door. He hoped she'd still be there, oh how he hoped that she was smart enough to stay put. Daxter bobbed up and down on his shoulder as he ran, he couldn't stop, not for anything. A sharp left-hand corner was only feet away and Jak spun around it with ease. The sight of a tall female body was the only thing that could stop him. He put on the brakes, his shoes scraping against the tile floor as he did so.

"Nana!" Jak shouted.

What was she doing here? Jak felt his heart begin to speed up in rate. He didn't want to help her; he didn't want to save her but… Jak fought back the urge to confront her. As much as his heart wanted to confront her about her past and future actions, his head told him otherwise. He had to save everyone, and that included Nana.

"Nana, come on." Jak ran toward her and took her by her upper arm. "We need to leave now."

"Just a moment, Jak." Nana said in a low voice. "You can't rush me, I'm old."

Feeling frustrated with her slow feet, Jak tugged on her arm harder. "Nana, we have no time!"

"Come on!" Daxter flapped his arms violently in the air. "PUMP IT!"

Nana pulled her arm back and broke free from Jak's grip. Jak fumbled for a moment and spun back around to face Nana. He couldn't wait any longer; he still had to get Kat. It wasn't just a simple command from the King; he had to save her because she was a friend, a dear friend. Jak's eyes landed on Nana. He saw that her legs and back were aligned perfectly. Her arms were stretched out in front of her body in a pointing manner. Jak's eyes followed her hands and saw that she was holding something in her two hands. A small laser handgun sat between her two hands, ready for use.

"HEY!" Daxter ducked behind Jak's shoulder. "WATCH IT! That thing ain't a toy!"

Jak felt his hands lift up. He reached outward Nana, his eyes glued to the gun in her hands. "Nana? Put it down."

Nana narrowed her eyes at the two boys. Her hands tightened around the gun. Jak could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Everything became slow and blurred. She couldn't…she wouldn't, would she? Jak opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He felt his muscles tense and mouth go dry. A sharp, burning pain developed in his shoulder. A warm liquid leaked down his upper arm and dripped on to the floor. He knew this feeling all too well. He had felt the same emotion, the same burn a year ago when Erol had attacked him. He had been shot.

Jak threw his left hand over the wound to his right shoulder. The warmth of the blood caused his stomach to sour. Before he knew it the world around him began to spin. The wind had been knocked out of him and he felt his legs begin to give way. He tried his best to keep his balance and stepped backward. His hand flew away from his bullet wound and his began to flail his arms about in an effort to keep himself from falling. A hard slam to his back let him know that he had hit a wall. The light feeling in his head became overwhelming and his eyes began to shut. He watched Nana as he fell down against the wall. She stared back at him with a look of satisfaction. Then the world became black.

XoXoX

Kat dashed around every corner she could. Her body could hardly keep up with her feet. Her chest bounced up and down as air passed in and out of her lungs. She had to find a way out now. Why had no one come to get her when the sirens went off? Why hadn't anyone saved her yet? She fought back the urge to cry. This wasn't the time to let her emotions get the best of her, but it was hard. She was a Princess, wasn't she? She wasn't a Wastelander, she was a girl.

The sound of shouting caused Kat to stop dead in her tracks. Her back arched and her ears perked. Was someone in danger? Kat listened for a moment and heard it again; someone was calling for help. Kat looked over her shoulder, toward the direction of the shouting. She would have to go back to save that person. Was it worth it? Why weren't there any guards around? Kat bit her lower lip. Tears threatened to pour from her eyes. No, she couldn't go back, could she? Again the cry for help echoed through her ears. Wait a minute that sounded like someone familiar. It couldn't be…Daxter could it? Kat turned her whole body around and she stared down the empty hall. It was Daxter.

Ah hell! Kat fought back the urge to turn the other way. This was Daxter! Kat shut her eyes tight and shot forward. Why did it have to be him? If it were anyone else, she'd leave it to the guards but it was Daxter. Her legs shook as she ran, increasing the possibility of falling. She had never been so scared in her life. What if Daxter was surrounded by Metal Heads? How as she supposed to fight them off? She couldn't think about it now, she had to get to him and see just what kind of danger he was in.

Daxter's shouts became louder with each step. She was coming closer and closer and her heart continued to race. She was sure she'd collapse at any second but she fought on. Finally the sound of Daxter's voice seemed as if it was just around the corner. She knew it; he was just around the bend. She could do this, she wouldn't be afraid. Kat cut the corner short and the cries for help came to a halt.

"Daxter!" She shouted before getting a clear image of the situation before her.

Kat looked to see Daxter standing before a fallen Jak. Her eyes grew wide. Jak? What was he doing sitting around? Kat rushed forward only to see the wall he was leaning against. It was stained with a long trail of blood that ended with Jak. No, something had happened! Kat sprung forward, ignoring all of her fears, and landed on top of Jak. She wrapped her arms around his body. The wet warmth of blood caused her to pull her right hand back. It was covered in blood. Tears flew out of her eyes without having to think about it.

"Jak!"

She leaned in close, was he breathing? The color on his face was fading fast. Kat felt her heart stop, was she even breathing? Kat lifted her clean hand to Jak's face and stroked his cheek. He was still warm. She managed to release a sigh of relief. She watched his chest for a few silent moments and saw the shallow movements of breathing. He was still alive.

"It was Nana!"

Kat flinched and looked over her shoulder. Daxter stood behind her with a look of horror on his face. He was shaken no doubt. But what he just said…was it true? Kat looked away from Daxter and looked to the ground. Nana, her nanny, did she really do this heinous act alone? It had to be a lie, someone else…had to have hurt him.

"Get…"

Kat jumped she looked down to see Jak moving. His arms slowly slid up her arms. Kat felt her body grow light and her tears stop. He was moving. Kat leaned in closer and whispered to Jak to repeat himself. She placed her hand on his face and encouraged him to speak again.

"Get…off…"

Kat jerked backward. She noticed that she had wrapped her body around his in an attempt to comfort him. A light blush appeared on her face but then disappeared before she began to move her body off Jak's. Kat then sat on her knees a few inches from Jak and waited for his next move. Oh how she wanted to wrap her arms around him again, anything to make him feel better. Anything to make the pain ease up, she just wanted to sooth his wounds.

"You hafta get help!"

Daxter's voice brought Kat back into reality. Kat stopped and shook her head from side to side. She then turned back to face the Ottsel. He looked back at her with eyes wider then she'd ever seen before. He was more terrified then she was. There was no doubt in her mind; Daxter wasn't going to leave Jak's side. Not for anything. Kat looked down to the ground and bit her lip. That meant she would have to go for help on her own. No matter how scared she was or how weak she was, she would have to go out on her own. She managed to push her worries to the back of her mind and lift herself off the floor.

"I'll be right back." She said.

"Get goin' already!" He shouted back at her.

Without another word she fled the scene. She had to find help, any kind of help. It didn't matter who it was as long as they could help. Tears continued to flow down her cheeks. The fear in her heart was worse then ever before. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, they did. Her heart was just about to fly from her chest and her legs couldn't be shaking any stronger.

She couldn't lose Jak, not like this. He couldn't die, he didn't have that ability! It was Jak! He was immortal, wasn't he? He was the man that defeated Kor; he was the man that could withstand years of torture at the hands of the Baron! A single gunshot couldn't kill him; that would be too easy. She wouldn't let him die, not Jak. She needed him…she loved him.

She turned a sharp corner and found herself slammed against something strong. She fell back and caught herself with her left foot. She opened her tear-soaked eyes to see a familiar face before her. The sight of Torn standing in front of her caused more tears to burst from her eyes. Upon seeing her in this state, he reached out to her and grabbed her by her arms. He gave her a solid shake in order to grab her attention. She looked up to him just as a stray tear fell down her cheek.

"Torn!" She cried. "Jak is hurt! We have to help him!"

"What?" He twitched. "How?"

"I don't know just yet!" Kat tried to pull her body away from Torn. "Come on, we have to get him help!"

"No," Torn tightened his grip on Kat's arms. "You have to go to the panic room, you'll be safe there."

"No!" She threw her head from side to side and shut her eyes tight.

"Be reasonable!" He shouted. "I'll get Jak, just go to the basement, where it's safe!"

"NO!"

He jerked backward. Kat could feel the tightness on her arms disappear. Her eyes slowly reopened and her lips parted. Her eyes scanned Torn's chest upward until they met with his eyes. The warmth of his touch left her body and he let his arms hit his sides.

"If you won't help me, then I'll do it myself." She said.

Torn inhaled a deep breath through his nose. He shut his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip. Kat watched with large, glossy eyes. What was he going to do? Or say? She had really never disobeyed him in the past; she could only guess what his next move would be. She watched as he moved his hand down into his pocket. He then pulled out a small vial. Inside the small glass container flowed a dark green substance. Green Eco. Kat felt her heart jump into her throat.

"Kal gave this to me after Jak left." Torn extended his arm out to Kat. "Take it and heal the surface wounds."

Kat reached out until her fingertips touched the cold glass. She hesitated for one moment before taking the glass into her hands. She wrapped her fingers around the vial and pulled it toward her chest.

"I'll get a sickbed ready for him." Torn said in a serious voice. "Keep him safe until then."

"Yes sir." She said with a small nod.

She was quick on her feet and turned away from Torn. She wanted to look back at him; she wanted to ask him so many things. Why he was letting her off the hook without a struggle, why wouldn't he come with her. But it was all meaningless right now; the only thing that mattered was getting back to Jak before he died. Everything would be solved afterward. She would make sure of it.

XoXoX

"I want to know what happened!"

Kat bent her head downward as her Father shouted. His angry voiced boomed through the panic room walls. Kat flinched, how she hated it when her Father shouted. Even if it was three hours after the last Metal Head had been taken care of, he continued to show his brute force through shouting. It wasn't enough that everyone in the palace seemed to be accounted for and none of the Metal Heads had been released into the village, he had to have something to complain about. Something had gone wrong under his watch; it was a powerful blow to his pride.

But she had to be grateful. Jak was safe in a sickbed on the top floor. After giving Jak the lifesaving vial of Green Eco, he was placed in a bed upstairs to heal. His wounds were not as extensive as Kat had thought and the Eco had stopped the bleeding. She had Torn to thank for that. Now it was time to point fingers until the right culprit was caught.

"Lets just make sure everyone's alive." Jam stepped forward. "A quick head count says everyone's here."

"Except Nana!" Star intervened. "We could never find her."

Bell-bell sat on Kat's shoulder with his mouth clamped shut. Kat looked up to her guardian, she knew the truth. Nana had tired to hurt Jak, so Daxter said, and she believed them with everything she had. But how would she bring it up? How could she just blurt out that it was Nana's doing without looking like an idiot? Her faithful nanny, it would seem too unbelievable.

"I hope she's all right." Lov turned to Kal.

"Look," Jam lifted her hand to pause any further comment on Nana's whereabouts. "We need to take care of Jak. He's hurt."

"We're lucky he was the only one." Torn said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "He should be fine in a few days."

"Torn," Jam looked over her shoulder to address the older man. "Go upstairs and check on Jak and Daxter."

Torn nodded. Kat watched as her former commander left the panic room. Though the palace had been cleared of any further Metal Heads, Kat couldn't help but fear for his safety. But she couldn't stop him, no one could. Kat watched him until his figure had completely faded from her view.

"Now," Kal cleared his throat to gather the men's attention. "You men may have impressed me when you destroyed our Metal Head leader but that does mean you have my trust."

"You're sayin' WE caused this?" Sig sneered.

"I'd be crazy if I didn't."

"Dad!" Jam balled her hands into fists and curled her nose in disgust. "Don't go around accusing these men of something like that!"

Jinx rolled his eyes and sighed through his nose. "Now WHY would we do somethin' like 'dat?" Jinx then shrugged his shoulders. "'Das crazy talk if you ask me!"

"This is not the time to point fingers," Sig spoke to Kal. "We got someone really hurtin' upstairs!"

"Yeah!" Jinx was quick to agree. "You forgettin' 'dat your kid nearly killed 'erself tryin' to get him down 'ere?"

"That's another thing!" Kal hitched his two hands to his hips. "Young lady."

Kat jumped. Her head darted upward to see that her Father was addressing her. She stood up straight and gripped her fists. She gulped and began to chew on her tongue. Whenever her Father got that look in his eye it meant trouble. Nothing ever good happened when he called her 'young lady'. She was in for it this time.

"Y-yes?" She hesitated for a moment.

"When you didn't show up to the panic room, I had to send him after you." Kal's upper lip twitched. "You know you're first priority is to safe yourself. You are a Princess! Your death would mean the worst for Saga!" Kat's head sunk down between her shoulders as her Father continued, "Why did you risk yourself for that boy?"

"Dad," Jam walked in front of Kat and blocked Kal's view of her. "That's enough."

"Nah!" Jinx egged on from the back. "Let 'er answer!"

Sig shot a glare to Jinx before giving him a solid whack to the back of the head. "Quiet, you."

"What?" Kal ripped his eyes away from Sig and Jinx back to Jam. "What's this all about?"

"O-oh boy." Vin lifted his hand to his forehead.

"Dad, you don't wanna hear the answer." Jam tried again to prevent Kat from speaking.

"Let her speak!" Kal roared over everyone in the room. "She has a voice, let her speak for herself!"

"Dad!"

"Jam!"

"STOP!"

Both Father and daughter froze. Every thought in their mind vanished at the sound of the Princess' voice. Kat had her eyes tightly shut and her nails dug so deep into her palms, she was sure she'd begin to bleed at any second. After hearing the voices around her become silent she allowed her tense body to relax. Her eyes opened and her fists loosened. Her lips began to part as her eyes landed on her Father. She looked to him with tearful eyes. It was time she expressed herself, not only to her Father but to everyone. It was verification that her heart was still beating. It was proof that what she was feeling was real.

"It was because I love him."

The room's silence became very tense. The eerie, awkward setting began to enter the air. Kat stood in front of her Father, on the verge of tears and yet, she felt happiness. Her heart no longer bore the hard pressure of holding a secret. She knew it was true and now everyone else knew it. It was a massive weight lifted from her shoulders, and for once in a long time, she felt free.

"WHAT?"

She flinched.

"You LOVE him?" Kal darted toward his daughter and took her by the arm. "Don't you DARE think of marrying him!"

Kat's eyes grew wide and she released a small whimper as her Father shook her arm. Kat felt Kal pull her arm toward his body. Kal turned around, dragging Kat along the way, and begun to make his way back into the palace.

"He'll disgrace this family!" He continued to speak as he strung his daughter up the stairs. "We're going to have a long talk about this!"

XoXoX

Jam released a loud sigh. That was Kal for her. She knew her sister was in it for a long haul. Now it was time to set out some guidelines for the rest of the men in the room. She whirled around to face Vin, Jinx, Sig, Star and Lov. She lifted her index finger to them all and begun to wave it back and forth.

"Now," She began, her eyes landing on each individual. "This information NEVER leaves this room, got it?"

"But," Jinx tried to speak.

"No!" Jam cut him off. "If you get in their way, they'll stay away from each other more then they already do."

"Eh!" Jinx snapped his wrist at Jam. "You're no fun!"

"Promise me!" Jam released a loud whine.

"Look," Sig sent a smile in Jam's direction. "Nothin's gonna get out. We'll keep Kitty-Kat's secret."

"Good." Jam sighed. "That's the way it should stay!"

Act End.


	31. Second Arc: Act Thirteen

Soaring

Second Arc: Act Thirteen

The searing pain woke him. He felt his eyebrows wiggle on his forehead and a groan left his lips. His eyes opened and at first, the world around him was a blur. What happened? The last thing he remembered was…Nana! Jak felt the urge to spring out of his bed but the pain in his arm caused him to stay still. Damn, if it wasn't enough to be shot once in his life, he had two gunshots in his life. He was just full of good fortune. The world around him began to clear and objects became familiar. He saw Daxter at his bedside, his eyes filled with worry. Jak's eyes fell to the right and he saw Torn standing by a window. He was staring out at the wide forest beyond the castle. So everything had turned out all right?

"Jak! Buddy!"

Jak's eyes bounced back to Daxter. The small orange rat now had a wide smile on his face as he bent over to greet Jak back to the world of the living.

"Another gunshot!" Daxter said, a little more excited than he should have been. "You're the man of steel!"

"Ugh, I don't remember how I got here." Jak said in a slow tone.

"Kat managed to deliver some Green Eco to you before anything bad happen." Daxter explained. "She was really worried about you."

"Ah." He exhaled and yet, it still hurt. "Then why does it still hurt?"

"You're just sore." Torn spoke from the back of the room, his eyes still set outside the window. "You should be fine in two days."

"Good." Jak said with the slightest head nod. "I want to get back to Spargus. This scenery is getting a bit dull."

"That is if the Warp Gate is still working." Torn grunted as he pulled himself away from the window. "We might not be able to get back."

"We'll find a way."

Torn released a second grunt before walking toward the exit. He opened the door and stepped out without another word. He slammed the door behind himself and caused both Jak and Daxter to flinch.

"What's his problem?" Jak looked to Daxter.

"Dunno." Daxter said with a shrug. "He's been a jackass since the whole scare ended."

He could feel his energy draining. Jak inhaled a deep breath through his nose and shut his eyes. The pain in his shoulder continued to grow, sleep would be the best thing for him now. But there was still one thing left for him to do. Jak reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the small letter. This, he assumed, was the whole reason the Metal Head attack had happened. He reached over to Daxter and placed the letter down at his orange feet. It was time for Daxter to do what he did best.

"Give this to Kal." He said simply. "I'm too tired."

"Sure thing, guy." Daxter bent down to pluck the letter from the bed sheet.

"Thanks Dax."

XoXoX

The sound of singing broke him from his sleep. His eyelids have never felt heavier. His mouth was dry and he was sure he needed to wash his clothes. He could feel someone sitting at his bedside. How long had he been out this time? Jak looked to his right to see Kat sitting on his bed. She had her eyes shut as she sung a soft melody. It was a sight that was more then welcomed, he hadn't had a moment of peace in awhile. He was sure she was singing the song from one year ago, when she distracted all of Haven City. It was something he couldn't forget.

She had caught on to Jak's movements and jerked. Her singing had come to a complete and utter stop. She whirled around to face Jak. He couldn't help but smile at her, so she was going to act silly already? It was too much like her to be embarrassed. He watched as she shook her head from side to side, her red cheeks glowing in the evening light.

"Its fine." He managed to speak.

Kat sighed. She broke her stare with Jak and looked forward. Jak watched as she shut her eyes and inhaled the sweet nighttime air. Her cheeks still burned bright red. So she was still feeling embarrassed? It was almost cute. It was hard to think she had risked her own life to save him; an act that bold was only reserved for someone like Jam.

"She left."

"What?" The comment caught Jak off guard.

"Nana."

Oh. Jak let his vision veer off to the left. Nana. He didn't even want to think about her. Everything she had done, not only to him but also to Saga, only made him angry. The last thing he needed right now was to be angry, he was still nursing a wound.

"My Father read that letter you sent him."

"Oh?"

So he had read it. Again, the question burned in his mind, how long was he out?

"She must have escaped during the alarm." Kat spoke again. "She's been missing since then. But," Kat paused before turning to face Jak once again. "My Father has officially banned her from Saga. She and her family has been banished to the desert."

"Good."

"I…" Kat stuttered and held back the tears that threatened to leave her eyes. "I didn't think she'd ever do something like this." Buds of tears settled in the corners of her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Jak looked over to Kat. She was sorry? Why would she be sorry? This whole situation was anything but her fault and she was sorry? It didn't make reasonable sense. Questions burned in his mind but his body was far too weak to actually ask them. He wanted a chance to talk to her, not as an Underground member, not as a Princess but as Kat.

"Thank you."

He managed to open his eyes wide enough to look back at her. She sat, still staring at him, with tears flowing from her eyes. Her cheeks and eyes burned red from what he assumed was crying and embarrassment. How long had she been crying? Jak didn't have the energy to think about it. But a smile tugged at his lips. He had to smile, just this once. He mustered what strength he had left to form a smile.

"You're welcome."

XoXoX

A buzzing woke him from his deep sleep. Damn, even when he was healing from a wound people found a way to bother him. True, it had been two days but he needed a break! Jak grumbled and tossed around in his bed. He let his arm flop out of the sheets and off the side of his warm bed. His hand dangled in the air and his fingers stretched out, trying to feel his clothes on the floor. He stretched out his arm until his hands linked to his radio on the ground. He let his eyelids open half way as he looked at the small radio.

"Yeah?" He spoke into the radio in a slow tone.

"**Jak, its me Ashelin." **

"Ashelin?" He felt his interest perk.

"**Yeah its me,"** She sounded more irritated then usual. **"I'm sorry to wake you from your comfortable bed, but we're getting our asses kicked out here!"**

Jak's brow twitched. "Thanks for the 'how do you do.'"

"**Sorry to ruin your vacation but we have more serious matters here."** She continued, **"Its only gotten worse since you all left. It's an all out war zone. Just get back here as quick as you can."**

The connection was severed. Jak let his arm fall of the side of the bed again. He released a long sigh and shut his eyes. Did it ever stop? Was there ever a moment of peace? Jak gathered all his strength and sat upward in bed. He winced for a moment; damn that arm of his was still giving him trouble. There was nothing better to do now; he had to gather the troops.

XoXoX

Jak stepped into the grand hall to see all of his teammates waiting. Along side Torn and his men stood Kal, his servants, Jam and Kat. The group gathered around, if Jak called a meeting, it had to be important. With Daxter on his shoulder for support, Jak stepped into the middle of the group with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I got a call from Ashelin." He said in a serious voice.

"What?" Torn jerked. "Is she alright?"

"Not well," Jak was blunt. "We need to get back to Haven, fast. I'm not sure how long they can hang on without us."

"Shit." Torn exhaled through his nose.

Kal cleared his throat to gather attention. Once all eyes were set on him he spoke, "Are you in need of assistance?"

"From you?" Daxter gave Kal a confused look.

"Of course, duh." Lov stuck out his tongue at the Ottsel.

"'Ey," Jinx shot a glare at Lov. "No one's askin' you to come along, a'right? In fact, we don't wanna have yous along."

"What?" Lov jumped back in surprise. "I thought we bonded!"

"Kal," Torn changed the subject, "Is that Warp Gate still up and running?"

Kal hummed to himself and lifted his curled finger to his lip. "The one in the forest that leads to Spargus?" He looked to Torn to see that he nodded to reply. "No."

"What?" Torn twitched.

"NOW what are we gonna do?" Daxter exclaimed.

"How long would it take us to travel by sea?" Jak asked.

"Sixty days, roughly." Kat answered in a small voice.

"Sixty days?" The men turned to the smaller female.

A bright red flash came over her round cheeks. She let out a small squeak before hiding her head between her shoulders. She licked her lips in a nervous manner and slowly nodded her head. "I said roughly…"

Jak grunted and grinded his teeth, "Haven will be long gone by then."

"Spargus will be gone by that time too," Sig added. "We got a serious problem on our hands, kids."

"Wait, wait."

The group jumped. That voice? It couldn't be the easily-startled Vin could it? Jak led the way and turned to face the older male. He stood in the back of the group with a questionable look on his face. He lifted his hand to his chin and began to scratch, he was thinking about something, obviously. Jak felt his heart grow light in his chest; maybe Vin had a secret plan to get everyone out of this mess! He had to; he always came through when he was needed.

"I've been playing around with that Warp Gate since it broke down the day you all arrived." Vin explained. "I've been able to work it in small bursts for a short amount of time. Its kind of flaky, but I might be able to work it for a short time."

"Vin!" Jak said with a wide smile. "That'd be perfect!"

"Hey!" Vin removed his hand from his chin and lifted them in surrender. "I said 'might'! I'm n-not promising anything."

Jam pushed by the men standing in her way to make it to Vin. She took hold of his hands and gave them a slight squeeze. "You can do it!"

Vin retracted his hands and began to stutter. He shook his head from side to side in an effort to erase the blush from his cheeks. He then began to sweat. "I-I-I'm going to t-t-try!"

XoXoX

"Okay, I got the coordinates right and I've fine-tuned all of the weight."

Jak watched as Vin bounced back and forth from computer panel to computer panel. His fingers danced across the keyboard and he continued to mumble small things to himself. That the Precursors Vin knew what he was doing! But Jak had to admit, waiting wasn't his strong suit. He wanted things done, now. He didn't have all day to sit around and watch Vin work, things in Haven and Spargus needed to get done. He had Errol to worry about. His trip to Saga had only delayed the work he had left to do in Haven and he didn't want to waste any more time.

It had taken hours, much longer than what Jak had expected. First, the group had to, carefully, move the Warp Gate out of the forest and bring it into the palace for Vin to work it properly. Then the wire connections had to be done. They were getting nowhere, slowly.

Jak had propped himself against the garage doorway, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Daxter laid on the ground a few feet in front of him and played with his own whiskers. Jak's eyes landed on the rest of the group. They were either seated on the cold cement floor or rested against a wall. Silence was the only thing they had in common.

"Okay!"

Music to Jak's ears. Jak pushed off the wall and took a few steps toward Vin. Jak noticed that the group around him was alerted by Vin's voice and turned up to face him. Vin stepped in front of his computer panels and once again ran his fingers over the keys. A few clicks here and there, Vin spoke to the group without turning away from his work.

"I THINK we can get this Warp Gate going."

"You THINK?" Daxter barked from his place on the floor.

"I'm not Mar, you know!" Vin countered back. "I can't perform miracles!"

Torn shot a glare in Vin's direction. "And what happens if this doesn't work?" Torn continued in a calm tone. "Where will we end up?"

"Any number of places," Vin answered. "Luckily, this isn't a time rift so we'll be in the same era."

"Well, lets put THAT on my tombstone." Daxter said.

"Can we get separated?" Jak had to ask.

"Yes."

"But that might not even happen." Lov said with a girlish flick of his wrist. "Lets just pop inside that thing and see where it takes us!"

"Glad to see you're so excited." Jam hissed at Lov.

"Do we have to?" Star managed to ask between her long, loud yawns. "Let's just take the boat. Its better that way."

Torn snorted. He pushed himself off the wall and uncrossed his arms from his chest. "We all ready went over that." He spoke to Star. "That's not an option."

"Its just Haven City, right?" Star lifted one of her thin eyebrows. "Who cares! Its just a grimy, poor city after all."

"Its our home." Jak moved his chin to Star's direction. "We have to save it."

"Why can't you stay here?"

Jak felt his heart stop. That voice, it was Kat's voice. She was speaking out, in front of a group without stuttering? Without thinking about it, Jak swerved his head to face her. She sat on the floor, back against the wall with her knees into her chest. Her eyes were just as wide and curious as ever. Her long black tail lay beside her in an 'S' shape. Did she really say what Jak thought she said? She wanted him to stay in Saga? Why did a simple question like that strike a fire in his heart and face? No, he wasn't blushing! He would never blush! Why would she want him to stay with her? Wasn't she afraid of him? It was something he'd never thought he'd hear from anyone.

"Uh, no thanks."

Daxter's familiar voice broke Jak out of his thoughts. He shook his head once before looking down to the floor. He saw that Daxter had picked himself from off the ground and was now standing. He had his paw linked to his tiny hip and his whiskers pointed straight out. He was not pleased.

"We kinda stand out here, you know." Daxter continued. "Besides, Haven City has kind of grown on me!"

"Ugh," Lov's nose shot into the air. "Why? Its such a nasty place."

"No one else is going to save it," Torn entered the conversation. "We have to."

Jak looked back to Kat. He saw that her pervious question had taken its toll. Her head had sunk into her shoulders and a bright red blush stretched across her chubby cheeks. Her eyebrows dipped downward over her eyes and she chewed on her bottom lip. Was she embarrassed? Obviously. Jak had to release a small sigh at the sight of her. Could he actually call it 'sweet'?

"Okay guys,"

Jak looked back to Vin. He had turned away from his computers and stood in front of the group with his arms spread wide open. He had a confident smile on his face, a rare sight, as he continued.

"As soon as I turn on the power, this should work." Vin lifted his index finger into the air. "But we have a very limited time to do it. So no hesitating!"

"Everyone got that?" Jam walked out in front of Vin. "No stalling! If you wait, then you'll miss the bus."

Kal pushed himself toward the Warp Gate. "Lets go."

"You're coming?" Daxter jumped, startled by the King's sudden statement. "Don't you have a country to run?"

Kal shut his eyes before answering. "Its my duty to return the favor. Not only did you end the Metal Head war for us, you have saved us from many future problems."

Daxter cupped his paw to his mouth and whispered to Jak. "And we saved your daughter on countless occasions."

Unaware of Daxter's comment, Kal continued, "I have councilmen that will take care of Saga's recovery progress until then." Kal let his eyes flutter open and a smile appear on his face. "I have all ready discussed our absence with them."

"So you've been planning this?" Daxter let his paw hit his face. "This ain't a vacation, mister!"

"Star and Lov will be accompanying us." Kal added.

"We'll do what now?" Star twitched.

"And don't forget about me!"

Jak looked down to see Bell-bell on the floor. He scurried toward Kal and crawled up his body armor. Bell-bell took his place on Kal's shoulder and puffed out his chest with pride. He slammed his tiny fist on his chest and grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Oh no!" Daxter threw his hands out in defense. "Not you!"

"I have just enough right as you to be a sidekick!" Bell-bell shouted.

"SIDEKICK?"

"Enough." Sig stepped into the conversation. "We really need to get this thing started."

"Right." Jak nodded. "Vin?"

"Okay." Vin whirled around and let his index finger hover over the power button.

Jak waited and watched as Vin's finger slammed down on the small button. A rush of wind began to circulate in the room. Star let out a small girlish scream and threw her delicate hands over her ears. Jak watched as the Warp Gate came to life. The rift opened wide and he could see it spinning. This was it, it was no or never. He had to get back to Haven, there was no telling what had gone on in the few days they were absent. Jak stepped forward, past all of his friends and lifted his hand to the Warp Gate. Oh how he hoped this would work. But Vin was smart, he could do this. It was time to return to Spargus then to Haven City.

Act End.


	32. Second Arc: Act Fourteen

Soaring

Second Arc: Act Fourteen

"I'm REALLY starting to hate those things!"

Jak opened a single eye. The blurry surroundings seemed familiar, but could it be true? Jak knew he was laying flat on his stomach and he managed to find the strength to lift himself up. He opened his closed eye and tried to focus. He was back in Spargus.

"Welcome back."

Jak turned to his left. Standing at the foot of his throne was Damas. Beside the King of Spargus stood Kleiver. The two older men did not wear smiles, but their energy was light enough. Jak had to smile, after all he had been through in Saga, Spargus seemed so 'homey'. It was something about Damas standing there that gave him hope. Jak stepped over to Damas, his smile still on his face, and offered the King his hand. Damas was quick to counter, and he released his own hand for shaking.

"Nice to see you've made it back." Damas said as his hand moved up and down.

A loud crash followed by a few girly screams caused Jak to look over his shoulder. The sudden noise startled Jak and for a moment, he was puzzled. Oh, that was right. The others. Jak watched as a pile of bodies fell out of the Warp Gate. It was embarrassing, seeing all of his 'men' fall out of a Warp Gate like a bird from the sky. Not to mention the womanly screams from Star and Lov didn't help.

"That was TERRIBLE!" Lov shouted from the mass of bodies.

"Get off!" Sig grunted from the bottom of the pile.

Jak felt a small drop of sweat fall from his hairline to his temple. He watched as the group began to separate from each other and stand on their own feet.

"I'm NEVER doing that again!" Lov waved his arms in the air.

"HEY!" Daxter pointed a single finger at Lov. "No one asked you to come!"

"How rude." Star's nose curled in disgust.

"Seems you've got a whole army with you." Damas' voice caught Jak's attention.

"Yeah…" Jak released a small nervous laugh.

"Oh," Kleiver's voice was enough to make Jak shutter. "Looks like ya got yerself a new girly or two." Kleiver was quick to let his eyes wander off to Star and Jam.

"Yep, they're just linin' up." Jak shot back with sarcasm.

"Damas!"

Jak heard her voice. Was she excited? Before he could even turn around he saw Kat run up from the back of the group. She ran toward Damas with a smile on her face the likes of which he'd rarely seen. With a smile like that on her face, he expected to watch Kat leap into Damas' arms. But just as she before she could make the move to hug him, Jak watched as Kat fell to her knee. She dipped her head low in respect but maintained her wide smile.

"Damas," She said as she lifted her head to look the King in the eyes. "Its nice to see you again."

Damas stepped forward and placed his heavy hand on her shoulder. "Kat, what brings you back here? I thought your work was done here."

"It seems Jak needs help."

Damas lifted his chin and lifted a brow line. He looked up to see Kal standing feet away from his daughter.

"He is in need of help from Saga's finest sources." Kal dipped his head to Damas.

"Sendin' in a King to do a man's work, eh?" Kleiver showcased a nasty grin. "Things getting' kinda tight for you, Jakie-boy?"

"Hey," Jak was quick to come to his own defense. "I don't need anyone."

"'Ey, 'ey!" Jinx called from the back to sooth Jak's fire. "Don't get pissy, Blondie!"

"We have work that needs to be done in Haven," Torn spoke for Jak. "Kal wanted to help."

Damas nodded his head once. "Seems so." Damas eyes then landed down on a still kneeling Kat. "I hope you know that you might have a hard time going home."

Jak cocked a brow. What was THAT supposed to mean? Jak watched as Damas slowly lifted his hand. His index finger protruded and he appeared to point at an object behind the group. Jak followed the direction of Damas' finger to see that he was pointing toward the Warp Gate. The Warp Gate, the one they had just traveled through, had fallen in on itself. The final body to exit from the gate had caused the portal to fall apart. The top of the gate had sunk in until it began to crumble. It was destroyed.

"The Warp Gate!" Kat jumped to her feet and turned to face the fallen object.

"Did everyone make it through?" Jak looked to the group and began to make a swift headcount.

Daxter, Torn, Jinx, Sig, Jam, Vin, Kal, Star, Lov, Bell-bell and Kat stood outside the Warp Gate in mint condition. Jak could release a sigh of relief now. It had worked; they had all made it to Spargus in one piece. Vin had done his job, as expected.

"Seems like it." Jam wore a satisfied smile.

"Great!"

Jak winced. That high-pitched shout, it had to be Star. Jak felt the urge to roll his eyes but he suppressed it. He instead let his eyes bounce in her direction to see her reaction. He watched as she threw her arms into the air and turn her back to the group. Her brown tail snaked its way up her back. The very tip of her tail twitched and shivered in anger.

"Now how are we supposed to go home?" She shouted. "This is NOT what I was promised! I'm NOT going to stay in this hick city! This is abuse!" She lifted her hands to her head and began to pull at her lime green hair. "I'm NOT dealing with this!"

"Whoa." Kleiver managed to laugh at Star's expense. "Down, girlie."

"Lets not get excited." Kal walked toward Star.

Daxter leaned in to Jak and whispered. "Too late."

"Looks like we're staying here for awhile." Lov scratched the side of his head.

"You THINK?" Star yapped in Lov's ear.

It was as if a weight was lifted from Jak's shoulders. Kat would be staying? That solved a few problems in an instant! It wasn't fortunate for Kal and his servants but this was just what he wanted. There was no need to fight a battle with Kal to let Kat stay. She would be by his side once again without any doubt. Was it fate? It seemed so.

"We'll have to figure that out later." Kal separated Lov and Star. "We have things to do."

"Very well." Damas nodded.

Kal walked passed Jak and Kat to reach Damas. Kal extended his arm out to Damas and waited for a reply. Damas only waited a few moments before responding. The two Kings locked in a simple handshake. This caused Jak to smile. At least there was peace somewhere. Jak felt a small breeze by his side. He turned to his right to see Kat standing beside him. She turned her head left and within a moment, their eyes synced.

She was looking at him with her large hazel eyes. And was she smiling? Jak watched as the ends of her lips curved upward. Not much, but just enough to tell him that she was smirking. Why was she smiling now? At this moment when she knew her ability to go home was gone. Why did she have to be so spontaneous? And it was only growing worse the longer he stayed by her side. Wasn't she supposed to be upset, like Star? Just minutes ago she was asking him to stay in Saga? It didn't make sense. But did it have to? Why couldn't things be mysterious? It brought about a child-like side in Jak that he hadn't experienced in years.

"Jak." The sound of Damas' voice broke Jak out of his thoughts. "I want you back here as soon as possible." Damas said with a smile. "I still need you in Spargus."

"I know." Jak said with a single nod.

"But take your time, lad." Kleiver said with a chuckle that turned Jak's stomach inside out. "We don't need ya THAT much."

"Thanks for the pep talk!" Daxter shook his tiny fist at Kleiver.

"Come on!" Bell-bell hopped onto Kat's shoulder. "We have a city to save, don't we?"

"Don't you start giving orders!" Daxter hissed.

"Lets get out to the transporter," Torn said, beckoning with his right arm. "The sooner we get to Haven, the sooner we can help Ashelin."

Jak lifted his fist and nodded firmly. "Good plan."

XoXoX

Just when he thought the world run out of fighters, he was granted with four new teammates. He had to admit; having so many people around him was soothing. Sure, he didn't get along with most of them but it was what the Precursors had given him. Jak sat inside the transporter in silence. Most of his teammates sat around him, either in a seat or on the floor, and slept. Things had been rough. Not only physically but emotionally and it was time to get some rest before the big battle with Errol began. There was so much left to do and he was already so tired. Things were going to become even rougher sooner than he would have liked.

Jak's ears twitched. The sound of clothes shuffling caught his attention and caused his head to turn right. He saw Lov, just waking from his deep slumber. The male WampusCat lifted both arms into the air and stretched. He then opened his mouth, exposing his sharp canines, and yawned. Afterward, he let his arms drop to his sides and he swirled around to face his cousin, Star. He stuck out his index finger and began to poke at Star's side.

"Hey!" He shouted loud enough to wake any other sleeper. "Star! I woke up first!"

Star groaned before letting her eyes flutter open. She turned to Lov and growled, "Lov, you idiot! Not everything's a contest!"

"Oh yes it is!" Lov turned to his opposite side and began to pull on Daxter's orange fur. "Hey! I woke up before you!"

"No…I'm not ready for school…" Daxter grumbled and curled into a tighter ball.

Torn shoved his finger to his lips and attempted to keep Lov silent. "SHH!"

"What?" Lov leaned in toward Torn. "I didn't hear you!"

"'EY!" Jinx jerked out of his sleeping position. "I'm tryin' to get some sleep over 'ere!"

Jinx's booming voice could not leave another person sleeping. Jak was sure the whole transporter shifted after his loud shout. Jak looked around to his crew to see that they were all unable to go back to sleep. They moaned and groaned, rubbed their eyes and stretched their tired muscles. Jak had to crack a smile and shake his head back and forth; if he were crazy then he'd be enjoying this right now.

"There goes what was left of my nap." Daxter lifted his claws to his head and began to scratch behind his ears. "Thanks LOV."

"No problem." Lov showcased his best shit-eating grin.

Torn released a small grunt. He tightened his arms, which were crossed over his chest and threw one leg over the other. Lov caught on to his agitated actions quickly and turned to the older man.

"What's the matter, Torn? Can't you sleep?"

Torn shut his eyes and sighed through his nose. "Not with you around."

"Geez," Jam huffed. "Can't you relax, Lov? Where's the fire?"

"Down there."

Jak jumped. He looked over to see Star. She had let out a small mew to get everyone else's attention. Jak thought it was best if he went to see what she was talking about. He lifted himself from his seat and stepped toward her. She had her cheek pressed against the small window and awed at the sight below. Jak took a look over Star's shoulder to see Haven City. The city was in worse condition than Jak had ever seen before. Everything was falling apart. Fires burned and tall buildings had collapsed on themselves. Freedom Guard soldiers roamed the city streets in an attempt to keep whatever peace was left. Things were worse then he thought. Damn.

"You really want to save this?" Star glanced up at Jak.

"We have no choice." Jak replied. "We have to."

Torn brought his body out from his seat and joined Jak at the window. "What will all those people do without us?"

"Oh they'll live!" Lov shook his hand back and forth in the air. "I'm sure they can find a nice hotel to stay at."

"Don't be stupid!" Torn whirled around to shout at Lov.

"Let's not argue," Kal was quick to voice is opinion.

"I hafta agree," Sig nodded. "We have a lot of things to do once we land."

Jak nodded and sighed before speaking, "A lot doesn't explain it."

Act End.


	33. Second Arc: Act Fifteen

Soaring

Second Arc: Act Fifteen

Jak led the way. The little boy that resided in his mind was excited; he would soon see Keira again. Not to mention Samos and Ashelin. He had only been gone for a few days but it felt like centuries. So many things had happened, he was sure and he knew he was going to get an earful from Ashelin. Things were looking grim, grimmer then ever before, for Haven City. Everything was falling apart and no one seemed to know what to do. He would have to take care of things, once and for all.

The elevator door opened and a finally a cramped, very cramped, elevator stall emptied out. Jak was first to greet the group ahead. He began with a simple wave of his hand. Keira released a squeal of surprise before rushing forward. She placed her hands on Jak's broad shoulders and gave him a warm, happy smile.

"You're back!"

"I told you we'd come back in one piece." Jak winked at Keira.

"Well," Ashelin stood up straight and directed a smile to Torn. "I'm glad to see you're all back."

"Yes!" Samos nodded his head. "And I see you've brought a few new friends with you!"

"Old ones too!" Keira broke away from Jak and darted to Vin. "Vin! You're all right?"

Vin lifted his hand behind his head and released a few nervous laughs. "Long story."

Ashelin hooked her arm to her hip and frowned. "I see you've brought back Star and Lov." Ashelin's eyes then bounced over to Kat. "And our little trouble-maker."

Kat's back arched upright. Her face was consumed by a bright red light. She reacted within an instant and slapped her hands over her heated cheeks. She ducked her head between her shoulders and turned to the right.

Kal pressed forward, passed his daughter, and stepped in front of Keira and Samos. He dipped his torso and head down in a respectful bow. He then straightened out his back and smiled at the group. "Allow me to introduce myself," He said in a proud voice. "I am Kal, ruler of Saga and Father to Princess Kat."

"Princess?" Keira's jaw dropped open.

"Another long story," Jak stopped Keira before she could ask any questions.

"Good to finally see you except your title, Kat." Samos said with a smile.

Kat's eyes grew wide. Her hands dropped from her cheeks and she turned to face Samos fully. Jam followed in her sister's footsteps and looked at Samos with her lips parted and eyebrows raised. Jak also felt the sting of surprise, how could Samos know about this? This didn't have to do with that 'timeline' thing, did it?

"What?" Keira awed as she turned to her Father. "You knew about this?"

Samos sent a wink in Kat's direction. Kat's head darted back into her neck and she once again spun back around, her back to the group.

"So what's been going down?" Torn stepped closer to Ashelin.

"A lot." Ashelin answered Torn in the manner of a long groan. "We have some serious problems down here."

"Shoot." Jak said.

"Errol has producing KG bots faster than we can destroy them." She explained in a dark tone. "We have to stop him from producing anymore of those death bots." Ashelin glanced in Jak and Daxter's direction for a split second. "We need a few good men to go up to his weapon's factory and take care of it."

"Sounds like something we could do." Jak lifted his fist and looked to Daxter.

"Oh SURE!" Daxter rolled his large eyes.

"We'll be in and out before you know it." Jak waved his arm at Daxter, signaling to him to jump aboard his trusty perch.

"I'll go too!"

Wait; did he actually hear that voice saying those things? Both Jak and Daxter turned to face Kat. She stood in the back of the room, far away from the others, with her eyes screwed tightly shut. She had both hands clenched into fists and placed in front of her chest. Her tail had curled around her left leg and she shivered with fear. She wanted to come with? This was new. Jak was quick to divert his attention from Kat to Daxter. The two boys stared at one another for a short, awkward moment before looking back to the strange female. She stood the same, nervous and timid.

"It's the only thing I can do to prove…" Kat spoke in a low tone, just loud enough for Jak to hear. "To prove that I'm sorry. For everything back in Saga."

"You don't have to prove anything Ms. Kat!" Lov shouted with his pumped fist into the air.

"As much as I'd hate to agree with Lov," Daxter said with his thumb pointed back at Lov. "He's got somethin' there. What are you so worried about, girl?"

"I…I'm…"

He could remove his eyes from her. She looked so scared and at the same time, so apologetic. She was sorry? From what? Jak felt the air in his lungs grow stale. Was he even breathing? Why did she have to act this way around him, it wasn't normal! If she could just expect the cards she was given instead of being sorry for everything maybe she could finally move on with her life. She didn't need to be sorry for anything.

"No!"

Jak jumped. He watched as the small Hedgepine scurried across the tile floor and crawled up Kat's brown pants. He inched his way up her shirt and made it to her bare shoulder. He began to throw his small paws into the air and shake his large nose from side to side.

"No, no, no!" Bell-bell continued to protest. "I forbid it!"

"Then why don't you just come with?" Jak rolled his eyes.

"Fine!" Bell-bell snorted. "I'll come, just to make sure you keep your grimy hands off the Princess!"

Jak nodded his head and stepped forward. He passed Kat, with a smile on his face and made his way to the elevator. He stepped inside the small stall and waited for Kat to join. After waiting for a moment, he beckoned her forward with a small flick of his wrist. He watched as another explosion of blood hit Kat's cheeks. She tipped her head down and shuffled her way toward the elevator. She stood beside Jak, her bangs covering her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip. At least she hadn't changed any.

XoXoX

"Now what?" Jam turned to Ashelin after the elevator door shut.

"We have some Dark Eco plants in Haven City forest that need cleansing." Ashelin instructed.

"Star, Lov," Torn broke in and began to give orders. "You go there and take care of it."

"EW!" Lov curled his lip and stuck out his tongue. "That's dirty work!"

Star rolled her eyes at her cousin's antics before asking, "And just what are we going to disinfect them with?"

Torn nodded his head. "There should be a Green Eco vent there, use it."

Star turned to her cousin and looped her pale arm through his. She then stepped away from the group and toward the returning elevator. Lov dug his heels into the tile as Star dragged him along.

"The sooner we get this done the better!" She shouted out with one hand lifted into the air. "We'll be back before you know it!"

XoXoX

Jam sat on the ground of the Freedom HQ. She sat crossed-legged with her cheek rested against her balled fist. Her cheeks were filled with air and her eyebrows lowered low on her face. Things couldn't get any worse. How could they do such a thing? Leaving her with Ashelin at Freedom HQ? It was rude! Inconsiderate! Was she really that useless?

Jam grunted. Torn, Jinx and Sig had left her. All good friends and they leave her? It was hardly nice. Jam released the air in her cheeks and poked out her lips. What was she, chopped liver? Sure, they said their mission was dangerous and she should stay put, but she was bored! It had something to do with a KG shooter going haywire. Whatever it was, she knew she could take care if it better than any 'man'.

Jam let her eyes wander from its spot on the floor up to Ashelin. The red-haired woman stood, hovering above her map with her finger tracing over it. Boring. Jam looked over to see Vin working in the back with a few computers. Boring. Her eyes then darted over to Samos and Onin, who were speaking in which ever way they could. BORING. Jam removed her hand from under her cheek and let her now open palm slap her face. For a war, this was pretty boring. There had to be something more to do then just sit around!

Jam lifted her body from the floor. She then dusted her pants off and stretched out her back. She had to get out of her; some fresh air would do her some good. She pressed forward and made her way toward the elevator. She used her index finger to press down on the 'call' button and waited.

'Where are you going?"

Jam rolled her eyes. "Out." She responded to Ashelin's question with a short and simple answer.

"Its not safe." Ashelin spoke once again.

She rolled her eyes, again.

"You should stay here, where we can keep an eye on you." Samos added.

Jam's brow twitched.

"You should wait until Jak comes back to go out." Vin's voice was the final straw.

"UGH!"

She threw both arms into the air and growled. Ashelin, Samos and Vin jerked in surprise and watched as Jam spun back around to face them. She began by balling up her right fist and slamming it into her chest. She then stamped the floor with her foot.

"What am I, twelve?" Jam barked at the trio. "I KNOW how to take care of myself!"

"Y-y-you know what Jinx would do to us if you got h-hurt?" Vin broke into a fit of stutters after hearing Jam rant.

"I don't care!"

"You should," Ashelin fought back. "If you haven't noticed, things have gotten worse since you all left."

"Look," Jam was ready to fight her case. "I'm going out. If you don't like it, that's too bad. I need some fresh air."

Jam turned away from Ashelin before she could respond. Jam took no time stepping into the elevator. She waited for the doors to close behind her before she could take a deep sigh of relief. Finally, some time to herself, she knew she needed it.

Act End.


	34. Second Arc: Act Sixteen

Soaring

Second Arc: Act Sixteen

"We're back!"

Jak pushed through the Freedom HQ elevator doors and dashed toward Ashelin. The older woman stood in the center of the headquarters with her hands linked to her hips. Ever since Jak had received Ashelin's urgent message about Jam, he could hardly keep his focus. Daxter, Kat and Bell-bell trailed behind him but were just as anxious.

"We get one back and the other leaves!" Daxter announced and threw his arms into the air. "What's WITH you, girls?"

"Look," Ashelin broke in to calm the anxious four. "She left to get some fresh air. Its probably nothing too serious, we're just worried about her."

"She usually doesn't take off without good reason." Jak hummed to himself.

"Lately," Kat spoke just loud enough to gather the other's attention. "She's been a bit moody. I don't know why."

"You mean she actually has GOOD moods?" Daxter glared up at Kat.

"Well, we better find out where she is," Keira added. "I don't wanna know what Jinx will do if he finds out she's missing."

Jak looked to Keira and nodded. "Right."

"Does she have a radio on her?" Kat looked to Ashelin with a set of wide eyes.

"Not that I know of."

"Damn." Jak gripped his hand into a fist. "We're going to have to set up a search party."

Ashelin opened her mouth to speak only to have the sound of the elevator coming up cut her off. Jak jumped before spinning around to face the elevator doors. Maybe Jam had come back? He felt his heart begin to race as he waited. The doors slowly slid open and revealed Torn and Jinx. The two older men stood beside one another and proceeded to enter the HQ after the doors finished opening.

"Sig is decided to watch over the Naughty Ottsel," Torn directed his attention to Ashelin. "So we dropped him off."

Silence filled the air.

"What's 'da matter?" Jinx lifted a brow. "Yous look like yous seen a ghost, or somethin'."

Jak began to grind his teeth. Someone was going to have to spill the beans. Jak knew Jinx wasn't going to like the answer he was about to give but he had no other choice. Jinx would find out about Jam's absence soon enough, it would make things easier if he just told him the truth. Jak felt a droplet of sweat fall down from his hairline as he stepped toward Jinx.

"Jam's missing." He had to be blunt.

"What?" Jinx's jaw dropped open. "What 'chu talkin' about Jakie-boy?"

"She left." Ashelin filled in the gaps for Jinx. "She wanted to take a break so she walked out."

"What?" Jinx repeated himself, this time holding back the urge to chuckle. "I know Jam wouldn't jump ship."

"That's unlike her." Torn hummed.

"Look," Jak spoke again. "Kal will be coming back soon, it's better if we figure out what to do before he gets back."

"Yeah," Daxter nodded in a sarcastic manner. "Because I don't think he'd appreciate having his daughter going MIA."

Ashelin pushed her light body off the desk in the center of the room. "We're going to have to wait up for her. There's a good chance she's fine."

"But…" Kat lifted her fingers to her lips.

Jak turned to Kat and showcased a small smile. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. She's a strong woman."

Kat whimpered. She let her eyes hit the floor as her bottom lip trembled. Jak watched as her eyes became glossy with tears. She wasn't going to cry, was she? Was that what it was like to have a sibling? He had never known such an emotion. Even if they had their differences, they stood together no matter what. They argued but they shared a bond that no only-child would ever understand.

XoXoX

Hours passed. Every minute felt like a century. No word from Jam made the situation more intense. Matters didn't grow any easier once Kal and his servants showed up. With his daughter missing, Kal found himself in a tight spot. Jak knew he was angry, but what could he do about it? They had to play the waiting game, for now anyway. The strings on Jak's heart continued to pull every time he turned to face Kat. The younger of the two sisters sat on the ground, her knees placed just under her chin. She had a look of worry that Jak hadn't seen in a long time. She still appeared to be on the verge of tears and Jak was sure she was seconds away from crying up a storm.

"We're going to start the search," Ashelin's voice broke Jak out of his thoughts.

"Fine." Torn said with a single nod.

Ashelin let her index finger trace over the large map set out in front of her. "We'll start here-"

A loud buzzing sound cut Ashelin from continuing. She lifted her hand into the air, after the rest of the group was alerted. She waited for a moment or two before beginning to tap away at her the digital map.

"Its an incoming transmission." She said.

"**Hello, long time no see." **

Jak felt a cold shiver run up his spine. That voice, it could only be one person. The chill left his body within an instant and was replaced by a burning rage. "Veger!" He shouted.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Vinegar," Daxter began. "We're trying to keep this line free, so if you don't mind…"

"Its VEGER!"

"What do you want?" Ashelin groaned.

"**It seems we have quite the predicament,"** Veger's voice echoed through Freedom HQ. **"I think I may have found something that you lost." **

Jak's hot rage was diminished. His blood began to run icy cold. No, Veger couldn't be referring to Jam, could he? The words repeated in Jak's head and he again began to feel the heat of his anger run through his soul. He could feel his heart in his chest begin to beat faster. No, this wasn't right. He had to be bluffing!

"Give Jam back!"

Jak's ears twitched. He looked to his right to see Kat standing straight. Her back was arched and both hands were formed into fists that stood at chest-level. Her tail was pointing upward while all the tiny black hairs stuck straight out. The tears she had been repressing had begun to bud at the corners of her eyes. She was standing up for her sister? It was a rare sight to see Kat so outspoken.

"**Oh, is that the Princess Kat I hear?" **

Jak's heart stopped.

"**If I hadn't been so blind in the past, I would have recognized you!"** Veger broke out into a fit of laughter. **"That drastic change in hair color does throw people from suspecting, doesn't it?" **

"Veger!" Jak shouted.

"**Oh, Jak, don't be angry." **Veger cooed.** "I've only come to collect what's mine." **

"And what would THAT be?" Daxter barked.

Veger chuckled again. **"It seems that a little birdie has informed me of the Princess' true identity."**

"No!" Bell-bell shrieked. "He can't know!" He began to flap his tiny arms in the air wildly. "Princess Kat, you're in danger, here!"

"Shh!" Torn hissed at the small Hedgepine.

"**I'm willing to keep that a secret. Of course, on one condition." **

"What do you want?" Tears flew from Kat's eyes. "If you want me, take me! Just give Jam back!"

"**Oh no, no! Its not ****you**** I want."** Veger was quick to correct Kat. **"What I want is your sister." **

"What?" Jak asked, nearly breathless.

"You sick bastard!" Jinx shouted. "Keep yer mits off Jam!"

"**You have two choices. Keep your identity secret or give me your sister. Its simple really." **

"You can't do this!" Kal balled his fist and shook it in the air. "You can't keep my daughter!"

"**Choose wisely." **

The loud buzzing came to a halt. Jak knew it. Veger had ended the transmission. How could someone do this? This was worse then blackmail, it was the worst thing that could happen. To kidnap someone so close to him, it was enough to bring forth his Dark side.

"That's it." Kal stepped by Jak, catching his attention. "We have to go after her. I won't let my daughter stay with such a man."

"No doubt about that!" Daxter huffed. "But how do we know WHERE he is?"

Keira rushed toward the transmitter. "I can do a quick scan and see where the transmission came from. That way we know where he's hiding." Her fingers hit the keys with great force and speed.

"'Dat…'dat monster!" Jinx gripped his fists. "I won't let 'em run off wit Jam! I'll kill 'em!"

Torn rushed to Jinx's side. "Wait, we can't just rush in there and attack."

"Right." Samos said with a slow nod. "This could very well be another trap."

"We can't wait, I won't wait!"

Jak turned to Kat. She had her chin dipped down into her neck. Her pink strands of hair covered her weeping eyes. Streams of tears rolled down her red cheeks and hit the floor. Her fists remained clenched and her tail had fallen down her back.

"This is all my fault." She whimpered. "If I…if I didn't…" She had trouble with her words as she continued. "She wouldn't be…"

"Relax."

Jak placed his hand on Kat's shivering shoulder. He felt her jump after touching her. She lifted her head and the shadows over her eyes slowly faded. She turned her chin over her shoulder to face Jak. Her eyes appeared swollen and red. Tears continued to fall from her eyes and passed her cheeks. Why was she hurting so much? Why did she feel the need to be so guilty?

"I'm so sorry."

He could hear her voice repeating in his head. She was sorry? Why? It was something that made his heart ache. She shouldn't have to be sorry about someone else's wrongdoing. She didn't need to take on the hurt of the world.

"We'll get her back." He said in his most soothing voice.

"And just HOW are we going to do that?"

Jak lifted his hand off Kat's shoulder and turned to Star. The younger female stood with her arms crossed over her tiny bust. She had her bottom lip poked out and her foot tapping on the floor.

"Are we all going to pack up and just raid whatever building he's hiding in?" She asked.

"That's usually what we do." Jak replied with a smirk.

"Great!" Star groaned, throwing her arms into the air.

"I think it's a good idea." Lov said with a smile on his face. "I've been waiting for some action! Lets go!"

"Its not that easy, you moron." Torn sighed as he rubbed his temple.

"Oh its not, is it?" Star was quick to defend her cousin. "I'm sure a WampusCat could do the job easily."

"Come on!" Daxter threw his upper torso forward and groaned. "SURE, whatever."

"I have to agree with my lady friend on this one." Lov proceeded to wrap his arms around Star. "We could sneak into that 'mysterious tower' in no time flat." Lov then flicked his wrist back and forth. "In and out in a snap." He then finished with a delicate snap of his fingers.

"Give it a try then." Torn felt confident the two WampusCats would back down quickly.

Star pushed her body away from Lov's and stuck her nose into the air. "FINE! Got anything harder for us to do while you're at it?"

Torn's cheek twitched. "Don't push your luck."

"I got it!"

Jak turned to see Keira. The feisty young female ran toward Lov with a single sheet of paper in her hand. She handed the paper over with a confident smile.

"I got the directions to Veger's tower." She then pointed to the writing on the paper. "You two should be there in no time."

"Alright!" Lov once again took Star by the arm. He began to string her along as he made his way to the elevator. "We'll be back, Ms. Kat!"

"Yeah, bye." Star stuck out her tongue at Kat.

Jak felt a sigh coming on. He watched as both Star and Lov left the building. His gut told him this was the very last thing they should be doing. Letting two airheads led the way on a mission didn't seem like a wise decision. But he was sure those two would surprise him, in one-way or another.

Act End.


	35. Second Arc: Act Seventeen

Soaring

Second Arc: Act Seventeen

Kat sighed. The wind hit her face and threatened her eyes to produce more tears. She was tired of crying, it seemed that's all she had been doing since returning to Haven City. To make matters worse, Star and Lov had yet to return from their mission. Hours had passed with nothing. Not even a transmission to update the crew on how things were coming along. Leave it to her servants to mess things up!

Now she was stuck in a car with her Father, Jak, Daxter and Torn. The five were taking off to get to Veger's hidden palace to find and bring home Jam. Was it risky? Of course, but she had to take the risk. Jam was the only person who understood her; the only person who knew the real her.

She wouldn't give up her sister without a fight. If there was one thing she'd go down fighting for, it was her sister. It didn't matter if they fought, it didn't matter if they didn't see eye-to-eye on everything, this was her best friend. She had to try.

"We're here."

Kat jerked. She looked up to see that the vehicle had come to a stop. She looked right then left and saw that the other men had begun to exit the car. It was a good idea to get moving, less she look stupid. She hopped out of her seat and accompanied Torn.

The building before them was large. It was one of the only tall buildings to survive the Metal Head onslaught. It had come through with little damage to the outside windows and doors. So Veger had been protecting it? Clever.

"Now," Torn lifted his hand to his chin. "Where do you think Star and Lov got in, if they got in?"

"There's a good spot." Jak said.

Kat watched as Jak made his way to a small crack in the building's wall. It was a very tiny hole, something Kat would only expect Daxter to fit through. She paused for a moment before looking to Torn with a large set of eyes.

"Its pretty small, isn't it?" Torn asked.

"You'd be surprised." Kal answered. "Star can fit into anything, if she tries hard enough."

"Then Star opened a back door for Lov?" Jak pondered.

"That HAD to be a tight squeeze." Daxter managed to crack a joke.

Kal shot a glare in Daxter's direction. "Get to it!" He shouted.

Daxter rolled his eyes and let out a long, loud sigh. "Do I have to do EVERYTHING around here?" He asked before throwing his paws into the air.

Jak took a few steps back and allowed Daxter to enter the small crevice. He pushed his head into the hole then pushed with his back legs. He pulled and struggled for a short moment before he popped inside the small crack.

"Lets look for a back door," Torn commanded.

Kat nodded. She followed Torn as he led the way. The four teammates walked a long walk around the large building. They stepped and climbed over a few short, damaged walls before coming to the back of the tower. A small car garage stood in front of them; this had to be the way in that Lov took. Torn walked toward the garage wall and lifted his fist. He knocked on the wall softly twice. Kat had to assume that this was his way of signaling to Daxter.

Torn stepped away from the door and waited. Kat watched with large eyes. Would this work? This had to work! This was the time when she began her mental prayers to the Precursors. Please, this had to work. She shut her eyes tight and waited. Her sensitive ears perked at one moment. That noise, it had to be the door. Her eyes popped open and she watched as the garage door began to roll up. She cringed at the loud sound it made as it opened. Why did these things have to be so loud?

Kat looked inside the garage to see Daxter. The small furry Ottsel stood with his hands to his hips and a sarcastic smile on his face. He ran back to Jak in an instant and took his perch. Kat looked back into the garage to see that it was very empty. This was their moment; they had to go in without any hesitation. Kat waited for Torn to pass her before she walked inside.

After the last person entered the garage, Torn made sure to press the garage door button once more. The door slowly rolled back down and left the five teammates in the dark. Kat trembled as the darkness consumed the small garage. It was now or never. Torn opened the door that connected into the main hall and stepped in. He jerked his head to the left then to the right. After a moment of watching, Torn beckoned the rest of the group to follow him.

"Now," Kal said after stepping into the dark hall. "I'm going off to find Star and Lov." He whispered. "I'll meet up with you four later."

"Be careful." Torn said.

Kal nodded.

Kat watched as her Father's image disappeared into the darkness. She felt her heart ache. What if she never saw him again? She couldn't bear to think about it. The one male in her life she felt she could trust and he left her? It was enough to make her cry again. Kat began to grind her teeth, this was the last place she needed to be seen crying. She couldn't look stupid! Not in front of Torn, not in front of Jak…

"Okay," Torn looked to his teammates with serious eyes. "We're going to have to take them by force."

"And just WHAT do you mean by 'FORCE'?" Daxter leaned toward Torn and whispered harshly. "I don't want any 'FORCING' going on!"

"Shut up!" Torn lifted his hand and threatened to give Daxter a good whack. "We need to listen."

"For what?" Daxter cocked his head to one side.

A loud siren rang through the air. Torn lifted his finger and pointed toward the ceiling. Daxter released a few nervous chuckles before shrugging his tiny, orange shoulders. The alarm caused all of the hallway lights to shine and just like that, their cover was blown. Kat felt her heart begin to race, what was happening? She looked right and left, up and down, everywhere she could to see what was happening. The men were just as alert and had their hands to their guns, ready to fight.

"Well, well. What a surprise."

Kat froze. She gulped aloud before turning her chin over her shoulder. Slowly, the image of Veger came into her view. He stood with a devilish smirk across his face. Beside him stood two KG bots. The bots had guns lifted and cocked.

"Get them." Veger said with one nudge of his chin.

The KG bots surrounded the group within an instant. Before Kat could tell what was going on, the tight burning sensation of rope wrapped around her forearms. She let out a loud squeal as the rope tightened. The sensation of Jak's back slammed against hers, letting her know that Veger had tied them together.

"This is CRAZY!" Daxter yipped.

"Have you made your decision?" Veger asked in a calm tone. "Who will it be, you or your sister?"

Before anyone could answer, Veger lifted his hand into the air and snapped his fingers. Shuffling noises entered the air. Kat watched as a KG bot emerged from behind Veger. Hands bound by more rope, Jam appeared. The KG bot held tight to her rope, limiting her from moving around.

"Jam!" Kat screamed, tears exploding from her eyes.

"Kat!" Jam called back to her sister.

"Kat, calm down!" Jak looked back to Kat in an attempt to calm her. "You're tightening the rope!"

Kat shut her eyes and forced more tears to leak from her brown eyes. She sniffled and held back the cries that crawled up her throat. Her sister, she was just feet away and Kat couldn't touch her. If anything right now, Kat needed her sister to wrap her warm arms around her. What she wouldn't do for a hug right now.

"Daxter," Torn whispered down to the small Ottsel. "Try chewing on the rope. See if you can't break us out."

Daxter groaned. He sunk his sharp teeth down into the rope. He paused for a moment and brought his mouth away from the rope. "Pah! This tastes awful!"

"Just do it." Torn hissed.

Daxter grunted and inhaled through his nose. He plunged his teeth down into the rope and began to gnaw once again.

"I promise, if you leave your sister here for me, then your secret will be kept from the world." Veger laughed as he let his arm wander off to the right. His hand reached toward Jam's chin. He cupped her delicate face in his gloved hand and his wicked smile grew.

"I don't care!" Kat shook her head back and forth. "Tell anyone you want! Just give me back my Jam!"

"Tsk, tsk." Veger shook his head from side to side. "She would have made a beautiful bride."

"Then just let her go, Veger!" Jak snapped.

"No, I don't think so." Veger said. "I think I'll make both choices for you." Veger then pulled his hand away from Jam's face. "How does that sound, my dear?"

"No!" Kat screeched.

A loud snap noise shot through the air. The tears suddenly stopped. Kat's jaw dropped open and the pressure around her forearm disappeared. For a moment Kat looked to see the rope falling from her arms, almost as if it were in slow motion. She knew what she had to do; she needed to act before anyone could make a move.

She didn't waste one second before lunging forward. She sprinted, her feet hardly touching the tile beneath her. She found herself in front of Veger. His expression had changed within the instant of the rope snapping. His eyes and mouth had become wide with surprise and left himself defenseless. He only had time to lift his hand to cover his face. He extended his arm outward in an effort to shove Kat to one side. Kat moved her mouth forward and she opened her jaw. Her sharp canines caught Veger's gloved hand and she applied as much pressure as she could.

Veger reacted by slapping Kat away. "Filthy animal!"

Kat felt her backside hit the ground, hard. Her chin jolted upward and she saw Veger holding dear to his wounded hand. He shook it and cursed under his breath.

"Kat!" Jam called out to her younger sister.

"Get them!" Veger yelled to his KG bots.

The KG bots that stood behind Veger came to life. The charged at Jak and Torn with full force, guns ready to fire. Jak reacted by reaching behind his back and pulling out his Scatter gun. He stood beside Torn, who had gathered his handguns together, and aimed.

"Get the ugly one!" Daxter shouted and pointed at the bot holding Jam hostage.

Jak pulled the trigger and fired numerous times. The laser bullets filled the air with a popping sound. The bullets hit its target with an extreme accuracy. The KG bot began to topple backward after its hit to the head. It released the ropes that bound Jam. Jam yanked her arms from behind her back and dashed toward her fallen sister.

"Are you okay?" Jam whispered to Kat.

"Yes." Kat said with a single nod.

"If I can't have you," Veger loomed over the two girls, gun drawn. "No one will."

"Jak!" Daxter pulled on Jak's large ear to get his attention.

"Freeze."

Kat jerked. That voice, it was her Father's voice! With the aid of her sister, Kat was lifted to her feet. She watched as Veger's actions came to a halt. The KG bots around him fell to the ground, riddled with laser bullet holes. Veger's hands lifted in surrender and his handgun dropped from his hand. Kat then watched as her Father's figure came from behind Veger's body. Kal had his handgun lifted to the back of Veger's head. Star and Lov appeared soon after.

"Kal!" Jak exclaimed with excitement.

"Come on," Kal said and nudged his head toward the exit. "Lets get out of here."

Torn rushed toward Kat and placed both hands on her shoulders. He then began to push her out of Veger's way. Jam followed after Torn and stayed close to him. Jak and Daxter were the last two to pass Veger. Jak watched his eyes as he passed by him.

"Don't think I won't keep my promise." Veger whispered as a smirk crept across his face. "I will make certain that Kat's secret gets out, and when it does, her life will be over."

"We'll just see about that." Jak whispered back.

Jak watched Veger, as he was the last to exit the building. Outside, Jak met back up with his group of teammates. They had surrounded the large hover car and waited for him to join them.

Kat watched as Jak entered the vehicle and took a seat beside her. Kat looked at him with tired eyes. This day had been more trouble then it was worth! She watched as he inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. Was he just as tired as she was? Kat felt a smile tugging at her lips. Why now? Why did she feel the urge to smile at him now of all times? It was a little awkward, wasn't it?

She watched as he placed his elbow on the rim of the car. He then placed his cheek in his open palm. As the Torn started the engine in the hover car, Kat watched as Jak's eyelids grew heavy. How could she ever repay him for everything he had done for her? Inside, all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and tell him how much he meant to her. But she couldn't.

Kat shut her eyes. She had to let him know, somehow. Kat let her body grow heavy and she fell to one side. Her body landed beside his. She kept her eyes shut; if she pretended she was asleep perhaps he wouldn't suspect too much. She felt his body jump as she leaned against him. She kept her eyes shut and chewed on the inside of her cheek. Just a little contact, that's all she needed. He was so warm. His scent filled her nose and gave her inner peace. So this was what it was like to be close to someone? Kat fought back the urge to smile. Hopefully this showed him how grateful she was, this small contact would have to do for now.

Act End.


	36. Second Arc: Act Eighteen

Soaring

Second Arc: Act Eighteen

Spargus was hot. Jak knew that for a fact. It was something he could actually get used to. The heat was nice, better then the frozen country he used to explore as a child. This was a nice place, Spargus. He hadn't felt more at home anywhere else.

Weeks had passed since the last episode with Veger. Things haven't gotten any better since then either. Errol still had a death grip on the world and the Day Star was coming closer. It was enough to drive anyone crazy. But it was his life, and he had to deal with the cards he was given.

"It sure is hot today." Jak said to Daxter as they walked through the city of Spargus.

"Lucky for YOU, you don't have FUR." Daxter whined as he pulled and tugged at his thick orange fur.

They were back in Spargus for a reason. Jak hadn't been in close contact with Kat or her family since their last incident together. In fact, they had all traveled to Spargus where they thought they would be safe. Out of the sight and minds of any marauders that might attack. But he needed to see her, it had been too long. Jak knew all of Kat's favorite places to stay; he knew that she loved the ocean. So he had made the plan in his mind to set out and see her. She would no doubt be by the water's edge.

"You know, for someone who hates water, she sure loves the beach!" Daxter's voice pulled Jak out of his thoughts.

"You knew?" Jak looked up to Daxter.

"Of course, I knew!" Daxter pushed Jak's head to one side. "That's the whole reason we're down here, right?"

"Yeah." Jak laughed in return.

Jak walked further through Spargus. He could hear the waves crashing against the shore and that's when he saw her. She stood at the water's edge, as predicted, with her Father by her side. They stood in front of a large ship. The mass was blowing through the strong wind and flapped loudly. Wait, what was going on here? What was with the ship?

Jak wasted no time. He flew down to the shore, questions of all sorts burning in his mind. He called out to her. This caught her attention and she whirled around to greet him.

"Kat!" He said to her, "What's going on?"

"Just a few things." Kat muttered.

"We have pressing business to attend to." Kal intervened. "If you don't mind."

"We save you COUNTLESS times and THIS is how you treat us?" Daxter shouted, his finger pointed at Kal.

"I'm sorry." Kat mewed. "But we are busy at the moment."

Jak cocked a brow. "When are you going to be free?"

Kat's brows dropped over her eyes and she forced a smile. "Not for awhile." She confessed. "But I do have something to ask of you."

"GREAT!" Daxter threw his paws into the air. "More tasks?"

Jak slapped his left hand over Daxter's big mouth. "What is it?"

"Could you gather everyone together for me?" She asked as a blush appeared on her cheeks. "I mean, if it's too much to ask…"

"No," Jak shook his head. "That's not a problem. What time?"

"Around sunset?"

"Done."

Kat's brows lifted and her forced smile turned real. She nodded her head once and turned back away from Jak. Jak sighed to himself. Whatever was going on, it didn't seem good. Jak broke away from Kat and Kal and he strayed off back into Spargus. It wasn't as if he had nothing to do, everything around him was becoming worse. If it wasn't the Veger in Haven City, it was Errol with the Dark Makers.

"How about we go and see Damas?" Jak looked up to Daxter.

"How about NOT." Daxter was blunt, as usual.

"I'm sure he has something for us to do." Jak ignored Daxter's comment and pressed forward.

Jak walked through Spargus with ease. Things felt so much smoother in this city. He wasn't hated or looked down upon because of the person he was. He was just like everyone else. People didn't treat him any differently, and it was heaven. Perhaps it was because they had a leader like Damas. Damas ruled with an iron fist but he was civil while doing it. He cared for his citizens unlike the Baron. It was wonderful. Only if every place could be like Spargus.

Jak found himself at the foot of the battle arena before he knew it. He looked up the lengthy set of stairs before climbing them. Damas would be there for sure but why was he excited about it? What was it about Damas that made Jak a stronger person? He didn't know, all he did know was that Damas was a strong leader. Someone he could finally look up to.

After climbing the massive staircase, Jak entered the dark battle arena. He looked at all of the empty seats. It was only months ago that he was battling here for his right to be a citizen. How times had changed. Things had become so different, so much more dramatic. He would have never guessed that his life would have gone in this direction. It was almost eerie.

"I am relieved to see that you're still alive."

Jak turned around. He saw Damas and Sig standing behind him. Jak welcomed the two men with a small smile and watched as they approached him.

"Its our first time back in Spargus for a few weeks." Jak replied as he leaned against the arena wall. "Feels like its been years."

"It has been awhile, Jak." Sig said with a wink. "We've missed you around here!" Sig's happy expression then took a turn and he frowned. "But this is no time to be celebratin'. There's a whole lot of trouble makin' its way here."

"Sig is right." Damas said with a nod. "The Dark Markers are getting closer everyday."

"Not to mention all the trouble in Haven City with Veger!" Daxter was happy to add.

"I can't get a break!" Jak admitted. "I'm just so…tired…"

"We all are." Damas countered.

"What about a vacation?" Daxter gave a desperate plea.

"You had your vacation," Damas said. "In Saga."

Jak snorted. That was wonderful; his only vacation was at a place that nearly got him killed? He was tired. Not only from all the fighting but also from the lies and betrayals. It was enough to drive any man crazy. So why did he have to deal with it all on his own?

"How are we supposed to do all of this, in a set time limit?" Jak looked to Damas for answers.

Damas reached forward and placed his right hands on Jak's vacant shoulder. "I will do my best to help you and your men in anyway possible."

Jak turned and looked to Sig after Damas retracted his arm. "Sig," He said loud enough to catch the older man's attention. "Kat wants all of us to meet her down at the beach at sunset. Can you gather everyone for me?"

"Can do!" Sig was quick to give Jak a thumbs up. "I'll do that now."

Jak's eyes followed Sig as he began to leave the battle arena. "Thanks."

"Enjoy what's left of the day." Damas looked to Jak with a smile.

"I'll do that." Jak nodded.

XoXoX

Jak strolled into the Spargus' parking garage with a smile on his face. Memories flooded his mind. He could remember the first time he set foot inside this small garage. He had come back and forth from so many missions in this garage. It housed his favorite cars and some of his favorite memories. Beating Kleiver in their first race had to be one of the best times he spent in this garage.

"Ah memories!" Daxter awed. "I recall it well!"

"I know." Jak said with a light laugh.

Jak walked over to his Basher. He let his hand rest on the cool steel. He traced his fingers over the chrome and smiled. There was more to this small car than what the eye foretold. It was a trusty little thing.

"Quite fond of 'er are ya?"

Jak twitched. That voice. He rolled his eyes once before turning around to face Kleiver.

"Yeah," He admitted. "A lot of memories with this one."

"Ah, memories!" Kleiver flicked both wrists at Jak and Daxter. "Who needs 'em!"

"Uh, I think YOU do!" Daxter said and pointed at the larger man, "You should remember that next time you want to race Jak, you shouldn't! Because you're terrible at it."

Kleiver rushed at Daxter, his fist lifted. "That was nothin' but a fluke!" Kleiver backed away from the duo before showcasing a smile. "That won't happen at the Kras City race."

"Kras City?" Jak cocked a brow.

"Yep," Kleiver nodded. "Its only the biggest racing competition this side of the world."

"Hm," Jak's interest was peeked. "Sounds fun."

"Don't even think 'bout it!" Kleiver leaned in to Jak.

Jak put his hands up in surrender. Before rolling his eyes again. Jak then felt Daxter beginning to tug on his earlobe. Jak turned to the Ottsel and waited for an answer.

"Lets beat feet." He said. "This place just got cocky."

"Right." Jak nodded. Jak then looked to Kleiver and nodded his head. "We'll see you around."

Kleiver shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. "See ya."

XoXoX

The sound of the crashing shore entered his ears. He knew he was close. But what was it in his gut that told him not to come any further? He knew something bad was going to happen. He had seen all the signs but he still refused to acknowledge it. The boat, the sudden rush to have everyone in one place. It was a good bye and he knew it. But did he believe it? His head believed it but his heart refused. Veger's word had gotten out, that was a given. This had to be the reason why.

Jak walked over the sandy ground until the view of the ocean came into view. He looked out at the vast body of water and sighed. He knew what was going to happen. There would be no more help from Kal and his servants. They were leaving. Jak looked on to see Kat and her family gathered around the large boat. Kal was carrying large crates on the boat, supplies most likely. Kat stood in front of the boat, waiting.

"So what's going on?"

Jak's ear twitched. He turned about to see that Sig had gathered everyone. Torn, Ashelin, Sig, Jinx and Jam had taken a small break from Haven City to come down to the beach. This good bye would have to be quick, for both parties.

"Kat wanted us here," Jak said. "Come on, lets not waste any time."

Jak led the group down the hilly walkway to the shore. Kat watched the group approach but refused to move. She stood, staring at the approaching crew. No excited looks, no happy welcomes, she just stood there silent. Jak was first to come close to her.

"Hey."

Kat kept her eyes on the ground. Her eyes glazed over and she began to suck on her bottom lip.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

Kat jerked. Her head darted upward and her eyes connected with Jak's. Her lips parted but no words formed. She looked at him with her glossy brown eyes but stayed quiet. After the shock wore away Kat bit down on her lip and nodded.

"Yes…" She whispered. "We're leaving."

"HEY!" Daxter took a fly leap from Jak's shoulder. "WAIT! You're telling me that you're gonna leave after all the crap you put us through!"

Kat hesitated for a moment. "Y-yes."

"Its because of Veger, isn't it?" Torn asked.

Kat's eyes fell on her former commander. She looked at him for a long moment before nodding her head. Her eyes and chin then darted down again. Her pink bangs hung over her large eyes in an effort to hide her tears. A small animal-like whimper fell from her lips as hiccupped.

Jak felt a warm hand push him to one side. He watched as Jam walked forward and wrapped her arms around Kat. She held her younger sister in her chest and patted her head. Kat couldn't hold back her near silent tears any longer. She let out a loud whine as she nuzzled her face in her sister's arms.

"I know…" Kat managed to break her face away from her sister's chest long enough to speak. "I know you won't come with me…" She cried. "I know you'll stay here…"

Jam squeezed. After a few moments, Jam released Kat and looked her in the eye. She lifted her slender fingers to Kat's face and pushed away the bangs from her eyes. She then placed her index finger on Kat's chin and lifted.

"You'll be fine." Jam said in a soft voice. "And I know you'll be back."

Jam then broke away from her sister.

Kat looked up to see Torn and Ashelin standing side by side. Her eyes shut, releasing more tears to fall down her face. She tried her best to resist the urge to blubber like a baby in the sights of her former commander. She stepped to Torn with her head tipped downward. She then close enough to let her forehead fall into his chest. Torn lifted his hands and placed them on her shoulders. He pulled her away and gave her a solid shake.

"See you around."

"Be safe." Ashelin's voice caught Kat's attention.

Kat nodded. She then pulled away from Torn and walked back to her original spot. She looked at Jak and dipped her head down once. "Thank you for everything you've done for me." The tears dropped off her cheeks as she bent over.

He couldn't resist. Jak extended his arms to her. In one swift movement he wrapped both arms around Kat's back and pulled her in toward his chest. Her face exploded with a red complexion. Her mouth dropped open in shock and she refused to take a breath. Jak held her for a single second before releasing her. He gave her a solid pat to the back before pushing her toward the boat.

"We'll be here." He said.

"Come on!" Kal called from the boat. "Its time to take off, Kat!"

"Hurry, princess Kat!" Bell-bell shouted from Kal's shoulder.

"Coming!" Kat responded to her Father. "Good bye." She spat out her words quickly.

Kat wasted no time; she spun around and made a mad dash toward the boat. She leapt from the sandy shore onto the boat's side. She crawled up the side until she was able to swing her legs over the side.

Jak watched as Star and Lov raced to the side of the boat and began to push. They pushed together until the boat hit water. Jak watched that instead of jumping in the boat with Kat and Kal, Star and Lov raced from the water back to the shore. Lov and Star stood beside Jak, both with satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Hey!" Daxter glared down at the two WampusCats. "Are you going?"

"Nope!" Lov announced just as he lifted his arms into the air for a stretch. "We thought we'd hang around you guys for awhile."

"Great!" Daxter groaned. "We lose ONE kitty and we get TWO more! We're gonna need a lot of litter, Jak!"

"I think I can deal with it." Jak smiled at Daxter.

"Then lets get this 'Errol' guy!" Lov reached over to Jak and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Who accounted you Ottsel?" Daxter nipped at Lov's arm.

Jak was not bothered by Lov or Daxter; instead he watched Kat's boat as it slowly began to disappear from sight. It was something that caused his heart to ache and yet, he knew it was for the better. He knew that she would be safe.

"Bye, Kat!" Jam shouted from the shore and waved her arms back and forth.

"Bye!" Star jumped up and down.

Jak smiled. There was no point in telling her 'good bye'. He knew better. He knew that she would be back. When she came back, he knew that he had the chance to explore her further. There was no doubt in his mind that they'd meet again, it was only a matter of time. And he had all the time in the world.

Arc End.

_"Like a sniper, I'm gonna get you! I'll burn my way into your ever-cool memory and make you notice me!"_ - Happy Go Lucky (translated), Lilpri.


	37. Third Arc: Act One

"_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't. So if the chain is on your door, I understand."- _Back To December, Taylor Swift.

Soaring

Third Arc: Act One

"What are you doing sitting around, Jak? You're friends are dying as I speak! Do something!"

When things take such a turn for the worst? He had saved the world more times than he could count and _still_, things just continued to take a downturn. He had defeated Errol but he was unable to save Damas. His Father.

Things seemed peaceful. How long would it last? Jak found out soon enough that the peacefulness would only last for a year and a half. Things changed and now the world wasn't in danger, only _his_ world was in danger. He had accepted a grand invitation from Krew's only daughter. Rayn. This was only the beginning.

Midway through their glasses of wine, Jak and his close friends discovered they had been tricked. They were fed poison and blackmailed into racing in the Kras City racing prix. And they needed to win or else the antidote to the poison that ravaged through their bodies would take its toll. It was a gang related; and Krew intended on winning the honor for his family. Jak and his friends had no other choice; they were going to race and win.

There were some enlightening aspects of this situation. The two newest recruits of the team, Star and Lov, had not ingested the poison that Jak and the others had. They were lucky but no less annoying.

Star had been on this binge since the incident first accrued. She refused to let up on the situation and was only making matters worse. Much worse.

"Back off babe!"

Ah, Daxter's voice was music to Jak's ears. He allowed his eyes to open and he saw his friends sitting around him. Torn, Ashelin, Jam, Jinx, Keira, Star, Lov and of course, Daxter. There were only a few days before the races were set to begin and the group had taken residence at the racing lobby that was only a few miles from the main track. Inside the small lobby, they had all gathered around to discuss the upcoming events. It wasn't looking good for their team.

"We all need to settle down," Torn stepped in. "Shouting isn't going to get us that antidote."

"It makes ME feel better." Star shut her eyes and pouted.

"You haven't been poisoned." Ashelin shot a nasty glare in Star's direction.

"True." Lov lifted a single finger into the air. "But hearing all of you whine about it is just as bad."

Torn's cheek twitched. "Can it."

"Hey!" Keira's voice caught Jak's attention. "Look, there's an update on the race coming on!"

Jak looked toward the large television screen that hung on the wall. He leaned in, pulling his back away from his leather chair and listened. This would be interesting.

"Hello racing fans! It's only a few days before the biggest sporting event in the world! Are you ready? I will be! Stay tuned tonight for further announcements."

Ugh. Jak felt his stomach turn. The announcer, the host for this prix was more than obnoxious. Not only was his hairpiece and obvious hairpiece, he wore a _purple_ suit. A bit cheesy for Jak's taste. He was G. T. Blitz the most popular sports personality in Kras City.

"What a FREAK!" Daxter gagged after the commercial faded to black.

"Hey!" Star rushed over to Daxter. "Don't you dare insult Blitz!" She then lifted her two hands to her red cheeks and proceeded to gush. "He's only the hottest guy on TV these days! Having you all get poisoned was worth it, just to meet him!"

Ashelin lifted her body from her seat and pointed at Star. "Keep pushing it."

"Aren't you all tired of being so stuffy?" Lov fell backward on the long couch and stretched out his limbs. "Go out and live, for Mar's sake!"

"'Dat's what we're tryin' to 'ere." Jinx groaned.

"We need to decide who's going to be racing here," Jam looked to Jak then to Torn and Ashelin.

"Jak of course!" Daxter announced with pride. "No one can race better than Jakie-boy!"

Lov lifted his wrist into the air and wiggled it. "Puh-lease."

Jam lifted her chin and looked back to Jak. "What are you going to do with the few days you have free?"

"Practice," Torn answered for Jak. "I don't know about you all, but I'm not going to waste my time."

"Oh you're no fun!" Star stepped toward Torn and gave him a playful elbow to the side. "Get out and have some fun! Let's check out your competition!"

Torn flinched upon contact. He turned to Star and released a loud growl that caused the girl to cower back. "Don't touch me."

Lov jumped out of his laying position. He then stepped toward his female cousin and lopped his arm through hers. He tugged on Star and began to pull her toward the exit. "Come on, let's go to the bar." He said with a wink. "This place is totally dull."

"Agreed!" Star pumped her empty fist into the air.

"You're a lot of help." Jak narrowed his eyes at Lov and Star.

The two WampusCats ignored Jak's final comment and made their way to the door. Just before Lov could wrap his fingers around the knob, the door swung open. Lov and Star waited for a short moment before passing by the body who opened the door for them. Jak watched as a stranger entered the lobby. He was tall and lanky with jet black hair. A think cigarette hung out of his lips and the smell of smoke entered the room.

"Razer." Torn gave a harsh whisper.

"Ah," Razer said with a smile. "I see my reputation precedes me." He then began to laugh. "I just wanted to come out and greet the new team myself. Seeing as I came out of my retirement just to beat you all."

Jam curled her nose. "Good for you! Go back to your retirement home you crawled out of."

"Yeah!" Daxter stuck his furry chest outward.

"Ah," Razer opened his mouth and smoke drifted away from his lips. "It looks like we have a few fighters." Razer then brought the cigarette he had held between his fingers back to his mouth. He took a long drag on it before pulling it away. "So, just what is this little team's name, anyway?"

Jak paused. He then looked to Torn. The older man stood there with a blank expression on his face. Jak turned back to face Razer. It hit him. He would honor his Father, here and now. Jak felt a confident smile creep across his lips. If anyone would get honor from this team it would be Damas, not Krew.

"Team Mar."

"Ah." Razer blew out a cloud of smoke. "I would be very wary of Team Mizo, if I were you."

Jak felt his brows fall down over his eyes. "You keep those thugs away from here." He was quick to threaten Razer. "I don't want to have to hurt anyone."

Razer lifted a single brow. "Haha." He released a few sarcastic chuckles. "I could do that, but then this game would become very dull."

"Thanks for the info." Ashelin cut in to the men's conversation. "You can leave now."

Razer's cheek twitched. Jak could see it on his face, he was growing frustrated, and that's just want he wanted. Jak watched as Razer whirled around and stepped to the door he had entered just moments before. Razer ripped the door open and walked through it. The door slammed behind him and caused Jak's heart to jump.

"I've got a BAD feeling about him." Daxter wrapped his arms around his chest and shivered.

"Who is Mizo, anyway?" Jak looked back to his teammates.

"He's a gang leader," Jinx answered. "He was in it wit Krew." Jinx then reached down into his pant's pocket and pulled out a cigar. He pressed the end of the cigar to his lips before speaking again, "I think 'dats why Krew wants us to win 'dis award."

"Makes sense." Jak concluded.

"Rayn could have filled us in on that." Ashelin snarled.

Keira lifted her nose into the air and looked left then right. "Where is Rayn anyway?"

Jak paused for a moment. "Good question."

Just then the door swung open. Jak jerked and watched as a female figure made her way into the lobby. Rayn entered the room with a smile on her face and a set of folders in her hand. She walked over to the small desk that sat in front of the couch and set down her files.

"Where have you been?" Ashelin watched Rayn very closely after she entered the room.

"I was checking out our competition." Rayn gave a simple answer. "I found out a few things that might interest you all."

Ashelin walked toward Rayn with her fist lifted. "Don't think you're off the hook. You're the reason we're in this situation."

"Honestly!" Rayn straightened out her back and huffed. "I thought we were passed this! You know I didn't mean to harm any of you."

Jam glared at Rayn. "But you did."

Jak stood up from his seat and stood between the arguing females. He then turned to Rayn, "What kind of information did you find?"

Rayn cleared her throat before speaking, "I did discover that this year the winner will not only be given the title but they will win a cash prize."

"Oh!" Daxter jumped in excitement. "The antidote AND money! I'm in!"

Jam was first to object. "That sounds like a bad idea."

Daxter's jaw dropped open. "What? Why?"

"Some people will kill for money." Torn answered.

Rayn nodded to agree. "So we all must be on our toes."

"Did you find out anything about the drivers?" Jak asked the second question that burned in his mind.

"Ah," Rayn lifted her hands and bent down to the table. "Yes! Here's all the information on Mizo's team."

Jak turned down to see the folders spread out on the table. He accompanied Rayn and bent down and lifted the files to reading-level. He flipped through the yellow files, as Daxter leap on to his shoulder. Jak began to scan the profiles while Daxter read aloud.

"Let's see here…" Daxter's eyes flew back and forth as he read. "Shiv, Cutter, Edje, and Razer…"

Jak spoke aloud after Daxter, "It lists their age, height, weight…and favorite food?"

"Favorite day of the week?" Daxter pulled a single sheet of paper out of Jak's hands. "Who the hell wrote these? FAN GIRLS?" He asked as he shook the paper in the air.

Jak groaned before tossing the files back onto the table. "We're not going to get anywhere by knowing what Razer's favorite food is."

Ashelin turned on Rayn once again. "This is all you could get?"

Rayn's eyebrows dipped downward and she pouted. "I'm trying my best!"

"That's enough." Torn prevented the girls from fighting any further.

"We should consider our options." Rayn found the strength to continue speaking. "There are teams still signing on as we speak! There could be another team just as strong as Mizo's around any corner."

"That's a bummer." Daxter's ears fell down.

"Sounds like you're havin' quite a bit of drama."

Jak flinched. Ugh, that voice was too familiar for his tastes. Jak looked toward the lobby exit to see Kleiver standing in the doorway. He had his hands placed on his hips and a large smirk cracked on his face. Why did _he_ have to be here? Things might be a tad easier if Kleiver didn't stick his nose into it. But Jak could recall the larger man telling him about the Kras City race on a pervious occasion. It was only a matter of time before he showed his face.

"Who let YOU in?" Daxter said with disgust.

"Don't look so surprised, you knew I'd be here." Kleiver held back his laughter.

"Must have slipped my mind." Jak rolled his eyes.

Kleiver lifted his fist into the air and shook it at Jak. "I also wanted to show you who the boss was 'round here."

"And you think that's YOU?" Daxter shook his head in shame.

Kleiver ignored Daxter's comment and moved deeper into the lobby. He let his eyes run over each individual. His scan came to a stop once his eyes landed on Jak. "This is your team, eh?"

"The best team around!" Rayn replied with a confident smile.

"Now, I wouldn't be so sure 'bout that." Kleiver was quick to shoot Rayn's comment down. "There are some teams in this race, you don't even wanna know 'bout."

Jinx removed his trusty lighter from his pocket and proceeded to light his cigar. He took a short drag on his cigar before pulling it away from his lips to speak. "Come on, guy. Don't be blowin' smoke yer own ass."

"Ah," Kleiver moved his hand to his chin and began to scratch. "Big talk comin' from a kid whose mob family died out."

Jinx jumped out of his seat to confront Kleiver. "What was 'dat?"

Jam rushed to Jinx and placed her hands on his chest. "Relax, Jinx! He's talking shit on purpose!"

"Besides," Kleiver added more dialogue for Jam. "Don't waste your energy on me. These teams I was yakin' 'bout, they may be closer to you then you think."

"Is that ALL you came here for?" Daxter asked bluntly. "Because I assume you're on Mizo's team, aren't you?"

"Of course."

"How unexpected!" Daxter rolled his eyes and released a loud sigh.

"Well, I'm guessin' you're right." Kleiver turned away from the group. "I should be on my way."

Jak sighed a mental sigh of relief. Finally, some peace and quiet for the remainder of the day. He watched Kleiver with careful eyes as he left the lobby. Once the door shut behind the older man, Jak turned back to his group. He saw many expressions on each face; fear, anxiety and fatigue. But what could he do about it? The prix hadn't even started and he knew his teammates were tired. It was only a matter of time before things became even more heated.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Jam asked.

Jak looked in Jam's direction. Did she just say 'we'? Jak felt his heart smile, did that mean she was planning on sticking with them? Jak had to ask her to know for sure.

"So you're in this for the long haul?"

"Of course." Jam nodded. "Are you forgetting that Jinx and I were poisoned too?"

"Besides, we can't let ya'll go down wit out a fight." Jinx moved his cigar back between his lips.

"I think I can even convince Vin to help us out," Jam sent a wink in Jak's direction. "I can work my magic on him. I'm sure he'll come in handy."

"And you know I gots to help Keira wit the mechanical stuff." Jinx jerked his thumb in Keira's direction.

"Good to know you're with us." Jak lifted his fist to Jam and Jinx.

"If we didn't, we would have left with Star and Lov!" Jam couldn't contain her laughter.

"Good to know."

Act End


	38. Third Arc: Act Two

Soaring

Third Arc: Act Two

"There are so many tracks!"

Ugh, why did Star and Lov have to come with them today? It wasn't enough that this situation was stressful; they had to add their own spin to it. Today wasn't a field trip; it was a quest to discover more about the tracks he would soon be racing. Jak didn't have time for social events. This was serious, his life, his friend's lives were at stake. He wasn't going to risk anything.

But Jak had the scenery to distract him. He looked out to the wide-open roads in front him with a boyish glee. Circuit tracks and arenas of all sorts, just what kind of races did Kras City have planned for them?

"These look more like death traps." Torn studied the large arena to the east.

Jak stood with his group, Daxter, Torn, Ashelin, Jam, Star, and Lov in the seated area of the tracks. The stood at the top of the huge bleachers and awed down at the arenas below. Jak had to agree with Torn, this was looking more dangerous than ever before.

"This is going to take more than we thought." Jak whispered.

"Don't worry Jak! I know you can take care of this easy." Daxter said with a confident tone. "Right?" He looked down to Jak after a moment of silence.

"I'm going to try."

"Trying is for losers!" Lov poked out his lower lip.

"You two are working my final nerve." Ashelin shut her eyes and repressed the urge to shout.

"Oh come on," Lov released a loud whine. "We've been buds for over a year! Haven't you learned to LOVE us yet?"

"And what a YEAR it's been!" Daxter slapped his forehead. "I've had a headache everyday with you two around."

Torn shook his head from side to side in shame. "Its true."

Star opened her mouth to speak when a loud booming sound interrupted her. She and Lov were first to duck down in fear and squeal. Jak whirled around and looked to the top of the bleachers. A second boom caused the ground beneath the group to shake. Star let out a loud screech and covered her ears before bending over.

"It's coming from in there." Jak said.

"You're not planning on investigating are you?" Daxter tugged at Jak's ear.

"Come on!"

Daxter rolled his eyes. Jak took a head start and dashed up the stairs. He didn't care if the others followed; he just knew he had to go. Something in his heart told him to. The burning in his legs reminded him how fast he was running. Behind him he could hear multiple running footsteps. They were following him after all. Jak made his way to the top of the bleachers and faced the burning sunlight that peered through the small exit door. He pushed his way through the door and ran out into the parking lot. He looked right and left only to see nothing.

"All that running for nothin'!" Daxter groaned.

"Wait." Jak lifted his hand to his ear.

Jak could hear that Torn and the others had arrived at his side only seconds after he stopped running. But Jak had to listen, there was more to this situation than just a loud noise. Something was coming, he could feel it. Jak waited until a third boom entered the air. This time the sound was louder and the ground shook more violently.

Jak watched as a running figure came into view. So this was it. Jak waited and watched with careful eyes. This could turn dangerous, he needed to be prepared. He watched as the figure grew closer and yet the silhouette became smaller. Jak felt his eyes narrow, was his vision failing him?

After a few moments it became apparent that this figure was that of a small girl. She sped through the parking lot and was making a direct line toward him. Jak looked to see that this small girl had two strange ears on the side of her head. She couldn't be…was she a WampusCat, could she?

Finally when she came into full view and reach, Jak waited for her to come by him. As she passed him, Jak extended his arm out and took her by the collar. The small, blonde female struggled in Jak's hands and released a few loud hisses and scowls. She turned up to look at Jak. She had the largest pair of blue eyes he had ever seen and she was a least half his size. She was tiny, could she be in danger?

"She's adorable!" Daxter gushed.

"Hey!" Star poked her head out from behind Jak. "You're a WampusCat!"

"Hm," Ashelin lifted her finger to her lip. "You don't see many of them around. Where do you think she came from?"

"Good question." Torn made his way around Jak and took a closer look at the small female.

Jak felt the strength this girl had contained in that small body. She thrashed around in his grasp and made several attempts to bite at his hand. She was feisty, that was a given. But was she in danger?

"What's its name?" Lov oohed. "Can I name it?"

"Its not an 'it', you idiot!" Jam gave Lov a single whack to the back of the head. "She's a she." Jam then stepped toward the small female and bent down to eye-level. "What's you're name?"

The female stopped her rapid movements to look Jam in the eye. She allowed her upper cheek to twitch with anger and bore her sharp, white fangs. "Let me go." She snarled.

"Aww," Lov slapped his hands on his cheeks. "It talks!"

Jam stood up and turned to Lov, her hand lifted as if to threaten him. "Shut up!"

Jak lifted the girl's shirt and pulled her higher to meet his face. He looked at her for a short, awkward moment and spoke. "Tell us you're name. We can help you if you're in danger."

The girls thin blonde eyebrows lowered over her eyes. She stared right into Jak's eyes and spat out her name. "Kimi."

Star stepped toward Jak and Kimi and wrapped her fingers around Kimi's ear. She gave Kimi a single tug and cooed to her. "What is a small thing like you doing in these parts?" She released Kimi's ear and dodged Kimi's attempts at nipping. "Saga's a long way from here, you know."

"If you must know," Kimi spoke in a growl, "I'm trying to escape that monster!"

"Monster?" Ashelin straightened out her back and turned to Torn. "There isn't a Metal Head around for miles."

Kimi shook her head from side to side, "No, that's not…"

"That's far enough."

Jak stiffened. His muscles froze over as that voice vibrated through his ears. No, that voice was far too familiar. His ears were lying to him, trying to trick him for sure. Jak felt his hands become numb and his fingers released Kimi. She dropped to the floor with a small thud. Jak slowly began to turn to face the voice that emerged from behind him.

After he turned to face the voice he felt his heart fall into his stomach. Was he actually feeling nervous? It was as if his whole body ignited with a flame that started at his feet. The burning sensation rose to his cheeks and stopped. His feet felt lighter than air and he was sure he was going to fly away. That voice, it couldn't be Kat, could it?

Kat stood in front of him. In the first few seconds of meeting, Kat stood with a pistol drawn. She had it pointed directly at Jak and wore a menacing face. But after seeing him, Jak watched as her arm dropped. Her hands peeled open and the pistol fell from her hand. Her eyes widened and her lips parted, she was just as shocked as he was. He was sure that she was feeling the same burning sensation he had experienced. Her face said it all.

Her eyebrows dipped upward and her lips began to quiver. Her eyes glazed over with tears. She attempted to speak, only to have broken words fall from her lips. She stuttered and fought with her mind, trying to find the perfect words to say. She was confused. She soon lifted her two hands to her head. She laced her fingers through her hair and gripped at her thin strands. Tears budded at the corners of her eyes and soon fell from her eyes. She shook her head from side to side in disbelief, still stuttering.

"You…" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Why…you…w…"

Jak opened his arms. He had to. It was the only thing that made sense. He opened his arms and waited for her to embrace him. He watched as she struggled with herself. She was hesitating, but why was a mystery to him. He watched as she began to break as more tears came from her eyes. A few moments after she stood before him, watching him, she broke. Tears exploded from her eyes and she shot forward. She launched her body into his. Her body hit his at full force, knocking Daxter from Jak's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Jak and cried into his chest.

"HEY!"

Kat pulled her face from Jak's chest and looked beyond his shoulder. There she saw the rest of the group waiting to be greeted. Kat pulled away from Jak and ran to her sister. She fell into her sister's arms and nuzzled her face in Jam's chest.

"Look at that." Jam said as she patted Kat's head. "The dye in your hair is coming out."

Jak let his eyes bounce up to Kat's head. He looked to see that her hair had changed. Her once pink hair had begun to disappear.

"_I dyed it."_

Ah, how could he forget? She had dyed it. Jak saw a flash of memories appear in his head. She didn't have pink hair; she was born with brown hair. It was clear to him now that she was allowing her brown hair to grow back. He hadn't noticed moments ago.

"I missed you!" Kat tugged her face away from Jam's chest.

"We missed you too." Jam removed her hand from Kat's head.

"What are you doin' here?" Daxter jumped at Kat's leg. "Its not everyday you take a vacation to Kras City!"

Kat flinched. She pushed away from Jam and began to swerve her head right and left. Her eyes bounced every which way until they landed on the ground. Kat's eyes dilated. Jak watched as she launched herself at the floor. His mind quickly made sense that she had tackled Kimi. She wrapped her forearm under Kimi's chin and lifted her into the air.

"What are you doing?" Daxter's jaw dropped open.

Kat refused to answer. The two females struggled with each other for a moment while Jak watched. Kimi began to swing her legs to and fro until she kicked backward. Kimi's small foot slammed into Kat's upper stomach. Kat released a small whimper and released Kimi on to the ground. Kimi dropped on her right knee and began to speed off.

Jak reached out to stop the smaller WampusCat but was stalled after seeing a figure standing in his way. Jak scanned the figure from the foot upward to see Sig standing before him. Jak's eyes widened and his mouth opened. Sig! His heart began to beat faster and he was filled with joy. Jak looked at Sig's right arm to see that he had prevented Kimi from running any further. He had her by the back of her shirt and evaded any attempt she made at kicking him.

"Let me go!" Kimi swung her fists and legs in the air.

"I don't think you're goin' anyway, baby girl." Sig said with a smile.

"Sig!" Jak and Daxter shouted together.

"When did you get into town, big guy?" Daxter was first to ask.

"As soon as I heard about your situation." Sig winked.

Torn stepped forward to greet Sig. "Good, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Well, that's why I'm here!" Sig then turned his attention down to Kimi. "Now, what are we gonna do with you, squirt?"

"Let me down, you waste of flesh!" Kimi snapped.

"Oh!" Daxter rubbed his paws together in delight. "Feisty! I like that in a woman!"

"She's mine."

Kat's voice echoed in his head. Jak looked over his shoulder to see that Kat had regained herself and was now standing straight. She had a look on her face that Jak had only seen on very few occasions. It sent shivers down his spine. He watched as her look of hatred and rage became stronger. She bore her canines and approached Sig. She extended her arm out to Sig and waited for a reply.

"What?" Sig asked in utter surprise.

"She belongs to me." Kat continued to approach Sig. "Give her to me."

"I refuse to go back to that awful country," Kimi turned her anger toward Kat. "I'm not going back with you, you filthy half breed!"

Jak pushed forward and placed his hand on Kat's shoulder. She refused to turn around so he spoke to her, "What are you doing?"

"This person," Kat replied in a dull voice. "This inmate is wanted."

"Inmate?" Daxter cocked his head to one side.

"She is guilty on multiple accounts of Eco theft." Kat explained. "She's wanted in Saga. And I'm here to collect her."

"So now you're a bounty hunter?" Daxter chuckled in surprise.

Kat's muscles stayed stiff. She stood, without moving enough to breath. She continued to hold her hand out to Sig and waited for him to release Kimi into her care. What was this about? Jak felt the sudden urge to fight back. This girl? This girl was wanted? She appeared harmless! Jak narrowed his eyes at Kat and retracted his hand from her shoulder.

"She's dangerous."

Dangerous? Jak resisted the urge to laugh. This pipsqueak was dangerous? He'd like to see it with his own eyes. She was so small, so defenseless; it was hard not to want to protect her. Jak couldn't guess what it was that bothered him so much about this. Why did he feel the need to stand up for her?

"You can't be serious." Jak exhaled through his nose.

"She will spend the rest of her life in jail." Kat said again.

"What?" Torn was nearly speechless.

"Its what my Father wanted."

"Kal's in Kras City?" Ashelin lifted a brow. "When did this happen?"

"I can't explain right now." Kat took a single step closer to Sig. "Give her to me, before I have to use force."

Sig flinched. He then dropped Kimi. The small girl hit the ground for the third time but was quickly lifted from the floor by Kat. Kat reached behind her back and pulled out a small pair of handcuffs. She yanked Kimi's small arms behind her back and slapped the cuffs on. Kat then pulled on the cuffs, pulling Kimi closer to her.

"You? Use FORCE?" Daxter shook his head. "You're NUTS."

She refused to answer.

"I guess if his majesty is in town, we should go with you." Star looked to Kat.

"That's what he ordered." Kat nodded. "Star, Lov, come with me." Kat then began to walk passed Jak. "My Father wants us at the Kras City limits now."

"Yes ma'am." Lov saluted.

"Aw," Star released a long groan. "I was having fun hanging out with you guys."

"Now." Kat hissed.

Jak watched Kat. His stomach was flipping inside and out. What was all this about? This wasn't like Kat, this was indeed crazy. There was no way that Kat would hurt someone, let alone take someone into custody. Something was wrong here, very wrong.

Jak whispered to her as she passed him. "We'll meet again."

Act End


	39. Third Arc: Act Three

Soaring

Third Arc: Act Three

Ah, the Bloody Hook. It was the only place that could bring back memories of The Naughty Ottsel. What he wouldn't give to be back in Haven City, now that it was cleaned up a bit. It was his home after all. But this would have to do for now. At least he had his team. Jak stood against the ball, while his teammates sat around side him. He needed a break after yesterday.

"_Give her to me, before I have to use force."_

Did she really say that? To threaten someone like Sig? It was so unreal. It was as if she was a completely different person. That wasn't the person he last saw on the beach of Spargus.

"Can you believe Kat yesterday?" Daxter asked as he stood on the bar.

"I know." Jak was sad to admit.

"She threatened me." Sig said with his eyes on his drink.

"Oh come on!" Jinx replied as he brought his lips away from his cigar. "You know 'ol Kitty-Kat! She's as dangerous as a fly."

"But she threatened me." Sig shot a fierce glare to Jinx. "We Wastelanders don't take threats lightly."

Jam lifted her drink to her lips and took a small sip. After she broke away from her cup, she spoke out loud. "There was something wrong with her."

Torn released a loud sigh. "That's when she's like when she dedicates herself to something. She stays with it until the end."

"Everyone CHILL." Daxter jumped in the center of the group. "This is KAT we're talking about!"

"And that's just it." Ashelin added her opinion. "We don't know what she's keeping secret."

Jak jerked his head toward Ashelin. "You think she's hiding something?"

"Hm," Ashelin hummed to herself as she crossed her arms over her large bust. "Yes. And I think it has something to do with that smaller girl."

"Come on," Rayn opened her arms. "She sounds harmless. We can't be sure she's a threat until she can prove it." Rayn then shut her eyes and presented the group with a smile. "Try not to worry."

"I suppose you're right." Jam spoke with her lips hovering over her glass.

"But we all have to agree on this," Torn let his eyes wander to Jak then to the rest of the group. "Whatever happens, we can't let Kat or Kal know what's going on with us. This stays between us. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Jak nodded.

"Ahem," Rayn cleared her throat in an effort to gather attention. "I have some information I'd like to share…"

The bar door opened. Jak tore his attention away from Rayn and looked to the large camera crew that entered the bar. G.T. Blitz stood in the center of the crew and led them deeper into the bar. Jak felt his eyes roll; this was the last thing he wanted. And Blitz was coming _his_ way. Jak prepared himself; this was going to be painful.

"Why hello, newbies!"

Jak shuttered at the sound of his voice. He looked up to see that the crew was right behind Blitz. A sudden burst of light surrounded Jak. A small microphone was lifted into the air and waited for Jak's reply.

"As you may already know, I'm G.T. Blitz, the host of this years Kras City Grand Prix!"

Jak inhaled through his nose. "Yeah, we know."

"Good!" G.T. Blitz said with a wide smile. "Now, everyone wants to know! How does it feel, being pinned up against Kras City's best and meanest racing team? As newbies, it must be terrifying!"

Jak shut his eyes and released a chuckle. "It feels great."

"Oh?"

"I want anyone and everyone to know that Team Mar is here to stay." Jak jabbed his thumb into his chest. "We're in this to win it."

"Haha," Blitz moved his hand through his blond hair. "That's bold! Very bold! Doesn't Team Mizo scare you in the least?"

"Not at all."

"Yeah!" Daxter jumped on screen. "Team Mizo doesn't scare us!"

"Haha!" Blitz threw his head back to laugh. "Good for you!" Blitz then leaned in to Jak and wrapped his arm over Jak's shoulder. "Let me tell you a little secret. Let's just say that Team Mizo isn't the only team you should be worried about this year."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Daxter asked.

G.T. Blitz removed his arm from Jak and grinned. "You'll know by tomorrow." Blitz then moved away from Jak, taking his camera crew with him. "Then you'll know what _real_ competition is."

Jak watched as G.T. Blitz exited the bar. Ah, that meeting lasted longer than Jak would have liked. Jak returned his attention to his fellow racers.

"Too bad Star wasn't here for that." Daxter shook his head. "She would have gone crazy!"

"What a pity." Ashelin rolled her eyes.

"Dammit!" Torn slammed his fist down onto the bar. "That means we have more people to worry about than just Mizo's team!"

Jam placed her empty glass down on the bar. "Chill, that just means this team is a first timer too."

"True," Rayn nodded. "Now, I do have some news for you, I gathered it when-"

Rayn's mouth clamped shut when the bar door opened once again. Jak led the way and looked up to see who was next to enter. Jak watched as Kal entered the bar. His daughter followed while Star, Lov and Bell-bell entered last. Jak felt his heart jump into his throat. She was back. Numerous of mixed feelings poured into Jak's mind. Anger, sadness, joy, they all entered his mind. How was he supposed to feel?

Kal was quick. He stepped toward Jak without hesitation. Upon seeing this, Torn approached and stood strong beside Jak and Daxter. Jak knew he was going to need it.

"Jak," Kal looked to the blond. "Torn." His eyes bounced over to Torn.

"Kal." Jak and Torn said at once.

Kal looked down to his daughter, who stood by his side. "Kat."

Kat dipped her head down. She then let her fingers run over the ends of her new white skirt. She bent her knees and pulled the ends of her skirt upward. She curtsied in front of her former crew as if they were strangers.

"Thank you for yesterday," She replied with her eyes shut. "You helped me capture my bounty."

Jak resisted the urge to sigh. "No problem."

Kal watched as his daughter stood up straight once again. He then patted her on the back, encouraging her to leave the conversation. "Go on." He said with a small nudge of his head.

"Yes sir."

Jak kept his eyes on Kat as she walked away. His eyes fell from the back of her head down to her skirt. It was a new outfit that Jak had never seen her wear before. Daxter leapt onto Jak's shoulder and gave him a playful elbow to the head. The two boys watched as Kat's skirt swayed while she walked. Jak then looked up to Daxter and gave him a thumbs up.

Kal reached out to Jak and spun him back around. "Don't even think about it."

"What do you want, Kal?" Torn said.

Kal retracted his hand from Jak before speaking, "We have some things we need to clear up."

Jak rolled his eyes. "Like what?"

"Like this race."

"What?" Daxter asked. "It's not like you're plannin' on enterin'!"

Kal, for once, remained silent. After a moment Kal cleared his throat and shut his eyes. "This year Team Saga will be participating in the Kras City Grand Prix."

Jak's heart stopped. He stopped breathing and he stopped thinking. What? This was crazy, Kal had to be lying. There was no way this could be happening, not to him. Jak felt his heart come back to life, this time with anger. Jak gripped both fists as his mind continued to process what he had just heard.

"We are no longer friends. We are enemies. And we can no longer be seen together."

"What?" Daxter exclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jak shouted.

"Great." Torn turned his face to the right.

"You should enjoy the time you have left with her." Kal's eyes darted off to Kat.

Enemies? After everything they've been through? It was almost too much to bear. After so much time, after all the lies, Kat was going to turn her back to him? They had saved her more times than he could count and this was his payback? It was enough to send him into a fit of Dark Eco rage. It wasn't enough that he saved the world, this had to happen? Why couldn't things ever be easy? He deserved it, didn't he?

"This is more important to us than you know." Kal's voice echoed in his ears. "Our lives are at stake. Her life is at stake."

Jak stepped forward to confront Kal, only to have Torn step in the way. "So this is how its gonna be?"

"I suppose so."

"And just how many lives are at stake here?" Daxter barked.

"Every Saga citizen." Kal answered in a cold voice. "If we win, we intend on using the money to buy Eco for our country. Saga needs this, Jak. We need this more than you do."

Jak felt the anger beginning to break through. "How can you say that?"

"Simply." Kal repeated himself, "We need this more than you do."

"You bastard!"

Jak attempted to rush forward. Torn reached out and took Jak by the shoulders, preventing him from coming any closer to Kal. Torn then leaned into Jak and whispered in his ear.

"Listen, we can't gather too much attention here." He continued in a calm tone. "We've got bigger problems here."

Jak whirled around to face Torn. "Like what?"

"Like the last team to enter."

Jak turned to the sound of Kal's voice. He looked to see Kal staring back at him with his stern eyes. Jak felt his back stiffen, this wasn't sounding good.

"What about it?" Jak asked.

"Nana has entered the race."

"What?" The three men said at once.

"She intends to win."

"Nana?" Daxter failed to contain his laughter. "That old hag? We'll beat her easy! A piece of cake!"

"Nana won't be racing, you idiot." Kal spat.

"He's right." Torn agreed. "Nana couldn't do this alone."

"Like who?" Daxter joked again, "One of her friends from the retirement home? Come on! It can't be that bad!"

"Oh I disagree."

"Just tell us, Kal." Jak narrowed his eyes at the older man.

"Well," Kal lifted his thumb to his bottom lip. "I'm not obligated to tell you anything but..." Kal then took a step closer to Jak and Daxter. "It seems that Nana's granddaughter is helping her. She will be our opponent."

"Her granddaughter?" Jak repeated.

"Yes." Kal nodded. "When Nana was banished a year ago, her family was banished with her. That included her only granddaughter. They want revenge." Kal dipped his head as he continued, "And I've made a deal with them."

"Deal?" Daxter gave Kal a confused stare. "What kinda deal?"

Kal stepped away from Jak and pushed out his chest. "It doesn't concern you." Kal turned away from the three men and began to walk away. "I advise that you keep your noses out of my daughter's business."

Jak glared at Kal. He watched Kal as he stepped back over to his team and gathered them together. Jak watched as they then left the Bloody Hook. It was a jab in the heart. The further this race went, the more drama was produced. Things were indeed becoming heated.

"If we want to live," Torn looked to Jak. "We can't let Team Saga win."

"But what about all those people?" Jak asked.

Daxter jumped. "What about US?"

"I don't know," Torn shook his head back and forth. "But this is going to be one hell of a race."

Act End


	40. Third Arc: Act Four

Soaring

Third Arc: Act Four

"Good morning racing fans!"

The morning of introductions, just when Jak thought things couldn't get any worse. Now he had to stand in front a huge, screaming crowd and wait for G.T. Blitz to introduce his team. Not to mention Team Mizo was standing inches from him. It was enough to drive anyone crazy. And of course there was Team Saga. They stood on the left side of Team Mar, and refused to even glance their way. Jak felt his heart sink. It was like they didn't know each other; everything they had gone through was erased from their minds. But the camera was rolling, and Jak had no time to dwell on it.

"Today we're announcing the participating teams in this years Grand Prix!" The crowd roared as Blitz spoke. "In one day our race begins and only ONE of these teams will come out on top! Who's it gonna be, folks?"

G.T. Blitz spun around to face the long line of teams that stood in front of him. He approached the first team, Team Mizo and signaled the camera to get a closer visual.

"Please welcome our returning champs, Team Mizo!" The crowd flew into a frenzy. "This year Kleiver, Cutter, Edje and Shiv will be racing!"

Jak felt the urge to gag. Ugh, Team Mizo's drivers ate up the crowd's attention as if they were starving. Jak swore to himself, he would never let fame go to his head, the sight of Team Mizo only made the promise solid. Although, the thought of beating Team Mizo did bring him great joy, it was something he would relish.

Blitz moved down the line and stopped just in front of Jak. "And here are this year's new teams! First we have, Team Mar! Jak, Torn, Ashelin, Sig and Rayn will be racing for Mar this year!"

Jak twitched. Did Blitz just say 'Rayn'? Jak looked down the line to see the blue-haired female standing upright, her eyes on the crowd. When was she listed as a team member?

"When did we decide _you_ were racing?" Ashelin whispered.

"Its my burden to carry." She answered in a monotone voice. "I need to help out somehow."

"You can help by staying out of this." Ashelin hissed before facing forward once again.

Blitz stepped toward Team Saga and stopped just as he reached Kal's spot in line. Blitz called the camera to perform a close up and leaned into the lens. He lifted his index finger into the air and began to shake it back and forth. "Folks, we have some news about Team Saga. This year they are in a partnership with Team Mizo!"

Jak flinched. What? Jak was first to break out of his place in line and turn to Kal. He could feel the tension on his shoulder pinch; Daxter must have been stunned as well. Jak could feel the Ottsel's nails dig into his shoulder at the same moment Jak clenched his fist. This wasn't going to end well.

"The two teams have agreed to share the profits," G.T. Blitz then whispered off microphone. "Sixty-forty of course…" Blitz returned his attention to the camera with a large smile. "But Mizo and Saga will have their own set of points through out the game! If at the end one of the two teams wins, then they both get the prize!"

Jak had to speak, it was no or never. "What the hell?" The small camera reacted to the sound of Jak's voice and spun around to catch him on film. "What are you doing Kal?"

"Mind your business, Jak." Kal answered in a simple tone, while never turning in Jak's direction.

"Ohh!" The small camera spun around to face Blitz once again. "It looks like we have some team rivalry here! How does it feel knowing that Razer has personally agreed to helping this team out?"

"Razer's in this?" Jak asked.

"How the hell did you get Razer to agree to this?" Torn broke out of his spot in line to turn Kal's way.

"They must have stricken a good deal with Mizo." Ashelin said with her eyes shut.

"That means they have double the chances of winning!" Daxter exclaimed from Jak's shoulder. "Shenanigans!"

G.T. Blitz cleared his throat and gestured his arm in Kal's direction. "Let's introduce Team Saga, will we?" The camera then zoomed over to Kat. "First we have Kat! Then we have Star and Kimi racing for Team Saga!"

"Kimi?" Jak lifted a brow.

"Our last team could not be here today," Blitz said as he moved passed Team Saga. "But Team Nana will arrive by late tonight!"

Jak rolled his eyes. Holding out until the day of the race, was Nana? It was just like her to come in with a dramatic entrance. He would have to wait to come face to face with her granddaughter. But before then, he had some serious questioning to do and this time; no one was going to stop him.

XoXoX

Jak walked as fast as his legs could carry him. He needed to confront Kal. He was teaming up with someone like Mizo? It was enough for him to fly into a fit of rage. There was no way Mizo agreed to something like this without a price. Jak had to find out way, he had to make sure that Kat was safe. But something in his gut was telling him otherwise.

Jak flew down the steps of the racing lobby. There he saw Kal and his team standing near the front desk. By this time Team Mizo had left the building. Good, now there was nothing holding him back.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jak started off strong.

Kal stepped in front of Kat. He pushed his body in front of Jak and extended his arm out in front of his daughter, as if to protect her.

"I told you to mind your business, Jak." Kal stared down at Jak with stern eyes.

"How can I when THIS is going on?" Jak snapped back.

"Its…"

Jak looked over to Kat. Was she attempting to speak? He watched as she struggled with her words. Her eyes were shut tight and her fists with pressed against her chest.

"Its none of your…of your business!" Kat shouted.

"Princess Kat!"

Jak looked to the ground to see Bell-bell rushing across the tile floor. He watched as the small Hedgepine climbed up the back of Kat's leg. He crawled up her torso then her shoulder until he reached her vacant shoulder.

"I've already told you once," Kal's voice caused Jak to turn back to Kat's Father. "What Team Saga does is none of Team Mar's concerns. I'm sorry."

"Oh come ON!" Daxter threw his arms into the air. "We deserve more than that!"

"Again," Kal inhaled through his nose. "I'm sorry."

"No!" Jak shook his head. "I don't care what you say, as far as I'm concerned, Kat is a part of_ this_ team, Team Mar!"

Kal snorted. "Very touching."

Jak felt a warm hand on his arm. He turned his chin to the left to see Jam approaching from behind him. She stepped forward with a look of concern written all over her face. She looked to Kal with large eyes and a pouted lower lip and spoke in a small voice.

"Dad, what's going on here?"

Jak looked back to Kal. The King stood in silence. His eyes had darted off in a different direction and he refused to answer. Ah, so Jam had hit a soft spot? It was just what they needed to get Team Saga to answer some of their questions.

"What are you doing, Dad?" Jam asked once again. "Why did you allow _her _to be on Team Saga?" She asked and pointed down to Kimi.

That was right! That was one of the reasons Jak had come forward. Kal had mentioned something about a 'deal' before, was this what he meant?

Kimi lifted her head and shot a glare in Team Mar's direction. "If you're referring to me, I have name. Feel free to use it." She said in a sharp tone.

"Oh!" Daxter rubbed his paws together. "She's got spice!"

Star walked over to Kimi and placed her hand on Kimi's head. She then beamed at Team Mar and spoke in a light tone, "Oh don't mind her!" She said as she began to stroke Kimi's head. "You see, she's just grumpy because she hasn't had her nap yet!"

"We're not playing around here!" Torn shouted at Star. "This is serious, you airhead!"

"Hey!" Lov stuck out his flat chest and huffed. "You can't order us around, you're not our master anymore!"

Torn held back a few chuckles to speak, "Less work for us."

"But what about Kimi?" Jam returned the subject to its origin.

"I don't really want to work with you freaks but I obviously have no choice." Kimi growled. "Whatever Kal and I decided a upon is none of your business. So, until this is all over, I don't want to have to _think_, _talk_, or _like_ any of you." Kimi shut her eyes before continuing. "So pointblank, leave me alone."

"She's working with us because she'll be cleared of her charges."

Jak looked back to Kat. She was now looking back to Team Mar with wide eyes. Her hands where still placed on her chest and her cheeks burned a bright pink color. Was she embarrassed? Scared? Probably a bit of both. But what could he do about it now? As much as he wanted to give her his support and comfort, he couldn't. They were no longer allies.

"So you've made another deal?" Jak asked.

"That's you're second today," Torn crossed his arms over his chest. "Keep it up."

"That's two out of three anyway." Kal said with a sarcastic shrug of his shoulders.

"Dad," Jam called to her Father once more. "What are you doing making a deal with Razer? You know it's a bad idea."

Kal turned to his eldest daughter with soft eyes. "I have to do what I have to do. If it means striking a deal with someone like Mizo, then so be it."

"There has to be more to it." Sig added. "Mizo wouldn't settle for just sixty percent of the prize money."

"Sig has a point." Ashelin said as she brought her finger to her lips. "What's missing from this story, Kal?"

"Stay out of it!" Star barked at Team Mar. "We've told you enough already!"

"Its best you back down while you're ahead." Ashelin's cheek twitched.

"HOLD IT!"

The group of men and women were alerted to the sound of Bell-bell's small voice. He had been waving his paws back and forth, to and fro in the air in order to gather attention. Jak watched as the small mammal inhaled and exhaled heavily from his sudden burst.

"What are we doing?" He said as he looked to each team member. "We all used to be such good friends!"

"What world were _you_ living in?" Daxter asked.

"But Princess," Bell-bell turned to Kat. "You're withholding such important information! I thought these people were important to you! What about-"

Kat slapped her hands over Bell-bell's mouth. "Shh."

Jak felt the urge to speak. Just as he was about to open his mouth the sound of clapping caught his attention. He stood upright and turned to the left. He noticed that everyone else in the lobby repeated his action. Jak looked to a small chair in the lobby only to see an elderly woman sitting in it. She had one leg crossed over the other and her hands lifted into the air. After gathering their attention, Jak watched as her clapping hands came to a halt.

"Nana." Kal narrowed his field of vision at the older woman.

"We didn't see you at the introduction." Jak said in a slow tone.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Nana replied with a weak smile. "But we had other matters to attend to." Nana's eyes fell on Kat. Upon seeing her, Nana shook her head from side to side and sighed. "Tsk, tsk." She pouted her lips. "Kat, don't slouch. You'll ruin your posture."

"What do YOU want?" Daxter yipped.

"I've just come to see what will soon be mine." Nana released a giggle.

"What are you blabbing about?" Jak's brow lifted.

Nana spoke again, "Just referring to our little deal."

Torn failed to contain his laughter. "You're on a roll, Kal. That's three out of three."

"GEEZ!" Daxter threw his paws onto his head. "I'm losin' count on these deals!"

Nana released a small gasp. "Oh dear." Nana then lifted her pale hand to her mouth. "You haven't told them yet?" She asked with one of her thin eyebrows lifted. "Have you even told you're daughter?"

Kal hesitated for a moment. "Yes, she knows what's at stake."

"You better start talking." Torn growled, his eyes landing back on Kal.

"I don't have to do anything." Kal gripped his fists before snarling at Torn.

"Let's not fight." Nana pushed her elderly body out of her seat. She approached the group with a smirk and said, "My granddaughter should be here momentarily. She's just _dying_ to meet you all." Nana pressed the tips over her fingers on her lips and giggled.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Daxter's jaw fell open.

"Oh," Nana removed her hand from her face. "She just wants to meet the great Jak. The one who banished her to the desert." Nana gave a weak shrug of her shoulders. "She wants you dead, you do know that, don't you dear?"

"Wonderful." Jak rolled his eyes.

The sound of the lobby doors giving way caused Jak to twitch. He turned to see that a very tall figure had entered the lobby. She wore skintight clothes and a Skull Gem in the center of her forehead. Her dark purple hair was styled in a bob cut and bounced with every step. Her WampusCat ears gave her identity away in a second. This had to be Nana's granddaughter. The female he would soon be racing against.

"Ah," Nana parted her lips. "Sydni, its about time you should up."

Sydni walked further in the room, ignoring Team Mar, and stood beside her grandmother. She linked her hand to her small waist and poked out her lips. "Where is that Princess?" She asked and looked around the room. "Ah, there you are."

Jak watched as Sydni stepped closer to Kat. With one hand Sydni reached out to Kat and placed her fingers under Kat's chin. Kat froze with fear; her eyes and mouth were stuck open with fear. Sydni then released her grip on Kat and let her knuckles trace over Kat's round cheek.

"How embarrassing." Sydni said with a grin. "You look terrible."

"Hey!" Star puffed out both cheeks and stomped her way to Sydni. "You can't pick on the Princess! That's my job!"

"And you are?" Sydni lifted a brow.

"ME? I am the beautiful, graceful and talented Star!" Star announced with pride. She placed her hand flat over her small bust and shut her eyes.

"Who you?" Sydni chocked back her laugher. "You shouldn't lie to people. You're none of those things."

"What?" Star stumbled backward. "How dare you!"

"Come on," Jam rolled her eyes. "What are we? Seven?"

"Hey, keep out of this." Sydni shot a glare at Jam. "You're a nobody."

Jam's eyebrow darted downward. Her cheek twitched and she growled under her breath. "You wanna repeat that?" Jam then pushed both Torn and Jak to one side and stepped up to Sydni.

"Bring it on." Sydni smirked.

"Take me on first!" Star jumped into Sydni's face. "I started this!"

"Dear Mar," Kimi lifted her hand to her forehead and sighed. "This is ridiculous."

Sydni's eyes bounced down to the smaller WampusCat. "You want a piece of this too, shrimp?"

"What did you say?" Kimi pushed her body off the wall she was leaning against. "I don't think I heard you right."

Jak lifted his hand to his mouth and whispered to Torn. "Should we stop this?"

Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder and landed in the center of the catfight. He pushed his arms out to the sides and prepared himself for some smoothing-talking. "Ey, ey ladies! There's enough Orange Lightening to go around!"

The four females looked down to Daxter and shouted at once, "Stay out of it!"

"Yikes!" Daxter cowered back in fear. "Never mind!"

Jak lifted his hand to his head and sighed. "I'm tired already."

Act End


	41. Third Arc: Act Five

Soaring

Third Arc: Act Five

It was beginning to feel like the Bloody Hook was the only place Jak could find peace. The bar having his favorite drink in stock helped of course. Jak walked into the Bloody Hook with Daxter beside him. At least he had that, his best friend. As he entered, Jak saw the remainder of his team inside. Ah, maybe things wouldn't be so bad today.

"So what are we going to do now?" Daxter asked.

Jak sighed. He wished he had an answer for that one. Jak walked over to a chair near the bar and took a seat. Daxter leapt onto the bar and sat down in front of Jak. Jak looked to the right and saw Torn sitting a few seats away. So he was stressed as well? Jak turned to the bartender and lifted his finger; he needed a drink after yesterday.

"Not a lot we can do." Jak answered.

"What can we do?" Torn approached Jak. "Kal has gone nuts with all of these bets."

"Yeah." Jak inhaled a deep breath through his nose. "First we have the deal he had with Mizo."

"We don't even know what he bet," Torn interrupted.

"Well," Jak watched as the bartender placed his drink down. "We do know that Kal bet Kimi's freedom if she raced for him." Jak wrapped his fingers around the cool glass. "That's the only thing we know."

"I say forget about 'em!" Daxter crossed his arms over his chest. "They're draggin' us down! We need to worry about ourselves!"

"That's true." Torn said as he turned his back to the bar and leaned against it. "But Team Saga can't know that. It'll only make things worse."

"Yeah." Jak brought his drink to his lips and took a short sip.

Jak looked up after taking his first drink to see Jam approach the group. She had her hand to her hip and took a quick seat beside Torn. Jak had to wonder, how was she dealing with this? Her only sister was now an enemy; it must be taking all of her strength to keep the reasoning for racing a secret. Jam wasn't one to share her feelings, with anyone, but was she hurting?

"How are you doing?" Jak looked passed Torn to speak to Jam.

"Perfect." Jam said with a roll of her eyes. "How does the poison make YOU feel, Jak?"

"WHOA!" Daxter threw his paws up in surrender. "Chill, lady!"

"Hey," Torn broke into the conversation with a low voice. "Don't look now but…"

Jak looked over his shoulder. The sound of the bell on the bar door caused his ear to twitch. He watched as a large group of thirsty men entered the bar. Jak narrowed his eyes. It was Team Mizo. Razer led Cutter, Shiv, and Edje as they entered the bar. They all wore smiles on their faces and laughed loud enough to cause Daxter to shutter. This was just what Jak needed. He had to roll his eyes.

"And they're not alone." Jam hissed.

What? Jak perked up. He watched as Team Mizo moved out of the way to reveal Team Saga. Kal, Kat, Star, Lov and Kimi stood in the center of Team Mizo. Ah, so they were going to play _this_ game, were they? Jak grumbled to himself, Team Mizo was going to play as knights sworn to protect Team Saga? How typical of Kal.

Jak felt a fire ignite in his stomach. This wasn't right, he wouldn't stand for it. Team Mar weren't the bad guys, like Kal portrayed. Jak broke away from his stool and began to make his way toward the two teams. Before Jak could make his second step, Torn's hand landed on his shoulder. Jak flinched, now what?

"Whatever you're thinking about doing, don't." Torn said in a harsh whisper. "We don't need a injured racer one day before the race begins."

Jak slapped Torn's hand off his shoulder. "Look," He said in a firm tone. "This is between her and I."

Torn flinched. "Between you and _her_?"

"Uh-oh!" Daxter cringed.

"And you think I _don't_ care?" Torn asked in an angered voice. "I'm just as pissed as you."

Jak turned his back to Torn. "Let me do what I want."

Jak pressed forward. He wasn't going to let Torn, or anyone stop him. There were things that needed addressing and he didn't care if Torn didn't agree with it. This went deeper than just a race, this was their life. After all they had been through, Jak wasn't able to let Kat go without a fight. He had saved her as many times as he could and she still turned her back on him? He needed more than closure.

Jak watched as his presence caught Kat's attention. She darted away from her group and ran to him. Kat stood in front of Jak with a set of wide eyes. She held her hands to her chest and began to plead with him.

"We just came here for a drink," She said in a small voice. "Please, leave us be."

"This started before you came back," Jak placed his hand on Kat's shoulder and gently pushed her to the side.

Jak moved passed Kat and stared down Razer He was going to find out the connection between Team Mizo and Team Saga now. He didn't care if the whole world stood against him; this was between him and Razer.

"Stop!"

Jak's heart stopped. She was shouting at him? Jak looked over his right shoulder to see Kat standing behind him with her eyes sealed shut. She had bitten down hard on her bottom lip and her cheeks and begun to turn a bright shade of pink. Was she going to cry?

Jak felt Daxter crawl up his back. Daxter looked at Kat with a confused glare and said, "What's your problem?"

"You wouldn't understand." Kat's eyes peeled open.

"What wouldn't we understand?" Jak felt his heart ache. He reached out to Kat and placed his hand on her shaking shoulder. "With all we've been through, you think we wouldn't understand? We know each other better than that."

Kat's eyelids lay heavy over her eyes. She took shallow breaths and clenched her hands. "This…you wouldn't understand…"

The sound of Razer laughing caused Jak to whirl back around. The fire in his soul ignited once again and Jak soon forgot about the heartache he was feeling. Jak watched as Razer lifted his hand to his mouth and pulled his cigarette from his lips. With each laugh a puff of smoke entered the air and his shoulder bobbed up and down.

"Come on!" Razer said. "Enough with the speech let the lady be."

Daxter's finger shot up into the air, "Don't start with us!"

"Jak," Kat spoke in a gentle tone. "Please," She whispered. "Don't get involved. I don't want you to get hurt."

"What?" Daxter choked back his laughter. "You're worried that JAK will get HURT?"

Kat's eyes filled with tears. Jak watched as she shut her eyes and tears were forced out. The tears rolled over her red cheeks and hit the floor. She then nodded her head a single time before releasing a small whimper. So she was scared? For him? Jak felt a sharp pain in his chest with every beat of his heart.

Razer's arm pushed Jak away from Kat. Before he knew it, Razer and placed his body in front of Kat. Jak's eyebrows darted downward and his cheek began to twitch.

"This is where I step in." Razer said. "I will not tolerate you touching her."

Jak quickly released a growl. "What's your deal?"

Razer placed his cigarette between his lips and inhaled. He then pulled the stick away from his mouth and released a large puff of smoke. Jak felt his nostrils burn as he took in the smoke and he resisted the urge to cough.

"You _really_ want to know?" Razer asked with a single brow lifted.

Kal stepped in from the back of the group in order to stop Razer. "Razer! That's enough!"

"As I remember," Razer said as he looked over his shoulder to Kal. "Telling anyone about our deal, isn't a breech in contract, old man." Razer then released a few chuckles. "Unless you want to call it off now?"

Kal lowered his head. He clamped his mouth shut and stood down.

"Good." Razer smirked.

Jam pushed by Jak and stood in front of Razer. She gave him a stern look before speaking. "What's going on? Tell me!"

"If you insist." Razer sighed. He then looked passed Jam and stared into Jak's angry eyes. "Kal and I have made a deal, if I can help him win this race then I could take his daughter's hand in marriage."

Was this real? It was too crazy to be a reality. This had to be a nightmare. Jak's body was completely numb with shock. This was wrong on so many levels. THIS is what Kal bet? His daughter's life? What was Kal thinking? Jak felt his eyes swerve over to Kat. The young female stood behind Razer with her eyes screwed shut, her pale hands covered her ears in shame.

"Until the Grand Prix is finished," Razer continued, "Kat is my fiancée." Razer stared down at Jak with a superior smile on his face. "Understand now why I couldn't have you touching her?"

"You bet your daughter?"

Jak wasn't sure who said it but someone had said just what he was thinking. The world around him grew blurry and all sounds became muffled. The clinking sounds of near by glasses and laughter seemed to drown out until his world became silent. What was happening? Why wasn't he feeling anything? There was no anger, no sorrow, just numbness. Jak wasn't sure he was thinking or even breathing. This had to be a nightmare, it had to be.

Jak could feel his legs moving. He could feel his arms reach outward. He then felt the fabric of Razer's shirt collar on his fingertips. He could feel the muscles in his arms grow heavy under the pressure of Razer's weight. Before he could even guess, he saw himself holding Razer up by his jacket collar. He was light and Jak began to wonder how much effort it would take to hurt him. There it was, his dark side was coming to life. The numbness that caused his body to become paralyzed had disappeared. All he could feel now was pure hatred, pure rage. Razer maintained a cocky smirk, even in the hands of his enemy. How arrogant could one man be?

The sounds around Jak began to clear. He could hear the shouts of Razer's teammates and his own calling out to him. Jak felt hands grab at his arms and different people tugging at his tunic. Was this really going to result in a fight? Jak felt a solid knock to the side of the head. The whack caused him to drop Razer to the floor. It was then what sanity anyone had left disappeared.

Star reached out to Torn's back and tried to pull him off of Cutter. Kimi latched on to Daxter's tail and pulled him back with all her strength. And Jam gave Shiv a knock to the face with a right-handed hook. Jak felt hands on him but he couldn't be sure whom they belonged to. All he knew was that he wanted Razer gone, _now._ Meanwhile during the brawl, Kat stood in the back with her hands over her face.

"I can see that you haven't reserved your energy for the race at all."

Jak twisted his head to the left. The sight of Nana and her daughter Sydni standing at the front of the bar caught him off guard. Jak adjusted himself. He turned to his teammates and watched as they too backed away from any fight they had just involved themselves in. All three teams turned to Nana with question. Her appearance could only mean trouble…for everyone.

Nana lifted her fragile hand to her chin before sighing. "Dear Princess," She then looked to Kat. "Engaging in roughhousing are we? Not too ladylike if you ask me."

Kat slowly pulled her hands away from her face. Her red eyes and swollen lips proved to anyone looking the stress she was under. She looked to Nana with fear and ducked away from the older woman.

"Just don't forget who you belong to." Nana added.

"That's right," Jak turned to Kal. "Wanna explain that one?"

Kal's cheek twitched. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"If you won't, I will." Nana spoke up for Kal.

"What are you waitin' for, lady?" Daxter shouted.

"The King of Saga has made quite a deal with me." Nana began to speak with a wide smile on her face. "It seems he is very interested in the Eco Well I found in the desert. If I can beat him in this race, I'll be happy to give it to him." Nana traced her fingers over her cheek. "That should make up for the sixty percent he'll lose with Mizo."

"An Eco Well?" Torn asked.

"And you're keeping it from the people in Saga?" Jak felt another spark of anger ignite in his heart. "You're hording Eco? You're no better than HE is!" Jak threw his accusing finger in Kal's direction.

"Its only fair." Nana shut her eyes for a moment and shrugged her shoulders. "For throwing me into the desert."

"That's one half of the bet," Torn growled. "What are you going to get out of it?"

Nana opened her lips to speak when she paused. She lifted one hand into the air to pause the conversation. She then bent forward and began to cough. The fit of coughs caused her to throw her hand over her mouth and shut her eyes. Sydni reached down to her grandmother and placed both hands around her. Sydni then helped pull Nana upright. Nana pulled a small handkerchief out of her dress pocket and lifted it to her lips. She cleared her throat before wiping her mouth clean.

"If I win?" Nana mumbled after pulling the cloth away from her face. "If I win, then Kat gives up her seat as Princess of Saga." Nana smiled once more. "And Sydni becomes the new Princess."

Daxter turned to Kat and shook his head. "Its just not you're day, is it?"

"Kat…" Jam extended her arm out to her sister.

Jak reached out and stopped Jam's hand from reaching Kat. He applied a gentle pressure to Jam's hand until she dropped it. Jak then narrowed his eyes at Kat. "No, she did this to herself." He said. "She didn't have to agree to these crazy bets."

"But what about those people?" Jam looked to Jak. "We can't let them die."

"They won't." Jak shook his head. "Either way, Saga will be safe. As long as they get the Eco they need."

"Shut your mouth!"

Jak saw a shot glass coming at him. He tipped his head to one side, avoiding the glass. The sound of the glass exploding caused the other teams to turn. Jak looked to the ground to see the small glass and looked forward once again to see that Lov had thrown it at him.

"You have no idea what the Princess is going through!" Lov barked. "Unless you want to start another fight, you'll keep your mouth shut!"

Jak curled his nose. "Another fight's just fine."

"Then bring it on!" Star lifted her fist.

Daxter smirked. "Come on, then!"

"STOP!"

Jak turned to Kat. She stood with her eyes still closed tight. More tears had rolled down her cheeks, causing her whole face to become red. She held both fists gripped with frustration while her bangs stuck to her wet forehead. Her tail swayed back and forth faster than Jak had ever seen before. Was she upset or angry? Jak couldn't be sure of either.

"Stop fighting! This has nothing to do with you!" Kat's eyes snapped open and focused on Jak. "Just stay out of it!"

"You're always the one who comes crying to us!" Jak barked back. "If you don't want help, quit begging me for it!"

"Fine." She replied in a subdued voice. "I'll never talk to you again!" She shook her head back and forth and brought her voice back into a yell. "I hate you! I'll never forgive you!"

Jak gave a metal gasp. Did she actually say that? Did she actually act out? Jak watched as she ducked her head between her shoulders. She then shot forward, running passed Team Mar. Jak refused to turn and watch her leave. He had to let her go, whether she hated him or not. She had agreed to the deals her Father had made and there was nothing he could do to reverse it. No matter how strong he was, or how many Metal Heads he had fought in the past. It didn't make any difference now. She made her bed and now, she had to lay in it.

Act End


	42. Third Arc: Act Six

Soaring

Third Arc: Act Six

"Yes! It's finally that time of year folks! Time for all the blood, carnage and prize money you've waited all year for! Who will win this year? Stay tuned to find out!"

G.T. Blitz's voice was getting very annoying at this point. Jak could hardly stomach the man's voice let alone attitude. And this was only the beginning of the race, how much longer could he put up with Blitz before he vomited? Ugh, it was going to take some getting used to.

Today the races began. Was he nervous? No. Excited? Maybe a little. He hated to admit it but while their lives were at stake, this was going to be fun. He loved racing almost as much as he loved anything. He was going to show all of Kras City his skills, especially Razer. Someone needed to prove him wrong.

Jak entered Team Mar's car garage with Daxter on his shoulder. Inside the garage stood his teammates, eager for the race to begin. They stood around a large, slick vehicle. Keira stood at the front of the car, oil stained on her face. She broke away from the car only at the sight of Jak. A smile sparked on her face as she approached him.

"So who's going to race today?" Jam asked, back leaned against a near by pole.

"Only two members from each team race each day." Torn added.

"Well," Daxter rolled his eyes in a playful manner. "JAK, of course."

"I don't really care either way," Ashelin said in a low tone. "I'm fighting for myself and I won't hesitate on taking out anyone who stands in my way." Ashelin then shifted her eyes and looked to her team members. "I'll race next time in the meantime."

"Fine," Torn nodded. "Then I'll take the second seat."

"Now," Jak turned to the sound of Keira's voice. "This is your car, Jak!"

Jak looked away from Keira and looked to the car sitting in front of them. It was a true beauty. The engine was visible in the front of the car and the large, plump wheels made a shiver run up Jak's spine. The chrome ran around the side of the vehicle and shined in the fluorescent light. It was sleek, fast for sure. Jak couldn't wait until he could finally drive it. Jak stepped toward the newly waxed car door and ran his hand over it. It was perfect.

"Wow," Jak said in surprise. "This is great. I don't think I'll have any trouble handling her."

"And Torn," Keira walked passed Jak and approached Torn. "This is your car."

Jak turned to his left. The huge tank that sat beside his car, it was Torn's? It was huge, massive in size. It had two sets of machine guns attached to either side of the hood. It was protected on all sides by a thick sheet of metal.

"Where did you find these cars?" Torn asked Keira.

"Well," Keira inhaled a deep breath through her nose. "Krew left us these cars but when I first got my hands on them, they were in pretty bad shape." Keira shut her eyes and beamed, "But I managed to fix them up! How do you like them?"

Jam pushed forward and placed both hands on Jak's car window. "Very much!"

"Ey!" Daxter crawled down Jak's arm and slapped at Jam's hand. "No touchie the merchandise!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention." Keira opened her eyes and lifted her index finger. "Each car on the road is equipped with their own radio." Keira continued as she reached down inside the car and pulled at the radio that was attached to the dashboard. "You can speak into this radio and communicate with any car on the road! Everyone will hear you, so taunt away!"

"Oh!" Daxter clapped his paws in excitement. "Now we can rub it in too?"

"Sounds good." Jak smiled. "Good work, Keira."

"**All racing participants please report to the race track for the Green Eco Cup first annual race. The race will begin momentarily."**

Jak lifted his chin. Ah, just the sign he was waiting for. "Guess that means us." Jak looked back to Keira and sent her a wink. "Thanks again."

"Go give 'em hell!" Keira pumped her fist into the air and returned the wink.

Torn nodded. "Let's get this thing started."

XoXoX

Salty air hit his nose and caused it to burn. Ah, he hadn't been this close to the ocean in awhile. Thank the Precursors for the Sea Port track. Jak inhaled a deep breath and shut his eyes. Soon, they would be racing and he wouldn't be able to enjoy the sweet ocean air. He had to enjoy it now while he had to the chance. After reopening his eyes, Jak bent down to the floor to inspect his car's wheels. He felt the pressure in the wheels with a single pinch of the tire. Ah, nice fat tires, just what he wanted. Jak stood back up and stretched his back. It was the calm before the storm.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jak?"

Ugh, only one person would refer to him as 'mister'. Jak looked to the ground to see Bell-bell standing at his feet. Jak tilted his head to the side before reaching down to pick him up. Bell-bell crawled into Jak's hand without hesitation and waited as Jak lifted him to the car. Bell-bell hopped out of Jak's hand and landed on the car's trunk.

"What do you need?" Jak asked with one brow lifted.

"Well," Bell-bell began in a low voice. "I just wanted to tell you, good luck." Bell-bell took in a deep breath through his nose before continuing. "I know our teams aren't seeing eye to eye but you've done a lot for Saga and I wanted to thank you."

"Ah," Jak nodded. "No problem."

"If there's anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate."

Jak felt a light bulb flicker on in his mind. Jak lifted his finger and said, "Wait, there is something you can tell me."

"Oh?" The Hedgepine cocked his head to the left. "What is it?"

"Can you tell me who's racing for Team Saga today?" Jak asked.

"Ah," Bell-bell dipped his head down. "Princess Kat and Star are going to be racing this afternoon. The Princess will be in the pink car and Star will be in the blue tank."

Jak released a mental sigh of relief. Good. Now he would know who not to attack and who to protect. No matter what, he wasn't going to let Kat or any part of Team Saga hurt. He was going to try his hardest to win _and_ protect Kat in the process.

"Thanks, Bell-bell."

XoXoX

Kat hopped inside of her pink Street Grinder. She let her fingers trace over the soft fabric that lay on top of the seats. Wow, Mizo did not waste a single detail pass him by. When he wanted to provide new battle cars for his teams, he fulfilled his promise. Kat gulped, she better not mess this up. Kat shut her eyes and let her hands grab at the stirring wheel. She could do this; she couldn't fail, not today. Sure, driving was the subject she failed hardest on but she couldn't let that enter her mind. She was going to win, she had to win.

"Kat."

She flinched. Damn, was she daydreaming again? Kat turned her chin to the left. Her older sister, Jam, stood beside her car with her arms crossed over her chest. Kat felt her inner sister tremble. That look, that scowl, she knew it well. She was in trouble.

"Y-yes?" She fought back the urge to hide her face.

"Be careful." Jam refused to change her expression.

"I will."

"I can't protect you anymore," Jam said in a blunt manner. "Jinx and I, we can't protect you anymore. Now that you're in alliance with Mizo, we can't."

Kat felt her heart sink. She looked away from Jam, she had to; she couldn't face Jam any more. The sheer disappointment in Jam's eyes, in her mannerisms, it was embarrassing for Kat. She was ashamed. She had let Jam down.

"You're a woman now." Jam continued to speak. "I can't pay attention to you anymore."

Kat's eyebrows dipped over her eyes. She bit down on her bottom lip and stared at her stirring wheel. Her eyes glazed over, she was ready to cry. She dug her nails deep into the leather on the stirring wheel, trying her best to suppress her tears.

"I don't need your attention."

Jam eyebrow twitched. "Fine." Jam sighed through her nose. "Be careful out there."

Kat shut her eyes. She could hear, feel that her sister was walking away. But why did her heart ache for her to stay? Just a little longer, just for a few more minutes. She couldn't stand the sight of Jam walking away from her, away from her life. It was just too much to bear. But…things had to be done. If Jam wanted nothing more to do with her but she could save Saga, she would rather have Saga be saved. Those people, her people, needed her.

XoXoX

The smell of smoke entered his nose. Did Team Mizo ever get tired of smoking? Jak rolled his eyes. At least he was sitting in the best looking car on the starting line. Jak ran his hands over the wheel and smiled, it was almost worth sitting next to that chain smoker, Edje. Not that it wasn't already annoying enough for him; Jak knew that the smoke smell had to bother Daxter. With his heightened sense of smell, it must have made his eyes water with irritation.

Jak looked to his left, ready to shoot Edje the nastiest curled lip he could. Maybe then he'd knock off the smoking…or maybe not. Jak proceeded to shoot Edje a curled nose, only to have Edje shoot a cocky smirk in return.

"Got a problem?" Edje said.

"No." Jak turned his head and looked forward once again.

"I've already got my speech ready," Edje said after taking a lengthy drag on his cigarette.

"Speech?" Daxter asked.

"You know, when I win this one." Edje pulled the butt of his cigarette from his lips and snuffed out the end on his car door. "Because I know its gonna be easy."

"Hey!" Daxter snapped. "Don't get full of it! This is just the first race!"

Edje released a few chuckles. He shut his eyes and shook his head, a clear indicator that he was disappointed. "You really are newbies, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Jak looked to Edje once again.

"This race is just as important as the last one," Edje explained. "This is the time when you get the fans on your side."

"What does THAT have to do with anything?" Daxter said.

"The more fans, the better." Edje smirked. "Its all about the ratings. And the more fans you have on your side, the more 'privileges' you get. Know what I mean?"

Jak felt his eyebrows arch on his forehead. Fans? Privileges? Was that even fair? It was no wonder Mizo's team had the best cars. Everything they owned was topnotch, state of the art. So that's what it was about, was it? Maybe Team Mar needed to consider having a fanbase.

"Jak," Daxter tugged at his ear. "I want fandom."

A loud horn caught Jak off guard. That was the signal that the race was about to begin. Jak knew he was going to have to get used to loving that sound. He looked to the left to see the other drivers getting into their cars. In the cars in the far left lane held the two races that he knew he'd have to protect. Kat and Star's cars looked stable enough, he could only hope that it stayed that way.

"Okay racing fans! Its time to get this thing going!" G.T. Blitz announced with pride.

"Daxter," Jak's head shot up to his left shoulder. "I need you to do something for me."

"Shoot."

"I need you to stay on the roof of the car," Jak explained as he gripped the stirring wheel.

"WHAT?" Daxter's jaw dropped. "What for?"

"I want to make sure I don't attack Kat or Star." Jak said in a low tone. "I can't hurt them."

"Fine." Daxter replied with an exaggerated sigh. "But you owe me!"

"Thanks." Jak smiled.

He watched as Daxter left his shoulder and began his pursuit to the top of the car roof. Jak could hear Daxter's claws sink deep into the car's leather with every step. Ah, at least now he had a second pair of eyes on the other cars. He couldn't risk hurting Team Saga. He couldn't bear it if either female was hurt in this race.

"3!"

Jak stiffened. He kept his eyes on the road and prepared himself. This was his first race and he wasn't going to lose.

"2!"

The sound of the rumbling engines around him made his heart pump. The smell of the smog made his adrenaline race through his veins. He was ready.

"1, GO!"

Jak slammed his foot down on the gas. The power of the vehicle was amazing. Jak could feel how tight the stirring was in the wheel; he couldn't wait to hit his first big turn. It wouldn't be long; Jak could see the first sharp turn coming in fast. He applied more pressure to the gas and began to turn. He had to make this turn sharp if he wanted to get in first. The cars around him turned only a few seconds after he had, allowing Jak to skid into first place. Jak looked into the rearview mirror to see only four other cars trailing close behind. The last four cars must have taken the sharp turn too hard.

Jak peered outside his window to check his competition. Cutter, Sydni and Torn closed in on Jak's car. Good, Torn was still in the game, this meant they had twice the chance of winning. Jak would wait for another sharp turn, that's all he needed to make it to first place.

Sydni had inched her car only a few feet in front and was maintaining first place. Jak looked left to see a Blue Eco boost coming his way. Before Jak could press down on the gas, Torn's tank came speeding from behind. Torn swept in and grabbed the Blue Eco boost in seconds. He took no time before applying it. The added speed boost pushed him into first place.

"**That's how it's done!"** Torn's voice came over the car radio.

"**I wouldn't get so cocky."**

Was that Sydni's voice? Jak watched as the leading female prepared his missiles. Had she grabbed a Yellow Eco boost without Jak even noticing? Jak moved his foot over to the break. He pressed down softly on the break, just enough to separate himself from Sydni. Jak watched as she fired her first missile. Torn swerved right and left, trying to avoid the incoming attack. Sydni's missile hit the right end of his bummer with little damage. Jak kept a close eye on Sydni, she wasn't finished yet. Her second missile shot out from her large car with great speed. Jak followed the missile and watched as it hit the back of Torn's tank. The back of Torn's large tank was ignited into flames. Jak watched as Torn's break lights came on, was he out? Torn's car came to a slow stop but Jak couldn't stop now, he had to finish this race, for Team Mar.

Cutter was approaching him, he knew it; Jak knew that he had yet to try any funny moves and he was long over due for them. Jak kept his eyes on the rearview mirror and watched as Cutter's car came flying around a short corner. Jak narrowed his eyes, was Cutter about to use his machine gun? Jak was sure of it now; he must have missed a Yellow Eco boost back in the first corner. Jak felt his stomach sour; he knew he was going to be Cutter's first target.

The sound of Cutter's machine gun caused Jak to press down on the gas, _hard_. He was in second now and he wasn't going to let Cutter get him third. Jak's eyes bounced back onto the road ahead. Another sharp turn and a Red Eco boost stood in his way. Jak had to make a decision fast, take the corner sharply or take the Eco boost. Damn! Jak kept his wheel straight; he was going in for the Eco boost. Sydni took the sharp turn, certain she would keep her first place seat if she did, leaving the boost for Jak. Good, this was what he needed to get Cutter off his back.

He grabbed the boost in seconds, it was an oil slick. Jak reached down to his dashboard and ran his fingers over the many buttons. He finally he found the right button and slammed his index finger against it. A thick trail of oil spurted out of the back of his car. Jak looked back to the rearview mirror and watched Cutter. Cutter, who had been tailgating Jak, fell right into his plan. Cutter's car swerved right and left in a desperate attempt to drive straight. Loud tire screeches entered the air as he flew from right to left.

The sound of Cutter's machine gun followed. Shit, he was firing? Jak twisted the stirring wheel to the right. He couldn't get hit now, not when things were looking good. Jak pressed again on the gas and kept close to the right side of the road. Jak watched as the bullets that flew from Cutter's machine guns began to hit the back of Sydni's car. A single bullet hit her back left tire causing a loud popping sound to explode into the air. The backside of her car toppled over and her car began to screech. Sparks flew from her tire rim grinding against the road.

This was it; Jak hit the gas has hard as he could. The finish line wasn't far now; he knew he could make this. The finish line came into view just as Jak passed Sydni and her failing car. He sped over the line with ease and applied the breaks a few moments later.

He stood up from his seat and watched as the remaining teams cross the finish line. Cutter placed second while Sydni finished third.

"Jak! We did it!" Daxter cheered.

"Like hell we did." Jak winked at his partner.

Jak looked back to the road and watched as Edje crossed the finish line. Star and Kat followed dead last. Star popped her head out of her tank and marched her way over to Kat's small pink car after they both came to a stop. Star then reached down inside Kat's car and yanked Kat's torso out of the passenger's side window.

"What were you doing shooting ME?" Star shouted into Kat's ear.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was doing!" Kat whined. "It wasn't my fault, I thought you were someone else!"

"How could you NOT recognize me? I'm your partner!"

Jak rolled his eyes. Typical Star.

"It looks like we have a winner!"

Jak's stomach turned. That voice, it had to be Blitz. Jak looked over his shoulder to see the host approaching him. It was probably for that interview Edje was talking about.

"How does it feel?" Blitz asked as he shoved a microphone into Jak's face. "Score one for the underdog!"

Jak threw his hand over the microphone. He then pushed it away from his face and shot a glare into G.T.'s camera fly. If there was one thing he wasn't going to do, it was give into the popularity contest.

"Hey guy," Blitz shooed the camera away and leaned in toward Jak. "We were down thirteen points this year, not happening."

"I could care less."

"Well," Blitz inhaled a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders. "If you shape up that attitude of yours, I might give you another interview."

"Gee, thanks." Jak rolled his eyes again. "I'll look forward to that."

Act End


	43. Third Arc: Act Seven

Soaring

Third Arc: Act Seven

Things were not looking good for Team Saga. Kat sat in her team's resting area, making sure to stay to herself. She was sure to distance herself from both Mizo's team and her own. Being social wasn't her strong point. She didn't need any confrontation to make her life more of a wreck. Razer and his boys stood beside the small bar in the lounge. Only Razer would request his own personal bar in his lobby. Nothing short of luxury for him and his team. Meanwhile, the members of Team Saga stood on the opposite side of the lobby and chatted amongst themselves. Ah, did she fit in anywhere?

She never had a hard time fitting in with Jak…

Kat pulled her head out from behind her knees and looked to Team Saga. There was always Star to socialize with. Although they had never really seen eye to eye on things, the only thing they both found interest in was singing on stage. And because of that, Star had labeled the two rivals. Not much friendliness going on there.

Kat let her eyes wander off to Kimi. Kat flinched. She was staring back and with a set of angry eyes. Kat felt all the hairs on the back of her neck and tail stand straight up. Why did Kimi have such mean eyes? And why did she have to stare like that? Kat let her head sink back down between her shoulders. Ugh, Kimi never failed at giving her the willies. Perhaps it was the fact that she succeeded at capturing Kimi for her bounty. Even if that was so, Kat could never find the courage to combat Kimi with the evidence against her. Kat was just too shy.

Kat's eyes fell to the ground. 'Fitting in' was never her strong point. Making friends was never easy. But…with Jak and Daxter it seemed so effortless. Even if she was too busy gawking at Jak's deep blue eyes, they never treated her different. She wasn't a freak when she was with them, even if she was a half-breed. She wasn't special, even if she was a princess. Why couldn't everyone be like Jak and Daxter?

"Day dreaming?"

Kat nearly jumped out of her own skin. Her head jerked upward and she found herself confronted with Kimi. The small female stood with her hands linked to her hips and her lip curled in disgust. Kat dug her chin back into her knees. She refused to look Kimi in her accusing eyes. Her shoulders brushed against her mongrel ears and her tail wrapped itself around her legs.

"The least you could do is answer me."

Why couldn't she just go away? Kat knew that Kimi had a great dislike for her, so why did she insist on talking? This was not going to end well, Kat could feel it.

"You're not much for a princess," Kimi remarked with a roll of her eyes.

Another blow. Kat could feel her eyebrows begin to quiver. Why of all times that Kimi could pick on her, did it have to be now? Just when Kat was down and out on her luck…

A sudden delicate pressure applied to Kat's forehead. Kat's eyes snapped open and she looked upward. Kat saw Kimi, leaning into her. Kimi had her index finger pointed into her forehead. Kimi forced more pressure into her finger, causing Kat's head to move backward.

"What's your problem?" Kimi asked as she removed her finger from Kat's face. "I know you can talk."

Kat snapped her face to the right. She then pushed her face into her knees. This time she hid her face in the fabric of her pants. How could she look at Kimi and give her an answer when she was already so ashamed of herself?

"You'll never get anywhere this way." Kimi shook her head in shame. "You think you'll win the race with this attitude?

Kat twitched. Her head shot up. She looked to Kimi with wide eyes. Her lips parted but the words she repeated in her head refused to leave her mouth. She had to stand up for herself; she couldn't let someone like Kimi walk all over her! She was a low-life Eco thief! She wouldn't let her get away with this!

"Aw," Kimi's eyebrows shot downward and she began to coo. "Look at that face. Did I offend you?"

Kat felt her bottom lip tremble. Why was she feeling the urge to cry? No! She couldn't cry here and now. Not in front of Razer, not in front of Kimi! She would look ridiculous…

"You know," Kimi spoke again, this time while moving her finger to her bottom lip. "I don't think that 'Jak' guy will like you much if you stayed this way."

Her heart stopped. Jak? Was Kimi really going to bring Jak into this conversation?

Kimi then leaned in to Kat and whispered in her ear. "I know that you have feelings for him. I could see it from the moment you reunited with him." Her voice softened. "I don't think Razer would appreciate it much if he knew…"

"Don't!" Kat yelped.

"I'm not stupid." Kimi pulled away. "I know if I tell Razer, then he'll call of this deal. Then I wouldn't get my end of Kal's bargain."

Kat felt the air in her lungs leave. She sighed and allowed her head to fall downward. Thank Mar! At least one subject was sacred.

"But it's annoying." Kimi's voice caught Kat off guard. "You should really change. That shy girl persona is pretty old, don't you think?"

Kat cocked a brow. "What?"

Kimi grunted and rolled her eyes. "That damsel in distress act. It pisses me off."

Kat flinched.

"Change it."

Kat watched as Kimi turned her back. The smaller female then walked away from Kat, leaving her to herself once again. Damsel in distress? Kat felt her heart jumped up and down in her chest. Was that what she was? A pitiful princess that needed saving? No, she wasn't like that, was she?

"_You're always the one who comes crying to us!"_

Kat felt her eyelids fall over her eyes. That was right, he did say that. Kat reopened her eyes and let her eyes fall once again to the floor. No, she couldn't be that way. The one person that meant the most to her, he didn't like it. She didn't have to be the troubled damsel; she could make something of herself! She could be strong…like Jak was. She didn't have to save the world; she just had to be herself.

XoXoX

Weeks passed like seconds. Jak knew that each race was important but he couldn't be sure what would come next. Every race was different. Circuit races, death matches and artifact races, it was all so confusing. But he was doing his best and that gave Team Mar a small glimmer of hope. That's all they had, hope.

Each racer was given a certain number of points, depending on the place they finished at. First place was awarded three points, second was awarded two points and third place was awarded a single point. At the end of the Prix the team with the highest number of points would be declared the winner.

Each team had the potential of winning one hundred and twenty points, but so far the score was: Team Mar with eight points, Team Mizo with seven points, Team Nana with three points and Team Saga with zero points.

Jak couldn't let his guard down. Team Mar was winning but Team Mizo was only trailing by a single point. This game was still up in the air. Any minor slip up could result in failure. Mizo's team was vicious and would do anything to win. Jak wasn't about to let anything pass him. He was going to win this even if he had to do it on his own.

Then there was the subject of Team Mizo and Team Saga's alliance. Kal had bet with Mizo and held his own daughter up for grabs. It was disgusting. To add to the situation, the fact that Kat agreed to it…it was a hard for Jak to swallow. Kat didn't _belong_ to anyone. Even if all of Saga was suffering from its Eco drought, that didn't mean Kal had the right to give away his daughter to a gangster. Jak wasn't going to stand for it. And today, he was going to make his presence known.

Jak walked down from his hotel suite. In the hotel lobby his team stood, waiting for him. True, today was their usual day when they discussed their future plans, but Jak had another idea in mind. Today was one of few they had off from racing and Jak was going to take full advantage of it.

"You okay, Jak?" Daxter hopped off the lobby table and greeted Jak with a look of concern. "You were asleep for a while, buddy."

"I'm fine." Jak replied with a sneaky smile.

"Eh," Jam lifted a brow. "That smile doesn't sit right with me, what are you up to?"

Jak placed his hands on his hips and looked to each of his team members. "I just can't wait to see Razer today."

"What?" Daxter fumbled backward.

"Whoa," Torn lifted himself from his seat at the breakfast table. "What are you talking about? We're not racing today."

"What are you planning?" Ashelin asked.

"It better not be anything dumb," Jam growled while rolling her eyes.

"And it better not cost us anything." Torn crossed his arms over his chest.

Jak shook his head from side to side. "Don't worry, it won't." Jak then turned his back to the group. "This is between Razer and I." Jak then began to walk out of the lobby, leaving the rest of his team to follow. "We're going to have a little race."

"What?" Daxter shouted as he gave chase.

Jak rolled his eyes and continued to move down the hallway. He knew exactly where he was headed, the car garage. Jak could hear his teammates trailing behind him; this only caused Jak to step faster. They were going to try and stop him, he knew this but he wasn't going to let _anyone_ keep him from Razer. They had a score to settle.

"Jak!" Jam was calling to him, but he wouldn't turn around. "You need to stop trying to win over Kat!"

Jak only called over his shoulder to respond. "Its more than that!"

"Just leave Team Saga alone!" Jak heard Ashelin's voice next.

Jak ignored her comment. He walked down the long lobby hall until he came to the garage entrance. He looked to the right to see the button that would open the door. Without hesitation, he slammed his palm against the button and waited for the door to slide open. After the door opened wide, Jak stepped in. He could see his car waiting for him in the back. Ah, perfect.

Jak walked over to his car and stuck his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a small set of keys and smirked. He twirled the key ring on his index finger as he took the final steps to the car. He placed his right hand on the door and swung his legs over. His plopped down into his seat and shoved the proper key into the ignition. By this time the rest of his teammates had reached him. Jam made the first move and ran to Jak and placed her hands on door.

"Jak, this isn't worth it." Jam pleaded. "What if you wreck your car, or get hurt? What will we do tomorrow without you?"

Jak looked Jam in the eye and replied, "Don't worry." Jak smiled. "It's just a circuit race and besides, I don't plan on losing."

Jam lifted her palm to her face and slapped her cheek.

Daxter took a leap from the floor and landed on the car door. He looked to Jak with wide eyes and panted. "Jak! Why are you doing this? _I_ wouldn't even think of doing this!"

"You guys can come if you want," Jak faced forward. "I don't care."

Jak turned the key and the car began to rumble. Ah, the sound of a car starting never sounded sweeter. Jak removed his hand from the ignition and wrapped his fingers around the stirring wheel. This was gonna be fun, plus he was going to show Razer who ran the streets in Kras City. Jak pulled the gearshift and placed it in drive, he then lifted his foot from the floor of the car. He slammed his foot against the gas. It was time to take care of business.

XoXoX

The sound of the seaport, ah it was beautiful. It was the perfect place for a little race. Not to mention, Razer and his team were already present. Jak saw the two teams from afar and slowed his car as he approached. The sound of his roaring car caught Razer's attention within a moment. Just what Jak wanted. Jak then parked his car and shut off the engine. He lifted his body out of his seat and stepped out of the car. He slammed the door shut behind himself and began to take slow steps toward Team Mizo and Team Saga.

The looks on their faces, it was enough to make Jak laugh. They were too surprised by his sudden appearance. Jak stuffed his car keys into his pocket and approached the two teams with a smile on his face. Jak watched as Razer pushed his body in front of the two teams. Razer took extra care with placing Kat behind his body.

Just before Jak could utter a word, the sound of two cars pulling up to the scene caught him by surprise. He looked over his shoulder to see that Torn, Ashelin and Jam had followed him. Ah, an audience, this was going to be even sweeter.

"Well, well." Razer said with delight. "What do we have here?"

"Are you doing any thing?" Jak said with one brow lifted. "'Cause if not, I have a great idea."

"Come on, Jak!" Daxter whined as he pulled at Jak's ear. "We can back outta this!"

"Really?" Razer's interest was peaked.

Ah, so he got Razer's attention? Jak smirked. "How about a little spin around the seaport?" Jak continued in a cocky tone. "Unless you're scared."

"Me? Scared?" Razer looked back to his boys before breaking into a loud laugh. "You must be joking!"

"Jak!" Jam called out as she rushed at Jak. She placed her hands around his upper arm and began to tug at him. "Cut it out!" Jam continued to implore Jak. "This is stupid!"

"She has a POINT, Jak!" Daxter added.

"Oh, stop it." Razer said as he spread his arms out. "This will be fun!"

Torn walked up to Jak and pulled at his shoulder. "As team captain, I won't allow it."

Daxter whirled around to Torn and huffed, "Who made YOU captain?"

"I did!" Torn removed his hand from Jak's shoulder and lifted it to Daxter.

"Listen to Torn, Jak." Great, now Ashelin was telling him what to do?

Jak pulled his arm out of Jam's hand. He then crossed his arms over his broad chest. He watched Razer with stern eyes and refused to move. He was going to agree; there was no way Razer was going to back out now. Jak watched as Kat pulled herself out from behind Razer. She reached out with both hands and latched onto Razer. She began to give him a few tugs as she spoke.

"We should go…"

"No," Razer pulled his arm away from the female, still staring at Jak. "I think a little race will do us both some good." Razer added a final blow to the stomach, "I will show you who the superior racer is."

"Hey," Star spoke out from the group. "Let them do what they want! They are men after all, they do stupid stuff like this all the time!"

"We don't need any comments from the peanut gallery." Ashelin shot a hiss in Star's direction.

"Oh, puh-lease!" Lov flicked his wrist at Jak and his team. "This is quite dramatic, don't you think? It's practically Shakespeare!"

Daxter's cheek twitched. "You are special, aren't you?"

"If you're going to race, get it done and over with." Kimi then shut her eyes and opened her mouth. A long, loud yawn escaped her lips before speaking again. "You're all so tiring."

Torn reached out to Jak and placed his hand on Jak's shoulder. Jak flinched. What was he doing? Sweet-talking him now wasn't going to change anything. Besides, Jak knew Torn better than that. Jak turned and looked over his shoulder, he saw Torn's serious face. What was he so flustered about? This had nothing to do with him.

"Jak, think about what you're doing." Torn squeezed down on Jak's shoulder. "I know how you're feeling but this could get us disqualified. Do you want that?"

Jak ripped his shoulder away from Torn. "You have no idea how I'm feeling."

Torn stiffened. "You wanna bet?"

"I do."

Torn pulled away from Jak. "Fine." He said in a dull tone. "You do what you want, get disqualified if you want. Just don't come crawling back to me when it happens."

Jak felt his heart slow. Did Torn actually give up? Jak watched as Torn turned on his heel and walked back to his tank. He watched as Torn slipped inside his car and listened as he started his engine. The tank pulled into reverse and pulled out of its parking spot. So he was really going to leave? It was…odd…Moments later; Torn's tank had disappeared from the scene.

"What's HIS deal?" Daxter pouted.

"Don't you two get it?" Jam threw her arms into the air.

"Get what?" The two boys asked at once.

Jam groaned. She then reached out to Jak and turned him around. She pulled him away from Team Mizo, just enough so their conversation was private. Jam then leaned in to Jak and sighed. What was so hard about answering his question? What was with the secrecy?

"What Torn means is," Jam whispered. "Is that just because you see something happening to someone you care about doesn't mean you have to act on it."

Jak and Daxter took a moment to look at one another. Jak cocked his brow and Daxter gave a small shrug of his shoulders. Seconds later, they looked back at Jam. Jam released a loud sigh before shaking her head back and forth.

"Geez, are you really that dense?" Jam said in shame.

"What are you talking about?" Daxter asked.

"Look," Jam placed her hands out in front of her body to get the boy's attention. "Don't you two understand that Torn felt the same way when you two arrived on the scene?" She looked to Daxter, then to Jak. "He knows what its like to be jealous."

"SO?" Daxter threw his wrist at Jam. "Big deal! Everyone does."

"He has feelings for her, stronger than you might realize."

Feelings? Torn? No. Jak refused to think about it. That couldn't be true; Torn could have 'feelings' for anyone! He was Torn! Jak could process the information Jam was giving him, it was just too strange, Torn didn't seem the type to grow attachments to _anyone_. Let alone a brat like Kat.

All those times before…they made sense now. His over protective attitude, it wasn't only because she was a princess, it was because…

"_He told me to be careful around you and to never let my guard down."_

He had told her that, back then. Was it because it was true or was he secretly jealous? Ugh! It was just too weird to believe. Jak knew the two were attached to each other when he first met them but was they _that_ attached to one another? And had _he_ broken that relationship when he came into the picture?

"There's a BIG shocker." Daxter rolled his eyes.

Wait, it was obvious to Daxter?

"But…" Jak mumbled.

"Hey!" Jak flinched. He looked over his shoulder to see Razer standing behind him, one arm waving in the air. "Are we gonna race or not?"

Jak sighed. Maybe this wasn't the best plan he had ever come up with. Perhaps he should have talked it over with his team first before acting. Ah, what a time to feel regretful. But there wasn't a lot he could do about it now. He had come to Razer with a challenge, and to back down now would look stupid. He would look like a loser and that's not something Jak wanted printed on his reputation. He was going to have to go through with this, whether he liked it or not.

"There's no going back now," Jak said to Jam. "We'll get through this."

"Jak…" Jam sighed.

Jak shut his eyes and turned around. He walked forward, leaving Jam and Ashelin behind. Jak walked up to Razer and lifted his fist. He gave Razer a single nod of his head before nudging his nose in the direction of their cars. It was time to race.

"Lets get this thing going." Jak muttered.

"Arrah!" Daxter shook his head back and forth. "You're gonna get us killed, Jak!"

"We'll be fine." Jak smiled at Daxter.

"So what's it going to be?" Razer lifted a brow. "Death match, time run?"

"Just a circuit race." Jak cleared the question for Razer.

"How many laps?" Razer asked again. "I don't really care how many, I promise to beat you in each lap."

"Two." Jak said. "Come on then."

Jak turned his back to Razer. He then reached down into his pocket and pulled out his car keys. He waited for Razer to follow behind him before he began to walk. This was would be easy, he knew it, but there was still that small chance that he could lose. Jak could never be sure what kind of tricks Razer and his boys had up their sleeves. They would do anything to win, even if it meant cheating. But Jak wouldn't let that happen, he knew better.

"Excuse me, men!"

Jak jerked backward. He looked behind him only to spot G.T. Blitz approaching. For once, he was by himself, without his cameras. Jak rolled his eyes; no good could come out of this. Jak turned around to face G.T. and placed one hand to his hip.

"You weren't thinking of racing, were you?" He asked with his tin grin.

"Maybe!" Daxter snapped.

"Well," Blitz inhaled a deep breath through his nose. "I just wanted to let you two know that if you decide to race outside the tournament, then you are automatically disqualified." Blitz then looked over to Jak and began to chuckle. "And I know YOU would just DIE if that happened."

Jak's vision switched over to Kat. She stood behind Razer, her fingers still clinging to his jacket. She had a look in her eyes that he had only seen in the most dire situations. She just looked…so scared.

Jak felt a heavy weight on his shoulder. G.T. Blitz wrapped his arm around Jak's shoulder and pulled Jak close. Jak coughed for a moment, trying to regain his strength while Blitz repeated his action with Razer. With both his arms around Jak and Razer, G.T. began to whisper.

"So, I'll give you both a choice. Either you two race each other _now_ or save your grudges for the race track tomorrow." Blitz then began to laugh. "Either way, _I_ get the ratings. So do what you want." G.T. Blitz then released the two men and stepped away from them. In a louder voice he asked, "What will it be folks?"

"I'll wait." Jak snorted.

"So will I." Razer concluded.

"Fine choice!" Blitz said with a wide grin. "Tomorrow it is!"

The sound of girlish screaming made Jak flinch. He looked beyond Razer's shoulder to see Star. She had pushed everyone aside and rushed toward Jak. With one arm stuck out, she shoved Jak to the side.

"Oh my Mar!" Star gushed. "Its you! Its really you!"

Jak felt his brow twitch. What was this all about? Jak watched as Star reached down to Blitz's hand and took hold of it. She then continued to coo at him.

"I'm your BIGGEST fan!"

G.T. Blitz threw his head back in laughter. "Yes, I get that…A LOT."

"Ohh!" Star mewed. "But I mean it! I LIVE for you!"

"Haha, I bet you do." G.T. let out a final set of laughs before retracting his hand.

"I'm so excited about tomorrow's death match!" She squealed with joy. "I'll be there, racing! And I'm going to win! Mostly because I want YOU to announce me as the winner!"

"Make sure to try your hardest!" Blitz winked. "And don't forget to pull some tricky moves, or else our audience will grow bored!"

"Oh! I will!" She was nearly drooling.

"Yeah…" Blitz reached out to Star and gave her a pat on the head. "You do that." He said in a dull tone. "But until then, I'll see you folks around!"

Jak watched as G.T. Blitz pulled himself away from Star. He then began to walk away from the three teams. Jak released a small sigh of relief, just when he thought Blitz was nothing but a pain in his neck, he comes in and saves the day. Things like this always happened.

"Ooooh," Star lifted her hands to her head. "I'll never wash my hair again…"

"Why do you need _him_, when you have me, baby!" Daxter pointed to Star and sent her a flirty wink.

"Don't be stupid!" Star's attitude changed on a dime. "You're no man, you're just…just half a boy!"

"Hey!" Daxter balled his hand and shook it at Star. "Who told you that?"

"Everyone knows," Star said with a weak shrug. "It's a great story."

"Its time we get back to the lobby." Jam looked to Jak. "We have things to discuss." She then shot a glare at him. "Don't we?"

Jak groaned. "This'll be fun."

Act End


	44. Third Arc: Act Eight

Soaring

Third Arc: Act Eight

"What got into you?"

Jak groaned. Now he was going to hear everyone's input on his sudden, rash decision to race with Razer. He knew it wasn't the brightest idea he had ever had, but it felt good in the moment. Jak pressed his left cheek against his fist while his elbow supported his weight at the lobby table. His teammates sat around him, ready to lecture him. This was the last place he wanted to be.

"Look," Jak's eyes bounced over to Jam. "It wasn't something I had thought through."

"That's obvious." Torn rolled his eyes.

"Ah!" Daxter lifted his paws to his head and began to pull at his ears. "This is going to be one LONG Prix!"

"Jak," Rayn leaned in to the table with a frown. "You can't throw everything you've worked so hard for just for a grudge."

"I _know_ that." Jak grumbled.

"Now," Keira looked to her teammates. "We need to plan for tomorrow's death match."

"What's to plan?" Jak brought his face away from his hand. "Torn and I are the best racers here."

"Jak!" Jam slammed her palms down on the table. "You and Torn can't ALWAYS race, we have to think about everyone's specialties!" Jam's cheek began to twitch with frustration. "Its called strategy, try using it sometime."

"Whoa!" Daxter threw his paws up in surrender. "Chill, babe."

"I think Jam's right." Rayn said with a single nod. "We have to take everyone's talents into consideration."

Jak rolled his eyes and sighed. "If Torn and I are the best, what's to decide?"

"Ashelin has the smallest car and she's the fastest," Jam explained. "Torn has the largest car and it makes him an easy target. Not so great for tomorrow's death match. Get it now?"

"Whatever."

Jak watched as Jam threw her arms into the air again. He knew he wasn't being easy about this but he wanted to be in control. There were things that he needed to take care of, and protecting Team Saga was one of them. He couldn't let them get hurt, he couldn't even risk it. How could he trust Ashelin or Sig, not to hurt them? They were good drivers but _he_ was the best.

"This is a control issue, isn't it?"

Jak flinched. Was someone reading his mind? Jak looked up to see Keira speaking to him from across the table. Her eyes were glued to the downward and her eyebrows curved while her lower lip poked out. Was she upset? Jak felt his heartstrings tug at the sight of Keira's disappointment.

"You're worried about Team Saga, aren't you?"

"So, THAT'S what this is about?" Daxter crossed his arms and glared at Jak.

Jak's mouth hung open. What could he say? He couldn't deny it. Jak let his eyes move away from Keira and move to the rest of his teammates. They looked back at him with stern eyes and clenched jaws. So they knew as well? Was he really that easy to read?

"But we need to think of ourselves first."

Jak looked over to Jam. She had moved her arms down to her sides. Her expression softened as well as her voice. She looked to Jak was a look of concern before continuing.

"She means a lot to me too, Jak." Jam said. "But we have to do this for ourselves."

"No one on Team Saga is going to die if they don't win." Ashelin added. "They'll be fine without the title."

Jak felt his heart sink. It was true. If they lost, no one would be harmed and yet, if they lost, they would all die. As much as his heart told him to protect Kat and Team Saga, his head was telling him to protect Team Mar. He couldn't let them win, as much as they wanted it. He had to keep Ashelin's words in his mind. No one will die if they don't win.

"Fine." Jak gave a slow nod. "I understand."

"GOOD!" Daxter gave Jak a playful hit on the arm. "Now let's get down to some REAL business!"

"But we have to remember one thing." Torn said in a low tone. "We can't hurt Team Saga."

"We'll protect them as much as we can, as long as it doesn't prevent us from winning." Ashelin added, her fist lifted, "Even if they resist."

"That's just peachy." Daxter grumbled. "Now we're lookin' out for our team AND Team Saga?"

"Before we look out for anyone, we need to decide who's going to race tomorrow." Keira lifted her hand to pause Daxter.

"Hm," Sig lifted his hand to his chin. "Like we said earlier, Ashelin has the best advantage tomorrow."

Ashelin nodded her head. "I'm fine with that."

"Do we know who's racing tomorrow?" Jam looked over to Rayn. "If we have any idea who's going to race, then we can counter it."

Rayn lifted her finger to her lips and hummed for a moment. "I don't know."

Jak froze. Wait, he had the answer to this question.

"_I'll be there, racing! And I'm going to win!"_

Jak lifted his hand and answered for Rayn. "I heard Star say she was racing for Team Saga tomorrow."

"At least we have an idea for Team Saga." Jam hummed to herself. "I'm guessing Kat will be racing with her."

"What about Kimi?" Sig turned to Jam. "I don't think that little girl has raced at all yet."

Jam moved to Rayn. "Do we have any information on her?"

Rayn shook her head from side to side. "No, I haven't. All I know is that she's been convicted of Eco theft in Saga."

"Great!" Daxter exclaimed. "What if she's their trump card?"

"To be honest," Rayn said in a soft voice. "I think Jak has the best chance of racing tomorrow. His skills reside with circuit races and death matches so I'd say to let Jak have another go."

"Sounds good to me." Jak smirked.

Rayn lifted her finger to pause Jak from continuing. "Let's not forget about Team Nana." She was quick to warn her team. "Sydni has some of the best weaponry on the playing field."

Sig gave Rayn a confused look. "How's that?"

"It seems that Sydni makes her living off selling bootleg items for Wastelanders and Marauders." Rayn explained. "According to my sources, her vehicles are equipped with state of the art weapons."

Jak grunted. "That's just perfect."

Jam looked to Jak and said, "No doubt she'll attack you first, Jak."

Daxter nodded. "Yeah, lets just say she's not a big fan of you."

Jak managed to crack a smile. "Not a lot of people are."

XoXoX

"Jak! Jak! I have something for you!"

Jak felt a smile cross his face. Ah, the sound of Keira's voice, it brought him peace. He had just entered the car garage when the young female busted through the door to get his attention. Jak turned as quick as he could to face her.

"What's up?" He asked.

He saw that Keira held his old Jet Board under her arm. Hm? He hadn't used that thing in awhile! Although he was always delighted to see it, it brought back many good memories. Jak watched as Keira removed the board from under her arm and presented it to Jak and Daxter. A wide smile appeared on her face before she began to speak.

"I wanted to show this to you!"

"Its just the old Jet Board," Daxter said with a roll of his eyes.

"I made some improvements, if you don't mind." Keira's nose curled after Daxter's comment.

Before either Jak or Daxter could ask, Keira let the board drop from her hands. Jak winced just before the small board hit the ground. He was sure the board would hit the cement floor and break, but to his surprise, the board hovered. Jak bent down and looked beneath the Jet Board to see that it was hovering, higher than usual. Jak stood back up to face Keira and smiled.

"Wow, it's hovering higher."

"Well," Keira said effortlessly, "It can basically fly now."

"Fly?" Both boys asked at once.

"Yes!" Keira shut her eyes and let her smile grow wider.

Jak began, "How…"

Keira jumped forward, both of her feet landed on the Jet Board. Keira gave the board a small push with her left leg causing it to move forward. Jak stepped aside as she reached downward until her right hand grabbed the end of the board. Slowly, she tilted the end of the board upward. Inch by inch, the board lifted off the floor until she was two feet off the ground. She released the end of the board moments afterward, making the board fall to the floor again.

"It stirs the same in the air as it did normally." She replied.

"That's great, Keira." Jak smirked. "I can't wait to try it out."

"But I have to warn you," Keira said while stepping off the board. "Don't go too high on it."

"Why not?" Daxter asked. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"You'll fall, then probably die." Keira gave an annoyed sigh.

"It still sounds like fun." Jak bumped his shoulder, in an effort to correct Daxter's behavior.

"I am working on a newer model," Keira lifted her finger to her lip. "Something stronger that doesn't have that problem. But I've been so busy here with the repairs on the cars."

"I can see why," Jak pulled his attention away from Keira and looked back at the line of cars in need of repair. "We do wreck a lot of them, don't we?"

"That's alright." Keira released a loud sigh. "It keeps be busy."

Jak inhaled a deep breath through his nose. Ah, the memories of his old Jet Board. He knew them well. They had been through a lot together; through his whole trail in Haven City and then in Spargus. It had been a long two years. Things were so different now, people he once trusted, and were so different now. Jak reached down to his Jet Board and lifted it off the floor. He ran his fingers over the top of the scuffed board and smiled.

"_But…what if I fall?"_

Jak sighed. That was too long ago, things had changed and not for the better. There wasn't much he could do to change it.

"**All racing participants please report to the race track for today's death match. The race will begin momentarily."**

"There's your call." Keira said.

"Yeah." Jak reached around and hooked his new Jet Board to his back. "I'll take good care of this. I'll try it out later."

"Okay." Keira said with a firm nod. "Go and win, Jak!"

XoXoX

Jak sat in his car while in line. The line up for the death match wasn't what Jak thought it would be. He was surprised to see Cutter, Razer, Sydni, Star and _Kimi_. So Kat wouldn't be racing today? Jak grunted to himself, at least that was one less thing to worry about. He turned to right to see Ashelin sitting in her car. He had to tell her that Kat wouldn't be racing, but how?

Jak waved his arm back and forth. The strange motions Jak was making caused Ashelin to flinch and look his way. Jak then leaned in toward the left and began to mouth Kat's name. After mouthing her name, Jak moved his hands out in front of his body and made an 'x' on his chest. Jak lowered his hands and waited for Ashelin's response. He watched as she cocked a brow and shrugged her shoulders. Jak groaned. He then repeated his actions; he had to let Ashelin know that Kat was not on the field.

After motioning to her again, Jak waited. He watched as Ashelin lifted her clenched fist to the air. She showed Jak the back of her hand and lifted her middle finger into the air.

"THAT was uncalled for." Daxter stuck his tongue out after speaking.

"Its time to race!" Blitz's voice came over the speaker system.

"I have to protect Star and Kimi." Jak said to himself as he tightened his grip on his stirring wheel.

"Get ready for all the death and blood you've all been waiting for!" Blitz's voice boomed. "In 3,"

"Just don't get us killed, Jak." Daxter sunk his claws into Jak's shoulder.

"2,"

"I'm not planning on it."

"1! GO!"

Jak slammed his foot on the gas. He could the rest of the competitors' cars roar. Jak saw Cutter's car leave the gate first, followed by Kimi. Jak pressed harder against the gas, he needed to be one of the first to get a Yellow Eco boost, or else he'd be a sitting duck. Jak watched as Cutter and Kimi's tanks struggled for the first Yellow boost. Cutter managed to slip by and snatch the boost before Kimi.

Jak found himself to be the third car out of the gate; this was his change to grab the last Yellow Eco boost. He ripped his stirring wheel to the left and drifted his way to the boost. He could see Kimi, struggling to control her car after her last loss, heading straight toward him. Jak let his car drift a few more inches before hitting the gas. He sped forward and slammed into the boost.

Yes, that was one less thing to worry about. Jak released his foot from the gas and drove straight. It was time to separate himself from the others, just for a far enough so he could devise a plan. Jak pulled away from the clashing cars and looked into his rearview mirror. He saw that Kimi had regained control over her tank and was now being tailgated by Cutter. Cutter followed her relentlessly, occasionally hitting her bumper with his car. Jak knew Cutter was just toying with her.

"Come on…" Jak whispered to himself. "Get out of the way."

She tried to make a hard swerve to the left to release Cutter from his trail. But the veteran driver refused to fall for it. He stayed on her tail without fail. Jak watched as the missiles on Cutter's car came to surface. He was going to use his Yellow Eco boost without fear. A single shot rang through the air. Jak continued to keep his eyes on Kimi's tank. He watched as the missile from Cutter's car slammed against her bumper.

Jak watched as her car shot forward. It spun a few times before Kimi applied the breaks. A loud screech and a cloud of smoke made Jak's stomach drop. He watched as Kimi's large tanks skidded on the dirt. Damn, he had to do something! Jak knew Cutter had one more missile left his reserve.

Jak twisted the stirring wheel to the left and stepped on the gas. He wasn't about to let Cutter slam Kimi out of the game that easily. Jak leaned into the stirring wheel and sprinted toward Kimi. Meanwhile, Cutter's second missile came into view. Only seconds passed before the missile was launched from Cutter's car.

Just as he done approaching her, Jak slammed on the breaks. He stopped right in front of her and took the hard blow for her. Smoke exploded into the air and blinded the three for a short moment.

"**What the hell are you doing?"** Kimi screamed over her radio.

"**Just get going!" **Jak replied.

"**I'm going to regret this…"** Kimi muttered.

As the smoke cleared, Jak watched as Kimi pulled her car into reverse. Her tank rolled backward before it pushed forward. Kimi and her tank then sped away from the scene, leaving Jak and Cutter to themselves.

It was time for Jak to make his first attack. Jak's hand reached down blindly to the dashboard. He traced his fingers over the panel until he found the proper button. He slammed his knuckles into the button, allowing his missiles to appear on the front of his car. At this angle, the shot would be perfect, just enough to get Cutter out of the game. Jak's missile exploded from his car and made a straight line through the air until it met Cutter's tank.

The boom that rang through the air caused Jak to wince. That _was_ close. Jak didn't wait for the dust to clear; he put his car into reverse and hit the gas. He pulled his car out of the smoke and drove away. Jak's eyes bounced up to the rearview mirror. It was just the sight he was waiting to see. Cutter's tank in flames.

"Oooooh!" Blitz's voice came over the speaker. "And Cutter's out!"

"Now its time to deal with you." Jak moved his eyes to Razer's car.

Jak found Razer's car with ease. Razer was hot on Sydni's tail, chasing her without mercy. But Jak could change that; Jak pressed on the gas and sped forward. He reached down to his panel and slapped his attack button. His second and last missile shot from his car and flew toward Razer. Jak hit his target square in the rear. That would get his attention. Jak watched as the break lights illuminated on Razer's car. Razer then twisted his stirring wheel around, forcing his car to whirl about. It was then that Jak and Razer met, eye to eye.

"**Let's finish that race of ours."** Jak spoke over the radio.

"**Let's."**

Before Jak could even think of his next move, Razer shot out. His tires spat out dirt, smoke, what ever else it could as it gained momentum. This wasn't good; Razer was trying for a head on attack. Jak felt the urge to pull away but he knew there would be no time. Shit.

Just feet before Razer's car collided with Jak's a sudden missile from somewhere in the distance slammed into Razer's car. The sudden attack caused Razer's car to spin to the left. The attack derailed Razer's attempt at attacking Jak. It was just what he needed. Jak jerked his head to the right to see Kimi's tank. The smoke that lingered around her car proved to Jak, the attack had come from her.

"**That's my way of saying thank you."**

"She's my hero!" Daxter cooed.

**"D-don't think I'm out of this game…yet…"**

Damn, Razer was still speaking. Kimi's attack was obviously not enough to take his car out of the race. But should take much more, Jak could do this. Jak narrowed his eyes at Razer; he could take anything he had to give.

Just then Jak saw Star, Ashelin and Sydni's cars approach the scene. So they wanted some too? Jak grunted to himself. This wasn't going to be easy. Jak looked back to Razer's car to see that it now had burst into flames. Shit. Jak watched as Razer fled from his burning car.

It was going to explode, Jak knew it. He looked back to see the other female's cars standing still. This wasn't going to be pretty, if one car at close range exploded, the other cars were sure to go along with it. He had to get everyone out.

Jak jumped out of his car, dragging Daxter along with him. He then sprinted across the arena until he reached Ashelin's car. He slammed his fists against the window and urged her to come out. Jak then ran to Star and Sydni's cars and repeated the process.

"Come on!" Jak looked over to Kimi's car. "We need to go!"

Jak began to race to Kimi, only to see that the small girl had exited the car on her own. Jak then gathered around Ashelin, Star and Sydni and began to push them out of range. This was a death match, but Jak didn't intend on anyone really getting hurt.

Act End


	45. Third Arc: Act Nine

Soaring

Third Arc: Act Nine

"So this is how it's going down."

Jak's cheek twitched. The explosion had caused a chain reaction, just as Jak had predicted. Damn, was anything easy these days? Jak looked to the surrounding teams that had gathered in the hotel lobby. It was an awkward meeting that G.T. Blitz had gotten together. Enemies crammed together in a small lobby, it wasn't a recipe for peace that was for sure. Now there stood the question of a winner. Since all the cars had been destroyed at once, there had to be a meeting to decide on what would happen next.

"We already have our winner," Blitz said as he eyed the teams.

"And who is that?" Torn grunted.

"Because it was Razer's car who caused the explosion, Razer is the winner." Blitz replied.

"That's not fair!" Daxter barked.

"Hey guy," Blitz shut his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Those are the rules, I don't make 'em, I just report 'em."

"Then what are we doing here?" Ashelin asked.

"Well," G.T. said, opening his eyes once again. "Jak is our runner up. But we don't have a third placer; we need to have a simple circuit race to decide."

"Who will be racing?" Jam cocked a brow.

"Sydni and Kimi."

"But Ashelin and I were still in the race!" Star jumped out of seat and exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

"You're forgetting Ashelin is on Jak's team." Kat leaned into Star and whispered.

"But why Kimi?" Star looked down to Kat. "What's wrong with me?"

Kat blinked a few times before answering. "Maybe Mr. Blitz doesn't like you." She said in a simple tone.

Star threw her palms on to her head and began to tug at her green hair. "What? Why not?" Star then removed her hands from her head and placed them on Kat's shoulders. Star began to shake Kat in a violent manner, back and forth. "Tell me!"

"ANYWAY," G.T. Blitz cleared his throat loudly, "Sydni and Kimi will race to decide who third place goes to. Capiche?"

"Its fine with me." Sydni said as she stood out of her seat. "I'll make sure that Team Nana prevails. No problem."

XoXoX

The wind whistled in Jak's ears. He stood outside and waited for the circuit race to begin. Did he need to be there? No, but it was a good idea to watch anyhow. He wanted to see who would come out on top; it was crucial for Team Saga. And as far as Jak was concerned, Team Saga was a part of Team Mar.

Jak lifted his nose to the sky and looked at the massive track that Kimi and Sydni were going to race on. It was a shorter track around the seaport, this race wouldn't take long. A long, high bridge is what caught Jak's eye. He looked at the massive bridge with awe; it had to be one of the highest bridges Kras City had to offer in a circuit race.

"Hey, Jak!"

Jak twitched. He felt Daxter crawl up the side of his back. He watched as Daxter turned about and took hold of Jak's Jet Board. Daxter pulled the board out and waved it in the air.

"While the race is going down, let's try out you're new Jet Board!"

Jak shook his head from side to side and resisted the urge to laugh. "Let's watch the race first."

Daxter rolled his eyes. "_Fine_."

"Racers!" G.T. Blitz's voice on the speaker caused Jak to look back at the starting line. "Its time to settle this score, once and for all!"

"I hope you're happy, Jak." Daxter pouted. "Makin' me miss out on flying this thing."

Jak watched as Kimi and Sydni parked their cars at the starting line. Jak stepped closer to the chain link fence that separated him from the track. He placed his fingers through the spaces in the fence and sighed. Team Saga wasn't doing so well, they were in last place with _zero_ points. They needed this win, just to keep them in the game.

The sound of the car's engines igniting make shivers run up Jak's spin. Ah, he could never get tired of that sound. Even the smell was intoxicating.

The sound of the fence rattling caused Jak to jump. He looked to the left to see Kat standing beside him. So she had come to support her teammate? Strange, after the way they treated each other the first time Jak saw them meet. What was with the sudden change of heart? Kimi was just a bounty, wasn't she?

"Did Keira upgrade your Jet Board?" Kat asked in a slow voice.

"Yeah!" Daxter held the board out with pride. "It can FLY now."

"Hmm."

Jak stared at her. She was a bit paler then usual, was she sick maybe? Jak didn't have to think about it, he reached out to Kat and pulled her shoulders to face him. She flinched very hard upon contact and even made an effort to pull away. Jak then lifted his right hand to her face and placed it on her forehead. She was clammy. Jak looked down to see her cheeks had exploded with a red color. Her hands were spread out to her sides and her tail twitched back and forth. Had he startled her?

"You're a bit pale," Jak said as he pulled his hand away from Kat.

"I-I-I…" She stuttered while her jaw hung open with shock.

"Nope," Daxter was quick to jump in. "She's acting normally."

"Ah…"

"Are you sick?" Jak asked.

She continued to stand straight, with her jaw open wide. Broken words fell from her lips and her bottom lip quivered. Her face burned brighter and small beads of sweat fell from her bangs to her cheeks.

"N-n-no!" She then shook her head from side to side.

"You must be stressed," Jak spoke as he returned his attention to the starting line. "You're clammy too."

Jak watched from the corner of his eye as Kat adjusted herself. She turned back to the fence and wrapped both hands through the holes. She then leaned her forehead against the metal fence. She released a small exhale before shutting her eyes. So she was stressed? He couldn't blame her, he was too.

"3,"

Damn. Blitz's countdown had caught Jak off guard. He returned his eyes to the two cars and waited.

"2, 1, GO!"

Both cars sped off within the second one was called. They rushed passed Jak and the force of the wind they brought with them, caused Kat to grab on to her hair. Jak began to take a few steps backward until he was close enough to see the large television screen that showcased the racers progress. Kat followed soon behind and watched with him.

Sydni dashed into first place. Kimi stayed close behind and tailgated her. Jak saw that a Yellow Eco boost was coming there way, and there was only one. Kimi turned her car toward the boost and stepped on the gas. Just before she could touch the boost, Sydni rammed Kimi to one side and took the boost.

The ram to Kimi had slowed Sydni's car, leaving her in second place. Kimi's car sped forward in an effort to maintain her first place. Jak shuttered, he knew that this would the perfect time for Sydni to use her boost. And he was right. A large missile had lifted off of Sydni's car and prepared itself for launch. Seconds later, the missile fired off of Sydni's car and slammed into Kimi's rear.

The massive hit to the back of her car, caused Kimi to slow. Sydni wasted no time and pumped the gas. She flew into first place. Kimi regained the control to her tank and followed behind Sydni with full force.

Jak could see a Red Eco boost coming up fast. Jak knew Sydni jump on the Eco without hesitation. Jak felt his hands clench, this wasn't looking good for Kimi. Sydni, as predicted, swooped in and stole the Red Eco before Kimi had any chance and sped onward.

Minutes felt like hours. The two girls raced without a stop or an attack for half a minute. Jak waited on end the entire time. Kimi was still in last place; she needed to make up for her placing and fast. This was a single lapped race and Jak could see the finish line coming up fast. The finish line ended just after the racers crossed the high bridge.

Sydni was first to come to the bridge. But Jak was surprised when he watched her break lights come on. He cocked a brow and watched as her car came to a slow speed. Kimi had to have been wary, she slowed her car down as well. Jak felt his cheek twitch; he knew exactly what was going on here. Sydni was going to use her Red Eco boost and Kimi was falling right into her trap.

A red bomb exited the back of Sydni's vehicle. Kimi's break lights lit up within seconds but it was too late. Her tires screeched against the asphalt Her front tires swerved right and left but she was far too close to stop now. The bomb hit Kimi's car. Her tank ignited into a light show of flames.

Jak watched and waited. Wait, why wasn't Kimi exiting her tank? Jak narrowed his eyes and curled his nose, no something was wrong here. Something was very wrong.

XoXoX

No, this couldn't be happening. Kat felt her jaw drop and her heart sink. Kimi, why wasn't she coming out of her tank? Was she stuck? Unconscious? Why did this have to happen and why wasn't anyone doing anything about it? Kat shut her eyes tight and bit down on her lip. Kimi…

"_That damsel in distress act. It pisses me off."_

Damsel in distress? No, she couldn't fill that princess persona now. Everything she had done in the past three years, did she ever do any of it by herself? Were Jak and Kimi right, did someone else always dig her out of her hole for her? No, she couldn't live that way; she couldn't let her life continue on like this!

Kat's eyes snapped open. She turned her head to the left and saw Jak and Daxter in a state of shock. Her eyes then fell onto the object hanging between Daxter's claws. It was Jak's Jet Board.

"_It can FLY now."_

She stiffened. Daxter, just moments ago, told her that. Now she knew what to do. But she couldn't linger on it, or else she would scare herself out of it. She had to act and act _now_. Kat darted toward Jak and Daxter. The two boys looked her way for a single moment before Kat reached out to Daxter. She ripped the Jet Board from his fingers and tossed it to the floor. She jumped on the board and pushed off with her left leg. Now, only if she could remember how to use it…

"_Use your weight to steer."_

That was it! Kat looked down to the Jet Board and bent over. With one hand she tipped the board upward. The board lifted off the floor within seconds. She yelped to herself as she flew higher and higher into the air. She could hear shouts from the ground below; it had to be Jak and Daxter. But she couldn't think about them now, she had to think about saving Kimi.

She flew higher the tighter she pulled on the board. She had to reach the bridge, she had to reach Kimi. She could feel the wind slamming against her cheeks. Her eyes struggled with the wind pressure on her face and she narrowed her vision. Just a little longer, she could tolerate this just a bit longer.

The side of the bridge was growing closer. Kat pulled on the edge of the Jet Board with her remaining strength. But why wasn't she going any higher? Kat blinked a few times before looking down to the board. It wasn't going higher, it was beginning to fall! Kat fought back the urge to cry. No, not now, she had to save her bounty. Kat gave a final tug on the Jet Board. The sudden tug caused the Jet Board to soar a bit higher, closing the gap between Kat and the bridge's edge. Kat removed her arms from the board and reached out to the cement siding of the bridge.

Her arms grabbed on to the edge and her nails dug deep into the cement. She released a yelp and scream as she struggled to pull her body upward. Suddenly, the floor beneath her disappeared. She gasped, the Jet Board must have fallen from beneath her. She couldn't look, not now. Kat groaned as she pulled and pulled. Damn her lack of upper body strength. Kat clawed at the cement until she felt her body lift. Ah, it was working! Her legs dangled and kicked to and fro until the very tip of her shoe hit the edge of the bridge. She managed to use her foot to push her torso upward. She gave a few last pulls before she found her body at the top of the bridge.

She toppled over the side and landed on her belly. Her stomach hit the track and she took a moment to breath. In and out, she panted in an effort to regain her breathing. But there was no time. Kat pushed her tired body off the gravel and looked to Kimi's tank. The hood of the tank was engulfed in flames.

Kat darted toward the car and latched her hands on the handle. A searing burning pain caused Kat to squeal. She ripped her hands away from the metal handle on the car. She backed away for a moment. Kat took in a deep breath of air before lunging at the car handle again. She held her breath as she pulled at the handle. The car door unlocked and smoke filled Kat's nostrils. She coughed and hacked while her hands tried to push the smoke away from her face. Where was Kimi? She reached into the deep black smoke and allowed her fingers to spread out. She was feeling for Kimi, for anything! Kat shut her eyes and pushed in deeper.

Her fingers touched a soft fabric. It was Kimi! Kat smiled to herself before she clenched her fingers around Kimi's shirt. She yanked at Kimi until her body emerged from the smoke. Kat then pulled Kimi toward her body. She managed to throw the smaller female over her shoulder before backing away from the smoldering vehicle.

Kat knew the car was going to blow. Where could she run? There wasn't any place where she could be safe. Kat shut her eyes tight and darted toward the edge of the bridge. There was no other choice; she was going to have to jump. There was the sea below her, they could make it. Kat pushed her body over the cement slab. She then stood upright on it and looked down at the swishing waters below. The thought of being submerged under seawater made her cringe and hesitate. She took in a deep breath of air and held it. It was now or never. She let her right foot dangle over the edge. A stray tear fell from her eye, it was time to jump. She leapt from the bridge without thinking. All she knew was that she had to hold on to Kimi. She clung to the smaller female as the two made their decent to the water.

She could feel the wind beating against her cheeks. Her hair flapped wildly in the wind. She kept her legs tucked against her bottom and cradled Kimi in her arms. This was going to take every last bit of strength she had to keep them both alive. But was it the right decision?

Just when she thought the end was near, all the pressure on her body came to a halt. The wind ceased and she felt the warmth of another body surround her own. Had she hit the water sooner than expected? Kat felt her eyes flutter open. As her eyes opened, a bright white light caused her to wince. Her vision was blurry but soon became clear. The white light, however, did not fade away. Kat looked up to see a familiar face holding her. His arms supported her legs and back and held her bridal-style as they floated through the air. It was Jak.

But he looked different. A bright, warm light surrounded him and enlightened his facial features. A set of elegant white wings flapped in the wind. No, this couldn't be Jak; this had to be an angel. This was Mar.

"Jak…?"

She called to him. His face was steel, not even the hair on his head moved. Was he in some kind of trance? Was this the power of Light Eco? Kat felt her eyes widen and her jaw hang open. This was amazing.

Kat looked to see that the trio was floating closer to the ground. The warm sea air caused her hair to float and the sound of Jak's flapping wings soothed her. She looked down to Kimi to see that she was still unconscious. Kat lifted her hand to Kimi's face and stroked her soft cheek. She was still breathing, thank the Precursors. Kat then let her head fall the side, into Jak's chest. He was so warm. She shut her eyes; this was the way she imagined he'd feel, so amazingly warm. Why did things have to be the way they were? Why couldn't they be allies, like they were a year ago? Why did things have to be so difficult?

Kat allowed her eyes to open once again. She saw that they were closer to the ground then she thought. She could see Team Mar and Team Saga on the ground waiting for the trio. When did a crowd decide to gather?

Jak's feet hit the ground with a soft thud. He lowered his arms without a word and allowed Kat's feet to hit the ground as well. Kat tightened her grip on Kimi and looked to her Father with large eyes. She stepped away from Jak and handed Kimi over to Kal. Kat looked over her shoulder to see Team Mar gather around Jak. He had fallen out of his state of Light Eco and was now rubbing his temple.

"Ugh, my head."

So he was hurting? She felt her heart drop into her stomach. So, _she_ had made him hurt. Kat turned away from Jak and looked back to her own team. She couldn't face him, not when he was hurting. Kat began to chew on her bottom lip. Why did _she_ have to be such bad luck? Why couldn't one good thing happen in her presence?

"You…saved her." Star's voice caused Kat to look upward. "Why?"

Jak grunted for a moment before answering, "It doesn't matter now."

Kat watched as her Father, Kal, pushed Kimi into Star's arms. He then proceeded to step toward Team Mar with his finger lifted. "Jak, what did I tell you?"

Daxter jumped in front of Jak with his arms spread out. "Hey! Don't start with us! We just saved TWO of YOUR teammates!"

"I've already warned you," Kal insisted. "Not to meddle in our affairs!"

"We don't take orders from you!" Daxter barked back.

"Cool it." Torn said. "Let's just get Jak back to the lobby." Torn looked to Jak with concerned eyes. "I think you need to sit down."

"You think?" Jak glared at Torn.

She couldn't look back at him. But…she needed to thank him, didn't she? Kat shut her eyes tight and waited for the sound of footsteps. Once she heard them, she was sure that they had left. Oh how she wanted to follow after them. Just five more minutes with Jak would make her heart heal. Why did they have to be enemies?

Act End


	46. Third Arc: Act Ten

Soaring

Third Arc: Act Ten

Jak's eyes scanned over the television screen. Team Mar and Team Mizo were at a standstill. They were tied for first place at ten points. Team Nana wasn't far behind at four points, leaving Team Saga with zero points. This wasn't good; this was too close for comfort. Jak snorted to himself, what was he going to do next? He needed to think about Team Mar's next move.

He sat in Team Mar's lobby along with his other teammates. This was the time when he _should_ be relaxing but with only sixteen races left, he found it hard to sit back and take it easy.

"Hey," Daxter said as he hopped onto the couch. "I heard at the Bloody Hook that Team Saga is puttin' on a special show."

"Hm," Jak lifted his hand to his chin. "Really?"

"Is it gonna be on TV?" Jam leaned in to Daxter.

"Yeah," Daxter said with a single nod. "It should be on any minute now."

Jam hummed to herself. "I wonder what Dad has in store next." Jam then broke out of her train of thought to look at Jak. "Are you going to watch?"

"Sure."

Ashelin groaned and rolled her eyes. She then lifted her body out of her seat and said, "You can sit around and watch whatever you want." She then made a b-line for the garage. "I'm going to go train."

Daxter was sure to give Ashelin a sarcastic wave good bye. "See ya!"

"You're wasting your time." Her voice echoed from the garage.

Jak rolled his eyes. He then lifted the television remote to the TV and flipped through a number of channels until he came to the sports network. Jak then sat back in his seat and crossed one leg over the other, this should be interesting. Jak felt the weight in the couch give and he turned to the left. He saw that Torn had taken a seat beside him, so Torn was interested too? Jak smiled to himself, whatever it was, it was gonna be good.

"I wonder what they're up to." Torn said to himself.

Jak watched as the team appeared on the television screen. Of course, they were followed by a cameo from G.T. Blitz.

"They want more fans," Jam said as she crossed her arms over her bust. "They have zero points right now, so they're trying their hands at gaining some fandom." Jam then looked to Jak. "Remember what Edje said, Jak."

Could it be true? Jak hummed to himself. So this was what it came to…

"Ooooh great!" Daxter exclaimed. "It can't get any WORSE than this!"

"Shh!" Sig said from the end of the couch.

"Hello fans!" Blitz said. "Today Team Saga has decided to throw a concert in honor of the Kras City Grand Prix! Saga's own Kat, Star and Kimi will be performing a song for you all!"

"That's it," Torn snapped his fingers.

"What's it?" Daxter chirped.

"She's singing for Team Saga," Sig answered. "Its like what she did to distract the Baron all those years ago." Sig shook his head and sighed, "This doesn't look too good for us, kiddies."

"Well, THAT'S just swell." Daxter groaned. "NOW it can't get any worse."

"But before we can get to the concert," Blitz's voice caused Team Mar to look back to the television screen. "It looks like we have some _tourists _on our hands, folks!"

The screen panned out to show a wide audience of WampusCat tourists. Jak felt his jaw dropped. What were all these foreigners doing here? They had to be here to support Team Saga. This wasn't good.

"Hundreds of Saga citizens have made the long trip to Kras City to show support for Team Saga!" Blitz continued, "It looks like we have a pretty popular team on our hands!"

"It just got worse." Jak said.

"OKAY!" Daxter yelped. "NOW it REALLY can't get any…"

"CUT IT OUT!" Daxter's teammates shouted at once.

"Now for your enjoyment, Team Saga!"

Jak felt his eyes focus on the screen. Before his eyes flashed the image of Kat, Star and Kimi. The three girls stood in line with microphones lifted to their lips. The sound of a pounding bass filled the air and the spotlights above the girls flickered on. A strum of a guitar flared and the girls stepped forward.

Jak felt his heart begin to flutter, but why? He had seen Kat perform before, why did he suddenly have a case of butterflies in his stomach? Perhaps it was the only time he had truly seen Kat shine, on stage. And now she was on stage again, only this time as a trio. How would she act, what would she do? It was almost exciting to watch.

The girls sang at once. Their voice echoed through their microphones and hit the air with ease. As the beat carried on, the girls began to move from their spots on stage. They had practiced, obviously. So Kal had worked on his little 'girl band' in the meanwhile, had he? At least they were doing something with their time.

The crowd of Saga citizens cheered and roared. Jak knew this was bad. They weren't doing this for a 'show' they were doing this to gain more popularity. This would mean they would receive better weapons and better car parts. This was all fake, Team Saga, was fake.

The concert went on for a minute or two before the camera moved from Kat and her girls to G.T. Blitz. Before the host could begin to speak, Jak lifted the remote to the television and pressed the power button. He couldn't take anymore of this, enough was enough.

"What are we gonna do now?" Jak asked, turning to his teammates.

"Try not to worry too much, Jak." Rayn said as she entered the lobby, folders in hand.

"I agree," Jam said with a nod. "This didn't mean anything for Team Saga."

"How can you be so sure?" Jak cocked a brow.

Jam took in a deep breath through her nose before explaining, "All the audience members were _Saga _citizens." Jam then gave Jak a small shrug of her shoulders. "You know Kras City citizens don't give two hoots about a silly concert."

"If you don't could the older men." Torn shut his eyes.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Daxter asked.

"Girls. Skirts." Jam answered. "Need I say more?"

"Ah." Daxter nodded. "Got 'cha."

"According to my research," Rayn placed her folders down on the table beside the couch. "Team Mar is in the lead when it comes to popularity. But Team Saga is a quick second."

"At least we're leading somewhere." Torn spoke as he moved his arms behind his head.

"Let's not forget we're in a tie with Team Mizo in the Prix." Rayn lifted her index finger to stop anyone from getting carried away.

"Not for long." Jak gripped his fist. "We'll be back in first before you know it."

"Speaking of which," Jam broke in. "What's up for tomorrow?" She asked, looking to Rayn.

"Hm," Rayn lifted her finger to her bottom lip. "An artifact race, I believe."

"That means Ashelin should be racing." Jam nodded. "Got that?" She asked, looking back to Jak and Torn.

Jak smiled at his teammates. "Got it."

XoXoX

"And it looks like Team Mar has taken today's race! That leaves them in the lead! That leaves Team Mar with thirteen points! Check in tomorrow, folks to see what we have coming next in the Kras City Grand Prix!"

"Dammit!"

Razer slammed the television remote onto the coffee table. The small remote broke into pieces as it hit the hard marble. Razer then gripped his gloved hands and gritted his teeth. Nothing had ever made him angrier then Jak and Team Mar. What a miserable team! He could kill them, but that would be too easy. This went further than just killing Jak; it went as far as killing someone he loved. Anything to make Jak and his team suffer.

Razer resided in his team's lobby. His teammates stood around him, ready to sooth the beast that Jak had created.

"Team Mar…" Razer lifted his clenched fists to his chest. "If I had _him_ in my hands right now…"

"Razer we got problems here."

Razer rolled his eyes. Now Edje was going to get on his case? Yes, Razer was very aware that they were in trouble; he didn't need _Edje_ repeating the information for him.

"Not only did Team Mar win that last artifact race," Edje continued to talk, beyond Razer's desires. "Team Nana just _happened_ to win second this time around."

"I'm _aware of that_." Razer grumbled.

"She was tricky," Edje spoke again. "We underestimated her."

"No," Razer spun around to face Edje. "YOU underestimated her." Razer then stepped to Edje with his hands ready to strike. "If _I_ was on the track, Sydni wouldn't be ALIVE."

"Razer," Shiv called from the opposite side of the room. "You seem to forget, you're the best racer out there. We have plenty of time for a come back."

Razer felt his rage blow over the top. He stormed over to Shiv and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "No, _you_ seem to forget that if we lose this year, we're screwed!"

"Why?" Cutter asked.

"Because you moron," Razer then shoved Shiv off and turned to Cutter. "This year the winner's mob is the titled the head crime family in Kras City. Not to mention the prize money _and_ the bet we made with Kal."

"Ah," Edje nodded his head. "I remember now."

"If we intend on keeping our end of the bargain, then we need to win this." Razer lifted his finger to his boys before continuing. "If we win and I am to marry the Princess, guess what that makes me?"

Shiv rolled his eyes before answering. "King."

"Right." Razer allowed his arms to relax to his sides. "Mizo wants that country and I'm going to give it to him unless he says otherwise."

Razer broke away from his team and walked toward an empty wall. He glared at the cement wall and lifted his knife from its sheath. He lifted his smooth knife to the air. With all of his strength he plunged the knife into the concrete wall. After the initial stab, Razer tightened the grip he held to the knife. He pushed and pushed on the knife's handle until the blade sunk deeper into the wall. Damn it all. He wasn't going to let some newbie come into this race and win it all. Jak…he wouldn't let him win.

"He thinks he can come into this game and take everything away from me?" He growled as he wedged the knife in the wall. "After all my years of training and work, it won't be for nothing."

Razer then pushed his body away from the knife. He turned to his teammates with a scowl. He stepped closer to them with one hand lifted. He was going to make his word clear.

"This information will not leave this room, got it?" He asked, looking to each male. "If that bastard finds out what Mizo's up to, he'll try to play hero." Razer's voice then dropped. "He's already interfered too much as it is."

"Yes sir." The men answered together.

"He's always sticking his nose where it doesn't belong…" Razer grumbled to himself.

The front door swung open. The sound caused Razer to turn. He watched as Kleiver entered the room, equipped with his Ottsel friend, Veger, on his shoulder. Razer rolled his eyes and groaned. The sight of Kleiver and his Ottsel sickened him. For one, Kleiver was consistently late and two, he wasn't keen on following orders. It was best he was late then, that way the best information would be kept from his ears.

"'Ello." Kleiver said with a head tilt in Razer's direction. "So what 'bout calls this meetin'?"

Veger was quick to jump off Kleiver's shoulder. He landed on the small coffee table in the center of the room. He then folded his small arms over his furry chest and watched as the older men spoke.

"Nothing you need to know about." Shiv hissed at Kleiver.

"Ah, blow it out your ear." Kleiver shook his head and flicked his wrist at Shiv.

"Kleiver," Razer stepped forward. "Tell me what you know about Jak."

"Nothin' much," Kleiver shrugged his shoulders. "He's a dangerous little bugger, always fightin' for his friends."

"A weakness…" Razer moved his hand over his face. "Always fighting for his friends…" He repeated.

"_Just get going!"_

That was it! Razer straightened out his back and snapped his fingers. That girl, Kimi, he was protecting her in that race. A sly grin crept across Razer's slender face. This was just what he needed, a weakness for Jak. It was just too perfect! Now he could really get under Jak's skin.

"That girl," Razer spoke up amongst the silence. "Team Saga, he's protecting Team Saga."

"Why would be do that?" Cutter asked.

Razer hummed to himself. That was a good question. Razer looked to the ground as he thought back. Why…why would Jak protect Team Saga…

"_With all we've been through, you think we wouldn't understand? We know each other better than that."_

Ah, so that was it.

"Do whatever you must! As long as you hurt them the way they've hurt me!"

Razer's eyes bounced over to Veger. The tiny Ottsel was still standing on the coffee table, only now he was beginning his usual rant about his current state of living.

"Don't worry," Razer replied in a smooth voice. "They'll get what's coming to them."

"By the way," Kleiver managed to jump in. "What 'bout me racin'? I'm the only bloke 'round here who hasn't had a chance. I got a score to settle with Jak too."

"Is that right?" Razer's brow arched. "How about we give you a chance next race?"

"Sounds good!" Kleiver interlaced his fingers. "Its 'bout time I get some action 'round here!" He then proceeded to crack his fingers.

Razer narrowed his eyes at Kleiver. "The next race is a death match, so don't disappoint me." Razer then crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sure Jak will be racing, so don't give me any excuses."

"I'll be sure of that, captain." Kleiver nodded.

"What about Team Saga?" Edje looked to Razer.

"Oh, I've got plans for Team Saga…"

XoXoX

"It's about time we had a drink!"

Jak had to agree. Jak, Daxter and Torn entered the Bloody Hook with the intention of having a soothing drink. Hell knew they needed it. As he and his group entered, Jak took notice of the heads that turned his way. Ah, so Rayn's information was right, they were gaining popularity. At least they had _that_ going for them.

Jak's head turned to the right. Team Saga must have had the same idea, coming to the bar. Although, Jak noticed that they were doing something very different than having a drink. He watched as Kat stood up on a stepping stool and hung a few string lights across a single corner of the bar. Below her was Star, setting up a speaker system of some sort. Kimi sat in the front, with her feet kicked up. Perhaps she was supervising?

"I'll get to the bottom of this!" Daxter said, breaking away from Jak and Torn.

Jak shrugged his shoulders and took a seat at a small table a few feet away. It was better if he kept his distance.

XoXoX

"Hey," Daxter approached Kat. "What are you doing?"

"Uh," Kat looked over her shoulder and down to the smaller Ottsel. "Nothing much…"

Star was quick to jump in. "It's none of YOUR business!" She snapped. "Go back to Team Mar already!"

"GEEZ, lady." Daxter curled his nose at Star. "I'll just ask _my_ woman, then."

Daxter stepped over to Kimi. She sat on a small bar chair with her arms crossed over her flat chest. She eyed Daxter the moment he approached her. Daxter placed his hand to his hip and began to speak in a smooth voice,

"Hey baby," He shot her a grin. "What's goin' on around here?"

"Nothing interesting," Kimi answered, resisting the urge to yawn. "The Princess has decided to put up a karaoke bar here in the Bloody Hook."

"HAHA!" Daxter threw his head back in laughter. "No, no, really, what's going on here?"

Kimi shrugged her shoulders a single time before chuckling under her breath. "Its true and it cost Kal a pretty penny but the owner allowed Team Saga to have a corner of the bar." Kimi uncrossed her arms and let her chin rest in her open palm. "It's a gig to get more fans. Oops, did I let that slip?"

Daxter narrowed his eyes at Kimi. "What's your game? Why are you telling me this?"

"I just want my end of Kal's bargain kept." She said in a simple manner. "It's a bit obvious now that Team Saga has no chance of winning even third place."

"Harsh, girl."

"It's true." Kimi's eyes moved over toward Kat. "Besides, I want to make sure that our Princess tells Jak that she loves him. I owe it to her."

"Kat loves Jak?" Daxter shrugged off the comment. "I knew that…wait…I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!"

Kimi pushed off her chair and moved her finger over Daxter's mouth. "Make sure to keep it to yourself." Kimi removed her hand from Daxter's face and sat back in her seat. "Oh, and make sure to tell Jak this, Kat is going to be racing in tomorrow's death match."

"Yeah, yeah." Daxter waved his hand back and forth. "I'll tell 'em."

XoXoX

Daxter separated from Kimi and walked back to Jak and Torn. He was quick to leap off the floor and land on the table. Jak smiled at his best friend's return and was quick to ask him questions.

"So what's going on?"

"Just some fruity karaoke bar." Daxter rolled his eyes.

"Typical," Torn said as he pulled his shot glass away from his mouth. "Its just another way of getting fans."

"Believe it or not, Kras City citizens don't like that kinda jazz," Daxter was quick to counter Torn's remark. "They don't take too lightly to frills and mascara."

"That's true." Jak nodded.

"Especially if it looks like 'dat!"

Jak jumped. That voice, it was Jinx. He looked to his right to see the older male making his way toward his table. Jak managed to crack a smile, it was nice to see Jinx, the two hadn't talked in a few days. Jak welcomed Jinx to the table by pulling out the chair.

"Hey Jinx." Jak said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah," Jinx sat down in the bar stool and began to dig into his front pocket for a cigar. "I just got back from tunnin' yer cars. Not too shabby, boy."

"Not TOO shabby?" Daxter asked. "What are we missin'?"

Jinx removed his cigar from his jacket and pulled it to his lips. "Well, to tell ya 'da truth, I ain't down 'ere for my health." Jinx moved the cigar from the right side of his face to the left. "I got some information for ya."

"Shoot." Jak said.

"Well," Jinx began, "It's about our cars."

"It better not be any BAD news!" Daxter exclaimed.

Torn reached forward and slammed his hand down on Daxter's head. He then pushed Daxter downward to silence him. "Quiet."

Jak looked back to Jinx. "Out with it."

"Alright, alright!" Jinx waved his hand back and forth before reaching into his pant's pocket. "Hold yer damn horses!" Jinx then pulled out a lighter. "'Da other night, I was out lookin' at 'da cars when guess who I found sneakin' out of our garage?"

Jak's brow arched. "Who?"

"It was 'dat Lov-guy."

"Lov?" Jak and Daxter turned to one another in surprise.

"So," Jinx pulled the lighter to his cigar and lit it. He then inhaled, taking a drag off his cigar. "I decided to look around at 'da cars more extensively and guess what I found?" He asked, only to get silence as a reply. "I found a _bomb_ equipped in one our cars."

"What?" Jak's jaw dropped.

"Ain't 'dat a coi-winky-dic?" Jinx blew out a thick cloud of smoke. "I think 'dat Lov-guy is out to get us."

"You THINK?" Daxter yelped.

Jak groaned before letting his head sink between his shoulders. He reached his arm out to the table and let his elbow sit on it. He then rested his chin on his open palm and sighed. When did things become so dramatic between them? Weren't they friends at one point? They were supposed to have each other's backs, not conspire against one another!

"After saving their asses, _this_ is the thanks we get?" Torn growled as he lifted his shot glass to his lips once more.

"Now let's not go sayin' Kat was behind 'dis." Jinx was quick to clarify. "I just know what I saw."

"It doesn't matter either way." Jak inhaled through his nose. "Dammit!" He then slammed his left fist on the table. "I'm…just tired of all this…" Jak moved his eyes to the ground. "When did things become so complicated?"

"Oh get over it, goldilocks!" Jinx managed to crack a few chuckles. "Things ain't 'dat bad. 'Member last year?"

"Ugh!" Daxter stuck out his tongue. "How could we FORGET?"

"That just proves that we can't trust _anyone_." Torn said in a soft voice. "Keep your guard up and don't take anything from anyone."

"Right." Jak and Daxter said at once.

"Now," Torn looked back to Jinx. "Is the car drivable?"

"Well," Jinx leaned back in his car before taking a second drag on his cigar. "'Dat's where we have problems." He paused for a moment before releasing a cloud of smoke into the air. "'Dat's 'da only car 'dat ain't drivable."

"And whose car is it?" Jak asked.

"Haha," Jinx gave released a loud laugh before leaning into Jak and pointing at him with his cigar. "Yers."

"WHAT?" Jak bolted from his seat.

"Sit down!" Torn whispered harshly. "People are staring!"

"What do you mean it was _my car_?" Jak's upper lip twitched.

"It was yer car man," Jinx shrugged his shoulders before retracting his arm. "Sorry, it doesn't look like yer racin' tomorrow."

Jak shut his eyes and inhaled a deep breath through his nose. He then sat back down in his seat. He placed both elbows on the table and shot a glare at Jinx. Damn, why did it have to be _his_ car? What did he do to Team Saga that deserved this? Unless Jak counted saving their lives on countless occasions. He was reaching his limit and quick.

"I'm going to have a 'talk' with Lov." Jak began to once again lift himself out of his seat.

He was stopped when Torn reached out and grabbed his forearm. "Don't." He said. "It won't do you any good. What evidence do we have against them?"

"I'll give them evidence." Jak snarled.

"Oh!" Daxter squeaked loud enough to gather the men's attention. "I just remembered! Kimi told me that tomorrow, Kat is going to be racing!"

"You're just telling us that now?" Torn glared at Daxter.

"Well, EXCUSE ME!" Daxter puffed up his cheeks. "Next time I won't tell you at all!"

"She's going to be racing, and I'm not going to be there…" Jak whispered to himself. "What are we going to do?"

"What _can_ we do?" Torn tightened his grip on Jak's arm. "We can't do anything about it."

Jak felt his eyes fall to the ground. Damn, if it wasn't one thing, it was the other. He was screwed no matter which way he went. And it killed him inside. He wanted the best for Team Saga but he knew better. He knew that Team Mar's lives were a higher stake. He couldn't let his friends die, even at the cost of Kat's life. But why did it have to hurt this much?

"All we can do is play it safe." Torn continued. "I'll race tomorrow."

"Of course _you_ will." Daxter rolled his eyes.

"Who else you plannin' on sendin' out?" Jinx lifted a brow.

"Sig, probably." Jak answered.

"He's a good racer, right?" Daxter looked frantically back and forth. "Because we CANNOT afford another second place!"

"He'll get the job done." Torn then rose from his seat. He looked back to his teammates with his finger lifted. "I'm going to get another drink." He then stepped away from the table.

"He's stressed." Jinx shook his head and brought his cigar back to his lips.

"How can I protect her if I'm not there?" Jak whispered to himself as he lowered his body back into the chair. "It can't be like Damas…"

"Ah, don't beat yerself up about it!" Jinx waved his right hand back and forth at Jak. "Things will settle, I promise!"

Jak clenched his fist and chewed on his inner cheek. "I won't let it happen again!"

Act End


	47. Third Arc: Act Eleven

Soaring

Third Arc: Act Eleven

It was late. Why Jak was up was something he wasn't quite sure of. Then again, he didn't have a race to attend in the morning, so what the hell? Jak had left his suite hotel the racing community had presented him and made his way to Team Mar's car garage. It was about time he checked up on his car, since the last 'incident' it had gone through with Lov. Jinx and Keira were going to need some time to fix it that was for sure but Jak wanted to know just how long that would be. Maybe he was asking too much…

Jak stepped through the dark lobby until he found himself at the garage door. He could see a light glowing from beneath the door. Was someone in there? Jak felt his hair stand on end. If it was Lov, he was going to catch that bastard in the act! Jak leaned against the wall and pressed his open palm against the entrance button. The door scrolled upward and the light from inside the garage lit up the lobby. Jak waited a few moments to see if anyone would come forward. Nothing.

_Tap, tap, tap_.

Someone was coming. Jak stiffened. He waited. The sound of footsteps became louder with every second. A medium-sized shadow darkened the doorway and grew larger with every footstep. Now was the time, the figure was right in the doorway, where Jak wanted them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He whispered.

"YAH!"

Jak jumped. That voice, it wasn't Lov, it was Vin! Jak stepped out of the darkness and into the light. He showed his figure to Vin. He then approached the shaken male with his hands placed in front of his chest.

"Sorry Vin." Jak said in a clam voice. "It's just me."

Vin inhaled and exhaled at a fast rate. He lifted his right hand to his chest in an effort to slow his breathing. Small beads of sweat dripped down his face as he panted. Typical Vin, Jak could expect no less.

"W-w-what was THAT about?" Vin managed to speak between breaths.

"I thought Lov might be in the garage." Jak admitted.

"Lov?" Vin cocked a brow. "Why Lov?"

"Long story short," Jak stepped passed Vin and entered the garage. "Lov was sneaking in here and messing with our cars."

"Ah," Vin followed after Jak. "So was there something you needed?"

"Hmm…"

Jak passed by Torn's tank, then Ashelin's car. He let his hand trace the chrome of each vehicle as he walked. Was there anything he need? Uh yeah, a new car would be nice. Jak inhaled a small breath through his nose and released it in a form of a sigh. He walked down the line of cars until he reached his. He saw that the hood was still in the lifted position; someone was working late on it. Jak leaned into his car and looked at the engine. He was no car mechanic by any means, so there was no way he could tell there was anything amiss.

"Jak?"

"Hm?" Jak kept his eyes on the engine.

"Is there something you need?" Vin repeated himself.

"Oh," Jak broke his stare away from his car. "No."

Jak watched as Vin scurried his way over to his working bench. Vin ran his hands over the crowded bench until he found a single key. He lifted it into the air and investigated it for a single moment before leaning backward. He then pressed the key into a small keyhole in the bench. Jak watched with curious eyes as Vin twisted the key. The unlatching lock caused Jak to step closer to Vin. Vin then pulled the drawer open and reached deep down inside of it.

"I've been meaning to show you this." Vin said as he pulled a single item out of the drawer.

"What is it?" Jak asked.

Vin spun around to meet Jak. In between his two hands laid a small magenta-colored device. He extended his arms toward Jak and placed the small device into Jak's hands. Jak looked on with wide eyes. This was the strange piece of equipment he had found in Dead Town all those years ago. What was it doing here? Was Vin _still _working with it?

"You still have this?" Jak tore his attention away from the item.

"Yes," Vin lifted his index finger to the bridge of his nose and pushed on his glasses. "I've been working with it, actually."

"Found out anything?"

"Yes, yes." Vin nodded. "I was able to disperse those strange characters and I think I found out what it was used for."

"Oh?" Jak tilted his head to one side.

Vin nodded again. He then reached over to Jak and took the device out of his hands. He began to run his fingers over the screen. "I believe that there is Precursor artifact inside," Vin continued to speak although his attention was focused on the strange item. "From what I can read, this seems to be a time rift device."

"A time rift-what?"

"It opens time rifts," Vin explained. "Although it needs to be charged for a specific amount of time first. But I believe we can open up different time rifts with this device, even without a warp gate!"

"Really?" Jak cupped his chin. "That could be useful."

"But I'm not keen on the details just yet." Vin pulled his eyes away from the device.

"Like I said before," Jak said to Vin with a wide smile on his face. "Keep on it. You'll figure it out."

"I'll do that." Vin was quick to agree. "Until then, I'm keeping it locked away, just in case."

"Good idea."

"Oh and next time, don't SCARE me like that!" Vin pouted his lower lip.

Jak couldn't contain his laughter. "I'll try not to. But you stay out of trouble."

"Don't worry about that!"

XoXoX

He hated just sitting on the sidelines. He hated not being in control, it drove him made. As if things weren't hard enough as it was. Jak sat at the bar in the Bloody Hook, his trusty drink by his side to keep him company. On a normal day, he would on the track, waiting for his teammates to finish the race, but today was different. He was more stressed than usual. He just needed a minute to cool down. Luckily for him, his other teammates, didn't mind him being at the bar; in fact, they decided to join him.

Jak watched the television screen without fail. He could even feel if he was blinking, all he knew was that he had to watch.

"This should be easy," Keira said with a triumphant smile. "Torn and Sig will win this no problem."

"Don't jinx it!" Daxter glared Keira's way.

Ashelin stepped forward and placed her delicate hand on Jak's shoulder. The contact caused him to jump. "Are you alright?" She asked in a soft tone while retracting her arm.

"I'll be fine." Jak refused to look her way.

But would he? Would he be fine after all that had happened? He didn't feel fine, that was for sure. This was a rage that he hadn't felt in years. It was that burning sensation in his gut that caused him to gag. It was his dark side, surely. Anything would set him off, he knew it.

"Jak."

Jak flinched. That voice, it didn't belong to anyone on _his_ team. That voice belonged to Lov. Jak turned around and face the younger male, only to see Lov standing before him with a smirk. What was with that smile, that shit eating grin that made Jak's skin crawl. As if he was _proud_ of what he had done. Jak felt his body lift out of his seat without even thinking, he was ready for combat.

Beyond all of his friend's pleas, Jak stepped forward. He pushed passed Ashelin and Keira until he reached Lov. He extended his arms out toward the taller male until he felt his fingers curl around the fabric of Lov's jacket. With just an ounce of his strength, Jak lifted Lov off the floor. Jak kept his eyes glued to Lov's light yellow-colored eyes. He wasn't about to let Lov off easily.

"Do you hate me?"

Why did he have to speak on top of it? After all that he and his friends had done for Lov, he had to turn around and _backstab_ them like this? It was further from disrespectful, it was wrong on every level. All the rage from his past, the Baron, losing Damas, came back to him ten-fold. It was if the final straw had been pulled. This was it, he wouldn't take any more.

"L-loathe is a better way to put it."

He was struggling with his words now. His dark side was winning the battle, he knew it. The burning pain in his abdomen only foretold one thing. He was going to lose control and soon.

"Do you want to kill me?"

Jak winced. He could feel bile climbing up the back of his throat. His eyes struggled to focus on the imagery in front of him. His hands began to shake beyond control and his body temperature rose. He could feel the Dark Eco pumping through his veins and he was helpless to stop it.

"J-Jak!"

He could hear Daxter's voice calling to him. But he was so far gone by now, there was no way he could regain himself. Jak shut his eyes, no, he could fight this. He couldn't do this again, to another person. He had done it one too many times to people he cared about. Hell, Daxter had even seen his dark side on too many occasions. Even if Lov deserved it, he couldn't allow himself to hurt him.

"I'm not scared of you!" Lov shouted.

He could feel his nails grow and begin to tear through Lov's shirt collar. The two sharp aches in his forehead let him now that his horns were ready to protrude from his face. His skin and hair began to flash different shades of purple and white. It was happening, but how could he stop it?

The force of his nails ripped through Lov's collar, causing the male WampusCat to drop to the floor. His backside hit the floor and he released a loud yip. Lov's head darted back up to face the beast. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Okay, okay!" Lov threw his hands up in surrender. "I'm scared now!"

"You've done it now!" Daxter shouted from the back.

"Jak!" Keira called out to Jak.

Jak stopped. Was that Keira's voice? A sudden cooling sensation washed over his body. He shut his eyes and exhaled. No, he could over come this; this didn't have to turn violent. Jak gripped his hands and gritted his teeth. He took in a deep breath through his nostrils. They had enough problems; this wasn't going to make anything any easier.

Jak's eyes fluttered open. The world around him was blurry for a moment. It stabilized within moments and he felt a sudden feeling of relief. Was it over? Had he beaten his dark side? Jak looked at the faces around him. Nothing short of shocked expressions. What had he done?

"Ugh, my head." Jak lifted his hands to his face. "What happened?"

"What the HELL?" Daxter jumped up and down. "We haven't seen THAT side of you in AGES!"

"I don't…know…" Jak muttered.

Keira rushed to Jak's side and placed her hands on his upper arms. "Jak…"

"Did I hurt anyone?"

Jak moved his eyes until they met with Lov's. He was still sitting on the floor, in a state of shock. Jak narrowed his eyes at the fallen male for a moment, what had happened? Did he hurt Lov? Jak gently pushed Keira to the side and approached Lov.

"_Do you hate me?"_

Oh, that's what happened. Without warning an explosion of rage took Jak over. The feelings, all the anger that had just disappeared came back with vengeance. Jak reached down within milliseconds and took Lov by his ripped shirt collar.

"You…" He snarled.

"Jak, stop!" Jam called from the back.

Before Jak could make his next move, his arms were ripped to his back. Jak felt someone take hold of him from behind. Jak looked over his shoulder to see Ashelin. She was holding both of his hands tightly against his back, ensuring he wouldn't make another move.

"Don't _make_ me put cuffs on you." Ashelin whispered in Jak's ear. "Because I _will_, Jak."

Jak grunted before yanking his arms out of Ashelin's grasp. He then looked back to Lov. "I think it would be best if you stayed _far_ away from me." Jak turned his back to Lov. "I know you wouldn't like the outcome."

Jak listened to Lov as he lifted himself from the ground. Jak shut his eyes and waited for the sound of the bar door to open and close. When it did, Jak reopened his eyes and turned back to his team. Ashelin stood beside Jak, cuffs still in hand. Did he really look that vicious? Was he that crazy?

"Jak," Keira walked over to him with a look of worry on her face. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah…" Jak lifted his hand to his forehead. "I don't know what happened."

"I know who will." Jam lifted her finger.

Jak lifted a brow. He watched as Jam reached down to her belt and pulled up a radio. She lifted the small device to her lips and began to speak into it.

"Vin? Vin, are you there? I have a question for you."

**"You have a question for ME?"**

"Yeah," Jam nodded before continuing, "Its about Jak's dark side."

"**If it's life threatening, don't ask me!" **Vin's voice suddenly became shaken.

"Well, let's just say Jak had a reaction, what's your input?"

"**That's life threatening!"** Jam rolled her eyes as Vin carried on, **"But it could be any number of things! Like a bad reaction to Dark Eco. But! It could be because Jak's been repressing his dark side. Its not good for him!"**

"Ah." Jam looked to Jak and nodded.

**"He SHOULD be very on edge, so I will be avoiding you for awhile!"**

"Cool. I'll talk to you later, thanks!" Jam hit the power button to the radio and locked it back onto her belt.

"Makes sense." Keira said.

"That doesn't make it any less dangerous." Ashelin crossed her arms over her bust.

"We just need to keep a tab on it." Jam was first to send Jak a warm smile. "You'll be fine, just watch it."

"And if you're stressed, you should tell someone." Keira pouted before linking her hands to her hips. "It will help if you talk about it."

"Uh newsflash," Daxter waved his paw in front of Keira's face. "But we're MEN. We don't talk about our feelings!"

"I'll find a way to deal with it." Jak sighed.

"Wow, folks! It looks like Kat's car has gone up in flames!"

Jak jerked. What? He turned his chin upward until his eyes met the television screen. Did his ears hear wrong? They had to have! Jak watched as the screen switched from G.T. Blitz down to the track. On the track was Kat, standing outside of her vehicle. Her pink car was burning, and there was no way to save it. Ah, at least Jak could release a sigh of relief. At least Kat had exited her car without harm.

"That sucks." Daxter's ears dropped.

"At least she got out in one piece," Jam whispered.

"Her car wasn't so lucky," Ashelin added.

"It looks like we know who's coming in last place." Daxter replied before turning to Jak.

Keira lifted her hand to pause the conversation then pointed toward the screen. "Here are the results!"

"It looks like Cutter slid into first place with his last Red Eco boost!" Blitz reported as he scores appeared on the small bar screen.

"Damn," Jak balled his fist.

Ashelin's eyes quickly scanned over the next status update. "Torn got us second place."

"And of course Sydni got third." Jam finished.

Jak turned his back to the bar and began to grind his teeth. "If I was out there, this wouldn't have happened!"

Ashelin turned to Jak and said, "Look, there's nothing we can do about it now."

"Plus," Jam lifted her index finger into the air. "We're still ahead of Team Mizo by one point."

Keira stepped over to Jak and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright, Jak. Jam's right."

"But for how long?" Jak's eyes bounced down to make contact with Keira.

Keira lowered her head and backed away from Jak. "We're trying our hardest, Jak."

Jam stepped forward and pushed Keira and Jak apart. She stood between the couple and in the center of the group. She held both of her hands into the air while her eyes were glued shut.

"We have to have a group meeting." She said without hesitation. "Jak, we have some 'things' that need discussing."

Jak rolled his eyes. Oh boy, he could only guess what was coming next. Whatever it was, Jak was certain that he did not want to hear it. More bad news didn't sit well with his stomach. What worse news could there be? Things were bad enough as it was.

Jam began to walk out of the group. She lifted her right arm into the air and beckoned Jak and the others to follow her. "Let's gather the rest of the boys."

Jak groaned to himself. "This'll be fun."

XoXoX

Jak sat at the lobby table. His whole team sat beside him at the table, all with looks of concern. This wasn't going to be a good meeting; Jak could feel that in his gut. He just wanted this done and over with. There were so many other things he could be doing, sitting her wasn't accomplishing anything. Jak looked to Jam, she stood out of her seat and began to pace back and forth in front of the table. What was she thinking in that smart-aleck mind of hers?

"Jak," Jam started off in a sweet, lower tone. "Everyone had decided something. And it's about time we tell you."

"Hey!" Daxter jumped in. "Don't say everybody because Jak and I weren't included!"

Jam rolled her eyes. "Jak, we can't help Team Saga anymore."

Jak felt his face tighten. What was _that_ supposed to mean? Didn't they all make a pact to protect Team Saga, even if they resisted?

"We're using up more materials faster than we can replace them." Keira spoke next. "Having Team Saga be ungrateful isn't helping either."

"But we said we would," Jak said.

"Look, Jakie-boy," Jinx pushed back on his chair and lifted his legs to the table. He then crossed his left leg over his right and continued, "We're runnin' low on ammo _and_ bumpers. We can't keep defendin' 'dem."

"What if something happens?" Jak looked to his teammates with wide eyes. "What if one of them gets hurt?"

"Then they get hurt." Ashelin answered.

"That's like asking me not to protect one of you!" Jak continued to protest with his heart. "I can't do that!"

"Look," Torn extended his hand to the center of the table. "Kat has her own team, they should be able to protect her." Torn then lowered his head and looked Jak square in the eyes. "That's what you're worried about, isn't it?"

Jak felt the wind knocked from his lungs. Did Torn actually say that? Jak felt his jaw drop open with shock. How could they turn their backs on Team Saga, on Kat, like that? He was never going to give up protecting them. Not if it meant one of them losing their lives. He was far from the hero he once was, but he wouldn't let Kat get hurt.

"I need to think about this." Jak said.

The team watched as Jak lifted his tired body out of his seat. Jak looked down to Daxter and gave him a single shake of his head. No, he had to be by himself for a while; he needed to think this over. Not helping Team Saga anymore? It was like he was betraying them. After all their trials together, this was how it was going to end up? He couldn't accept it.

Some fresh air would do him some good.

Act End


	48. Third Arc: Act Twelve

Soaring

Third Arc: Act Twelve

He had made his way out of the large hotel suite and down to the seaport. The salty air and soothing sounds always brought him a sense of calmness. It was like being on Sandover all over again. Jak knew this was exactly the place he would one day like to live, beside a beach, just like old times. Of course, he would have to get himself out of this mess first. The idea of 'settling down', it was almost taboo to Jak.

Jak stepped on the sand with ease. Ah, how he missed the days when he would walk barefoot on the beach. Oh well, this was just as good. The air on this night was especially salty, just the way he wanted it. The sky was clearer than Jak had ever seen before; with all the smog in Kras City was hard to ever see the stars.

Jak looked off into the distance and released a relaxed sigh, only if it were this calm all the time. Over a large, sandy hill, Jak spotted a small hut. He hadn't noticed _that_ before. He arched a brow and stepped closer in its direction. Was someone living on the beach? Jak's curiosity would never leave him be if he didn't investigate. So he walked toward the small hut.

The closer he got to the small structure, the more run down and poorly constructed it seemed. Someone had obviously built this hut in a hurry. Once close enough, Jak took notice that the hut door was open ajar. He placed his hand on the wooden door and began to apply pressure. The door released a small squeak as it opened. Jak poked his head into the small house to see a silhouette figure standing in front of a window. It was a woman.

Jak pulled his right foot deeper into the house, only to have the floorboards to squeak against his will. The figure jumped. Jak jumped. She whirled around within seconds, leaving Jak no time to turn tail and run. But as she turned, Jak felt the urge to stay. This woman, he knew this woman. It was Sydni.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Rage. He could hear it in her voice. Jak managed to move his body and pushed the door open further. Her yellow eyes burned brightly in the dim house. Jak could see her long, brown tail appear. It swung back and forth while the ears on the side of her head flattened. She was serious.

"Answer me!"

Jak snapped back to reality. The sight of Sydni had confused him for a moment. What was she doing out here, near the seaport. She was a great distance from the hotel suite that all the teams shared.

"What are you doing out here?" Jak asked.

"What does it matter to you?" She hissed, bearing her two sharp canines in the process.

"Don't you have a hotel room?"

Sydni released a sarcastic laugh before placing her hand to her hip. "It seems the racing committee doesn't want to rent rooms to sick people."

"Sick?" Jak's eyebrow arched. "Who's sick?"

"What do you care anyway?" Sydni rolled her eyes. "All you've done is make my life a living nightmare." She then released her hand from her hip and began to flick her wrist at Jak. "Go back to your luxurious hotel suite."

"Sydni, who's sick?" Jak repeated.

"Well, it's obviously not me, or else I wouldn't be standing here."

Jak felt a metal light bulb ignite. "Nana?"

"You _are_ smart." Sydni was quick to throw sarcasm Jak's way.

"What's wrong with Nana?" Jak had to ask.

Sydni rolled her eyes and shook her head. She then walked deeper into the hut, leaving Jak to follow. Jak watched as Sydni walked closer to the living room's only window. She placed her open palm against the glass and released a sigh.

"Its none of your business," Sydni replied in a cold tone. "Then again, it was _your_ fault she's sick in the first place."

His fault? Jak narrowed his eyes at Sydni. What was _that_ supposed to mean. Jak shifted his weight to his left leg and crossed his arms over his broad chest. Now he had to know.

"You got my family exiled from Saga." Sydni's hot breath on the cold window created a small cloud of fog. "And guess where we got exiled to?"

"The desert." Jak knew the answer before Sydni could even ask.

"My Grandmother contracted the Grill Virus there."

The Grill Virus? Jak had heard of this virus on more than one occasion. It was a word he never thought he'd have to hear again. Not after what happened. It was a virus that caused the lungs to deteriorate over time. It was a virus that was found and mostly contracted amongst Wastelanders. Jak knew there was no cure and at Nana's advanced age, there was only a matter of time left.

"And it's all your fault!"

Jak looked up to see that Sydni had turned to face him. She had both arms to her sides, her hands clenched and her bottom lip quivering. Her eyebrows and bangs hung well over her eyes. She appeared to be on the brink of tears.

"You're the reason she's dying!" She spat. "You're the reason I'll be alone!"

Jak felt a fire ignite in his soul. Wait, why was _he_ being blamed for putting away a bad guy? That's all he had done his entire life and there was always one person who blamed him for it. There was always a downfall for doing the right thing. No, Jak wasn't going to do it anymore. Enough was enough. He couldn't take on any more guilt.

"You seem to forget what she's guilty of!"

Jak could see the surprise on Sydni's face. She wasn't expecting a reaction for Jak like that, by her wide eyes. Jak could feel his cheek begin to twitch. He was growing furious with each passing second.

"Listen up and listen good," Jak spoke out again. "You're Grandmother had been conspiring against the King since he came into power." Jak uncrossed his arms and lifted his index finger to point at Sydni. "He tried to kill Kal, Kat and ME!" He then forced his finger against his own chest.

"You're lying!" Sydni's eyes bursted into tears. "My Grandmother was only doing what she thought was best for Saga!"

"She's dangerous." Jak said again. "And she's trying to live her own life through you."

"But she's all I have left…"

Jak felt his heart stop. He watched the tears roll down Sydni's cheeks. Her hands unclenched and her legs began to buckle. Sydni lifted her hands to her face and hid behind them. More sounds of whimpering and sniffling entered the air. Jak watched as the weight on Sydni's shoulders became too much and she fell to her knees.

"I have no one…" She pulled her hands from her eyes. "Without her…"

Why was his heart suddenly aching? Why did he have to feel bad for her? Why couldn't she just be another one of the bad guys? All of this anger and rage came out of the fear of being alone, that's all it was. She was just a little girl, afraid of the dark. She wasn't evil, just scared.

"You threw us out into the desert," Sydni's eyes traveled upward to meet Jak. "This is your fault!"

"No," Jak shook his head. "You're Grandmother threw you into the desert. She committed those crimes on free will."

"I can't be alone!" She screamed, forcing her fists down on her knees.

"You're not."

Jak watched as Sydni's face stiffened. The flow of tears stopped and she managed to bring her chin up. She looked to Jak with wide, glossy eyes. Her cheeks burned red and her lips appeared swollen. Her purple bangs stuck to her moist forehead while her jaw hung open. Jak could see it all over her face, she was confused.

"You don't have to do this." Jak began to clarify, "Give up the race now while you have the chance. Spend whatever time you have left with Nana."

"No," Sydni shook her head. "Not until I secure my place as Princess of Saga. Its what my Grandmother wants."

"Fine." Jak nodded, much to Sydni's surprise. "It won't be long until Team Saga is kicked from the race all together. I already know you'll win."

Sydni began to speak, only to stop when Jak lifted his hand. Jak shook his head from side to side. Could he accept her after becoming enemies? Was it possible to help her, even if she was Nana's granddaughter? If she needed help, he should be the one to give it to her, right? Nothing unforgivable had come from Sydni, so was it all right for her to switch sides?

Jak turned his back to Sydni. He had far outstayed his welcome. So much for fresh air.

XoXoX

He had become more flustered coming to the beach than he had when he first left his hotel. What was going to come next? Things were happening so fast, Jak could hardly keep up with it all. How was he supposed to feel about Sydni now? He couldn't just welcome her with open arms…could he?

Jak stepped through the empty streets of Kras City with his hands secured in his pockets. The cool wind felt good on his skin. If there was ever going to be a time of peace, it was going to be now. Things weren't going to become any easier. Not anytime soon anyway.

"It's cold out here, you should return to your hotel."

Jak jumped. Another familiar voice. Jak turned and looked over his shoulder to see Kal standing behind him. He stood with his chest pushed out and clever smirk, as usual. Jak could see that his peaceful moment had disappeared just before it could really begin.

"So," Kal inhaled through his nose. "What brings you out here?"

"It doesn't matter," Jak said with a weak shrug. "Besides, we're 'enemies' now, aren't we?"

"Oh but Jak," Kal shook his head from side to side. "I want to make amends with you."

"Really?" Jak's brow twitched.

"Yes," Kal nodded. "What would you say to a dinner, tomorrow night?"

Jak narrowed his eyes at Kal. "I'd say you're crazy." What was Kal up to now? Jak's gut twisted and turned. "What are you up to?"

"It's just a friendly dinner," Kal shut his eyes and smiled. "You do eat, don't you?"

"Depends on what you're serving." Jak managed to crack a smile.

"So you'll come?"

Jak bit his tongue and forced out an answer. "Fine."

"Oh good!" Kal's eyes opened and he spread his arms out. "Come tomorrow, right after sunset and don't forget to bring that _delightful_ team of yours." Kal chuckled. "Meet us in the hotel dinning hall."

"Just don't try anything funny," Jak was sure to warn Kal. "I have enough problems as it is."

"Oh Jak, of course not."

XoXoX

Early evening.

"Are you sure we should be doing this, Jak?"

He wasn't sure himself. Jak released a loud sigh as he and his team passed through the hotel lobby. Today was the date of their 'special' dinner with Team Saga. Was he excited? No. Nervous? Maybe a little. Jak was only sure that something was up, and he couldn't be quite sure what it was. But he had his team with him and that's all he needed.

"Yeah, Dax, I'm sure." Jak looked to his shoulder.

"If you say so, buddy."

"Something's gonna go down," Torn spoke out. "I hope you know what you're getting into." He shot a glare at Jak.

"I do."

Jak led the group with pride. If anything was going to happen, he was going to be right there, protecting them. There was no way something bad would happen. Jak walked into the hotel's dinning room. The lights were dim and the tables were set. In the center of the room was a large table. Team Saga sat at the very end of the table. Kal sat beside his daughter, Kat, who had dressed the part. She wore a long dark blue gown with elbow-length gloves. She sat with her head tilted downward and eyes shut. What was this all about?

As Team Mar came into view, Jak saw Kal lift up from his seat. He waited until Jak and his team took their seats at the opposite end of the table before opening his arms and speaking.

"Welcome." He said with a smile. "I'm glad I could have the honor of dining with you this evening."

"What's for dinner?" Daxter asked, jumping from Jak's shoulders down to the table.

Kal's cheek twitched. Jak could see it all over the older man's face; Kal couldn't stand the fact that Daxter was standing on the table. It was too funny not to release a slight chuckle. He would never get used to the royal life.

"Before we get to dinner," Kal moved his hands in front of his chest and laced his fingers. "The Princess has something to ask of you." Kal moved his head and faced his daughter. "Kat?"

Jak cocked a brow. What was this about? He watched as Kal took his seat and Kat stood up from hers. She still kept her eyes shut, only now had she moved her hands to her chest. She laid her palms flat on her chest and took in a deep breath. Speaking in front of _anyone_ made her stutter, Jak could only wonder how she was going to do now.

"Team Mar," She spoke in a very small voice, her bottom lip quivering.

"What?" Jinx leaned in and cupped his ear with his right hand. "Speak up!"

"_Jinx_," Jam was quick to shoot her elbow into Jinx's side.

"T-team Mar," Ah, the suspense was getting to her. "I-I…we…"

Come on. Jak felt his hand clench. He knew she could do this, if she tried hard enough. Speaking in front of a crowd wasn't such a big deal, why could she just suck it up? Jak watched as her eyelids slowly lifted to reveal two large sets of brown, glossy eyes. Her bottom lip had become swollen from the minutes she spent biting down on it. She had moved her hands away from her chest and began to twiddle and play with her fingers.

"Spit it out!" Daxter yapped.

"We need your help!"

"What?" Jak's jaw dropped.

Help? Team Saga needed Team Mar's help? That was obvious from the get-go but to have Kat ask for help now, it was just obscene. Jak felt his heart slow. So, _this_ was what this meeting was about. It wasn't a 'friendly' dinner, it was a plea. How could they come to Team Mar now after everything they had done? Kal had banned the two teams from corresponding but the minute _he_ needed help, he was ready to ask. No, this couldn't happen. Jak wouldn't allow it.

"We need a few of your racers," Kat pulled herself together long enough to explain, "On our team."

"THIS is what you called us here for?" Daxter shook his arms in the air. "Well, you can forget it, pal! We're not helping ANYONE!"

Kal's cheek twitched. "You refuse?"

What could he say? His heart said no, but his head said yes. It was a terrible situation. But what would he lose if he said no? He would lose everyone. All of his friends and even himself, he couldn't do that. No, no matter what the cost, he wouldn't give up his friend's lives. This had to stop here. He could help anyone else anymore; he could only protect his friends.

"I," Jak stopped only to look to his friends. "We," He then looked back to Kal. "Refuse."

Jak could feel the pressure of his teammate's fall off his shoulders. He had made the right decision. It wasn't easy, it was even painful but he had to do it. Letting Team Saga, letting Kat go was more than difficult but it had to be done.

"How DARE you!" Kal slammed his balled fists down onto the tabletop.

"So take THAT!" Daxter said with a snap of his fingers.

Jak released a small sigh of relief. This felt good. Was it supposed to feel this refreshing? To finally stand up for himself and take charge, it was more than liberating. If he had known doing this would make him feel so relieved, then he would have done it from the beginning. It would have saved him and his team a lot of time, effort and car parts. Torn, Jam and Ashelin were right. Kat had her own team and they should be able to protect her, it was no longer _his_ job to look after her.

Kal's eyes darted over in Jam's direction. "And you stand by them?" He asked his daughter with a booming voice.

"I do." Jam crossed her arms over her bust.

"You betray your own family?"

Jam stayed silent. Jak felt a small smile cross over his cheeks. So this was what it came to, was it? It was good enough for him. He knew this was the way it had to be. They may not be allies any longer but they could still be civil, couldn't they? And maybe after all of this was over, they could associate with one another again.

"We need help!"

Jak winced. That sudden scream, it couldn't be, could it? No, she would never shout out like that in front of a group. She was much too shy, too timid to do that. Jak let his eyes bounce up in Kat's direction. She had both arms at her sides, hands clenched into fists and her eyes shut tight. Beads of tears rolled down her pink cheeks and hit the table below her.

"How could you just say no?"

Jak felt his heartstrings snap.

"Its not fair!" She hiccupped. "How could you stand by and not help us?"

The sudden ache in Jak's heart turned into anger. No, he wasn't going to be blamed for something he didn't do. There was no need to accuse him of something he had nothing to do with. This wasn't his fault; none of this was his fault. Why should he be put on trial for it?

"No," Jak spoke in a dull tone. "We're not going to help you."

Jak saw she was taken back by his comment. Her eyes fluttered open with shock and her lips parted. For a single moment, the tears stopped and she stared back at Jak. After the words sunk in, Jak watched as the tears came forth with more force. She lifted her hands to her head and laced her fingers through her head. She began to tug at the roots of her hair and sobbed.

"You have to help us!" She then began to shake her head from side to side. "I don't understand…why…why you won't help!"

"We're just taking care of our own." Torn said as he shut his eyes. "Like you."

"You don't understand!"

"Kat stop." Jam called out to her sister. "You have no idea what we've been through, so just back off."

"No!" Kat threw her head from side to side. "I'm going to lose my seat as Princess!" She screamed. "I can't do that!"

"You agreed to Kal's terms." Ashelin said.

"I can't! I can't! I cant'!" She repeated.

"You sound like a baby." Jak shut his eyes.

"Shut up!"

Jak's eyes opened. Did she just insult him? Ah, so this was it came down to. Jak shot a glare at her. After all he had done for her, she was going to disrespect him? No, he wasn't going to take it. Not from the Baron, not from Veger and certainly not from _her_. Enough was enough.

"You're a brat."

He watched as her face became pale. Her jaw dropped as low as it could and the tears came to a halt. Her pink bangs stuck to her sweaty forehead and her cheeks burned red. She was shocked, more shocked than Jak had ever seen her before. Her chest moved violently up and down, in an attempt to catch her breath.

But it was true. She didn't care about the citizens in Saga; she only cared about losing her seat as Princess. She was a brat. Her whole life, she had been a brat. Nothing was ever her fault; she always had an excuse and knowing all of those flaws…why did his heart still ache?

"Don't you DARE talk to her highness that way!" Lov bolted from his seat.

"Oh STUFF IT!" Daxter barked in return.

"But…" Kat mumbled.

"No," Jak lifted his hand to pause Kat. "You're trying to blame me for something you should be blaming your Father for. I haven't done anything to you."

More tears fell from her eyes, as she spoke again, "You won't even help us."

Jak shook his head. "No means no."

"Fine."

Jak's ear twitched. Did she just say 'fine'? Jak watched as Kat's head tilted downward. A few stray tears fell from her face and hit the table. She had once again clenched her fists in frustration.

"I'll stay away from you then." She whispered. "You'll never have to talk to me again."

Jak felt his body jump from his seat. "No, that's not what-"

"No!"

Jak stopped.

"Just leave me alone."

Jak watched as Kat turned her back to the table. She then sprinted off without another word. She fled from the table, leaving the two rival teams to themselves. No, Jak wasn't going to let it end like this. This was not what he wanted. They could still be friends; things didn't have to end with hate.

Without thinking about it, Jak pushed after her. He didn't care what his teammates had to say about it, he just did it. He needed to make sure she was stable. She had a mission to take out and he wasn't going to let her become derailed from it. She had people she wanted to save.

Jak pressed through the hotel hall. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Eventually, he entered a small room with stain glass windows. It was a reserve room with nothing inside. The setting sun peered in through the orange and red glass. The reflection made beautiful shades of colors on the wall behind it. Standing in front of one of the stain glass windows, Kat stood with her gloved hands covering her eyes. The sounds of her continuous whimpers fueled Jak to approach further.

Finally he came within feet of her. He stopped and extended his arm to her. Just inches away from her shoulder, his hand stopped.

"I don't understand…" She whispered. "I did everything I could…"

Jak let his arm hover in the air. What was he supposed to say? He wanted to help her, hell; he had been helping her beyond his teammates wishes. But now? What could he do? Things were going to become worse before they were going to get better. There was no way Team Mar could help Team Saga anymore.

"What could I have done?" She spoke again. "What will my people think of me? What will I do when I lose my title?"

"I can't say." Jak replied in a blunt tone.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Jak finally allowed his hand to land on Kat's shoulder. He gripped down on her and said, "Kat, there is no way you're going to win this race."

"I…"

"You're going to have to accept it." Jak continued. "The committee will disband your team from the race soon."

"I can't lose…" Her head lowered. "What about my home? My things? Where will I go?"

Jak felt his teeth grind against each other. He lifted his left hand and placed it on Kat's left shoulder. He then with a gentle force, spun her around to face him. He tightened his grip on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You have us." Jak said in a soft voice. "You have me."

More tears pooled in the corners of her eyes. "But I don't want to!"

Jak had to laugh. "Come on," He encouraged her. "You sound like a kid."

She looked up to him, tears streaming down her round cheeks. Her eyelashes fluttered while she blinked. Her lips were slightly parted open and her chin lifted to meet Jak. She slowly closed her eyes, forcing more tears to fall. She took in a deep breath through her mouth and sighed. Jak pulled her closer. He removed his hands from her shoulders and wrapped them around her back. His fingers traced across the silky texture of her blue dress until his arms formed an 'x' on her back. He pulled her into his chest and held her.

He could hear several more whimpers escape her lips but moments later she became silent. She nuzzled her nose into his chest while her breathing slowed. Good, she was settling down. Jak rested his face against the stiff hairs of Kat's WampusCat ears. His nostrils filled with the floral scent of perfume she wore.

She had made her mistakes, and now she had to pay for them. There was nothing he could do for her now. He could only stay by the sidelines and support her through whatever came next. But why was he so stuck on her? Why couldn't he let her go? He just wanted to hang on and protect her forever.

Why did things have to be like this?

Jak felt Kat begin to pull back. He allowed his arms to fall from her back. He then moved them back to her shoulders. He gripped her shoulders while looking into her eyes. Her brown eyes shined in the red glow of the setting sun. Jak lifted his curled index finger to her cheek and flicked away her last stray tear. Jak then moved his palm against her cheek and held it. She shut her eyes after that and moved closer to Jak.

Nothing else mattered here. There were no teams, no winners or losers. It was just them, together, alone. Jak wouldn't hold back his feelings any longer. Jak let his hand fall to her chin. He placed his thumb on her chin and pulled her face close to his. He leaned down toward her and shut his own eyes. He pressed his lips against hers. The warmth of her face and lips caused his body temperature to rise.

Why couldn't things be like they used to? Things were different now but Jak was going to make the most of it. He wouldn't let another day pass without cherishing it. This was a pretty good start.

Act End


	49. Third Arc: Act Thirteen

Soaring

Third Arc: Act Thirteen

Was this a good idea? She didn't have time to wonder. All she knew was that she was sneaking out of her own hotel suite to meet up with _him_. The stress of the race was hanging over Kat's head like nothing ever before. Weeks had passed and Team Nana and Team Saga had found each other at a stand still. Tomorrow would be the two teams final race. Whichever team placed before the other would be dubbed the winner and the feud between Team Nana and Team Saga would be decided. This was the semi-final.

It was obvious that Team Mar and Mizo would be the two teams to fight in the final round of the Kras City Grand Prix. Was she scared? Of course. But it was something she was going to have to overcome. There was no room for fear here.

It had also been weeks since she had last seen _him_. Damn, her cheeks still burned at the mere thought of their last meeting. They had…no, it was too embarrassing to admit! But it had happened! She couldn't deny that! Did Jak feel the same way she did? He had to.

Kat stood outside and behind the hotel building. It was evening by this time, the perfect time to sneak out. She stood with her back against the building wall, her nose lifted to the air. The sweet, salty air from the sea made her melt. It was like being home. At this point, she wouldn't even mind if Jak was a little late.

He had asked her to come out in private. What was he planning this time? Maybe he would…kiss her again? No! She couldn't think such things! She had to keep her head on straight. After all, they were enemies, weren't they?

"You came."

Her back shot straight up. Oh Mar, there he was! She jerked her head to the right to see him, alone. The scare nearly caused her to squeal but she was able to keep her emotions to herself. Kat gulped as she stared at him. He was the spitting image of Mar, the Mar she had met all those years ago.

"_Mar…You can call me Mar."_

"Y-yes." Kat nodded.

"Good." He moved closer to her. "I was worried I scared you off."

Running _did_ sound like a good idea right about now. Kat felt the hair on her ears and tail stand straight up. Why did he have to be so good looking? The soothing sound of his voice didn't help matters either. He stopped a few feet from Kat and dropped to the ground. He sat on the gravel and stretched one leg out in front of the other.

"Its calm here at night."

Kat dipped her head between her shoulders. She watched as Jak looked out at the wide view of the seaport in front of him. So he was missing Sandover? She didn't blame him, she missed Saga…

"Sit."

She jerked. Her eyes fell down on Jak to see that he was patting the floor beside him. Her heart began to flutter. Geez, what was it about him that made her so giddy? She couldn't even form proper words around him. It made her look like an idiot.

Kat began to sit down, beyond her fears. She tucked her skirt between her legs and sat beside him. She couldn't look at him. No, not when they were so close to one another. She knew she was blushing; she didn't want to make it any worse. She placed her hands on her lap and turned away from Jak.

"Tomorrow is your final race." Jak said.

"Yes." Kat replied with a small nod of her head.

"Nervous?"

Of course! She wanted to scream at him, 'yes'! But she knew she didn't have the courage. She wanted to ask him, how he was able to keep a cool head in everything he did. What made him such a hero, what gave him courage? If she knew, maybe she could become a better, stronger person. She wasn't going to let her role as Princess define her.

"I'll make it through."

"I know you'll give it all you got."

How could he be so sure? How could he have so much confidence in her? He knew she was weak. He knew she wasn't a skilled driver. Why couldn't he just be honest? Just to tell her that she wouldn't win, that's all he had to do.

"I'm not going to win." Kat said, still not facing in Jak's direction. "You know that."

He was silent. His silence reassured her that she was right. Even he had told her before, she wasn't going to win. There was no hope left for Team Saga. She was going to lose her title, as Princess and she would be homeless. It was no surprise by this point.

"You can still try."

What was the point?

"Go out with everything you have." Jak lifted his fist.

"Why?"

Kat finally turned toward Jak. She could tell her question had caught him off guard. He looked back at her with a look of worry. His hand slowly unclenched and rested on his knee. He took in a deep breath before looking back out at the sea.

"Because it's what your people want." He answered. "Don't give up, die trying."

"But…"

Kat saw Jak flinch. He looked her way once again. By this time Kat had closed her eyes halfway and was looking toward the ground. She had begun to chew on her bottom lip and her tail laid flat on the ground.

"I'm scared."

She had never been so scared in her life. The fear that she was supposed to harbor with Jak, the safety advice she was supposed to follow? It wasn't there. That strange feeling of 'safety' she felt with him, she wished she could hold on to it. If only she could hold on to that safe feeling and bring it with her, wherever she went, then she would be strong. If Jak could be with her everywhere she knew she would be protected. Why did it take her this long to realize it? Only if she had treasured it when she had the chance.

"I know you are."

Then why couldn't he help? If he knew she was scared, and she needed help, why couldn't he be there? He had refused and she knew why but she wouldn't accept it.

"But we'll be there to help you when it's all over."

Kat moved her eyes up to look back into Jak's blue eyes. He stared back at her with such life, such vigor it was amazing. How could he be so strong after all that had happened? It was a mystery that she would never understand. It was the half of herself that was missing.

"Jak," She said in a soft voice, "What if…" She paused for a moment, breaking eye contact with Jak. "What if we just went away…?"

"_When this is all over… I'd like to runaway."_

Yes, she had said that once before. But only now did she mean those words, more than ever. If they could be alone together, just for a little while, then she would be grateful. Just some time to spend to themselves, without the pressure of saving the world or being a Princess. Like the short time they shared together in Haven City Forest…

"I can't."

Her heart sank.

"I have to stay here."

Of course he did. Kat eyes softened. She began to grind her teeth in her mouth. The urge to cry was great but she couldn't. Not now.

"I have to win this race." He said with a firm voice.

"But why?" The words fell from her mouth before she could think about it.

He paused. He tore his stare away from Kat and looked forward. He narrowed his eyes and released a sigh. Was there something she was missing? Why was Jak in this race to begin with? Kat watched as Jak gripped his fists. Was he struggling with something he wasn't telling?

"Just understand this," Jak whispered. "I have to do this. And you'll understand when its over, I'll tell you then, I promise."

"Is someone hurt?" She had to ask.

Jak was silent.

"If someone's hurt I can…"

"No," Jak lifted his hand. "I have to take care of them myself. I can't let anyone else get hurt, not because of me." His hand dropped as well as his head. "I wasn't able to save Damas, but I won't let it happen again."

"Damas?"

Jak looked to her. "Damas is dead."

It was as if her heart was ripped from her chest. Her jaw dropped as low as it could and her eyes widened. Her bottom lip began to tremble and her hands began to shiver. What was Jak talking about? Damas was dead? Since when? Tears flew from her eyes before she could even think about it. She lifted her shaking hands to her eyes and pressed her fingertips against her eyes. She had to stop the tears, she couldn't cry in front of Jak _again_.

She sniffled and snorted in an effort to stop the tears. She clenched her jaw and applied more pressure to her eyes. No, no! No more tears! She wasn't a baby; she wasn't a damsel in distress! But…Damas was dead? She refused to believe it.

A warm sensation on her shoulder was the only thing to stop the tears. Her head jerked out of her hands and she turned to the left. Jak had placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever happens in this race," He said while looking her dead in the eyes. "I'm not going to take chances and I'm not going to regret it. Whatever happens, happens."

"What?"

"If something happens to me," Jak's hand squeezed Kat's shoulder. "Don't feel bad about it. Everything happens for a reason."

"What are you talking about?" More tears came from her eyes.

"Nothing." Jak shook his head from side to side.

"Jak?"

Jak removed his hand from her shoulder. He then picked his body up from the floor. Kat watched him with a set of wide, glossy eyes. What was he talking about? If something happened to him? What was going on here?

"Let's get you back to your room." Jak bent down to Kat and offered his right hand.

She stared at his hand, then back to his face. Why couldn't this moment last forever? Why did they have to part ways? She didn't want to be his enemy any more. She slowly placed her hand into his. He wrapped his fingers around her delicate hand and began to pull on her arm. She welcomed the pressure and followed. She was lifted to her feet within seconds.

"Thank you." Kat dipped her head.

"No problem." Jak said with a shake of his head. "No problem."

XoXoX

Razer stood with his back against the wall. Waiting was never something he excelled at but he didn't have much choice now. He was going to have to sit by another day and wait for this stupid little circuit race to be over. Team Saga and Team Nana, what a joke. He couldn't wait for this to be over. He had spent enough time with these lowlife WampusCats.

In the resting area, Razer stood, waiting for word from Edje. He had waiting on this idiot the entire day. Razer's entire night had been nothing but a series of anxious hours. He had a plan and it needed to be sought through without flaw. Nothing short of perfect would be accepted here. He was going to set up a conspiracy, with or without Mizo's support.

Hurting Jak was the only thing he could think about. Night and day, it sat on his mind. He wasn't going to let it go. There was no way that he would let this 'punk' beat him in the one sport he perfected. But taking Jak's life would be far too easy. He would take what he cared about most and destroy it.

The image of Edje entering the lobby caught Razer off guard. He watched as the older male stepped toward Razer, a frown plastered on his face. Oh great, more bad news?

"What's the word?" Razer spoke in a whisper.

Edje closed in on Razer and leaned against the same wall. "It's all done."

"Did anyone see you?"

Edje's eyes shifted back and forth. "No."

"Good." Razer gave a slight nod. "Tell me step by step, what's going to happen."

Edje inhaled a shallow breath through his mouth. "Once the car reaches its top speed, the car will detonate."

Razer gave a second nod. He then flicked his wrist at Edje. "Go. I'm done with you."

"Yes sir."

Razer watched with stern eyes as Edje left from his sight. He then looked back to Team Saga. The three female teammates stood beside each other, speaking amongst one another. This sight wouldn't last long. He was going to make certain of that. He was going to hurt Jak in the worst way possible. It would be something he would never forget.

XoXoX

Kat stood at the starting line. So this was what it came down to. Her, Sydni and the final race. True, neither of them was going to win the Prix all together, but this was just as good. It was just as important, her life depended on it, Saga depended on it. She wasn't going to give up without a fight, Jak wouldn't fight that way and that's how she wanted to do it, like Jak. She could see Sydni several feet away, preparing herself. Why did Kat's stomach ache? It couldn't be _all_ nerves, could it?

"Kat."

She jolted. She whirled around to look at the group standing behind her. Team Mar? Jak? Her eyes and jaw dropped open. Kat felt her heart begin to skip. Her eyes then moved beyond Team Mar to see Star and Kimi standing in the back. Her teammates? What were they doing here?

"Y…yes?"

Jak stepped forward with his fist lifted. "Good luck."

She felt her cheeks explode with heat. Oh geez, why did she have to blush _now_, in front of everyone? Kat lifted her palms to her cheeks and looked in the opposite direction. She hated the idea of being the center of attention, why did they have to this to her?

"T-thank you…" She muttered.

"You can do this." Jam said with a smile. "We believe in you."

Great, more words to make her blush.

"Even if you stink at driving." Daxter winked.

"Kat," Torn spoke next. "Be careful."

"Go get 'em." Ashelin managed to crack a small smile.

Sig gave the small female a quick salute. "We'll be waiting for you at the finish line, Kitty-Kat."

Kat ducked her head between her shoulders. She didn't need this! Ah, now she was going to have egg on her face if she lost! Kat fluttered her eyes before looking back to the large group. The stood smiling back at her. Why did they have to smile? It just made things so much more difficult. Didn't they understand? They weren't friends anymore.

Star pushed passed Team Mar and walked toward Kat. Her eyebrows dipped low over her eyes and she pouted her bottom lip. A dusting of pink appeared on her cheeks as she began to speak.

"You better win!" Star then shook her fist at Kat. "Or else, I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

Kat jerked. What was _that_ supposed to mean? Wait…did Star _want_ her to win? So Star did care if she kept her title as Princess. Perhaps they weren't rivals after all…

"Try not to exert yourself." Kimi said with a single eye open and looking in Star's direction. "Kat," Kimi then looked to Kat, with both eyes open. "Do it. Don't screw up."

"I understand." Kat said with a single nod. "I'll try my hardest."

"Don't try!" Jinx shook his wrist at Kat. "Just do it, girl!"

Kat turned her back. She was going to have to do this on her own. There would be no knight in shining armor here to save her this time. When did she grow up? When did she begin doing things all on her own? It felt like just yesterday she was still a kid, being saved by Jak. True was, she didn't want to be an adult. But she had no choice now.

"Kat,"

She froze. She looked over her shoulder and saw her sister standing at the front of the group. Jam's eyebrows were turned upside down and she frowned.

"Kat," She said again. "I love you."

"I…" Kat eyed the wide group of people she once called 'friends'. "I love you too."

XoXoX

Jak wasn't going to sit at the bar for this one. He was going to be in front seat, watching the action by the track. The only thing that was going to separate him from the track was a thick chain link fence. There was no way he could just sit around for this one.

Jak and his friends gathered by the fence about a dozen feet from the starting line. This was where it was going to start, and end. He was going to support Kat and Team Saga, no matter what. Even if they were enemies, he couldn't forget the friendship they shared. A large television screen hovered above the fence for the roaring audience to watch. Jak would keep his eyes on that. He wouldn't take his eyes off, even for a second.

"Today we end the everlasting feud between Team Saga and Team Nana!" G.T. Blitz announced with pride over his cheering audience. "Who will win? There's only one way to find out!"

Jak clenched his fists. Here it was.

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

The horn blared. The roaring of the two female's engines made Jak's hair stand on end. The screeching of their tires caused clouds of smoke to explode into the air. They would be off in seconds. Jak watched as Sydni gained first place with ease. She sped off first and took off around a sharp corner. Jak hooked his fingers in between the spaces in the fence as he watched Kat's car.

Kat's pink Street Grinder took a few moments to start. Jak could feel his heart stop and his breathing slow. What was with the hesitation? Why wasn't her car zooming off along with Sydni's? A few more milliseconds passed before Kat's car finally sped forward.

"Come on, Kat."

He knew the chances of Kat winning were unlikely but he had to hold out hope. If he didn't, who would? Jak watched as she took the first corner widely. Damn, she had a lot to learn. It was then Kat's car disappeared from sight. Jak backed away from the fence and looked up to the large screen. He saw that Sydni still held a tight lead. But Kat was trying her best to keep up.

"Her car stalled." Jam looked to Torn and Ashelin. "What was that about?"

"I have no idea." Torn said with a shrug.

"Her car has never stalled before," The look of concern grew on Jam's face.

"Yer worryin' too much." Jinx sucked on the end of his cigar. "'Dis ain't nuttin', Kitty-Kat will get pass 'dis wit out a problem. Guaranteed."

Jak kept his eyes on the screen. His heart believed that she could do this, but his head told him otherwise. What should he believe? It was so hard to trust either. Jak kept his hands clenched as he watched. He kept his prayers with the Precursors; they were the only ones who could protect her now.

Her car began to spurt out oil, leaving a long slick trail behind her car. Jak felt his stomach sour. Something was wrong here. Her car was acting up? This didn't seem right; Mizo's team had the best of the best parts. What was going on here? Her car chugged along, the sound of her tires echoed through the air. Smoke exited from the small spaces between the hood and the engine.

"Something's wrong." Jak muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Torn was quick to turn to Jak.

Jak whirled around to face his team. "Her car, it's failing."

"THAT'S obvious." Daxter rolled his eyes.

"I have to get out there." Jak gave his team a serious stare.

"WHAT?"

He didn't flinch, even when his team objected. He didn't care what they had to say about this. He knew suddenly what he had to follow, and it was his heart. He was going to follow what his heart told him and go after Kat. He didn't care if the whole world was against him; this was something he was not going to argue.

"What are you TALKING about?" Daxter shrieked. "You're not planning on going OUT THERE are you?"

"I have to." Jak looked to the ground.

"Jak, no!" Jam rushed over and wrapped her hand around Jak's arm. "We could get disqualified!"

Jak grunted. He shut his eyes and began to grind his teeth in his mouth. Disqualified? It didn't sound too crazy for the committee, but this was serious. Could he really risk everything on a single hunch? Could he put his entire team in danger for this small feeling?

"Look," Ashelin stepped forth. "The race is almost over," She said pointing to the television screen. "She'll be fine."

Jak looked back up to the screen. Sydni was already three-quarters of the way finished with the single lapped race. She was took corners quickly and her victory was in sight. Jak's stare hardened.

"Look here folks!" Blitz's voice came over the speaker system. "Sydni is closing in on the finish line!"

"Come on," Jak mumbled. "Just a bit further."

He didn't care if she won, just as long as she came through. He felt Jam's nail dig deep into his arm. So she was feeling the same anxiety? He reached over and placed his hand on top of hers.

"And Sydni passes the finish line!"

Jak blew a sigh of relief. Finally, this was over.

"Jam," Jak looked down to the smaller female. "The race is over, I'm going out there to get Kat." He tightened the grip he hand on Jam's hand.

"Jak?"

Jak gave her a single nod of his head. "Get the paramedics if anything happens in the meantime."

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Daxter leapt off of Jak's shoulder and landed on the ground. "What is your PROBLEM, Jak?"

"Look," Jak looked to his teammates. "I haven't got a lot of time. I'm going to get Kat, I'll be back."

He didn't want for approval. He turned his back to his teams and broke into a sprint. He didn't care how he looked, he was on a mission. He wasn't going to give in to anyone before he got to Kat. He was going to stop her and make sure she was safe from any harm. He wasn't going to let another person he loved get hurt.

Act End


	50. Third Arc: Act Fourteen

Soaring

Third Arc: Act Fourteen

He stepped on the gas as hard as he could. There would be nothing stopping him now. He had gotten his car and entered the track. He was going to stop Kat's car, if it cost him his own car. Her pink Street Grinder was no safe, he was sure of it. He sped down the road, making swift turns and taking in Blue Eco boosts when possible. This was a short track; he would meet up with Kat in no time.

Finally a sign came to him. A large cloud of smoke let Jak know that he was coming on to Kat's trail. He applied the final amount of pressure to the gas. The car roared in reply and sped forward. Jak watched as Kat's failing car came into full view.

But there was something new here. Jak's eyes widened to the sight of flames emerging from hood of the car. No! Before Jak could make his next move, he watched as Kat's car began to spin out of control. It spun while oil and other fluids spurted from the back end of her car. The break lights on her car faded and Jak watched as the car took a flying leap forward. Did she hit the gas on accident?

A loud, ear-piercing boom shot through the track. Jak watched as the engine of Kat's car exploded. Shards of glass and metal flew through the air. The car screeched as it skidded across the blacktop. The car came to a slamming stop after hitting the cement barrier. More flames sparked from the car after it had crashed, leaving Jak breathless.

He applied the breaks. His car began to drift as it came to a sudden stop. He didn't wait for the car to come to a complete stop before jerking open the door. He jumped out of his seat and raced toward Kat's flaming vehicle. He didn't have time to think, he could only act now. What he was seeing was it even real?

After meeting up with the car, Jak peered inside of the smoke-filled window. He saw that the front window was smashed into bits. He couldn't wait any longer. He ripped open the car door in a desperate effort to find Kat. Smoke drifted out of the open doorway and he reached deep inside the car. After the smoke cleared, Jak saw that his hands had landed on Kat's fallen body. She had fallen aside, into the passenger's seat. Blood leaked from a large gash to her forehead and dripped down the side of her face. A small tear of blood trickled down the edge of her lip. She was hurt.

Jak pulled with all his might, he had to get her out as soon as possible. Her car could explode at any moment. He cradled Kat into his chest and released her from the car's grip. He began to pull her limb body away from the smoking vehicle when a small tug to his jacket caused him to stop dead in his tracks. His eyes dropped and he saw that Kat was tugging at him.

"Jak…"

He stopped. He then dropped to one knee. And held Kat in his arms. Her eyes remained half open while the blood continued to flow from her body. No, this wasn't going to happen, not here, not like this. She was hurt but she could get better, couldn't she? Whenever she was hurt in the past, she was always able to come back. What was different this time around? He couldn't believe, he refused to believe it.

"What is it?" He whispered to her.

She looked up to him, her eyelids still hanging heavily over her eyes. She opened her mouth, forcing more blood to trickle downward. Her breathing began to become harder and deeper. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He stopped and looked up at the world around him. Fiery ash entered the air along with the smoke. This wasn't happening, he was in a different world.

"I'm sorry." She slowly shut her eyes, forcing the tears from the corner of her eyes to fall.

"No," He shook his head from side to side. "You're going to be okay, I promise."

"I didn't think things would turn…out like this…"

"They won't!" He tried his best to reassure her. "We're gonna get you help!"

She opened her eyes and looked into his eyes. He felt his heart sink lower than it ever had. Her eyes, her skin, they were so lifeless. She had grown pale. Was she bleeding internally? He could only assume. Was she in pain? Was she scared?

Jak felt the air in his lungs become stale as the ends of her lips began to turn upward. She was smiling at him. Jak clenched his jaw as he watched her smile grow. Why was she smiling?

"Jak," She began to take shallow breaths.

"Don't speak," He said to her in his softest voice. "Save your energy."

"Everything I ever wanted to do was because I knew you'd be there." She whispered. "I didn't want to live without you."

"You won't have to."

Her right hand began to shake. Jak watched as her small arm left the floor and began to life upward. Shaking all the way, she moved her hand to Jak. Then with her scratched, bruised knuckles she stroked the side of his face. He shut his eyes for a moment and held his breath. Would this be the last time she touched him? No, he couldn't think that way.

"Jak…"

His eyes opened in slow motion. The heat from the flames made beads of sweat build on his forehead. He then watched as her arm dropped from the air. Her arm hit the ground with a soft thud.

No, she couldn't give up here and now. There was still so much for them to do. She wasn't a quitter; she had to keep on, if not for him but for her family. She couldn't leave her sister alone… He would never forgive her; he would never let this go. It couldn't be like this, not like with Damas…

"Thank you…"

What about Daxter or even Torn? What would this do to them? She couldn't leave them behind like this. It was unfair. They…he…needed her.

"Thank you so much…Mar…for finding me…"

Her chest lifted and fell in the form of very shallow breaths. Her eyes closed in a very slow movement. She parted her lips and took in a final breath of air. She held it for a few moments then gently released it. Jak placed his hand on her face and wiped away the stray tears that fell from her eyes. And just like that, her life left her body. The air was cold, colder than it had ever been before. His ears refused to hear anything. It was just silence. No more shared breathing, no more awkward conversations…no more stuttering.

He was left alone.

XoXoX

He stepped out of the smoke with her in his arms. He knew they were waiting for him. There was nothing for them to see now. Everything they knew and cared for, it was gone within seconds. What was he going to tell them, what could he tell them? Kal's daughter and Jam's sister…she was gone forever.

The smoke cleared and the imagery of the two teams came into clear view. He held tight to her limb body. He kept her face tilted to his chest but allowed her arms to dangle in the cool wind. He heard their small gasps as he came closer. He knew what he was going to do; he was going to give Kal his daughter. Without a word, he stepped to Kal.

Kal looked at Jak with wide eyes. He extended his arms out to Jak and took his daughter. Jak handed Kat over without delay. The throbbing of the weight on his muscles was bittersweet. He never wanted to let her go…even if she was already gone. Jak watched as Kal brought his daughter into his chest and cradled her as if she was an infant.

Daxter jumped from the floor up to Jak's shoulder. They all then turned to Jak.

"She's gone."

Jak shut his eyes. He could watch their reactions. He slowly turned his back to the two teams and tilted his head to the left. He could hear the sudden screams and shouts from her family members. He clenched his jaw as the sound of Jam's screaming cries entered his ears. It was something he thought he'd never hear.

So this was the way it was going to be? Jak wasn't sure if he could ever get used to death.

XoXoX

"Today we've come to honor a fallen soldier."

Jak let his head hang. He had his moment of silence. He didn't need to hear Sydni speak, over the group of foreign Saga citizens, about their loss. He was there; he didn't need to hear about it all over again. He didn't want to hear about her life, or how others were affected by it. He had been there too. He had spent the past four years with her; he knew all there was to learn about Kat. She was a shy girl, a shy Princess, who was never sure of herself or what she was doing.

Sydni now had that title. She had won it, fair and square. And now she was presiding over the large funeral for the fallen former Princess. Did she even ever exist? Would Saga soon forget about their former shy-natured Princess after Sydni came into power? He couldn't be sure. All he knew was that she was gone.

Team Mar had attended the small funeral but Jak didn't see the point. It wasn't going to bring her back. All it would do was force more raw emotion from her loved ones. In any event, the Kras City Grand Prix was still up for grabs.

His stiff and cold attitude, perhaps he was bitter about the whole thing? He couldn't be sure. He still had a race to win. No one else would die on his watch. No one.

XoXoX

The after party was always the best part of any event. Finally, after all that had happened, he could relax. He had won the Kras City Grand Prix. He had defeated Mizo himself and won the antidote for all of his friends to drink down. He had saved those closest to him…almost everyone.

With the victory under Jak's belt, he could rest easily at night. Now he could finally think about 'settling down'. He had great friends and a great new home; things should come easy after all of this. Now it was time to relax at the Bloody Hook and remember all those who had fallen in action.

"Great show, Jak." Kal said as he approached Jak.

Jak stuck out his hand to Kal. "I hope we can learn to see eye to eye someday."

Kal took Jak by the hand. The two men then began to shake. "Thank you for all you have done, Jak."

"Are you going home now?" Keira asked as she stood beside Jak.

Kal looked to Keira and nodded his head a single time. "Yes, I will be taking Sydni back to Saga so she can begin her term as Princess of Saga."

Daxter looked over to Sydni and hopped onto her slender shoulder. "Things turned out good for you, huh?"

Sydni shut her eyes and replied, "I'll do my best to support Saga."

"You better!" Daxter reached down and began to pull on her furry ear. "We saved it after all!"

Sydni flicked her wrist a single time into the air and whacked Daxter off her shoulder. Jak watched as the small Ottsel scrambled to his feet and crawled back up onto the bar.

"What about Nana?" Jak looked to Kal.

"That's up to Sydni." Kal shut his eyes as he answered. "She's the ruler of Saga now."

"She'll stay with me." Sydni explained. "I will take care of her until the time comes."

"Sheesh," Daxter whispered into Jak's ear. "She's got it MADE!"

Jak smiled. At least someone had it off well. Jak looked to the large group of people. At one time they were all friends then enemies. What were they now? Things were never going to be the same, not after what happened. So where did it leave them all? Jak couldn't be sure just yet; all he knew was that he was still grieving, for his Father and for her.

"Jak! JAK!"

Jak flinched that voice. Jak walked forward, passed his teammates and Kal to see Vin in the doorway of the Bloody Hook. He stood hunched over his leg, panting. Had he been running? Jak rushed to Vin's side and placed his hand on Vin's back. He held the older man stand up straight.

"What is it?"

"Hey!" Daxter soon followed, "Don't have a heart attack, old man!"

"I…" Vin inhaled and exhaled rapidly. "I…I've figured it out!"

"Figured what out?" Jam stepped toward Vin with her hand placed on her hip.

"This!"

Jak watched as Vin dug deep into his pocket. He searched around for a second before pulling out a single magenta-colored device. He lifted the item into the air and began to wave it back and forth. Still struggling from his sprint to the bar, he remained silent. Jam jumped forward at the sight of the small device and ripped it from Vin's hands.

"Where did you get this?" Jam yelled.

"Its…its…" Vin struggled to catch his breath.

"What is it?" Jak and Daxter asked.

"Its my time rift opener," Jam said as she held the small device close to her chest. "It's what Kat and I used to-"

"To travel back to Haven City with!" Jam and Vin finished speaking at once.

"What?" Jak's jaw dropped.

"We used this to travel back and forth through time," Jam explained as she ran her fingers over the black screen. "It contains a small Precursor artifact inside that allows time rifts to open."

"After an extensive charge, that is." Vin corrected with one finger lifted.

"What the hell is it doing here?" Ashelin stepped toward the group with one brow lifted.

"We found this AGES ago!" Daxter peeped. "In Dead Town!"

"Makes sense," Torn added. "That's where she had it last." He looked to Jak with a small smile. "She must have dropped it."

"That's amazing!" Keira approached with her mouth open.

"From my estimates," Vin spoke. "It can only withstand one more trip back in time." Vin looked back to Jak. "Do you want to use it?"

Jak walked over to Jam. He extended his open palm to her and waited for her to reply. She placed the small device in his hand. He wrapped his fingers around the device and pulled it toward his chest. He could use it? One more time? Jak felt his heart grow warm and a smile spread across his face. This could change everything.

"We could get Kat back!" Daxter said with glee. "Come on Jak, let's use it!"

"No, we can't!" Star barked back. "If you use it to bring Kat back, what if something else bad happens?"

"You don't WANT her highness back?" Lov turned to his cousin with angry eyes.

"I do!" Star hissed. "But…"

"That's enough," Torn shook his head. "Star's right. Something serious could change in this timeline."

"But whatever it was," Jam looked to Torn with a set of wide eyes. "We could over come it! We need Kat back! Please!"

Jak shut his eyes as the group around him continued to argue. After all that had happened, he would have a second chance. It was just too good to be true. What would Kat want? What decision would Kat had made if she were here? What was the right thing to do?

"_Everything happens for a reason." _

"_Lord Mar…"_

_"Thank you so much…Mar…for finding me…"_

That was it. He knew what he had to do.

"I'm going to use it."

The group came to a sudden hush. They all turned to Jak and stared at him. Jak stepped toward Vin and placed the rift device in his hands. He gave Vin a wide smile before speaking.

"Vin, I want you to set the time for me."

"S-sure." Vin mumbled. "Just as long as it doesn't mess up our timeline!"

"Thanks." Jak turned to Jam.

He could see Jam, on the verge of tears. She held her hands to her chest while her cheeks began to burn red. Jak stepped toward Jam and placed his hand on her shoulder. He gave her shoulder a small squeeze.

"You're coming with."

"What?" She said in a near breathless tone.

"Dax," Jak looked over his shoulder. "You up for it?"

"If I MUST."

Jak nodded. "Vin, we're ready."

XoXoX

The sweet salty air hit his nose like a familiar melody. He knew this place well, too well. It was just the place he wanted to be. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He wasn't going to change the future; he wasn't going to bring her back. He was going to say good-bye. The sun hung very low in the sky, it was sun set on the island of Sandover.

Jak, Daxter, Jam and Vin sat behind a large rock. Jak held his finger to his lips to hush the small group. He then nudged his head, encouraging the group to take a single peek over the boulder. Jak followed after they others followed his command.

"There she is." He whispered.

Jak looked many feet away to see a very small figure standing in the distance. She stood at the beach's edge with a small device in her hands. She was beating on the small communicator, trying to make it work. Small moans and grunts came from her as she slammed her fingers against the many buttons. The wind carried her voice over toward the group. It was Kat.

"Its Kat!" Jam's eyes welted with tears.

"Shh." Jak patted Jam on the back. "I'll be right back."

"What?" The trio asked at once.

"I'll be back." Jak repeated. "Don't move."

Jak pushed his body away from the rock and stepped forward. He stepped toward the small girl. He watched as she grew frustrated with her communicator and tossed it away. The small device hit the waves and began to float on the water's surface. The tide then began to sweep the item out to sea.

"Oh no!" She squealed. "No!"

Jak watched as she attempted to chase after the communicator. Just inches away from the water, the small Kat jerked away. She tried again and again to force herself into the water with little luck. She finally gave in and was over come with tears. She began to sob.

Jak stepped into the water. He leaned over and plucked the communicator from the splashing waves. He then straightened out his back and began to make his way back to the shore. This was it. This would be the last time he ever saw her. He had to make this right…for the future.

"You don't like the water much, do you?"

Jak watched as Kat's head popped upward. She looked back at Jak with her wide eyes. Oh how he was going to miss those eyes. He stood silent for a moment and waited for her reply. He would listen carefully, it would be the final time her voice entered his ears.

"N-no! I'm terrified of it!"

He couldn't help but release a chuckle, "Good thing I was here then…wasn't it?"

His heart was hurting more than it ever had before. Just one last touch and he would have closure. Jak extended his arm out to Kat's head. His hand landed on her head and he laced his fingers through her brown hair. He gave her a few slow strokes to the head before pulled back his arm. He watched as that familiar red glow appeared on her cheeks.

"I-if I may ask…" Kat began her voice tiny and shy, "What is…is your name, sir?"

He stood up straight. His name? He knew exactly what he was going to say. It was the name he wanted to be called from here on out. The name his Father had given him. It was a name that he was so proud of. He laughed to himself before speaking in a soft voice.

"Mar…" He answered, "You can call me Mar."

Kat's eyes glistened with wonder, "Lord Mar?"

"Before I go," Mar replied just before he turned away from the girl. "I have a request."

"A-anything!" Kat clapped both of her tiny hands together. "I'll do anything for you, Lord!"

"Just be nice to the Ottsel."

"Huh?" Kat curled her lip. "You mean Daxter?"

"That's the one." He then turned his back completely to the female and with one wave of his hand, he spoke once more. "See you later, okay…"

He couldn't stop to look back at her. He had to keep moving. His mission was complete. He knew that someday, somewhere she would remember this moment and treasure it. So he _was_ Mar after all? It made his heart smile. All those times before, she had been referring to him? It was almost scary. But he could accept it. This was the kind of ending he could accept.

XoXoX

"That was CRAZY!"

Jak had to laugh. It was a bit unusual, wasn't it?

"All that time," Daxter stood on the bar and pointed his finger into Jak's chest. "Mar was YOU! Talk about nuts!"

"Things happen for a reason." Ashelin said with a sweet smile.

"Just think," Torn crossed his arms over his chest. "It'll happen all over again."

"You had the chance to go back in time, and you DIDN'T save me from becoming an Ottsel?" Daxter's jaw dropped. "I just realized that!"

"Nah," Star approached Daxter. "We like you as an Ottsel."

"I hope YOU do," Daxter slid across the bar counter until he met up with Kimi.

"You're too short and too furry." She snorted.

Jak smiled. So this was life from now on. Things were going to be good. After everything they had been through, this was the way he wanted it to end. Everyone, together, at the Bloody Hook, waiting for someone to sing drunken karaoke. He didn't even mind if Star, Lov and Kimi came to stay.

"Thanks, Jak." Jam turned to Jak with a warm smile. "I wouldn't have been able to see her one last time without you."

"No problem." He was quick to give Jam a thumbs up.

"I'm SO glad that's over!" Daxter threw his paws into the air. "I can't TAKE another adventure!"

Jak opened his mouth to speak, only to have the crashing sound of the bar door interrupt him. The whole group of adults turned to face the front of the bar. A small woman with beautiful blue, shoulder length hair stood in the doorway. She stomped through the bar and made her way over to Daxter.

"Oh NO!" Daxter screeched. "Not YOU!"

"Who?" Jak cocked an eyebrow.

"Tak! No!" Daxter made an attempt to jump off the bar.

"Yes its me!" The woman shouted, "You have some explaining to do!" The woman took Daxter by the scruff of his neck and began to shake him.

"Wait," Ashelin stepped up. "What's this about?"

"This?" Daxter turned to Jak and his group of friends. "This is a whole OTHER story."

The End.

"_We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts."_- Love story, Taylor Swift.


End file.
